Un Amour De Maraudeur
by Liloo Flower
Summary: ABANDONNEE, désolée. C'est bien connu, entre la Haine et l'Amour, il n'y a qu'un pas... Mais pourquoi est il si dur à franchir? James & Lily
1. Prologue

Voilà, c'est ma première fic sur James et Lily…

je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez… faites moi vos commentaires, gentils ou méchants (c'est toujours utile !)

Donc, comme toujours, RIEN de m'appartient ! Ni les personnages (sauf ceux que j'ai inventé mais bon…) ni les décors, ni la romance James/Lily,… tout appartient à J.K Rowling!

**Chapitre 1 :**

Une jeune fille rousse aux yeux d'un vert émeraude éclatant, répondant au nom de Lily Evans, se frayait un chemin à travers tous les chariots à bagages remplits de grosses valises, de cages à hiboux, de paniers pour chats, d'objets totalement insolite utile pour apprendre la sorcellerie.

Elle tira sa grosse valise et la cage d'Honney, sa chouette blanche tachetée de marron, jusqu'au compartiment des préfets où elle les déposa, puis se dirigea vers les autres compartiments, à la recherche de Christie et Beth, ses deux meilleures amies.

Elle les trouva après quelques minutes, seules dans un compartiments, à se raconter leurs vacances.

Christie Nester avait de magnifiques yeux bleu marines en amende et une chevelure blonde ondulée. Elle était très calme et reposée, adorait lire, bavarder et rigoler. Elle était née de mère moldue et de père sorcier. Ils vivaient à la manière sorcière, à la campagne, avec son frère ainé, Jordan qui entamait sa 7e année à Poudlard dans la maison Griffondor, tout comme sa soeur.

Beth Strellia avait de joli yeux bleus gris et une longue chevelure noire. Elle était la plus excitée des trois, toujours partante pour faire la folle et rigoler, pourtant, lorsqu'il le fallait, elle savait restée très sérieuse. Elle était née de parents moldus et était enfant unique. Elle était attrapeuse dans l'équipde de Quiddich de Griffondor.

Lorsqu'elles virent Lily, elles lui sautèrent imédiatement dans les bras en poussant des cris histériques.

« Oh, Lily ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'a manqué ! » dit Christie après avoir reprit son calme.

« Oui c'est dur de passe les vacances sans toi ma petite Flower ! » s'eclama Beth.

« Comment va Sirius ? » dit Lily avec un regard qui en disait long.

« Oh… je…il… il va très bien. » balbuta Beth, qui sentait le sang lui monter au visage.

« Toujours pas ensemble, vous deux ? » reprit Lily avec un sourir on ne peut plus explicite.

« Et bien, il ma proposé d'aller avec lui pendant le premièr sortie à Près-au-Lard, et j'ai accepté ! Mais ça ne veux strictement rien dire ! » s'exclama-t-elle à grande vitesse en voyant ses deux amies pouffer de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire comme ça, Christie ? » dit Rémus, qui venait d'entrer dans lecompratiment des jeunes filles et qui embrassa à pleine bouche la jolie Christie qui n'était autre que sa petite amie.

Remus Lupin, Lunard pour ses amis les plus proches, était grandet blond, les yeux d'un bleuindescriptible, entourés par d'éternelles cèrnes.

Bien sur, il y avait derière lui la bande des Maraudereurs.

Sirius Black, l'éternel tombeur de Poudlard, auc yeux noir rieurs et aux cheveux mi-long tout aussi noir srnmé Patmol par ses amis les plus prohe; Peter Pettigrew, Queudvert pour ses amis les plus proches, un garçons petits et grassouillets au cheveux bruns clairs court (pas du tout interessant selont moi, et c'est pour ça que je ne parlerais pas en détails de lui durant toute l'histoire !) ; et James Potter, notre magnifique jeune homme aux cheveus noir de jait, toujours ébouriffés, des yeux chocolat entourés de lunettes ronde, un petit sourir charemeur de désinait toujours sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il croisait le regard d'une fille. Celui-ci surnomé Coredrue par ses amis les plus proches. (désolé pour la répétition!)

Lily croisa le regard de ce dernier et cru litéralement fondre. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux, mais pas assez vite pour que Sirius ne s'en apperçoive…

« Et bien Lily, es-tu géné par notre cher Jamesie ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« La ferme Patmol ! » grogna le Jamesie en question.

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui, tais-toi, Sirius ! » fit Lily froidement.

« Alors, les vacances? » s'empressa de demandé Beth pour détendre l'athmosphère.

«Et bien, je dois avouer que James m'a vraiment pomé l'air avec sa chère et tendre Lily… ( Sirus la ferme !) mais sinon, c'était assez chouette ! Et vous ? »

« J'ai passé mes vacances en Croatie, chez ma tante ! »dit Christie avec enthousiasme. « Mais Rémus m'a tellement manqué ! »

« Toi aussi tu mas manqué ma puce ! » répondit le principal interressé avant de l'embrassé endrement.

« Hem… Moi, j'ai… » commença Lily avant d'être interompu par James.

« … énormément pensé à moi, je t'ai tellement manqué que tu rêvais de moi toutes les nuits et là, maintenant, tu vas m'embrassé tendrement pour me prouver que toutes mes paroles sont exactes ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourir satisfait.

« Tu peux toujours rêver, Potter ! »

« Mais Lily Jolie… »

« Tu t'enfonce, James ! » couina Peter.

« Queudvert, tu dis encore un seul mot et je te jette un sort de mutisme qui restera pour un bon bout de temps ! »

Peter s'enfonca un peu plus dans le fond de son siège, pâle comme un linge.

« Oh, mince ! »cria Lily. « Je dois imédiatement aller dans le compartment des préfets pour la réunion ! Je vous rejoint tout à l'heure… » Elle couru à l'extérieur de compartiment et ses pas s'évanouissèrent dans le bruit de train.

« Je pense qu'un jour où l'autre, Lily se rendra compte qu'elle m'aime à la folie et qu'elle ne rêve que d'un seule chose, m'embrasser. » murmura James.

« Ecoute, Potter (tu peux m'appeller James, Christie !), tu t'y prends très mal avec Lily… ça l'énerve que tu la drague ouvertemet depuis toutes ces anées… Si tu lui lachait du lest, ça irait beaucoup mieux… je pense même que vous pourriez bien vous entendre… » murmura Christie pour que seul james l'entende.

Le voyage de passa calmement, Lily rejoint le compartiment de ses ais à la moitié du trajet. Remus et christie s'étaient endormis, ainsi que Beth, Peter et Sirius. Seuls James et Lily ne dormaient pas, mais évitaient de se parler.

« Je suis désolé, Lily. »dit soudain James en faisant sursauter Lily qui s'était habitué au silnce de la petie pièce.

« Désolé pour quoi ? » dit-elle s'en vraiment s'interresser.

« Je sens que je t'ennuie. Je sais que c'est lourd pour toi que je te drague… Mais queveux-tu, je suis James Potter, l'éternel amoureux… de Lily Evans » termina-t-il dans un murmure.

Lily ne savait pas comment réagir… Rire ou crier ? Etait-il sicère ou était-ce encore un de ses plans tordu pour l'aborder ?

Lily décida que rire était la meilleure des solution. James la regarda intensément.

Dieu qu'elle est belle quand elle riant… elle est belle tout le temps ! Même quand elle s'énerve ou qu'elle pleure. -

Lily s'apperçut qu'il la regardait mais ne réagit pas. Elle s'arreta juste de rire pour le regarder aussi.

Il est magnifique avec ses cheveux en batailles… Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit toujours aussi arrogant et prétencieux ? -

« Et les amoureux ? » marmona Sirius, qui s'était réveillé avec les rires de Lily. « C'est quoi tout ce rafut ? Y en a qui essaient de dormir ici ! »

« Si tu n'avais pas autant pensé à Beth, tu aurais dormis plus et tu ne serais pas en train de ronchoner pour pouvoir dormir ! » s'exclama James avec un sourir malicieux.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sans qu'aucun son ne puisse sortir. Il en était incapable d'ailleurs. Il avait prit une teinte cramoisi et sembla trouver un interet soudain pour ses chaussueres.

« J'en connais une qui sera heureuse pour le bal de Noël ! » gloussa Lily.

« Que? Quoi? » balbuta Sirius.

« Je te l'avais bien dit que la petite Beth n'avait d'yeux que pour toi ! » fit James d'un air très satisfait. « C'est pas comme moi… »finit-il dans un murmure.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Lily qui paru génée sur le moment (sans doute avait-elle entendu...)mais qui reprit rapidement contenance.

« **NOUS ARRIVONS A LA GARE DE PRES-AU-LARD ! VEUILLEZ LAISSEZ TOUTES VOS AFFAIRES DANS VOS COMPARTIMENTS, TOUT SERA APPORTE DANS VOS CHAMBRES. LES PREFETS SONT PRIES DE SE RENDRENT A LEURS POSTES IMEDIATEMENT POUR ALLER OUVRIR LES PORTES. J'ESPERE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT BON VOYAGE ! A BIENTOT !** » fit une voix qui résonna dans tout les compartiments.

Tous les membres du compartiments étaient à présent parfaitement réveillés. Lily s'était précipitée hors du compartiment, fière de pouvoir enfin montrer qu'elle était nomée préfète cette année.

Les autres se dirigèrent petit à petit vers l'extérieur où ils entendirent la chaleureuse voix d'Hagrid :

« Les premières années ! Par ici s'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait, avencez ! Allons, ne soyez pas timide ! »

Alors que les préfets appelèrent les autres pour qu'ils s'installent dans les diligences sans chevaux.

Tous les élèves se dirigaient à présent vesrl'école et les préfets prirent les dernières diligence pour assister à la répartition. Malheureusement, toutes les diligences étaient prises et Lily n'était dans aucune d'elle.

Mariana Spafelt, la préfete de Serdaigle voulu lui laisser la place, mais elle refusa. Les diligences partirent alors et elle se mit à marcher seule en direction du magnifique château qui commençait à apparaitre au loin.

« Je n'arriverais jamais à temps pour la répartition… » grogna-t-elle.

« Et qui te le dit ? » murmura une voix derière elle qui la fit sursauter.

Voilà, fin du premier chapitre !

SVP, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez sinn je ne continue pas…


	2. Sauvée par le Gong

**Chapitre 2 :**

« Potter ? » dit Lily avec appréhention. Qu'allait-il encore lui faire ? « Que fais-tu là ? Tous les élèves sont sencés être dans les diligences ou dans les barques en direction du chateau… »

« Je te retourne la question ! »

« Oh... et bien je... jene sais pas comment ça se fait, mais il n'y avait plus de place dans les diligences… donc je rentre à pied. »

James la regarda longuement baffouiller dans ses explications... Dieu qu'elle est belle! Elle tient absolument à ne pas rater cette foutue répartition... Et bien je vais l'emmené rapidement alors! Il attrapa brusquement la main de Lily qui eut un hoquet de surprise et l'emmena dans le centre de Près-au-Lard.

« Potter ! Lache-moi immédiatement ! Tu m'emmène où là ? Poudlard c'est par là… » s'exclama-t-elle en pointant son fin doigt en direction du somptueux chateau qui se désinait à l'horizon.

« Tu vas te taire, pour une fois, Evans ! » s'exclama James avec agacement.

Lily s'exécuta, sans savoir pourquoi. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant un magasin de friandises pour sorciers, Honneyduck. James poussa Lily à l'interrieur, et, en évitant de se faire voir par le commercant, il ouvrit une trape dans l'arrière boutique. Lily ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire.

« Evans, tu vas te décider à rentrer là dedans! Sinon on va vraiment rater la répartition… »

« Où mène ce tunel ? » demanda-t-elle après avoir commencé la petite marche dans le tunnel illuminé par plusieurs flambeaux.

« Au pied de la tour d'astronomie. On aura plus qu'à descendre le grand escalier de pierre et nous arriverons dans la grande salle ! »

« Merci Potter, mais je sais encore où se trouve la grande salle. » dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Une fois arriver devant la grande salle, Lily hésita à ouvrir les portes… Comment vont réagir les élèves lorsqu'ils la verront entrer avec Potter à ses côtés ? James la regarda intensément, attendant qu'elle réagisse et ouvre enfin ces maudites portes… Les preières années pouvaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

Lily semblait perdue dans ses pensées et James du, à plusieurs reprises l'appellée (EVANS !) et lui passer la main devant le visage pur qu'elle réagisse enfin.

« Heu… Tu te décide là ? C'est pas qu'on est pressé mais les premières vont arriver. »

« Comme si tu te souciais des premières années et de leurs répartitions! Je rentre d'abord et puis toi après… Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit à tes côtés ! »

«Hors de question ! Je te signale que c'est grace à moi que tu es arrivée à temps alors tu ouvre cette maudite porte ou je le fais moi-même et je te prends par la main… »

Sous les dernières paroles du jeune garçon, Lily pâlit et ouvrit rapidemant les portes. Tous les regards se posèrent sur eux et des murmures se répendaient dans la salle. James, qui voulait faire son show, fit une révérence puis un signe de la main avant d'aller s'asseoir à la grande table des Griffondor à côté de ses amis tandis que Lily s'éloignait le plus possible du garçon aux cheveux en bataille.

« Et bien, tu en as mit du temps à venir ! » dit Christie avec un sourir en coin. « Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi, Potter et toi, êtes entrés en même temps dans la grande salle, et tous les deux en retard ? »

« Ne te fais pas d'idées, Christie ! Il n'y avait juste plus de diligences donc je me suis retrouvée… Mais pourquoi j'ai besoin de me justifier! Je n'ai rien fait avec ce type stupide alors ne te fais pas tout un film ! »

De l'autre côté de la table, James subissait, lui aussi, un petit interrogatoire.

« Arretez, les gars! » dit-il avec un voix trop calme. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous me posez toutes ces questions, mais arretez de vous faire des films ! »

Ils furent tous interrompu par le proffesseur McGonagall qui s'adressait aux élèves de premières années (« Allons, allons, avencez ! ») qui entraient timidement dans la grande salle. Ils se regroupèrent devant l'estrade.

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. »

La répartition dura une grosse demie-heure, puis le directeur, Dumbledore, se leva pour entamé son discours.

« Bienvenue ! Je ne vais pas vous embêter très longtemps mais je tiens à préciser que l'accès à la forêt interdite est… interdite ! » Il eut un petit rire amusé puis repris « en plus du bal de Noël qui a lieu maintenant chaque année, les élèves de denières année auront droit à un bal d'adieu après les examens, c'est à dire le 25 juin ! Toutefois, si les élèves de terminale le désirent, ils peuvent inviter un ou une élève plus jeune pour l'accompagner. Et maintenant, que le repas commence ! »

Sur ces paroles, des mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres apparurent qur la table avec des 'OH !' d'exclamation de la part des nouveaux-venus.

« C'est géniale cette idée de bal d'adieu! » s'exclama Christie avec enthousiasme.

« C'est génial pour toi parce que tu sais déjà que tu auras un cavalier ! » gémit Beth.

« Oui, c'est vrai que je suis sur d'aller avec Rémus… Mais je suis sur que vous aussi vous en aurez un ! »

« Il faut d'abord se préoccuper du bal de Noël et pas du bal de fin d'année ! » s'exclama Lily.

« Mais je suis sur que James se ferra un plaisir de t'y accompagner ! » dit Christie en jouant des sourcils.

Pour toute réponse elle eut droit à un tirage de langue… (très puérile pour des élèves de terminale !)

Après que les derniers plats d'or furent partit, le directeur se leva et pria le préfet-en-chef et la préfete-en-chef de le rejoindre dans son bureau.

Beth fit promettre à la préfete-en-chef de revenir rapidement à la tour puis celle-ci sortit de la grande salle, suivie par Nathan Flining, le capitaine de l'équipe de quiddich de Serdaigle. Elle lui sourit poliment puis ils se dirigèrent vers la tour réservée au directeur.

Nathan et lily furent étonné que dès leur arrivée devant la drôle de statue menant au bureau, un escalier apparut immédiatement. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'installèrent devant un directeur don les yeux pétillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Bien. Nous devons parler de quelques petites choses. Tout d'abord je vous annnonce que vos nouveaux appartement se trouve au deuxième étage de l'aile droite de l'école, derrière le tableau de Soeur Nathashène et que le mot de passe est 'plume en sucre'. Ensuite, vous devrez organiser une réunion avec les préfets de chaque maison pour leur expliquer leur rôle. Tous les deux, vous devrez chercher des idées de thèmes pour le bale d'adieu et me les soumettre. Vous vous ossuprez de dcorer la grande salle pour le bal de Noël avec l'aide des préfets de touts les maisons. Je pense que c'est tout ! »

Les deux jeunes saluèrent leur direteur puis sortirent en silence.

Lily était soufflée de la masse de travail qu'elle et Nathan auront à faire cette année. Et elle ne savais pas que les préfets-en-chefs avaient un dortoire à part. Elle était curieuse de voir à quoi il ressemblait, mais elle était triste de ne plus pouvoir dormir avec Beth et Christie…

« Je crois que c'est ici. » fit Nathan sans grande conviction e s'arretant devant un tableau représentant une soeur en pleine prière.

« Excusez-moi ma soeur, est-ce ici le dortoire des prefets-en-chefs ? » demanda Lily, génée de dérangée la soeur en pleine prière.

La soeur en question acquiéça, ils dirent donc en choeurs le mot de passe et le tableau s'ouvrit sur une magnifique salle aux culeurs de Groffondor et de Serdaigle. Un sourir se dessina sur les lèvres de la jolie rousse qui se dirigeait vers une grande bibliothèque remplie d'une magnifique collection de bouquins que Lily ne connaissait pas.

Après avoir lu quelques titres de livres, elle apperçu trois portes au fond de la salle. Elle ouvrit celle du millieu et ne trouva aucun mot pour décrire l'immense salle de bain aux multiples miroirs, à la gigantesque beignoire en cuivre et sa collection de savons,…

Elle sortit de la pièce et entra dans celle de droite. Les murs étaient bleu indigo, la couleur préféré de la jeune fille, au centre il y avait un grand lit blanc à baldaquin entouré de ridaux de voile et juste à côté, une petite table de nuit en bois où étaient posées ses photos. Dans un coin il y avait un petit bureau et une petite étagère contenant sa collection de livre qu'elle avait apportée. Ses vêtement étaient déjà rangés proprement dans la grande garde-robe face à son lit et ses paires de chaussures étaient dans un bas-meuble juste à côté.

Après avoir longuement admiré sa chambre, elle se rappela qu'elle avait promis aux filles de les rejoindre dans la salle commune de la tour Griffondor. Elle sortit en vitesse en adressant un bref signe de la main à son homologue masculin qui lui répondit avec un sourir puis courru vers la tour.

Elle entra par la porte qu'avait ouvert la grosse dame ( 'bave d'escargot' ) et sauta dans les bras de Christie qui réprima un cri de surprise.

« Et bien Lily ! » s'exclama-t-elle « qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu t'es rendue compte que les devoirs ne sont pas si importante et tu viens nous remercier de t'avoir prévenue ? »

« Ah, ah, très drole ! Non, je reviens du bureau de Dumbledore et j'ai appris que Nathan et moi, nous avons notre propre dortoir et notre propre salle commune ! Elle est magnifique ! »

« Donc tu ne dormras plus avec nous ? » demande Beth apparement déçue.

« Non, mais je pourrais venir vous rendre visite et je viendrais souvent dans la salle commune ici ! Et puis vous passerez me voir ! »

Il était maintenant plus de onze heure du soir.

Lily avait passé sa soirée à décrire et venté les mérites de la salle commune et de sa chambre. Elle avait promis à ses amies de les emmenés dès demain dans la fameuse salle réservée aux Préfets-en-chefs. La jeune rousse avait embrassée ses amies et se dirigeait vers son dortoire.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas puis quelqu'un lui fonça dessus.

Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre!

Vous en pensez quoi ?


	3. Premiers pas d'une Préfète en Chef

**Je sais que je ne post vraiment pas souvent et j'en suis désolée, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes mais voilà, le chapitre 3 est en ligne maintenant! Je ne pourrais pas poster le chapitre suivant avant 2 semaines car je rentre en examen, et je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire... prois, je m'y met dès que mes exams sont fini! Bonne M... à tout ceux qui passent leurs exams! D**

**Je tiens à remercier Kitou 717, ladybird, cel, lily et charlou fleur de lys pour leur reviews ! c'est très gentil de m'encourager comme vous le faites !**

_Elle entendit des bruits de pas puis quelqu'un lui fonça dessus._

Lily étouffa un cris de surprise (et de douleur !) alors qu'une masse lui tomba dessus. Elle tomba sur le marbre froid du sol dans un bruit sourd. Un peu sonnée, elle mit quelques minutes pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Sirius Black.

« Black ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il replaçat une mèche sombre derrière son oreille puis lui fi un sourire séducteur, qui bien sur, ne marcha pas. Lily eut plutôt une mine dégoutée en voyant ce mec la draguer alors qu'il avait déjà surement quatre copines… Pitoyable pensa-t-elle alors que le garçon l'aidait à se relever.

Lily se positionna devant lui, une main sur la hanche et le regardait d'un air perçant.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais à cette heure-ci dans les couloirs ? »

« J'ai rendu visite à une de mes fans… »

« Ecoute-moi bien, Black, tu vas retourner bien sagement à ton dortoire et ne plus en sortir avant demain, sinon je te retire des points et te colle une retenue. C'est bien compris ! »

« Et dire que James rêve de toi toutes les nuits… Pffff ! »

PAF ! –

La main de Lily partit toute seule pour se claqué dans un bruit mat sur la joue du Griffondor. Celui-ci la regarda avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes tout en frottant sa joue qui avait maintenant la marque de cinq fin doigts rouges.

La jeune fille tourna rapidemant les talons alors que des tas de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Comme ça il rêve de moi chaque nuit… » pensa-t-elle. « Mais ça pouvait être aussi une bête blage de Black pour me déstabiliser… En tout ca, il m'a cherché et bien il m'a trouvé, et pas qu'un peu ! »

Après avoir dit le mot de passe à la Soeur qui lui laissa le passage et fila directement dans sa chambre. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se déshabillée car Morphée vint la prendre dans ses bras… Le jour de la rentrée lui faisait toujours cet effet.

Elle fut réveillée par un 'toctoc' qui résonna dans tout la pièce. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Nathan lui sourit puis lui explique qu'il avait reçu un hibou du directeur et qu'ils devaient se rendre immédiatement dans son bureau. Elle fila dans la salle de bain sous l'oeil amusé de son homologue masculin. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle en ressortit trempée, enroulée dans une serviette moelleuse, ses cheveux auburn dégoulinant dans son dos alors qu'elle courrait en direction de sa chambre.

Elle ne fit pas de chichi pour ses vêtement et enfila un simple jeans taille basse évasé vers le bas et une chemise blanche cintrée. Elle passa rapidement l'uniforme par dessus et sortit tout en faisant sa cravate au couleur rouge et or. Ses cheveux avaient étés sechés en un coup de baguette et ils tombaient en cascade dans son dos.

Nathan sourit devant son air stressé qu'elle abordait quand elle était en retard et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement ddevant le directeur et une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un blond éclatant qui abordait une petite moue génée.

Lily la détailla rapidement puis le directeur prit la parole :

« Miss Evans, Mr Flining, je doit vous présenter Miss Lester. Elle nous vient d'Amérique et entrera en septième année, tout comme vous. Au diner, elle passera sous le chapeau et sera répartie dans une des maisons. Je compte sur vous pour l'aider à se sentir bien dans notre établissement. Miss Evans, elle prendra votre place dans votre ancien dortoir, je tiens donc à ce que vous la présentez à vos anciennes colocataires. »

Lily serra les poings… On lui prenait son dortoir, ELLE lui prenait son dortoire ! Et puis pourquoi cette fille vnait le lendemain de la rentrée ! Je sens que cette fille n'est pas nette… Mais fois de Lily, je vais découvrir son secret !

Le professeur continua dans ses explication puis les autorisa à partir, Lester sur leurs talons.

Nathan fit un clin d'oeil à la Préfète-en-Chef avant d'aller rejoindre sa salle commune alors que je lui fit une moue désespérée. La nouvelle jetta des regards un peu partout puis se tourna burusquement vers Lily en lui tendant une main.

« Je m'appelle Aliénore Lester ! »

Lily, prise au dépourvu serra maladroitement la main avant de se resaisir. Il fallait l'impressioner, cette fille, et elle tenait absolument à faire bonne impression !

« Lily Evans. Je suis la Préfète-en-Chef de Poudlard. Je vais te faire quelques recommendations avant que tu n'aille te faire répartir : a) ne te frotte surtout pas à Potter, ce type est completement barge et fou à lier ! Ne te frotte ni à lui, ni à ses amis, le groupes des Maraudeurs, sinon tu pourrait t'en mordre les doigts et leurs farces sont de très mauvais gouts ! b) fais attention à Malefoy… C'est un être méprisable et froid. C'est l'incarnation du Diable sur terre ! c) en cours de potion, reste calme, ne réponds pas au prof, Mr Stellini, et essaie de résussir tes préparations. C'est les règles de bases pour vivre au mieux ici ! Si tu les suis, tu vivras pour le mieux et tu seras très heureuse ! »

La préfète avait déballé tout son blabla sans s'arreter et Aliénore la regardait avec des yeux comme des balles de ping-pong.

« Wouw ! T'es une bavarde, toi ! Je vais suivre tes recommendations à la lettre ! » Elle sourit de toutes ses dents puis tourna les talons.

Lily réfléchit un moment puis se dit que la nouvelle ne conniassait pas l'école et elle partit donc à sa suite…

Elles discutèrent un moment, puis vers huit heures, elles allèrent rejoindre la grande salle qui était déjà remplie. Dumbledore avait prévenu tous les élèves qu'il y aurait une répartition de dernière minute et tout les monde attendait avec impatience de voir la tête de la retardataire.

Lorsque les grandes portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Lily et Aliénore, un silence se fut dans la salle et tous les yeux suivaient la bell blonde qui rjoignait le petit tabouret sur lequel était posé le vieux choixpeau tout usé.

La jeune fille s'assit avec grace sur le tabouret et resta un long moment avec le vieux choixpeau sur la tête et les yeux fermés. De temps en temps, elle sourit ou grimaçait sous le regard ébahit des autres. Jamais le choixpeau n'était resté aussi longtemps sur la tête d'un élève…

Finalement, le choixpeau fit son choix, et cria un 'GRIFFONDOR' sous les acclamations de cette même maison. Aliénore s'assit doucement à côté de Lily qui lui fit un petit sourire, puis le repas commença. Le professeur McGonagall distribua, d'un coup de baguette magique, les emplois du temps qui apparurent immédiatement devant chacun des élèves.

Lily sourit en observant son emploit du temps… double cours d'Etude des Moldus suivit d'un double cours d'Histoire de la magie. Elle fit une grimace en lisant les deux dernières heurs de cours… Potion.

James et Sirius gémirent en coeur quand ils lirent leur horaire…

« Cette journée va être la pire des tortures ! » bougonna Sirius.

« Pfff ! Deux heures avec Naguels en commun avec les Poufsoufles puis deux heures avec Binns, ça passe encore, on pourra dormir, mais DEUX heures avec Stellini et ces larves de Serpentards, je pourrais jamais tenir ! » s'exclama James en fasant rire toute l'assemblée. (wai, Lily fait exception mais bon )

« C'est toi Potter ? » interrogea Aliénore alors qu'elle se tourna vers le grand à lunettes.

« James Potter, pour vous servir ! » dit-il d'un ton théatral en lui faisant un baise-main. « Je vois que ma réputation n'est plus à faire ! Même toi sais qui je suis ! »

Il lui fit un petit sourir séducteur qui fit levé un sourcil de la concernée.

Christie ne faisait pas attention à la nouvelle, trop occupée par les lèvres de son loup-garou préféré ! Il lui avait avoué au début de leur relation, non sans appréhension, mais la jeune fille avait très bien pris la chose, et leur relation s'était même améliorée depuis.

Quand à Beth, elle scruttait la blonde d'un oeil inquisiteur mais Aliénore lacha une blague et elle fut imédiatement conquise (en amitié bien sur ! je précise parce que certain(e)s ont l'esprit mal tourné )…

Pendant le cours d'Histoire de la magie, James étit étalé sur sa table et Sirius étai sur le point de s'endormir. Rémus prenait les notes lors que Peter essaiait, en vain, de comprendre les paroles du vieux fantôme.

Du côté des filles, Lily suivait le cours avec passion pendant que Beth se limait les ongles, que Christie commençait un devoir que Mr Naguels avait donné et qu'Aliénore observait les élèves de Serdaigle.

Lily demande à Beth de prendre la relève pour les notes et se penche vers Aliénore :

« ça va ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me méfier des Maraudeurs… Ils sont super sympa ! »

Ouille… La question à ne pas poser ! Lily réfléchit un moment mes ne sais pas quoi répondre. Alors sa voisine continue :

« J'ai l'impression, arrete-moi si je me trompe, qu'il y a quelque choses entre vous deux… Il n'arrete pas de te jetter des coups d'oeil affectueux et toi et bien je ne sais pas mais c'est plutôt une intuition ! »

« Tu serais très amie avec Nowells… » marmona Lily.

« Nowells ? »

« Prof de divination… Un vrai tarre celui-la ! Il va te prédire ta mort, te dire qu'on va tous mourir et puis il va trembler des mains et s'asseoir sur son espèce de fauteuil en bois et vas dire un truc du genre 'mes enfants… c'est horrible ! J'ai eu une vision et blablabla…' ! »

« James te regarde ! » dit-elle toute excitée.

« Bah… ça lui passera ! » dit Lily d'un ton qui se voulait ennuiée… Mais qui ne trompe personne, surtout pas Aliénore…

La fin du cours se passa dans la calme, et ils se dirigèrent ous, pieds trainant, vers les cachots. Les Griffondors s'installèrent au fond de la classe alors que les Serpentards prenaient place aux premiers bancs.

Le cours d'ajourd'hui avait pour but de revoir la matière de l'année précédante car, selon le professeur, le niveau était médiocre et s'ils voulaient réussir leurs ASPICS ils avaient interet à se ressaisir…

Vers la moitié de la première heure, Aliénore, qui était son binôme jusqu'à la fin du premier semestre, lui passa un bout de parchemin plié en dix (si pas plus ) :

_« RDV devant la statue de la déesse Nakhlÿ à 19h ce soir… James Potter »_

Lily se retourna et croisa le regard du beau capitaine de Quidditch. Il la regardait intensément avec un petit sourir en coin (pervers notre jamesie !) et la jeune fille ne pu soutenir le regard et le détourna. Aliénore sourit discretement face à la g ène de sa nouvelle amie, car oui, elle la considerait déjà comme une amie !

Il était 18h45 et Lily stressait comme une folle tandis que ses amies la regardèrent avec étonement.

« Lily ? C'est quoi ce cirque, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'exclama Beth.

« Rendez-vous galant ! » dit solanellement Aliénore avant d'éclater de rire.

« Lily ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ! » s'offusqua Christie alors que Lily essaya so cinqième haut, toujours pas satisfaite du résultat.

« C'est arrivé tentôt… Cours de potion… Parchemin… Vous raconterais…Y vais ! »

Et la Préfète disparut dans les escalier menant à la salle commune. Elle se dépecha de monter les denières marches qui aboutissaient dans un petit couloir éclairé par des torches.

James était adossé à la statue, un air lasse sur le visage, mais quand il apperçut la rousse, son visage s'illumina.

**Voili voilouuu !**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! D**

**Gros bisouu!**

**Liloo**


	4. La soirée pas tout à fait comme prévu!

**Voilà, je sais que j'avais dis que je posterais pas avant la fin de mes exams mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire ce chapitre ! **

**J'ai mit un titre à ce chapitre ci mais pour les autres il n'y en a pas… désolé ! j'essaierais d'en trouver un pour les suivant, c'est toujours mieux !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, mois en tout cas je l'aime bien !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Charlou fleur de lys et Ladybird... voilà la suite! Et merci de me suivre c'est vraiment gentil!

Bisoux too!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **

°°La soirée… pas tout à fait comme prévu !°°

_James était adossé à la statue, un air lasse sur le visage, mais quand il apperçut la rousse, son visage s'illumina._

Rho… qu'est-ce qu'il et mignon ! ne pu s'empêché de pensé ladite rousse.

Un petit sourire se dessina au coin de ses fines lèvres, mais il disparut immédiatement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'un certain James Potter la reluquait avec un air frolant la perversité.

Lily s'approcha doucement du jeune homme qui lui prit doucement la main. Ils sentirent tous deux des petits frissons parcourir leur doigts. James esquisa un léger sourire en s'approchant d'un petit escalier en collimasson dont la rampe avait été garnie de jolis Lys. Il avait fait du bon travail en décorant cet escalier… C'était magnifique ! (mais naaan ! il est po du tou prétentien not' Jamesie ! huhu ! )

Ils s'arretèrent devant celui-ci puis le Griffondor désigna le haut de l'escalier de son menton sous l'oeil suspicieux de la Préfète-en-Chef.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là haut ? »

« Si je te le disais, ce ne serais plus une surprise ! Aller, fais-moi confiance et monte ce magnifique escalier ! »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te ferais confiance ! »

Oh que ça faisait mal ce genre de phrase... Il en entendait parfois des comme ça, mais venant de Lily, c'était pire que tout! James ferma les yeux pour pour ne pas qu'elle voit sa douleur… Après tout, c'est un homme et un homme ne montre pas ses faiblesse devant les femmes, pas devant elle en tout cas, pas devant l'amour de sa vie. Mais pourquoi était-elle toujours froide et méchante avec lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle casse toujours tout ses espoirs ?

Il déglutit avec difficulté puis ouvrit ses beaux yeux chocolat.

Lily le vit fermé brutalement les yeux, se battant apparement contre lui-même. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit rapidement… Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'encore une fois, elle soit froide avec lui? Il avait été si gentil et n'avait pas du tout été arrogant. Après tout, c'est bien possible que ces sentiments envers elle soient réels… Non, impossible !

Glups… Les yeux du garçons étaient maintenant brillant, mais il faisait apparement tout pour ne pas le montrer.

« Je… J'y vais… » dit-elle, très génée, avant de monter le petit escalier.

James commença sa petite ascension mais il vit que sa belle et tendre s'était arretée dans le cadre de la porte. Il grimpa alors les marches quatres à quatres pour voir ce qui se passait, mais il rit quand il vit l'air de Lily… Sa bouche était grande ouverte et ses yeux étaient aussi grands que des soucoupes.

Lily regardait la grande pièce circulaire qui s'offrait à elle… Un feu crépitait dans la grande cheminée, la seule source de lumière, un grand divan moelleux formait un coin de la pièce et une gigantèsque bibliothèque couvrait tout le mur droit alors qu'un magnifique tapis brodé aux couleurs rouge et or couvrait le sol. Au centre de cette superbe pièce, il y avait une petite table basse recouverte d'une nappe blanche en dentelle. Sur celle-ci, il y avait un fin vase d'où sortait une unique fleur de lys. A côté de cette table, il y avait un petit chariot à roulette couvert de mets plus succulents les uns que les autres, quelques bouteilles de bieraubeurre (pas assez pour se saouler, je vous rassure )…

James agita sa main devant le doux visage de la rousse qui lui sourit doucement. Il l'invita gentiment à rentrer et celle-ci s'assit dans le grand divan, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir… Après tout, elle ne savais absolument pas pourquoi elle était ici !

« James… »

Celui-ci se retourna rapidement vers la jeune fille et se plongea dans ses yeux vert… Ce vert est tellement magnifique ! Et qu'elle est belle… Pourquoi ne me croit-elle pas quand je lui dis que je l'aime ?

« Lily… Je… »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? C'est… C'est tellement beau ! »

« Tu ne crois pas que tu mérite une chose aussi magnifique ! »

« Je… Non… Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais attention à moi comme ça ! Et ne me dis surtout pas que tu m'aime parce que je sais parfaitement que ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air et j'en ai plus qu'assez qu'on me mente et qu'on me fasse… du mal. »

Sa voix s'était brisée à la fin de sa phrase.

Elle avait vécu tellement de choses durant ces vacances… Pourtant, elle s'était jurée de ne pas montrer ses sentiments et ses faiblesses ! Pétunia en avait beaucoup trop profité ces deux derniers mois qu'elle ne voulait plus souffrir, elle ne voulait plus avoir mal, psychologiquement et physiquement parlant.

Oui, Pétunia lui avait craché des horreurs en pleine figure, mais elle l'avait aussi frappée… Vers la fin du mois de juillet, elle lui avait tordu le bras tellement fort que Lily s'était retrouvée à St Mangouste. Son poignet s'était cassé, mais après un petit quart d'hure, elle en ressortit sans aucunes séquelles.

Depuis la mort de ses parents, l'année précédente, ça allait encore moins bien avec se soeur ainée… Déjà que depuis qu'elle a appris que sa petite soeur qu'elle aimait énormément était une _sorcière_, rien n'allait plus, mais maintenant, elle lui mettait sur le dos la responsabilité de la mort de leurs parents !

Cet été, Lily était pour un dernier été, sous la responsabilité de sa grande soeur et ce n'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir ! Heureusement, l'année prochaine, elle n'aurait plus à retourner chez Pétunia…

James s'était approché d'elle, mais Lily était perdue dans ses pensées. Un petite larme orpheline, tout comme elle pensa-t-elle avec ironie, roula le long de joue. Il s'empressa de l'éffacer d'un geste de la main puis releva le menton de la jolie fille.

Elle le regarda faiblement dans les yeux puis fondit en larme. Touts la tristesse qu'elle avait contenu en elle depuis sa première année, elle la laissa éclater alors qu'elle enfonçait un peu plus sa tête dans les genoux de James qui s'était assis à ses côtés en tailleurs et qui carressait avec affection et douceur ses cheveux auburn.

Ils restèrent dans cette position une bonne demie-heure, mais Lily pleurait toujours. Elle se sentit génée de pleurer comme ça sur le plus grand tombeur de Poudlard qui devait surement la trouver gamine… Elle se releva brusquement et se recroquevia de l'autre côté du divan en enfuyant sa tête dans ses genoux et ses bras croisés. Elle avait des hocquets tellement sa douleur et sa tristesse était grande.

L'attrapeur de Quidditch, quand à lui, était blessé qu'elle se détourne ainsi de lui… Il ne savais pas pourquoi sa belle pleurait, mais il avait mal pour elle… Et quand elle s'était relevé, il avait vu ses beaux yeux emeraudes ternes de tristesse et rouges d'avoir pleuré. Sa soirée n'était pas du tout prévue ainsi, mais il se dit que la consolé était bien mieux que de manger ou bêtement discuter. Il pourrait la comprendre et en apprendre plus sur elle. Enfin, si elle voulait en parler avec elle !

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle pour ne pas l'éffrayer, mais dès qu'elle sentit la présence du garçon, elle se recroquevia encore plus.

« Lily… » murmura-t-il… « Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je t'en pries ! Je n'aime pas te voir malheureuse ! Tous mais pas ça ! »

Ses sanglots s'espassèrent, puis se réduirent en de petits hocquets de temps en temps, alors le farceur la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort, tout en la laissant respirer et en évitant de lui faire mal. Sur le coup, elle se figea, mais elle passa rapidement ses bras auour de son coup. Il l'accuillit tendrement en attendant qu'elle lui explique ce qui n'allait pas.

La préfète s'éloigna lentement du garçon, tout en se gifflant mentalement d'avoir pleurer devant lui, d'avoir osé lui montrer cette faiblesse alors que même Beth et Christie ne l'avaient jamais vues dans cet état !

« Je… Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça… Après tout, ce n'est pas important. »

« Lily… Si ce n'était pas important comme tu le dis, tu n'aurais pas pleurer ! »

« Stupide… Je suis stupide ! Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici ! »

Elle se leva rapidement mais James la rattrapa par le poignet et l'obligea à s'asseoir. Il lui fit un petit sourir encourageant puis elle commença son long réçit…

« Je suis née dans une petite famille moldu, de tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal… Je m'entendais à merveille avec ma grande soeur, Pétunia… On partageait tous nos secrets, on se disais tout. Le jour de mes onzes ans, j'ai reçu une étrange lettre, tout comme tous les élèves de Poudlard l'ont un jour reçue. Cette lettre a dfinitivement changé ma vie… »

Elle prit une grande inspiration alors que sa vue devenait légerement floue… Elle repprit lentement son réçit pour que James puisse bien assimiler tout ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

« Pétunia a découvert ce que _j'étais_ vraiment et elle s'est, petit à petit, éloigné de moi. Au début, j'ai cru qu'elle était simplement jalouse, mais lorsque je rentrait, durant ma première année, aux vacances de Noël et de Pâques, elle n'était jamais là et lorsque je suis rentrée à la fin de cette année là, elle a commencé à m'insltée, à me traiter de monstre et de _chose_ affreuse… Elle me regardait toujours avec dégout et gardait sans cèsse une 'distance de sécurité' .

Et ça s'empirait à chaque vacances où je revenais à la maison… À la fin de ma cinquième année, je suis rentrée chez moi et j'ais découvert le… le… le massacre… »

La jeune fille éclata à nouveau en sanglot mais James la cala dans ses bras et lui caressa l'épaule, ce qui l'apaisa immédiatement. Elle resta contre le bel attrapeur et continua le récit de sa vie…

« Voldemort a tuer mes parents parce qu'il sont moldus… Mais c'était les personnes les plus inocentes du monde ! Leur seul problèmes existenciels c'était de savoir si leurs filles vivaient bien et si elles avaient ce dont elles avaient besoin… Ma soeur était à un cours de claquette quand c'est arrivé… Elle m'a accusé… C'est ma faute, à cause de _gens_ comme moi qu'ils étaient morts… Je ne veux plus être une sorcière ! Je veux redevenir _NORMALE _! Elle a tellement raison… Je suis un monstre et je ne mérite pas de vivre… Pourtant… »

« Ta soeur est une sale peste (sorry !) égoïste qui ne pense qu'à son bonheur et à son bien-être ! Tu es tout le contraire d'un monstre ! Tu es la personne la plus magnifique, la plus jolie, la plus douc, attendrissante et agréable que je connaisse ! Comment peut-elle penser une chose pareil et toi, la croire ! »

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, mais pas trop fort, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle se brise…

« Je vais te faire passer une soirée agréable, tu cas oublier ta soeur et ses sottises et t'amuser un petit peu. »

« James… Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici ? »

« J'ai découvert cette pièce l'année passée. Personne ne connait son existence et dès que je l'ai vue je m suis promis de t'y emmener ! Bon… Toute cette nourriture se lamente à force d'attendre qu'on la mange… À toi l'honneur ! »

Il s'assit à genoux devant la table basse et Lily l'imita. Le jeune homme tira le chariot rempli de nourriture et d'un coup de baguette, celle-ci se retrouva sur la table.

Ils mangèrent et discutèrent… Enfin, James discutta et Lily acquiéçait de temps en temps par de bref hochement de tête ou des doux 'mhmh'… L rousse prit enfin la parole, au grand bonheur du garçon qui ne savais plus quoi dire.

« James ? »

« Mmh… »

« Ne… Ne parle pas de tout ce que je t'ais dit… A propos de… mes parentes et de Pétunia… »

« Pourquoi veux-tu que j'aille en parler ! »

« Personne n'est au courant à part toi… »

« Même pas Beth et Christie ? »

« Nan… Tu es le seul. »

James rayonna ! Lily lui avait confié un secret ! Terrible, cèrte, mais un secret tout de même !

Vers minuit, ils se décièrent de rejoindre la tour Griffondor. Lily n'ayant pas envie d'aller dormir seule dans sa chambre de Préfète-en-Chef, pensa dormir dans une des moelleux canapés de la salle commune.

Ils ne rencontrèrent personne en chemin, malgrès le fait que James n'ait utilisé aucunes de leurs super inventions Made in Maraudeurs… Passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Aliénore surgit d'un profond fauteuil qui faisait face au feu qui mourait dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Elle arborait un petit sourire mesquin, mais quand elle vit les traces de larmes sechées sur les joues couleurs porcelaine de sa nouvelle amie, il se rétracta…

« Heum… Je… Je vais vous laisser. »

Il se tourna vers Lily et lui frola les lèvres du pouce avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Celle-ci fut surprise par les petites sensations qui naissaient au creux de son ventre lorsqu'elle sentit les pouce de James caresser ses lèvres. Elle pensait, avant d'aller voir James quelques heures plus tôt que durant cette soirée, il allait en profiter pour lui faire des avences, l'embrasser, … Mais au contraire, il avait été doux et agréable avec elle.

Alors qu'il montait les premières marches vers son dortoir, le jeune garçon senit une main agriper son poignet. Il se retourna alors que Lily approchait dangereusement sa tête de son visage. Elle dévia, malgrès elle, vers l'oreille du beau garçon et lui glissa un petit merci dans le creux de celle-ci.

Il frissonna… Ces mots sonnaint tellement bien dans la bouche de sa belle… Rhaaa qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle ! Il se retourna dans son lit pour la vingtième fois au moins puis une voix grogna dans le silence de la nuit…

« C'est pas bientôt fini ! Y'en a qui veulent dormir ici ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être rabat-joie, Patmol ! » répliqua James, tout sourire.

« Vois-tu, mon cher Jamesie, on a pas tous fais je ne sais quoi avec une certaine belle rousse aux yeux vert… Je pense que certains aimeraient vraiment dormir ! »

« À ce propos, comment ça c'est passé ? » questionna un Rémus d'une voix pateuse.

« Bien… très très bien… »

Ledit Jamesie se tourna le dos à ses compagnons et s'endormit, un petit sourir aux lèvres…

« JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES ! » cria une voix au loin.

James bailla un grand coup puis se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur… Un grosse masse foncée. Il étira son bras vers la table de nuit et chercha à taton sa paire de lunette. Il la plaça sur son nez et sourit lorsqu'il vit Sirius, les cheveux emellés, toujours en boxer.

« Je sais que ta petite soirée avec Evans s'est bien passée hier et que tu est revenu très tard, ou plutôt très tôt dans ton lit, mais moi j'ai faim donc il te serait très aimable de bien vouloir te LEVER ! »

« Patmol… » bouda le garçon.

« Y a pas de Patmol qui tienne mon petit Jamesie chéri, les cours commencent dans… quinze minutes et comme tu ne m'a pas réveillé, on est tous deux en retard… »

Le Jamesie en question se leva immédiatement et couru vers son armoir pour en sortir des vêtements et son uniforme qu'il enfila à la va-vite puis il galopa jusqu'à la salle de bain où il agrippas une brosse pour aplatir un minimum sa tignasse…

« Peine perdu ! » ricana Sirius qui arriva, vétu de son uniforme, et aracha la brosse à son ami pour démeller ses beaux cheveux.

Ils galopèrent jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose don't la porte était déjà close. Il frappèrent brièvement à la porte qu'ils ouvrèrent rapidement.

« Et bien et bien… en retard, comme d'abitude ! Je pensais pourtant que vous auriez grandit durant ces vacances! Black, Potter, quelle est votre excuse pour ce retard ? » s'exclama le professer McGonagall en pincant des lèvres.

« On était à l'heure et on se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner… » commença James.

« Mais en sortant de la salle commune, on a été enlevé par des Hefra-Xetreste… » poursuivit Sirius.

« Mais avec notre force surhumaine, on a réussi à leur échapper ! Il y a eu une folle course-poursuite dans tout les château… »

« On a rencontré des gnomes qui nous ont barrés le passages… »

« Mais finalement on leurs a échappé… »

« Et nous sommes arrivé ici… » conclu Sirius, satisfait de son récit.

Un petit rire parcouru la classe. Les Serdaigles les regardèrent, soufflé par leurs audace tendis que les Lions souriaient, habitués de leurs bêtises.

« Sachez, messieurs, que ce sont des Extra-Terrestres, et non des Hefra-Xetreste… Ensuite, je vous invite à venir me rejoindre ce soir, à huit heure tapante dans mon bureau… » s'exclama la directrice de leur maison.

« J'ai un rencart avec McGonagall ! J'ai un rencart avec McGonagall ! » chantona James sous les éclats de rire de toute la classe.

« Allez vous asseoire ! » cria la concernée qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Les deux garçons allèrent alors rejoindr Rémus et Peter au fond de la classe.

James chercha rapidement Lily et la repéra rapidement au deuxième rang, entre Chistie et Beth, sa chevelure rousse bougeant à chacun de ses mouvements de tête.

A la fin du cours, James rassembla en vitesse ses affaires et se rua en dehors de la classe, sans même attendre ses amis. Il chercha, encore Lily du regard et l'apperçu entourée de toute les filles de la classe…

Il agrippa l'épaule de la rousse qui se retourna violement, prette à frapper l'abrutit qui lui pinçait fortement l'épaule. Mais lle croisa le regard du beau farceur et se ravisa.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle, plus brusquement qu'elle ne le voulait.

« Oh… Je… Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais… » répondit-il, perturbé par la réaction de la rouquine.

Elle dit au filles qu'elle les rejoindrait en Enchantement, puis elle atira James dans un coin plus à l'écart.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Potter, c'est pas parce que j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse hier soir et que je me suis mise à pleurer comme une sale gamine de dix ans que nous deux, c'est copain-copain ! Alors tu me lache et tu va te faire voir ! Capito ? »

James fut choqué de l'entendre l'appeler par son nom de famille… Elle qui avait été tellement douce et gentille avec lui la veille, la voilà qui devenait à nouveau froide et distante.

« … Je vois que… Tu es très reconessante ! Je t'écoute, te console, te remonte le moral et la seule manière que tu as trouvée pour me remercier, c'est de me dire d'aller me fare voir ! Tu… Tu me déçoit… Franchement, je te croyais beaucoup plus sympa que ça… »

Et il tourna les talons, laissant une Lily paralysée dans son dos.

(Qu'est-ce que je suis gourde ! Mais que je quiq stupideeeeee ! Il a totalement raison, je suis devenue froide… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…)

Lily se précipitavers les cachots où elle arriva en retard, et fut pénalisée de 10 points. Elle se dirigea à la dernière place qui restait, c'est-à-dire à la table de James et Sirius. Elle se maudit de l'intérieur d'être restée aussi longtemps dans les couloirs à se giffler mentalement…

Les cours passa lentement, trop lentement au goût de tous, mais surtout à celui de Lily, qui n'en pouvait plus des regards haineux que Sirius lui envoyait à chaque fois qu'elle relevait la tête du chaudron et de l'ignorence de James à son égard… Mais elle l'avait bien mérité, selon elle, car elle n'était qu'une gourde de réagire ainsin face à lui…

Enfin, la cloche sonna, et elle se précipita en dehors de ses fichus cachots qui lui filaient la chaire de poule.

Mais apparement, Sirius en avaient décidé autrement, et la coinça avant qu'elle ne sorte des sous-sols.

« C'est quoi ton problèmes, Black ? » souffla-t-elle alors qu'il lui empoignait le bras.

« J'en ai marre que tu foute la vie de James en l'air ! Tu lui fais du mal… C'est moi qui doit le consoler quand il nous fait une dépression, Evans. » répondit-il froidement.

« Lache-moi, tu me fais mal ! » s'exclama la jeune fille qui suportait de moins en moins la pression de sa main (à Sirius) sur son bras droit (à Lily).

« Ce n'est rien comparé à la douleur de James ! »

« Sirius ! Lache-la, bon sang ! » s'exclama James qui venait de sortir de la classe de Potion.

Sirius lacha immédiatement la jeune fille, mais avant de tourner les talons avec James qui se foutait, en apparence, éperdument de Lily, il lui souffla :

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais, Evans, tu pourrais regretter le mal que tu lui fais ! »

Et il s'éloigna rapidement, derrière James qui entamait un long sermon sur le pourquoi-du-comment et qu'il ne fallait plus qu'il s'approche de Lily, et patati et patata…

Lily, quand à elle, s'éffondra sur le sol, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Ainsi, elle venait de déclarer la guerre aux Maraudeurs… Elle allait payer cher. Pas physiquement, mais psychologiquement… Elle sentait qu'elle avait définitivement perdu sa chance du côté de James, qu'il ne serrait plus jamais pareil face à elle et que si elle voulait se faire pardonner, il fallait qu'elle lui avoue son amour…

**

* * *

**

**Alors, alors, alors ?**

**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Dites-moi tout ! **

**Gros Bisou !**

**Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir ! **


	5. Qui es tu Aliénore Lester?

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 5 ! Oui je sais je suis déchainée pour le moment lol !**

**Mais je suis à fond dans cette fic… tant mieu non !**

**Je vais vous laissez lire… mais oubliez pas de reviewer ! c'est important pour nous, auteur de savoir ce que vous pensez de nos fic !**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour les fautes, c'est vraiment une catastrophe! Si ça tente quelqu'un de corriger ma fic et bien il (elle) peut prendre contact avec moi! Sinon bai voila ça restera comme ça lol!**

* * *

_**RIEN**_ ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Liliz Mamba :** et bien, voila la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bisous

**Ladybird :** interessant est un chouette mot lol ! merci d'être si fidèle ! C'est vrai que Lily envoi tujours ballader James, mais c'est pour suivre ce que JK Rowling a écrit dans le tome 5 ! Heuuu et bien pour la déclaration enflamée de Lily, il faudra que tu attende parce que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, désolé lol ! . Gros bisou !

**Charlou fleur de lys :** oh ça me fais vraiment plaisir ta review charlou (je peux t'appeller comme ça ?) ! c'est quper gentil et très touchant ! Mais tu sais, c'est plutot moi qui devrais te remercier de lire ma fic ! Tu es là depuis le début de ma fic et un grand merci pour tes encouragements ! Mes examens n'ont pas très très bien été, mais bon on verra quand j'aurais mes résultats, hein ! Mais je pense que je ne vais pas passer cette année… dommage. Bizou !

**Lily(ne) :** oh super gentil pour tes compliments ! Et bien je suis contente d'avoir trouvé ENFIN quelqu'un qui trouve ça chouette quand Lily envoit ballader James ! yes lol ! Pour ce qui est de rire seule devant son écran, je peux te donner une très bonne adresse où je me rend chaque semaine pour une therapie de groupe lol !

**CANELLE :** merci beaucoup ! Et bai la suite maintenant lol ! Bisou !

>Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir ! 

J'espère que je n'aurais pas été trop longue pour donner la suite…

Mais la voilà, bonne lecture !

Biz !

Liloo

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

_Elle sentait qu'elle avait définitivement perdu sa chance du côté de James, qu'il ne serrait plus jamais pareil face à elle et que si elle voulait se faire pardonner, il fallait qu'elle lui avoue son amour…_

« Lily ? » souffla doucement une voix à ses côtés.

La rouquine releva difficilement la tête pour apperçevoir une jolie chevelure blonde à faire rougire Paris Hilton…

« Oh Lily… Je sais qu'on se connait depuis peu, mais tu peux me raconter ce qui ne va pas… »

La préfète émit un timide reniflement alors Aliénore poursuivit :

« Il y aurait pas un rapport avec Ja… Potter ? »

Lily fit un sourire timide à travers ses larmes puis hocha la tête.

« Je m'en doutais ! » sourit la blonde.

Celle-ci lui tendit une main qu'elle accepta pour l'aider à se relever. Elles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le diner… Mais sur le chemin, elles croisèrent une bande de Serpentard.

« Alors, alors, alors ! Qu'avons-nous là ? Une Sang-de-Bourbe et notre très chère Aliénore… Tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce, tu sais ! » grinça Lucius Malfoy, le petit chef de cette bande.

« Toi non plus, tu sais… toujours cet espècede perruque sur la tête et ton petit air hypocrite… Tu n'as pas changé Malfoy, oh non ! » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Lily ne savait plus où se mettre, il y avait comme une bulle autour des deux adolescants et les éclairs qu'ils se lancait faisaient peur…

« Mintenant allez-vous en ou vous pourriez le regretter énormément… » la voix d'Aliénore était plein de menace et de haine… Lily se dit que si Malfoy et ses petits toutous ne s'en allaient pas vite, ils allaient vraiment le regretter !

La petite bande en question ricana et dans un seul getse, ils sortirent leurs baguettes, un sourire goguenard accorché aux lèvres.

Aliénore se plaça légerement en avant de Lily et leva sa baguette, la rouquine l'imita. Les serpent éclatèrent de rire et se déplaçèrent de sorte que les deux filles se retrouvent enceclées. Ceci fait, ils levèrent leurs baguettes, une lueur haineuse et amusée parcourant leurs yeux.

« Tu me fais peur… Je tremble, tu sais ! Maintenant, c'est fini de jouer, vous allez souffrir et personne ne sera là pour vous sauver… Après tout, une Sang-de-Bourbe et une traitre en moins, je ferais surement plaisir au Maitre ! » s'extasia Malfoy alors que les autres avaient apparement très hate d'asister au masacre.

(Il est temps… Je ne peux pas les laisser nous tuer ! Et même si je dois me montrer sous ma vraie apparence, je prends le risque. Il est hors de question de Lily meurt…) pensa amerement Aliénore…

Elle émit un grognement lorsqu'elle entama sa transformation. Ses yeux passèrent du bleu électrique au jaune citron, sa peau prit une teinte verte forêt alors que de jolies ailes trensparentes et pailletées naissaient sur ses omoplattes. Ses cheveux se nouèrent par eux-même en un joli chignon assez compliqué attaché par un superbe diadème et son uniforme de l'école se transforma en une longue robe blanche aux milles reflets d'où l'on ne voyait pas ses pieds.

Lily ouvrit la bouche tellement elle était soufflée. Mais elle n'y pensa plus car Aliénore avait brusquement écarté les bras et les Serpentards se retrouvèrent attachés aux murs par des lianes en fleurs apparuent d'on ne sait où. Les Serpents affichaient une mine orrifiée, mais seul Malfoy ne paraissait pas étonné le moins du monde.

« Et bien… Tu as fais des progrès ! Mais tu sais, tu ferais mieux de nous rejoindre, tu sais tellement bien que c'est mieux… » dit Malfoy sans aucune expression.

« Je n'ai pas à me faire dictée ma conduite par une sale fuine arrogante telle que toi ! »répliqua-t-elle.

Elle claqua des doigts et des ronces poussèrent les long des lianes. Malfoy commença par faire une grimace, mais très vite de petits gémissement de douleurs sortirent de sa bouche, tout comme des autres. Alors, satisfaite, la jeune fille joigna ses mains sans les fermées (comme dans Dragon Ball ) puis les ferma d'un coup sec avant des les réouvrir en écartant les doigts et les lianes s'évaporèrent. Malfoy et compagnie tombèrent à terre et partirent presque en galoppant en direction des plus sombres cachots.

Lily n'ouvrit pas la bouche, ne pronoca pas un mot, elle semblait soucieuse. Aliénore reprit son apparence normale.

Elle se tourna vers Lily et lui dit doucement :

« J'aimerais que tu garde ça pour toi s'il te plait… »

« Tu es… Tu es _une_… Nan ! … C'est pas possible ! » s'exclama Lily, toute souriante.

« Oui, j'_en_ suis _une_, mais je te fais confiance ! » ( hin ma tite puce !lol personne va comprendr ms c po graf !)

Elles se dirigèrent alors vers la grande salle pour enfin prendre leur déjeuner. Une fois assises à ler table, elles entamèrent une discussion sur le cours de Divination, qu'elles avaient juste après le repas, tout en mangeant calmement.

Par petit groupe, les élèves montèrent sur une échelle argentée qui menait à la classe de Divination. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle qui resemblait plus à un grenier qu'à une salle de classe. Une vingtaine de petites tables circulaires, entourées de fauteuils recouverts de chintz et de petits poufs rebondis, occupaient tout l'espace. Une faible lumière rouge éclairait la pièce. Tous les rideaux étaient tirés et des foulards rouges enveloppaient les lampes. Il reignait une chaleur étouffante. Les étagères qui recouvraient les murs circulaires étaient encombrées de plumes poussiéreuses, de bouts dde chadelle, de jeux de cartes complètement usées, d'innombrables boules de cristal et d'un vaste choix de tasses de thé.

( description reprises dans les Tome 3 page 115 D )

Lily s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil moelleux alors qu'Aliénore prenait place à ses côtés dans un poufs rouge sang. Deux filles de Gryffondor vinrent prendre place à leurs côtés à leur plus grand malheur. La première, Dorothy Sanders, glouseuse professionnelle et fanatique de James Poter à ses heures perdues était la pire garce de tot le monde magique, selon Lily. La seconde, Alexandra Newells, meilleure amie de Dorothy, sortie du même moule que miss Sanders ne savait rien faire que de glousser et rougir en la présence de Sirius Black.

Aliénore les regarda avec dégout puis regarda Lily qui faisait de même. Un cri étouffé fit sursauté toute la classe puis les septièmes années de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle se retournèrent pour savoir qui allait mourir cette année.

« Mon pauvre chéri… Il ne vous reste que peu de temps vivre ! Bientôt, ouiiiiii, c'est pour bientôôôôôt ! » dit le Professeur Nowells d'une voix qui se voulait tragique tendis que ses yeux devenaient globuleux. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle s'assit brusquement sur un fauteille en bois.

« Oh Merlin ! Sirius, je te l'avais dit que je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps à vivre ! » James porta une main à son front dans un geste dramatique alors que Sirius éclata en sanglots (faux je vous rassure lol !).

S'en suivit des éclats de rire et la tête du prof qui se décomposa sous la honte de son échec… Chaque année elle ratait ses prémonitions !

« Bien, cette année nous allons lire l'avenir dans les lignes de la main. C'est un art très difficile qui nécessite l'utilité du troisième oeil. Vous allez ouvrir votre manuel, _L'Art du Troisième Oeil _par _Krysten Mallöven_, page cent dix-sept et, lorsque vous aurez finis la lecture de cette page, vous vous mettrez par deux et commencerez la lecture des lignes. Vous vous aiderez, bien entendu, de votre manuel en page neuf-cent quatre-vingt pour faire vos prévisions que vous reporterez sur un parchemain. »

Lily se retourna vers Aliénore et leva les yeux au ciels avant de rire sous-cape. Cette prof était vraiment gonflante ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait peur avec ses lunettes à double-foyers, ses multiples chales empillés sur ses épaules et son amoncellement de bracelets métalliques aux bras ! Un vrai monstre, sans compter ses cheveux rouge tout ébouriffés coupés au carré au niveau de ses oreilles…

Aliénore se tourna vers Lilyqui lui proposa de se mettre avec elle, ce qu'elle accepta volontier. Elles lirent la page désignée dans le manuel puis se regardèrent d'un air lasse.

« Doit-on vraiment fair ce truc ? » grogna la nouvelle.

« Oh, tu sais, il suffit juste d'inventer et c'est parfait ! Regarde… »

La jolie rousse attrapa la main de sa nouvelle amie et commença à suivre les traits du creux de sa paume. Elle fit une fausse grimace de concentration puis releva la tête, toute souriante.

« Rho ma pauvre amie… Tu ne vas pas vivre très longtemps dans ce bas-monde ! » Elle avait pris une voix aigue semblable à celle de leur professeur et faisait semblant de trembler ce qui fit rire Aliénore. Lily reprit de plus belle :

« Pourtant, tu vas avoir quinze enfants, tu seras mère au foyer et des gens te voudront du mal… Bôôôcoup de maaaaal ! » Et les deux jeunes filles repartirent dans un fou-rire incontrolable. Mais le professeur Nowells ne trouva pas ça à son gout et les réprimenda :

« Miss Evans ! Miss Lester ! J'en attends mieux de vous pour cet art très compliqué qu'est la lecture des lignes de la main ! Il vous faut une concentration maximale ! » Sa voix devenait chevrotante comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'énervait un peu.

Sirius ricana alors que James lui assena un coup de manuel sur le crane.

« Maiiiiis heuuuu ! Ça fait mal ! » Il se massa vigoureusement le sommet de la tête puis éclata de rire avec Rémus.

« Et bien, môssieur Potter… Arretez un peu de défendre votre belle en détresse ! » s'exclama Rémus alors que le reste de la classe célata d'un rire franc.

James se leva et salua la foule alors que Lily devint rouge tomate. Aliénore ne savait pas si c'était dû à la colre ou à la gène mais elle opta pour la première option quand elle vit les poings de la préfete se serrer violemment.

« Suffit ! SUFFIT ! Remettez-vous au travail et en silence ! Comment voulez-vous lire l'avenir en faisant des sottises pareil ! Au boulot ! » claqua la voix chevrotante du professeur Nowells.

Les élèves se calmèrent et reprirent leur 'lecture'…

Finalement, la cloche les libéra de cet athmosphère étouffant et ils se dirigèrent vers les serres du Professeur Chourave. Les Pouffsoufles étaient déjà presque tous là et assis devant les différentes tables remplies de pot, de terres, d'engrais divers, de plusieurs ustensiles coupant et tranchant ainsi que des grosses masse vertes gesticulant dans tous les sens.

« Installez-vous, je vous pries ! Bien. Cette année et une année particulière car vous allez passer vos ASPICS (je crois que j'ai totalement oublier de faire dire aux autres profs le fameux discours sur les ASPICS lol désolé ! S ). J'attends de vous des efforts pour parvenir à maitriser tout ce que je vous demanderais ! Cette année nous allons surtout travailler sur les Nomentias, ces créatures vertes et veinéneuses. Qui sais à quoi peut-être bénéfique ce venin ? Miss Harlods ? » dit le professeur sans reprendre son souffle.

« Le venin est utile à la fabrication d'elexir de régénération ainsi q'aux potions de ratatinage et revigorantes. Il peut aussi être utile lorsqu'on a des problèmes cardiaques et pulmonaire mais à faible quantité. » minauda Clara Harolds.

« Exact ! Cinq point pour Poufsoufle ! » s'exclama Chourave. ( en fait je sais plus si c'est madame ou monsieur… S )

Le pofesseur posa encore quelques question qui fit gagner vingt points à Gryffondor et dix à Poufsouffle. Ensuite, ils durent se mettre par groupe de quatre et réempoter les Nomentias sans se faire mordre en mettant, bien entendu, les éternels gants en peau de dragon.

Christie et Beth avaient rejoint Lily et Aliénore et elles discutaient à présent de tout et de rien. Les sujet vira rapidement aux garçons.

« Personnellement, je trouve que McKlent est très sexy ! » s'exclama Beth alors que ses yeux pétillaient de milles feux.

« Oh non, Beth ! Ce type est un briseur de coeur ! Il ne pense qu'à coucher à droite et à gauche et puis il largue la filles ans aucune explication valable ! » s'écria Lily.

« Et je peux savoir où tu t'es renseignée ? Non mais je ne sais pas quoi… » grogna Beth.

« Tu te souviens que je suis sortie en deuxième année avec lui ? » dit Lily d'ue voix terne.

James cru qu'il allait s'étouffer en entendant ça… Ce McKlent était sorti avec SA Lily ! Il devint rouge écrevisse et tapa violement la Nomentias dans son pot, ce qui eut pour effet qu'elle lui mordit le doigt et qu'il hurla à plein poumons.

« Monsieur Potter ! Ce n'est pas une attitude à adopter en classe ! » s'exclama le professeur Chourave.

« Mais madame… Je me suis fait mordre par cette… cette chose ! » grogna James en se frottant le doigt.

« Vous n'avez pas mis vos gants ! Oh Merlin quel ignorant êtes-vous ! Courez vite à l'infirmerie… Miss Lester, accompagnez-le. » Le professeur avait dit ça d'une voix tremblante et remplie d'inquiétude.

James se leva rapidement de sa chaise et courra presque jusqu'à la sortie, Aliénore sur ses talons.

Un silence pesant s'était installé entre les deux adolescents. Aliénore déçida de prendre la parole :

« Et bien… Tu commence bien l'année ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Oh, tu sais… J'en ai vu pire ! L'année précédente je me suis retrouvée ici avant même la répartition. Li… Evans m'avait jeté je ne sais pluq quel sortilge qui m'avait fait poussé des dents aussi longue que les castors et mes cheveux sont devenus plats et mauve. Elle a faot poussé mes ongles, ils ont atteints les dix centimètre de long… Elle n'y a pas été de main morte, ça je peux te le dire ! » grogna le garçon.

« Tu sais, je ne connais pas encore très bien Lily, mais ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle déteste ta tête enflée et tes airs de m'as-tu-vu… ça ne sert à rien de me faire une tête de cabillaud constipé, c'est la vérité ! Avec ta sale manie de te passer la main dans tes cheveux et de faire ton sourire pervers, elle n'en peut plus ! Si tu arretais de la suivre tout le temps et de lui faire des avences, ça irait déjà mieux… »

« Mais qui es-tu, Aliénore Lester, pour savoir autant de chose ? » dit James d'une voix calme et posée.

Un long silence s'en suivit puis ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie.

« Bon et bien te voilà arrivé. N'oublie pas tout ce que je t'ai dit hein ! »

Après ces derniers mots, la jolie blonde s'en alla et laissa un James perplexe entrer dans l'antre de Mme Pomfresh.

Aliénore rejoignit le cours de botanique, satisfaite de son intervention. Lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de Lily, celle-ci avait le front plissé et ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

« Lily ? Lily est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oh Allie ! Comment… Comment va-t-il ? » Lily avait prit un petit air géné en posant cette question.

« J'aime bien ce surnom ! Allie… Ouais c'est chouette ! » s'exclama la Allie en question.

« Allie ! Alors ? Comment il va ? » s'énerva la rousse.

« ça va, ça va ! Et bien je ne sais pas… Je l'ai laissé lorsqu'il rentrait dans l'infirmerie… Mais tu n'auras qu'à y aller tentôt ! »

« Espèce d'idiote, va ! Pourquoi j'irais rendre visite à Potter ! »

« Parce queeeee… Parce que tu l'aime ? »

Pour toute réponse, Allie reçu une poignée de terre en pleine figure.

**

* * *

**

Alors, c'est comment ?

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! D**

**Dites-moi hein ! **

**Gros bisou!**

**°° Bonne vacance à tous ! °° **

**Liloo**


	6. Crises de larme

**Coucou !**

**J'espère que la fin de vos exams et le début de vos vacances se sont passé à merveilles :-)**

**Je stress comme une dingue parce que lundi, je reçoit mon buletin ! Pensez à moi, hein :-D**

**Voilà, je vous met un chapitre avant que je parte en vacance lol !**

**Vu que je ne reviendrais pas avant 2 semaine et qu'il n'y a pas de pc là-bas (je n'écris jamais sur papier), je ne pourrais pas posté de nouveau chapitre avant… 3 semaine. Vraiment désolé !**

**En attendant, j'espère que vous aimerez celui-ci !**

**Gros bisou !**

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

Donc comme d'habitude, **RIEN** ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling ... Sauf quelques petites (toute petites) choses:-)

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Liliz Mamba :** lol j'adore ta review, elle me fait bien rire ! Maintenant, il faut que Lily l'avoue haut et fort hein ! Bisous !

**Charlou fleur de lys :** Bonjour Charlou ! Oh bai je ne désespère pas… J'ai juste trop peur, une boule au ventre, la gorge seche et les mains qui tremblent lol :-p Je suis bien contente que ça te plaise ! Et oui je vais prendre soin de moi lol ! Je ne voudrais pas ne plus écrire ma fic mais ce ne serais pas du profitage hein ! mdr ! Merci d'être la ! Bisoux !

**Lily(ne) :** Waouw ! J'aime beuacoup ta review parce que tu détail bien tes impressions :-D Et bien pour Aliénore, j'avais vraiment envie qu'elle devienne amie avec Lily… Je ne vais pas tout te dévoiler sur elle, donc il va faloir que tu patiente, hein ! ;-) Et il n'y a AUCUN risque pour qu'Allie sorte avec James ou même ne l'embrasse ou quoi ! C'est doffice que James est pour Lily sinon on ne suivrait pas le cours de l'histoire et je n'ai pas envie qu'Allie et James aient une bête petite amourette de passage lol ! Hemmm… C'est vrai qu'Aliénore vient un peu entre Beth-Christie et Lily, mais c'est fait exprès. Enfin tu erras par la suite, je ne vais rien te dire, mais les deux atres ne sont pas des anges, ça c'est sur ! ;-) Gros bisou !

**Faby.fan :** Merci, merci ! J'adore les compliments, mais là c'est la honte, je suis toute rouge devant mon écran mdr ! Tout ça, c'est dans l'avenir lol ! Et bien je ne peux te dire que… on verra :-) Merci pour les détails, c'est exact que c'est madame ! Désolé de te faire douter ! Bisoux !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

°°Crises de larme°°

Aliénore s'était totalement intégrée dans le très célèbre collège Poudlard. Elle était amie avec quelques Gryffondor auxquels elle parlait de temps en temps, mais surtout avec Lily et les Maraudeurs. Ne vous faites pas d'idées, Lily les méprisaient toujours autant, alors Allie jonglait entre les deux clans.

Malgrès tous ses efforts, Allie n'arriva plus a perçevoir les sentiments de Lily pour un certain maraudeur. C'était devenu un sujet totalement tabou… Et lorsqu'Aliénore arrivait à dévier la conversation vers James, Lily piquait un fard et disait que c'était un total moment d'égarement.

Allie savait que ces deux là étaient fait pour être ensemble. C'était aussi clair qu'un cognard est rouge !

Mais la nouvelle élève de dernière année avait bien d'autres choses à penser pour le moment. Beth et Christie commençaient à devenir très aggressive avec elles et les fanatiques des Maraudeursdevenaient dangereuses! Leurs provoquations étaient de plus en plus sévères et la jolie blonde ne comprenait pas leurs réactions.

Il n'y a pas plus de deux jours, elles lui avaient lancés un sort qui l'avait transformée en araignée qu'elles avaient, ensuite, essayé d'écrasée. Elles avaient aussi envoyé quelques mauvais virus par hibou et elle s'était retrouvée durant cinq jours dans un lit au soins de madame Pomfresh.

Elle était à Poudlard depuis un mois et elle avait déja fait trois séjour à l'infirmerie !

En même temps, elle ne cherchait pas à répondre à ces attaques stupides… Tout d'abord parce que ses réactions pourraient être plus violente que leur petits sorts à la noix et qu'elle n'allait tout simplement pas se rabaisser à leurs niveau !

Il y avait aussi le problème Malfoy… cette espèce de sangsue humaine ne se décollait pas d'elle ! Toujours là pour lui rappeller qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait avant. Mais elle avait ses techniques pour le faire dgerpir, et vite ! Il savait ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle savait faire… De simple petites démonstrations sans avoir à se transformer et le tour est joué ! Il s'enfuit toujours blanc comme un linge, ses petits chiens sur ses talons !

Lily l'avait beaucoup soutenue dans ces moments là car elle était la seule à savoir _ce_ qu'elle était vraiment ! Allie était heureuse qu'elle l'ait aussi bien pris… Après tout, n'importe qui aurait pu prendre la fuite, l'ignorer totalement ou même lui mener la vie dure comme Malfoy !

Des fois, Aliénore se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien fait à Merlin pour avoir une vie pareil… C'est vrai, dès sa plus tendre enfance elle avait été amenée à devenir très vite autonome ! Pas plus tard qu'à ses dix ans elle savait déjà cuire des pâtes, aller faire les courses et se rendait seule chez les magicomages.

Malgrès sa beauté époustouflante, Allie ne comptait aucun ami, ni garçons, ni filles… Tous l'avaient fuits, tous avaient eu peur, tous la craignait ! Elle n'avait jamais eu de petits-amis, mais elle était profondément tombée amoureuse l'année précédante. Eric. Il avait eu peur, lui aussi. Pourtant c'était un sorcier… Il aurait pu la comprendre, la soutenir, la… Non, il ne l'avait pas fait, il s'étaittiré en courant, ne demandant pas son reste.

Et elle croyait que ce serrait pareil dès son entrée à Poudlard, mais elle avait su rencontrer les bonnes personnes ! Des personnes qui savent comprendre et se fichent éperdument de sa deuxième nature. Des gens bien !

« Allie ? »résonna une voix dans la tête d'Aliénore.

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement ers son interlocuteur. Sirius Black. Il paraissait soucieux… Phénomène rare chez ce tombeur professionnel !

« Allie qu'est-ce qui va pas ? » la voix de Sirius était inquiète et soucieuse.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle pour voir la salle commune totalement vide. La nuit était sombre dans le parc et de petites flammes crépitaient dans la cheminée.

Sirius attrapa doucement le menton d'Allie et fit pivoter son visage pour qu'ils se regardent les yeux dans les yeux (je c pa si c compréhensibl lol !).

« Je t'en prie… Parle-moi, dis quelque chose ! » sa voix devenait faible.

« Sa va… ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Je… Bien. Il est deux heure trente. » sur ces paroles, le visage de Sirius se ferma, il devint dépourvu de toutes expressions.

« Du matin ! » s'écria Allie en se levant d'un bond.

« Bai oui du matin ! C'est pour ça que je m'inquiétais ! » Sirius avait sursauté lorsque la Gryffondor s'était brusquement levé et avait haussé la voix.

« Oh… Je… Pardon. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées… Je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit ! » Sirius attendit que la porte du dortoir des filles se soit fermée avant d'aller, à son tour, rejoindre son lit.

Cette fille était un mystère pour lui… Mais Merlin qu'elle était belle !

Dans le lits qu'à côté, les pensée était légerement plus sombre… James déprimait comme un fou depuis son altercation avec Lily. Ou plutôt Evans. Et oui, c'était devenu comm ça maintenant. James détestait Lily durant la journée mais était malheureux le soir… Il n'en pouvait plus de la voir l'ignorer encore plus qu'avant. Mais elle n'avait pas non plus à être si peu reconaissant envers lui ! Après tout, elle avait pleurer sur son épaule, lui avait confié des tas de truc et lui, il l'avait consolé, lui avait remonté le moral mais elle s'en foutait éperdument. C'était un cercle vicieux… très vicieux !

Mais malheureusement pour lui, l l'aimait toujours autant, si pas plus… Elle était belle, intelligente, douce (pas avec lui mais bon),… Et puis elle avait son passé, ses problèmes, sa vie. C'était pas une de ces filles en plastique inturlurée de la tête au pieds qui portaient des vêtements pas plus petits que des vêtements de poupée Barbie… Elle était naturelle, pas provoquante ou un de ces clones blond en plastique ( j'ai rien contre les blonde mais c'est une image que je me suis faite de ces bêtes filles qui courent apres les maraudeurs alors dsl je veux pas faché quelqu'un ! ). Cette fille est tout ce qui a de plus magnifique que le monde ait créé !

Sur ces magnifiques pensées, James s'endormit dans un profond sommeil.

Le nuit fut dur pour Lily… Des rêves plus atroces les uns que les autres, tachetés de flash sur la mort de ses parents, sur les réactions de Pétunia et… sur le rejet de James. Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était invivable de devoir l'ignorer à longueur de journée… Pire qu'avant !

Elle se leva et fourra ses pieds dans ses gros chaussons verts et s'emmitoufla dans une cape bien épaisse. Elle descendit dans la salle commune et regarda l'heure : cinq heures vingt-cinq. Elle sortit par le tableau et après s'être trompée à plusieurs reprises, elle arriva devant le petit escalier en colimasson. Les lys avaient tous étés retirés, c'était plus terne, moins accueillant. Il n'y avait plus ce petit éclat …

Elle rimpa rapidement l'escalier mais cette fois, la porte était close. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir avec plusieurs sortilège, mais elle ne la laissa pas entrer.

Lily commença à s'énerver, elle tapa rageusement des poings sur la porte et des larmes vinrent brouiller sa vue… Elle frappa encore plus fort sur la porte puis glissa le long de celle-ci avant de fondre littéralement en larme. Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entouras de ses bras et y enfonça sa tête avant d'être secouée de violent sanglots.

Ses pleurs résonaient dans le petit sas , mais elle s'en fichait éperdument ! Elle déversa toute sa peine qu'elle avait retenue depuis son altercation avec James… La vie était moche, immonde même !

Elle entendit un craquement et elle se recroquevilla encore plus, si c'était possible. Cependant, elle n'arreta pas de pleurer.

« … Lily… » Cette voix… Oui, cette voix… Combien de fois avait-elle rêver l'entendre à nouveau ? Celà faisait pratiquement un mois qu'il ne lui avait plus adresser la parole, même pas un simple regard !

« … Lily… Oh Lily ne pleure pas… » James s'agenouilla à côté d'elle mais ne la prit pas dans ses bras, ne la toucha même pas. Non, au plus grand étonement de Lily des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues.

Après plusieurs minutes, James se leva et descendit les escaliers sans même se retourner. Lily se ratatina dans un coin mais ne pleura plus. Elle se sentait mal… Elle se senetait mal parce qu'il avait pleuré, parce qu'il avait mal !

Elle secha le dernières trace de larmes puis se leva et courra jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor. Elle s'engouffra dans la salle commune vide et monta rapidement dans le dortoir de ses meilleures amies. Elle ne dormait jamais dans le dortoire des préfets-en-chefs pour être sur que les filles du dortoir ne faisaient rien à Allie… Elle entra dans la salle de bain où elle se déshabilla et laissa l'eau couler sur sa peau. Elle se sentait comme… sale. Elle attrapa un gel de douche à l'essance de rose à commença à frotter rudement sa peau. Elle prit un gant de toilette et frotta encore plus fort. Elle pleurait maintenant, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle frottait, frottait, frottait. Sa peau était rouge et à plusieurs endroits, le sang se mellait à l'eau et au savon. Ça piquait, brulait, mais Lily continua de frotter. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle éteignit l'eau et s'enveloppa dans un grand peignoir de bain de sorte que tout son corps soit couvert. Elle sortir de la salle de bain et tomba nez à nez avec Christie.

« Lily ? Mais c'est-ce que tu… Tu as pleuré ? Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'en parler. » répondit-elle très durement.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'être aggressive, tu sais ! »

« Parce que toi tu as le droit d'être aggressive et pas moi ! » elle commençait à s'énerver.

« Je ne comprends pas… » Christie était étonnée du comprtement de sa meilleure amie.

« Tu ne comprends pas ? T'es tu au moins rendue compte de ton comportement vis à vis d'Allie ! »

« Parce que c'est Allie maintenant ! Tu nous délaisse Lily ! Tu nous oublie, on ne passe plus de temps ensemble sans que Lester soit dans nos pattes ! Elle est toujours obligée de nous suivre partout comme un petit chien ! C'est invivable ! » Christie criait à présent, tout comme Lily.

« C'est mon amie, Christie ! Je ne vais pas la laisser de côté parce que vous êtes jalouses ! Elle sait ce qu'est la vie, elle ! Allie m'aide quand je vais mal, elle le voit et me comprend. Vous n'avez même pas remarqué que je n'allais pas bien ces temps ci… Elle m'aide… C'est mon amie… » Elle souffla ces dernières paroles avant de sortir précipitement de dortoir. Elle cogna plusieurs personnes en sortant mais ne se retourna même pas. Seulement personne en avait décidée autrement… Elle lui agrippa le poignet et l'onligea à se retourner. Rémus Lupin.

« Lily, que se passe-t-il ? Viens, on va aller discuter un peu. On va dans le parc ? » sa voix était douce, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait. Lily était un peu comme sa petite soeur, depuis qu'il sortait avec Christie, il s'était énormément rapproché de la jolie rousse et maintenant, il la protégait toujours.

Lily acquiéça et ils sortirent de la salle commune sous le regard de tous. Le chemin jusqu'au parc se fit en silence et, une fois arrivé devant le lac, Rémus s'assit sous un grand chêne qui avait déjà des couleurs chaudes. Lily prit place à ses côtés mais garda le silence… Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de tout ce qui s'était passé parce que c'était une dispute qu'elle avait eu avec son meilleur ami et sa petite-amie… ( à Rémus hein ! lol)

Biens sur, elle savait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas et qu'il lui donerait des conseils totalement impartial, mais elle était tout de même mal à l'aise.

« Ne lui en veux pas… » souffla-t-il.

Elle ne réagit pas, mais une sorte de combat interieur commença en elle… Ne pas lui en vouloir ? Mais il avait été tellement… tellement… Elle l'avait cherché, non ? Après tout, elle l'avait envoyé ballader alors qu'il venait de la consoler dans ses malheurs… Oui mais il ne fallait pas pour autant ne plus lui adresser la parole ni rien… Et tentot… Oh tentôt était un fiasco total !

A cette dernière pensée les larmes remontèrent rapidement… Mais Rémus les éffaça d'un geste de la main et logea sa rousse préférée dans le creux de son épaule. Elle ferma fort les yeux sous la douleur…

Elle avait totalement oublié les blessures qu'elle s'était infligé quelques minutes avant sous la douche. Rémus sentit que Lily se contracta et se retourna vers elle. Elle serrait la machoir et fermait durement les yeux.

« Où ? » demanda-t-il.

« Où quoi ? »

« Où tu as mal ? »

« Je n'ai pas… »

« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Lily. Où as-tu mal ? »

Elle releva une de ses manches et montra son bras ensenglanté. Elle n'avait pas prit la peine de soigner ses blessures parce que jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas pris conscience de la gravité de ses plaies. La quasi-totalité de son bras était à vif et Rémus n'osait imaginé si ces blessures s'étallaient sur tout le corps ou juste sur son bras. Mais Lily le devença et retroussa son autre manche ainsi que le bas de sa robe de sorcière.

Rémus réagit immédiatement. Il prit la préfète-en-chef dans ses bras et couru jusqu'à l'infirmerie tendis qu'elle protestait.

Madame Pomfresh arriva et interrogea les deux adolescants lais quand Lily perdit conessance, l'infirmière passa les formalité et déposa Lily dans un lit après avoir échangé, d'un coup de baguette magique, son uniforme contre un pijama en coton blanc.

L'infirmière mit Rémus à la porte et examina Lily. Elle se rendit compte de l'état de sa patiente et commença ses soins. À peine dix minutes plus tard, un garçon aux cheveux en bataille déboula comme un cognard fou dans l'infirmerie. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers Pompom et sa jolie rouquine.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Monsieur Potter ! Ce n'est pas un stade de Quidditch mais une infirmerie ! Veuillez sortir immédiatement ! » Elle avait prit un teint rouge et ses yeux lancaient des éclairs.

Seulement, James avait l'habitude de l'humeur de l'infirmière et déçida de foncer :

« Madame… C'est… Enfin je veux dire que… Nous sortons depuis peu ensemble et je m'inquiète énomément pour elle… Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginez à quel poin j'ai eu peur ! S'il vous plait, je la laisserais dormir… C'est promis ! »

« Bon… d'accord. Vous avez dix minutes ! »

Elle s'en alla dans son bureau et James vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de sa belle. A cause du pijama sans manche que lui avait donné Pompom, James pouvait voir la chair à vif de Lily sointer et saigner. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il se sentait tellement coupable. Quand Rémus lui avait brievement raconté, il avait su que c'était sa faute et il avait débarqué ici.

Inconsciemment, il prit la main de Lily dans la sienne et y posa un doux baiser. Mais c'était sur une plaie et Lily revena à elle. Elle vit que James lui tenait la main…

James se rendit compte qu'elle était à présent réveillée mais il garda toujours la main de sa tendre entre la sienne. Lily le regarda et un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Tu dois être content maintenant. » murmura-t-elle.

« Pourquoi je serrai content que tu ais mal ! »

« Parce que tu es quelqu'un d'abject, Potter. Tu prend plaisir à voir les autres souffrir… Tu es pathétique ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ! »

« Va-t'en ! Maintenant ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Plus jamais ! Vas au Diable ! Sors d'ici ! Va te faire voir ! Ne me parle plus jamais ! » Lily fut prise d'une violente crise de larme incontrolable qui la faisait souffrir. Elle gigotait tellement qu'elle avait mal partout.

L'infirmière arriva immédiatement et mit James à la porte. Elle fit boire à Lily une potion pour dormir sans rêve.

Petit à petit, Lily sombra dans le sommeil. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle entendit des voix, plusieurs voix qu'elle connaissait très bien…

« Ecoute, Lester, tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Pomfresh a dit juste les amis les plus proches… C'est moi et Christie ses amies les plus proches ! Tu ne comprends donc pas que tu es de trop ! » s'exclama Beth.

« Tu sais, Beth, tu ne me connais même pas et tu te permet de me juger… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me déteste à ce point ! » répondit Allie d'une voix calme.

« Mais tu fais tourner la tête à Lily ! Elle est différente depuis qu'elle te connais… Tu nous la change et c'est mal ! Elle ne passe plus aucun moment avec nous ! Et puis t'es toujours là à coller les Maraudeurs… C'est d'un pathétique ! » siffla Christie.

« Oh Merlin mais où suis-je tombée ? Tu ne pense quand même pas que je vous _vole_ Lily ! Et qu'en plus je vous _pique_ vos mecs ! Mais c'est ça qui est pathétique ! » Allie éclata frenchement de rire devant tant d'imbecilité.

« Oh mais tu va la fer… »

« Arretes Christie ! » les coupa Lily.

« Oh Lily ! Comment vas-tu ? » s'enquit Beth.

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends ! Je vous ais expliqué qu'Aliénore était mon amie mais qu'elle ne prenait pas votre place ! J'en ai… ouïlle ! »

« Lily ! Merlin j'en étais sûr ! Madame Pomfresh ! » s'exclama Allie.

Pompom arriva au pas de course et pria les trois jeunes filles de sortir.

« Oh madame, j'aimerais qu'Aliénore reste juste un petit moment … Je vous en priiiiiiie ! » plaida Lily avec une moue de chien battu.

« Bien. Pas de bruit. Assis ici. Pas dans mes pattes. Pas bouger. » Fit l'infirmière assez agacée lors qu'elle fouillait dans une armoire remplit de fioles de différentes tailles et de différentes couleurs.

* * *

**Alors, c'est comment ? Vous avez aimés ?**

**Dites-moi hein ! C'est simple, il suffit de cliquer sur 'GO', ça prend que quelques minutes et ça fait énormément plaisir !**

**Gros bisou !**

**Liloo **

**>°° Bonnes vacances ! °° **


	7. Complications

**Hello la compagnie !**

**Alors ces vacances, c'est comment ? Moi, tout va bien, je bronze comme pas possible lol !**

**Ce chapitre n'est pas très très long et j'en m'en excuse vraiment, seulement j'ai quelques petits problèmes d'horaire et je ne viens que très rarement sur mon pc pour le moment… Désolé ! **

**Bonne lecture et mettez pleins pleins de petits commentaires :-D**

**

* * *

**_J'en profite pour me faire un petit coup de pub lol! Voilà, j'aicommencé une nouvelle fic… Dolna ! J'en suis assez fière, c'est mon nouveau petit bébé :-) J'espère que vous l'aimerez, j'ai posté le prologue hier !_**

* * *

**

**TOUT **est à JK Rowling… blablabla et blablabla… sauf mes personnages… je me demande si c'est encore nécessaire de le rappeler !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Fleur de lys :** Ahaaaah… La question que tout le monde se pose ! Et bien sur, je ne répondrais pas, désolé ! Ça gacherait l'intrigue mdr ! Merci pour tes encouragements et… voilà la suite ! Bisous !

**Liliz Mamba :** Et heuuuuu m'agresse pas ! C'est vraiment pas ma faute si l'auteur l'a créée comme ça notre Lily ! Enfin, je suis fière de toi de dire tout haut ce que les autres pensent tout bas ! Pas moi bien entendu ! Comment pourais-je être jalouse d'une fille superbe qui as une intelligence dingue et tous les mecs à ses pieds hum ! Rhaaaaaa ! Bien sur que je suis jalouse ! Oups… crise passagère, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je prends mes médoc's et hops ! Parti ! Bon bai au sinon, vraiment désolé pour le retard ! Et j'ai passé de très bonnes vacances ! J'espère que toi aussi ! Bisous !

**Trinity1412 :** Alalah ! Que ferais-je sans toi hum ? Je passerais des soirées seule sur msn, je ne lirais pas des fic's en avant-première, je n'aurais pas de petits conseils et des encouragements… Oulah mdr ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir eut le courage de lire toute ma fic en pleine route et, en plus, d'avoir posté une review à CHAQUE chapitre alors qu'il te suffisait d'en mettre une juste au dernier chapitre ! Vraiment trop merci pour la prof de divination ! Je me suis trop éclaté sur ce coup là ! C'était bien drole ! mdr ! Tu sais, je fais des efforts pour me relire mieux maintenant et pour éviter d'oublier de mettre des lettres lol ! Merci pour tous tes encouragements et tout ton soutien ! Gros Bisous ma belle et amuse-toi bien à l'océan !

**Kitsune-Maeda :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir tout lu, ça me fait très plaisir et puis, en plus tu as apprécié ! Que demander de plus ? Bisous !

**Faby.fan :** Merci d'avoir fait une analyse aussi détaillée dans ta review ! J'adore ça parce que je peux voir ce que les gens ont aimer ou pas ! Je suis contente que tu aime ma fic, vraiment ! Bisous !

**Ladybrid :** Il n'y a aucun problème ! Tu es revenue, c'est le principal ! humm ! Je suis contente que tu aies apprécier ces deux derniers chapitre et j'espère que tu aimeras autant celui-ci ! Bisous !

**Charlou fleur de lys :** Hey Charlou ! Tu m'as fait un triple de ta review lol ! Je vais très bien ! Il n'y a pas de problème si tu lis ce chapitre en retard car tu l'as lu quand même, c'est le principal ! Et puis le sport, c'est bon pour la santé alors tout va bien ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plairas et que tu reviendra lire la suite ! Big Kiss !

Merci à tout le monde pour toutes ces review ! Allez, déchainez-vous ! Envoyez-en plein, j'adore trop en reçevoir !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Complications

Allie passa le plus de temps possible à l'infirmerie les trois jours qui suivirent. Lily se rétablissait lentement car elle avait perdu énormément de peau en frottant comme une malade dessus… Et madame Pomfresh n'avait aucun remède contre ça à part une simple potion revigorante qui aidait un peu la peau à revenir.

Lily n'avait parlé à personne de ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Elle était genée d'avoir agit ainsi sous la colère, c'était absurde et totalement du n'importe quoi. Aussi, elle avait peur qu'on la prenne pour une cinglée et qu'on l'envoit directement à St Mangouste, section Pathologie des sortilèges !

Pourtant, Allie tenait à ce que Lily en parle. Pas spécialement à elle, mais à quelqu'un qu'elle apprécie, en qui elle à confiance, qu'elle connait ou tout simplement une personne, même étrangère. Allie savait que c'était bon de parler de ce qu'on ressentait. Elle sentait aussi que ce n'était pas un simple accident comme elle le disait souvent mais que c'était même peut-être elle qui s'était fait du mal. Elle commençait à bien connaitre Lily, à savoir quelles pourraient être ses réactions dans tels ou tels moments.

Mais, malheureusement, Beth et Christie ne le voyaient pas de cet oeil là ! Ça agassait totalement Lily qui n'en pouvait plus d'entendre les remarques et répliques cinglantes qu'elles s'envoyaient dès qu'elles se croisaient. La rouqine avait peur qu'Allie se révèle sous sa vraie nature si elle s'énnervait trop, ce qui pourrait être mauvais pour ses deux meilleures amies ! Une Allie en colère ne se contrôle pas du tout !

Lily était allongée à l'infirmerie dans un lit de drap blanc. Allie lui racontait les dernières nouvelles en faisant de grands gestes.

« … alors elle lui répond qu'elle n'a pas de temps à perdre et qu'il peut aller voir ailleurs si elle n'y est pas ! » les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire.

« Judith devrait quand même savoir que Potter ne sort plus avec personne depuis au moins… » commença Lily.

« Il sort avec Marianne Fysther… »

« C'est une blague Allie ! » s'exclama Lily.

« Je… Écoute, il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement célibataire ! Tu l'as envoyé bouller ces deux dernières années, il n'est sorti avec personne depuis plus de deux ans rien que parce qu'il est raide dingue de toi alors… » répondit Allie.

« Etait raide dingue de moi, Aliénore Lester. Il _était_ raide dingue de moi. » siffla Lily.

« Oh mais tu sais, Lily Evans, tu n'as pas voulu de lui alors il faut avouer qu'il en a légerement marre de reçevoir des baffes et des ' tu rêves Potter ! Plutôt sortir avec le calamar géant qu'avec toi !'… »

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ? »

« Sirius m'a raconté, en gros, les vestes que James s'est pris ces derniers mois. »

« Black ! Il va me le payer ! » Grogna Lily.

« Miss Lester, il est l'heure, les cours reprennent dans dix minutes ! » s'exclama l'infirmière en poussant la jolie blonde hors de son antre.

Allie revint à la fin des cours de l'après-midi et s'assit, comme à son habitude, sur le bord du lit de coton blanc. Lily sourit et demanda des nouvelles.

« Je… Je ne voulais vraiment pas t'inquiéter, mais il faut que je te dise un truc… » commença doucement Allie.

« Raconte. »

« Je… J'ai remarqué que James manquait beaucoup de cours et que, quand il y allait, il avait une mine épouventable. Tu sais, comme Rémus… »

Lily ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Potter qui manquait des cours et qui avait une mine affreuse, qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore ! Oh surement qu'il avait autre chose à faire, comme draguer des filles, mettre en place des blagues à deux mornilles… Ce type était un cas, un vrai cas !

« Oh ça doit surement être la préparation d'un de leur mauvais coups ! » s'exclama la préfète.

« Je ne crois pas, non. Sirius m'a dit que depuis que tu es à l'infirmerie il va très mal. Il t'aurais pas rendu une petite visite ou quoi ! Non mais moi je te le dis hein, il est vraiment bizare… C'est un peu comme s'il… souffrait. »

« Oh pitié Allie ! Ce type ne peux pas souffrir ! Il est aussi insensible qu'un bout de parchemin ! C'est juste qu'il n'a pas atteint son quotat de retenue du mois ou qu'une de ses admiratrice lui a tourné le dos pour Sirius… Mais il ne souffre pas, moi je peux te le dire ! »

« Lily, c'est ce genre de réactions que je n'aime pas ! Tu ne le connais pas. Tu sais juste comment il est d'extérieur mais tu ne sais pas comment il est avec ses amis, avec sa famille, avec moi,… Ce type est une crème ! Il ne l'est peut-être pas avec toi, mais il faut peut-être un peu le comprendre ! Tu les mets des vestes, le compare à Rogue, ne montre aucune marque de respect envers lui, … Tu n'es rien de très gentille avec hun ! »

« Mais tu ne sais pas comment il est avec moi ! Ca fait je ne sais combien d'année qu'il me colle, me suis partout ! Je n'en peux plus. Personne n'ose m'approcher de peur des représailles de Potter ! Comment veux-tu que je l'apprécie un tant soi peux alors qu'il me fait une vie d'enfer ! »

« Lily, calme-toi ! Je suis de ton côté, tu le sais bien ! Moi je m'entends mieux avec Sirius qu'avec James, mais il n'empeche que je trouve que c'est une crèmes. Là, il va mal et je le sais parce que je l'ai vu. Maintenant, tu me crois, tu ne me crois pas et bien c'est comme ça, voilà ! »

« ça va, ça va ! Parlons d'autre chose… » siffla Lily.

« Pourquoi as-tu viré de bord comme ça, Lily ? »

« Je… Je ne comprends pas… »

« Et bien oui, ne te fache pas mais au début de l'année tu m'as avoué avoir un léger faible pour un certain maraudeurs à lunettes et puis là, c'est à peine si tu peux en entendre parler ! »

« Il va être l'heure pour toi d'y aller, _Allie_. »

« Bien. Je commence à bien te connaitre et je sais que même si tu ne l'avoue pas, tu as un petit, si pas un gros, faible pour James Potter ! Je vais manger… »

Aliénore embrassa Lily sur le front, remit une jolie boucle rousse derrière son oreille et lui sourit. La rouquine lui répondit puis Allie s'en alla doucement.

Une fois la porte fermée, Lily se laissa tomber sur son oreiller. Elle grimaça de mal puis se replaça correctement sous ses couvertures. Elle ferma les yeux et apprécia le silence de la pièce… Silence qui fut bref car des éclats de voix se firent entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Lily se redressa, mes pompom avait plaçé, comme d'habitude, des paravants autours des lits et la préfètes ne put rien voir.

Finalement, les voix arretèrent de crier et des pas se rapprochèrent. Black. Sirius Black.

Il avait les sourcils froncés et les mains dans les poches. Il la regarda comme si elle était une moins que rien puis commença son long monologue d'une voix dure et froide:

« Je viens de la part de James. Personnelement je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se casse encore la tête pour toi vu que tu t'en fiche royalement… Mais bon, c'est mon meilleur ami alors je fais ça pour lui. Il voulait savoir comment tu allais… Apparement bien. Il voulait savoir aussi si tu avais encore beaucoup de plaies… Apparement plus beaucoup. Je devais aussi lui dire quand tu sortais… Pomfresh m'a dit demain soir. Voilà, ça c'est fait. Maintenant je viens éclaircire quelques petites choses… Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair quand je t'ai parlé il y a un mois à la sortie de ce cours de potion, mais apparement ta petite tête n'a pas tout enregistré alors je vais me répeter ! Tu ne te rend pas compte à quel point il a mal, à quel point il peut t'aimer et qu'il soufre énormément de tout tes rejets ! Tu ne le mérite pas, tu n'est rien comparé à lui car malgrès ce que tu lui fait subir, il continue à t'aimer. Alors les sales commentaires comme ceux que tu lui as sortit quand il est venu de rendre visite, tu peux les garder pour toi ou je te préviens que je te fais laver la bouche avec du savon noir ! Je ne supporte pas voir mon meilleur ami dans cet état si pitoyable qu'il est depuis ce fameux soir… Fais bien attention maintenant, car même James ne pourra plus rien pour toi si je me met en colère ! Foi de Maraudeur ! »

Sirius lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux. Lily se tassait de plus en plus dans ses couvertures blanches, les larmes aux yeux.

« Et ne viens pas dire après que je ne t'ai pas préve… »

« BLACK ! » Aliénore accourut et prit Lily dans ses bras. Celle-ci enfuit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule mais ne pleura pas. Pas une deuxième fois à cause de lui !

« Va voir ailleurs. Sors d'ici immédiatement ! » s'exclama la jolie blonde.

Sirius envoya un dernier regard noir à la chevelure de Lily et partit d'un pas nonchalent.

Allie releva la tête de Lily et lui sourit tendrement. D'un geste du pouce, elle balaya les larmes et rafraichis le visage de son amie.

« Oh Lily… Tu ne vas pas te remettre dans cet état encore à cause de lui ! Tu commençais _enfin_ à aller mieux ! » dit gentillement Allie.

« Pourquoi chaque fois il revient avec lui ! Pourquoi chaque fois il me fait pleuré ! »

« Il se sent surement impuissant face à James… C'est son meilleur ami et il voudrait l'aider, donc il essaye de t'écarter de lui. »

James était dans un coin tranquille de la salle commune, bien installé dans un fauteuil moelleux avec un grand dossier qui cachait sa tignasse noire aux autres Gryffondors. Il déprimait. Il déprimait totalement. Lily Evans lui manquait terriblement et ses paroles résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête comme un CD griffé. Il savait qu'elle ne l'aiamit pas, mais il avait toujours eu un petit espoir pour qu'elle vire de bord !

Cette fille le rendait dingue, totalement dingue ! Il se prit la tête entre les mains et ferma fortement les yeux.

Le portrait se referma dans un claquement sonore et une masse vint s'asseoire dans le fauteil d'à côté, sans pour autant se rendre compte de la présence du jeune homme.

La silhouette prit un coussin, le plaça sur son visage et hurla dedans. Le bruit fu étouffé par le tissus, mais un espèce de gémissement déformé se fit entendre.

James garda sa tête entre les mains. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le reconnaisse et ne oulait pas savoir qui était la personne. Il ou elle était mal, et bien tant pis, aujourd'hui il s'occupait de broyer du noir, de s'occuper de ses propres malheurs. Cependant, la personne en avait déçidé autrement. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et l'appella doucement. Il releva la tête et tomba sur…

« Allie… »

« Que ce passe-t-il ? Toi aussi tu broies du noir ! Décidément, toi et Li… »

« Quoi ! Elle va pas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Eh ! Oh ! Du calme Roméo ! » s'exclama doucement Allie.

« Mais dis-moi, par Merlin ! »

« James ! Ne sois pas vulgaire ! »

Elle sourit puis reprit :

« Black est passé à l'infirmerie. Tu lui avais demandé de se renseigné sur l'état de Lily et tout et tout ? »

James acquiessa mais fronça rudement les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Sirius avait fait ! La dernière fois qu'il avait parlé avec lily, elle avait apparement pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps…

« Il a commençé à lui faire un sermont et elle a éclaté en larmes ! J'en ai marre qu'il la mette dans cet état ! A chaque fois qu'il lui parle, elle finit en pleurs ! C'est plus possible hein ! »

Les yeux d'Allie commencèrent à changer de couleur mais elle serra les poing et tout redevint normal.

« Ecoute Allie, Lily devient abominable avec moi… A un moment elle m'adore et à la seconde suivante elle me déteste ! Je fais des efforts phénoménals pour lui plaire et elle me rembarre ! Je crois que Sirius a compris ce que je ressentais et à voulu mettre les choses au clair, c'est tout ! Et je n'ai pas été à l'infirmerie parce que je n'avais frenchement pas envie de me faire virer comme la dernière fois ! »

« Elle sais pour toi et … Julie ? Sophie ? Marie ? Excuse-moi je ne retombe pas sur son prénom… » Allie avait prit un ton tellement ironique et froid que James fut surpris.

Depuis quand Aliénore était autant sur la défensive en une simple conversation !

« Elle s'appelle Marianne, Marianne Fysther. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport. »

« Ah non ? Elle est raide-dingue de toi et toi, tu va courir dans d'autres prés ! T'es stupide ou ton cerveau est usé ? »

« Et moi alors ! J'étais dingue d'elle, j'aurais pu donner ma vie pour elle et elle me rit au nez… » sa voix s'éteint petit à petit.

Allie eut un choc, le choc de sa vie, même ! Ses mains se mirent à trembler et une goutte de sueur roula le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle fut parourue d'un lourd frisson.

« Tu… Tu _étais_ dingue d'elle ? Tu _ÉTAIS_ dingue d'elle ? » s'emporta-t-elle.

« Oui. » Le ton de James était décidé.

« Comment peux-tu baisser les bras aussi facilement ! Tu sais parfaitement bien qu'elle t'aime à la folie ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle s'est fait aussi mal ? Parce qu'elle a raté un traduction en Rune ! Mais enfin, James, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage de Snape ! »

« Je ne pense plus qu'il en est ainsi maintenant. »

« James… » murmura la jolie blonde d'une voix pleine de tristesse et tellement supliante…

« James tu ne peux pas lui faire ça… Elle a besoin de toi… Même si elle ne le montre pas… »

Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrit.

« Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'elle… Mais c'est trop tard, beaucoup trop tard. Fin de la discussion. » James grimpa rapidement les marches pour monter au dortoir des garçon, laissant Allie seule devant le feu de la salle commune.

Elle reprit le coussin qu'elle avait utilisée quelques minutes auparavant et refit le petit rituel… Son espèce de hurlement transformé en gémissement aurait presque pu faire rire.

Allie se détestait. Elle se détestait tellement de ne pas pouvoir arranger les choses plus vite ! Ces deux là allaient finir ensemble, elle en était certaine ! Elle ferait tout pour que ça se fasse au plus vite !

* * *

**Voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui!**

**Alors**

…

**Bien ?**

**Pas bien ?**

**Bof ?**

**Super chiant ?**

**A classer sur votre liste rouge de fic à ne jamais lire ?**

**A viré d'urgence de ce site ?**

**Allez, moi je veux vos impressions !**

**Pleins de Bisous !**

**Liloo**


	8. Renouement

**Coucou les gens !**

**J'espère que vous passez de très bonnes vacances !**

**Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard mais je ne viens pas très souvent sur le pc pour le moment… Je profite un max des vacances et du peu de soleil qui pointe son nez par ici ! **

**Voilà le huitième chapitre, avec un peu beaucoup de retard… Encore désolé !**

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

Comme d'habitude, tout est à JK Rowling, sauf quelques personnages et petits détails…

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Ladybird : **MERCI ! Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as dit, c'est trop gentil ! Vraiment t'es trop adorable ! Il est vrai que je doute un peu de moi mais… Que veux-tu, je n'arrive pas à avoir le top niveau assurance mdr ! J'adore comment tu décris ma fic, c'est super chouette et très touchant ! Tu sais quoi ? Je bronze comme une folle ! Eh oui, je suis tes conseils à la lettre ! Bizoo's !

**Marine : **Oulah ! Et bien merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil ! Voilà la suite ! Bisous !

**Liliz Mamba :** Hey !Et bien je t'avoue qu'en lisant le début de ta review, j'ai eu très très peur ! mdr ! Tu sais bien qu'il y aura une petite romance donc… PATIENCE !

Alors si mes reviews te font pleuré, je ne te parle même pas de ta fic hein ! Une pur merveille ! Tu as vraiment du talent ! Mais bon, j'avoue que ce n'est pas mon but de te faire pleurer

Je sais que j'ai mit du temps pour ce chapitre mais j'espère que je serais encore pardonnée… hmm ? Voilà la suite ! Gros Bisous too !

**Charlou fleur de lys :** Charlou ! Merci pour ta review ! Plus l'histoire avence plus tes reviews sont touchantes ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je prends soin de moi ! Mais tu ne serais pas genre, limite profiteuse hmm ? Parce que tu demande que je prenne soin de moi _juste_ pour avoir la suite de la fic ! PAS BIEN ! mdr je déconne hein ! Envoie-moi encore pleins de petites review hyper gentilles comme tu les fais, ça ne me fait que plaisir !

Pleins de Bizoo's !

Prends aussi soin de toi, j'ai encore encvie de gentilles reviews mdr !

**Arie-Evans :** Merci merci ! Et bien il est vrai que lire des tas de fics sur James et Lily m'nt donné l'envie d'en écrire une mais je ne fait pas genre, du plagiat ! Juste de ma petite ête lol ! Voilà la suite ! Bisou

**Ddblack :** Vraiment merci, c'est gentil ! Je suis contente que tu l'apprécie ! Voilà la suite !

**Trinity1412 :** T'es de retouuuuuuur ! Youhouw ! Chouette !

Et bien c'est vraiment gentil ! J'espère que ça a pas été trop dur de se remettre dans le bain lol ! Mais si ça devient plus long, je mettrais peut-être des résumés du dernier chapitre… Genre après 1500000000 chapitre ! Non je rigole ! Je suis bien contente qu'on t'ais avertit plusieurs fois que mon chapitre était là lol ! Mais je n'était pas sur de te l'avoir dit alors…Tu m'as écrite une longue review ! MERCIIIIIIII !Encore une fois, bon anniversaire, même si maintenant c'est en retard lol !Pleins de Bizoo's !Tu sais que je t'adore ?

**Reviewez, reviewez chèrs lecteur, j'adore ça !

* * *

**

°°Chapitre huit : Renouement°°

« Asseyez-vous s'il vous plait et prenez la page quarante-huit de votre Manuel » couina le petit professeur Binns.

Aliénore avait réfléchit toute la nuit à une sorte de plan pour que Lily et James passent le plus de temps possible ensemble pour s'avouer leur Amour. Seulement, elle avait besoin d'aide. Sirius, Remus et Peter, il n'y avait aucun problème, mais Beth et Christie, c'est une autre affaire !

Les deux jeunes filles en question étaient assises juste devant elle et bavardaient tranquillement, n'écoutant rien au cours.

Allie prit un bout de parchemin et écrivit un petit message. Une fois écrit, il disparut de sa table pour atterrir devant celle des deux pipelettes.

Beth vit un bout de parchemin apparaître sur son _Manuel des Mille-et-un savoir pour apprendre les Enchantements_. Elle fit un coup de coude à Christie qui sursauta. Cette dernière le lit en chuchotant :

« Est-ce que ça vous intéresserait d'aider James et Lily à devenir un couple ? Si oui, rendez-vous dans le parc près du stade de Quidditch après le cours de Potion. Aliénore. »

Christie fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour faire face à l'auteur du message.

« On peux savoir pourquoi ? » chuchotta-t-elle. (c'est Christie qui parle hein !)

« Parce que ce sont tous les deux des amis à moi et que c'est votre meilleur amie ? » répondit Allie.

« Excellente réponse. On se voit tantôt » répliqua Beth, un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

Et bien… Ce fut assez facile, finalement ! A la fin du cours, Allie se précipita dehors pour être sur de ne pas louper les Maraudeurs. Ceux-ci sortirent les derniers, riant sûrement d'une de leurs prochaines blagues.

James était le dernier à passer la porte, tête baissée et mains dans les poches, des énormes cernes mauves sous les yeux et une mine pitoyable. Sirius me regarda genre 'tu-fais-gaffe-à-ce-que-tu-vas-dire-sinon-je-te-jure-que-tu-vas-le-regetter !' Il se plaça devant tous les autres et parla à Allie comme à un gosse de trois ans qui réclame une sucette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lester ? Tu commence à m'énnerver à toujours roder dans mes pattes ! C'est quoi cette fois ? Evans a une requête ? Elle n'ose pas se montrer ? Cette petite peste ne sais même… »

Il n'eut même pas finit sa phrase qu'une grosse masse folle sauta sur lui et le roua de coup. Allie était déchaînée. Elle sentait sa vraie nature prendre le dessus.

Sa transformation ne prit que peu de temps pour venir. Sa longue robe voletait autour d'elle, prise dans une brise imaginaire.

Elle fit léviter Sirius d'un simple geste de la main puis le plaqua au mur, deux mètres au-dessus du sol. De grosses lianes le maintenait maintenant au mur. Une grosse bulle bleutée apparut autour du Gryffondor et un tout fin filet reliait sa tête et celle d'Allie.

Sirius se mit à trembler violemment et ses yeux tournaient dans leurs orbites. Allie leva les mains, prête à lancer un autre 'sort' mais quelqu'un l'arrêta.

« Aliénore ! Tu veux le tuer ! Laisse-le, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Calme-toi. Reprends tes esprits. _Abrösturña !_ » s'écria Lily.

Les lianes s'évaporèrent et Sirius tomba au sol alors qu'Allie émit un rude gémissement de douleur en se transformant et tomba d'épuisement. Lily se précipita vers elle, ne se préoccupant pas de l'état de Sirius ni de ses amis.

La préfète prit Allie dans ses bras et la transporta jusqu'à la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chefs. Elle l'installa dans un divan et galopa jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle remplit une petite bassine avec de l'eau tiède et prit une débarbouillette. Elle revint dans la salle commune et s'accroupit aux côtés de son amie qui reprenait petit à petit ses esprits.

Lily passa la débarbouillette imbibée d'eau tiède sur le front d'Allie puis la reposa. Aliénore ouvrit les yeux et sourit d'un sourire d'excuse.

« Je suis désolée… Il a été beaucoup trop loin… Je ne le supporte plus… »

Elle se releva doucement et prit un oreiller qu'elle cala contre sa poitrine. Lily lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux.

« Pardon d'avoir dû te faire intervenir, c'est pas ce que j'aurais voulu… Je… Je n'aurais jamais voulu être comme ça ! »

« Allie… Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! C'est pas ta faute si ce triple abrutis d'hippogriffe fou est complètement stupide et si tes… pouvoirs ont prit le dessus ! Ne t'excuse pas pour ça, je t'en interdit, c'est bien compris ? » gronda Lily.

« Promis. Dis-moi, où as-tu appris cette formule ? »

« Depuis que je sais… J'ai fait quelques recherche à la bibliothèque et j'ai lu que cette formule pouvait _vous_ arrêter tout en étant inoffensive pour votre esprit et très peu douloureuse. »

Allie fit un grimace… Très peu douloureux ! Pour celui qui jette le sort, oui ! Mais elle se tût, Lily avait l'air plutôt mal à l'aise.

« Dis-moi tout ! » l'incita Allie.

« Et bien… Pourquoi as-tu réagis comme ça ? Je veux dire, u étais énervée et d'habitude tu arrive à te contrôler, non ? Alors que c'est-il passé ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Est-ce que quelqu'un nous a vu ? Enfin… m'a vu… »

« Non, je suis arrivée à temps pour créer une sorte de mirage qui fait que les gens vous voyaient juste discuter et n'avaient aucune envie de venir voir de plus près. »

« Et bien tu m'étonneras toujours ! Mais merci… Je te dois beaucoup sur ce coup là ! »

Lily balaya l'air du revers de main pour effacer sa réponse et lui sourit tendrement. Allie, elle, se rendit compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et se leva pour inspecter les lieux.

Elle était émerveillée par cette salle ! Cela correspondait en bonne partie au style de Lily et le reste devait sûrement correspondre à Nathan…

« Cette pièce est magnifique ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Et tu n'as pas encore vu ma chambre… et la salle de bain ! » répliqua Lily d'un air mystérieux.

« Montre-moi ça au lieu de me faire languir ! »

Les deux filles se précipitèrent vers la porte de droite. Allie resta sur le pas de la porte tandis que Lily, habituée à la beauté des lieux s'installa sur son lit moelleux. Elle sourit à son amie et l'invita à entrer. Elle toucha du bout des doigts le fin voillage des rideaux de son lits alors qu'Alinore entamait sa propre visite.

Elle s'accroupit devant la table de nuit et admirat silencieusement les photos, sorcières ou moldues.

Une de ces dernières représentait une petite fille rousse emitouflée dans un gros manteau qui jouait dans la neige avec une autre fille, léerement plus agée. Elles riaient toutes les deux aux éclats.

« C'est moi et ma soeur… Avant. » dit Lily d'une vix mélancolique et triste.

« Elle est stupide d'agir comme ça. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, elle a raison. Sur certains points… »

« Allons, ne nous morfodons pas ! J'adore cette photos ! » s'exclama la jolie blonde en désignant une photo animée. La préfète et le bel attrapeur étaient en pleine dispute muette et faisaient tous deux de grands gèstes alors que Sirius et Allie éclataient de rire derière. C'était Rémus qui avait prit la photo au début de cette année. Avant que la 'relation' entre James et Lily ne dégrade…

« Oui et bien je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait encore ici… »

« Mais Lily ! Que tu peux être stupide des fois ! Tu ne peux pas rayer ces moments de ta vie ! Tu l'aime… Il t'aime… Où est le problème ! » s'écria Allie.

« Je vais te montrer la salle de bain. » dit la rouquine d'une voix froide et sans réplique.

Aliénore aussa les épaules et suivit la jeune fille. En repassant par la salle commune, ils croisèrent Nathan.

« Hey, Nathan ! »

« Oh Lily ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais très bien ! Tu te souviens d'Aliénore ? »

« Comment ne pas s'en rappeler ! Salut ! »

« Salut Nathan ! Et bien quoi ? Je suis si… marquante que ça ! » ironisa doucement Allie.

« Et bien oui ! Je vais dire que ton entrée n'était pas si… habituelle que ça ! »

« Oh, je vois ! » Elle sourit.

« Bon et bien je vais vous laisser. Je ne voudrais pas que les foudres de Potter s'abattent sur moi ! »dit-il en riant.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » interrogea Lily, intriguée.

« Et bien oui… On ne peux plus trop parler avec toi sans subir les représailles _Made in Maraudeurs _! Rappelle-toi l'année passé, Mattew Kreweys qui s'était retrouvé en habit de femme à danser la salsa avec Mimi Geignarde en plein milieu de la grande salle parce qu'il t'avait surement parlé ou je ne sais quoi ! »

« QUOI ! » glapit la jeune fille tandis que son amie pouffait juste à côté.

« Il faut croire que James est _légèrement_ possessif à ton égard… ! » dit Allie alors qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal de réprimer son fou-rire.

« CE POTTER ! JE VAIS LE TUER ! IL VA VOIR CE QUE C'EST QUE DE S'ATTAQUER À LILY EVANS ! » s'étrangla la Préfète-en-Chef.

Allie laissa libre cours à ses émotions, c'est à dire… qu'elle hurlait de rire (j'avoue que j'adore cette expression ! Chaque fois que je lis cette phrase, j'ai le sourire !) alors que Nathan, lui, ne savait plus où se mettre…

Après tout, c'était un peu sa faute si sa condisciple était dans cet état et si Potter allait avoir à faire à Lily… Un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale et ses mains devinrent très vite moite.

« Alors d'abord je lui attache les bras dans le dos, ensuite je le fait pendre par les pied, je lui coupe les doigts et les orteils, je le laisse dans une salle avec un troll, je récupère les morceaux que je donne aux hippogriffe et finalement, je mets ses os sous les pieds d'un géant ! Il va souffrir ! Oh oui, ma vengeance serra terrible ! » Lily arborait un de ces sourirs démoniaques. Elle se frottait vigoureusement les mains et ses yeux se rétrécirent pour ne devenir que deux petites fentes.

Allie, qui ne se marrait plus du tout, fit claquer ses digts plusieurs fois devant Lily pour qu'elle se reconnecte à la réalité. Celle-ci sursauta et fit une petite moue boudeuse.

« Oh bin non alors… J'étais en plein dans mon délire ! »

« C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète ! » murmura Allie.

« Je t'ai entendu ! » s'exclama Lily, mi-outrée, mi-rieuse.

« Tu fais peur à voir, des fois… C'est à se demander ce que je fais avec toi hein ! » Allie lui sourit gentiment.

« Bon, moi je vais vraiment y aller ! C'était bon de te revoir Aliénore ! » dit Nathan, tout souriant.

« Oui, c'était chouette ! A plus tard, j'espère ! » répondit-elle.

Nathan embrassa les deux filles sur la joues et se dirigea vers la sortie quand la nouvelle gryffondor l'appella. Celui-ci se retourna vivement.

« Appelle-moi Allie ! »

Il lui sourit et passa le tableau.

« Et bien ! Il y a de l'amûûûûr dans l'air ! » lança Lily en batant des cils.

« Oh pitié Lil's ! Je connais à peine Nathan que déjà tu te fais des films ! Tu es vraiment grave, tu sais ! Bon, on retourne en cours, je suis certaine qu'on a raté botanique… »

« C'est sur que c'est grave pour toi d'avoir raté un cours ! » la taquina-t-elle.

« LILY ? LILY EVANS ? » cria une voix de l'autre côté du tableau.

Celle-ci alla ouvrir et laissa entrer Beth et Christie, toutes deux essouflées.

« On… Savais pas où… Où te… te trouver ! » haletta Christie en se tenant les côtes.

« Il parait que… Que Sirius t'a… T'a fait du… Du mal ! » souffla Beth, tout autant essouflée.

« Qui vous a dit ça ? » s'exclama la préfète.

« Sirius s'n vente dans toute l'école ! » dit Beth en faisant une grimaçe.

« Ce sale morpion va me le payer ! » rugit Allie.

« Oh non, c'est à moi qu'il va payer ! Je vais lui faire avaler sa saletée de langue pendante ! » grogna Lily.

« Alors, que s'est-il passé ? » questionna Christie.

« Ce sale imbécile à la tête de betterave à osé insulté Lily de peste ! »

« Cet abrutis va nus le payer à toutes ! »grogna Beth.

« On verra ça après, là on va manger puis on va en potion et après, on en discutte ! » s'exclama Lily.

« Heu… Non je ne peux pas, je vais faire un tour avec Rémus. » murmura Christie.

« Moi non plus je ne peux pas, j'ai rendez-vous avec un… Heu… Un admirateur secret ! » ajouta Beth.

« Tu sais bien que je suis la première à en vouloir à Black, mais je dois aller voir Dumbledor juste après Potion… Je suis désolé ! » fit Allie.

« Oh… Je vois… C'est rien alors. On se vengera plus tard hmm ? » proposa Lily, déçue.

« Bien sur ! » s'exclama Beth.

« Bon allez, un bon repas nous attends dans la grande salle ! » dit Allie en souriant.

Les quatres filles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle en papottant de tout et de rien. Une fois arrivé, elles s'installèrent ensemble et continuèrent leur conversation.

« Le problème n'est pas uniquement sa grosse pustule à côté de sa lèvre. Le problème c'est sa mauvaise haleine, ses boutons purulent _et_ sa grosse pustule ! » préçisa Beth d'un air philosophique.

« Oh arrète Beth ! On sais tous que tu rêvais de sortir avec lui en deuxième ! » la taquina Lily.

« Tu veux rire ? C'est toi qui voulait sortir avec lui et qui croyait que je voulais te le piquer ! » s'étouffa-t-elle.

Lily piqua un fard et trouva, tout à coup, sa salade au poulet grillée totalement interessante.

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire.

Rémus vit sa petite amie au fond de la grande salle en compagnie de Lily, Beth et Aliénore et déçida d'aller déjeuner avec elles. Ce qui ne plaisait pas aux autres Maraudeurs ( à Sirius et James parce que Peter ne suit jamais rien de toutes façons !) qui commencèrent tout un monologue qui appuyait fortement sur les raisons de leurs reffus. Mais le lycanthrope s'en fichait éperdument, il voulait aller voir Christie, avec ou sans ses amis !

Il embrassa Christie dans le coup. Celle-ci sursauta au début, mais se prit totalement dans les filets du beau Maraudeurs et laissa les filles continuer leur discussion en s'abandonnant aux lvres de son chéri.

Les autres gars du quator infernal arrivèrent peu après, trainant des pieds et les mains dans les poches. Sirius croisa le regard de Lily et baissa immédiatement les yeux, James n'osa même pas regarder plus haut que le sol et Peter n'avait d'yeux que pour la dernière part de tarte à la citrouille qui restait dans le grand plat d'or.

Beth continua à manger sa mousse au chocolat, se sentant très mal à l'aise par se silence pesant. Rémus et Christie se rendirent compte de la situation et arretèrent leur scéance de bisou-bisou.

« Alors… Heum… Lily, tu… Tu vas mieux ? » demanda poliment Rémus, non sans intérêt.

« Oh… Je vais bien » elle se força à sourir mais ne regarda pas Rémus.

Beth observait le reste du groupe. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, elle avait raté tout un épisode là parce qu'elle se souvenait plutôt qu'Allie et Lily trainait beaucoup avec les Maraudeurs et que la jolie blonde comptait même sur leur aide pour arranger le coup entre Lily et James. Ce qui perturbait le plus la jeune fille, c'était les regards tueurs qu'Aliénore lançait à Sirius qui lui, baissait les yeux. Jamias elle n'avait vu Sirius baisser les yeux et jamais elle n'avait vu Aliénore aussi froide et effrayante !

Christie aussi se posait des questions. Cette ambiance faisait froid dans le dos. Ce silence pesant était plutôt génant et les regards que tous se lançait était aussi étranges.

« Bon… Heum…J'ai rendez-vous… A plus tout le monde ! » lança Beth en galoppant vers la sortie.

« Attends ! Je t'accompagne ! Bye les gars, à tentôt les filles… » Christie courait déjà à la suite de Beth.

« Je suis désolée, mais je dois aller voir Dumbledore… Heu… A tout à l'heure alors. »

Allie se leva et, en frolant Sirius, lui murmura : « Tu touche à un seul cheveux de Lily et tu sais à quoi t'attendre, _Black_. »

Sirius lui rendit son regard noir et s'assit sur le banc.

Lily ne savait plus où se mettre. Ses trois amies l'avait littéralement laissé tombée et elle se trouvait en compagnie des Maraudeurs. Les Maraudeurs ! Elle termina sa part de tarte au citron et se leva. Elle salua rapidement les garçons et s'éloigna de la grande salle.

James vit Lily se lever et leur dire au revoir rapidement. Il se leva à son tour et lacha une excuse bidon avant de se précipiter à la suite de sa belle rousse. Elle était dans un recoin du deuxi !me étage derrière une grande statue de bronze, repliée sur elle même, les yeux fixant ses pieds. Il s'assit à ses côtés mais ne prononça aucun mots.

« Je m'excuse. » murmura Lily, n'osant pas le regarder.

Il sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à reçevoir des excuses, juste à être là, près d'elle, ne voulant pas qu'elle pleure ou fasse Merlin sait quoi…

« Je suis une vraie petite garce, une vraie petite peste ! Sirius à raison, je ne te mérite pas… Pétunia à raison, elle aussi. Je suis un monstre, je n'ai ausun sentiment. Comment Dieu a-t-il pu créer une chose telle que moi ! » continua-t-elle, totalement prise dans son monologue.

James se leva et balança son poing dans le mur, la faisant sursauter.

« Mais reprends-toi ! Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareils ? J'ai frapper Sirius pour ce qu'il a dit, et j'aurais bien frapper ta saletée de soeur pour ce qu'elle te fait entrer dans le crâne ! Tu n'es rien de tout ce qu'ils disent. Je suis d'accord qu'il y a des choses que tu n'aurais pas dû dire, mais ce n'ets pas une raison pour te rabaisser ! » s'exclama James.

« Tu… Tu m'en veux toujours ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Je… Oui… Non… Je ne sais pas… Tu m'as fait trop de mal… Je… Je dois y aller. » Il la regarda une dernière fois puis se mit à courir dans des couloirs plus sombres les uns que les autres.

« ESPECE D'IDIOTE ! » s'insulta Lily, se frappant de toutes ses forces.

* * *

**Voilaaaaa !**

**Alors ? C'est comment ?**

**Dites-moi tout !**

**Pleins de Bizoo's !**

**Liloo**


	9. Débordements

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien, même si la fin des vacances pointe le bout de son nez. Moi, tout va pour le mieux, je suis vraiment trop bien bronzée et j'ai profité un maximum de mes vacances, même si elles ne sont pas totalement finies !_

_Je ne pourrais pas poster d'autre chapitre avant la rentrée parce que j'ai un examen le 1er septembre et que j'ai plutôt interêt à le réussir, sinon je suis vachement dans la mee pour la fin de l'année !_

_Je voudrais dire à tout ceux qui lisent cette fic et qui ne postent pas de reviews de faire un petit effort parce que j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fic. Je vous assure que ça ne prends qu'un tout petit moment et que moi, ça me rend hyper heureuse d'en reçevoir… Je ne vous demande pas de m'écrire un roman ni rien, mais juste de me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas et, si vous en avez envie, ce qui ne va pas. Please, faites un effort pour me faire plaisir ! Merci d'avance._

_Aussi, j'aimerais remercier **Ilinka**, **Perruche Cevende** (J'adore ton nouveau nom, même si ça fait drole d'en avoir un autre… !), **SusyBones** et **Trinity1412** de m'avoir mit dans leurs Favoris et dans leurs Story Alert ; **Black007**, **joomy**, **Kitsune-Maeda** et **lyrina black** de m'avoir mit dans leurs Favoris. Merci beaucoup. (__Je n'étais pas sur de l'avoir déjà fait alors voilà !)_

_Voilà la suite de l'histoire, je vous dit déjà que j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, j'espère vraiment que vous aussi !_

_Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent à la fin du chapitre. _

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

_Petite dédicasse spéciale à Ladybird et Charlou fleur de lys… Merci pour tous vos encouragements, vous êtes trop adorables !

* * *

_

Je me lasse de le dire parce que tout le monde le sait, _tout est à JK Rowling_. (Dites-moi si vous trouvez néccéssaire que je le redise à chaque fois ou pas svp !)

* * *

°° Chapitre 9 : Débordements °°

Beth tripotait l'herbe de ses doigts alors que Christie mordait les petites peau autour de ses ongles parfaitement vernis. Voilà déjà dix minutes qu'elles attendaient Aliénore devant le stade de Quidditch. Au départ, le rendez-vous avait lieu _après_ le cours de Potion et non avant, mais là c'était plus que pressant.

« Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas comprit qu'on ferait cette réunion plus tôt que prévu ? Après tout, on ne la pas formulé oralement… » proposa Christie.

« Elle n'est quand même pas bornée à ce point ! » s'exclama Beth, commencant à perdre patience.

« Oh et puis de toutes façons, nous n'avons qu'à revenir après Potion, c'est pas si dramatique ! Mais je m'en veux d'avoir laissé Lily seule avec les Maraudeurs… Merlin seul sait ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire subir ! Ils peuvent être vraiment lourd des fois… »

« Là, tu m'épates ! Tu sors avec l'un d'eux Chris ! Et puis moi et Sirius heu… » marmona-t-elle.

« Oh Beth… Ce n'est pas parce que je sors avec Rémus que Potter, Black et Pettigrow ne me tapent pas sur le systhème » répliqua Christie.

« Vous n'avez pas un autre sujet de conversation que ces doubles sniffleurs abrutis ? » grinça Allie qui venait de littéralement s'éffondrer aux côtés des deux jeunes filles.

« Eh bai c'est pas trop tôt ! On a failli attendre… » s'exclama Bath, légerement froide.

« Beth s'il te plait ! » répliqua Christie en lui faisant de grands yeux menacants.

« Oui, oui, je suis en retard ! Bon, la situation est grave… _Très_ grave ! » continua Allie sans se préoccuper de la réplique cinglante que venait de lancer Beth.

« Je ne voit pas ce que l'on peux faire pour que Lily s'avoue amoureuse de James ! De son côté, il n'y aura surement pas trop de problèmes vu qu'il est sur son dos depuis la premières » souffla Christie.

« Pour Lily ça ira encore. Après tout, il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, elle me disait qu'elle avait un petit faible pour James. Par contre, lui, c'est une autre histoire ! Il décrète que lui et Lily, c'est trop tard. Elle lui a, selon lui, fait trop de mal. »

« Oh Merlin, ce type est encore plus idiot que je le pensais ! » s'énnerva Beth.

« Lily n'est pas toute blanche non plus… » objecta Allie.

« Pourquoi les gens qui sont destinés à être ensemble font toujours des histoires ! J'en ais plus que marre de leurs caprices de gamins ! » cracha Beth, totalement hors d'elle.

« Oui, mais tu n'as pas besoin de devenir limite hystérique pour autant ! Ce type est un crétin, tout le monde le sais. Seulement, si Lily l'aime, ce n'est pas pour ses talents de Quiddich ou ses talents en Métamorphose » répliqua Christie.

« Tu as tout à fait raison, Lily n'est pas stupide à ce point. Laissons-lui une chance, aidons-le, aidons-la, aidons-les ! » sourit Allie.

« Chris, tu n'a qu'à faire pression auprès de ton chéri… Prive-le de bisous, de calins ou… plus s'il le faut ! » ricana Beth.

« D'accors, ça me convient. Je vais le faire souffrir ! Après tout, c'est aussi pour son meilleur ami » acquieça Christie.

« Beth… J'ai une petite idée de ce que tu pourrais faire ! » fit Allie d'une voix comploteuse.

Les filles mirent au point leur plan jusqu'aux dernières minutes avant la fin du temps de midi, puis elles se dirigèrent vers les cachots où les attendaient un cours de Potions.

Les élèves furent pour le moins surpris de voir Christie, Beth et Aliénore rentrer en discutant de manière civilisée… Après tout, ce n'était un secret pour personne, les deux premières ne supportent pas la dernière !

Lily était installée au fond du cachot, assise à une table en retrait d'une personne alors qu'elle allait toujours devant avec Allie ou Beth et Christie… Elle se détestait de se sentir aussi mal, de se montrer faible au regard des autres et surtout de ne pas avoir réussi à se faire pardonner auprès de James.

La rouquine était de nature rancunière et butée, alors aller s'excuser était une chose rare et même exceptionnelle ! Pourtant, James n'avait pas vraiment réagit à ses excuse, il lui avait même dit qu'elle lui avait fait trop de mal…

-C'est vrai, je fait du mal à tous ceux que j'aime… Mes parents, Beth, Christie… James, pensa-t-elle amèrement -

La porte du cachot claqua et le cours débuta. Le professeur Stellini leur fit faire une potion de Poliarus, un très bon remède contre les crises d'acnée aigüe.

Cette potion, encore assez facile selon Lily, valait pour un quart de la côte du trimèstre.

Voilà pourquoi, pour une fois, personne ne prononça un mot, personne ne fit exprès d'exploser un chaudron. Les seuls bruits audibles étaient les bouillonnements des mixtures, le bruit des couteau s'écrasant sur les plaches pour coupes les mandibules des Xaÿlos, un croisement entre de grosses sauterelles et des limaces. Les bestioles étaient mauves ou turquoise selon le sexe et un liquide visqueux s'échappait de leur bouche lors de leur mort.

Mr Stellini profitait un maximum du silence de la pièce, ce qui n'arrivait que les jours d'examens avec cette classe ci ! Il n'arrivait jamais un contenir Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow en place, malgrès qu'il leur retrait régulièrement des points ( environ une vingtaine par semaine ) et qu'il faisait tout pour les humilier. Mais malheureusement, toutes ces ruses ne fonctionnaient pas avec nos chèrs Maraudeurs !

« Le temps est écoulé ! Remplissez deux éprouvettes de votre potion et mettez vos noms sur les deux étiquettes. Je les noterais pour le prochain cours et nous en testerons deux. Je veux vingt-cinq centimètre sur les propriété de cette potion ainsi que les effets positifs et négatifs pour le cours d'après demain » grinça le maître des Potions.

Une fois sortis, les Maraudeurs se mirent à se plaindre du travail reçut par leur professeur.

« Non mais il exagère cet imbécile ! Comme si on n'avait pas assez de boulot comme ça ! » s'exclama Sirius.

« Au moins, il n'a pas fait de favoritisme envers les serpents ! Et il n'a pas essayer de nous ridiculiser ! » répliqua Rémus.

« Lup' Lup' ! Mais t'es de quel côté ! » s'étouffa James.

« Oh non Cornedrue, tu ne vas pas recomencer hein ! » répondit-il d'un air lasse.

« Comme si c'était habituel… » répliqua-t-il.

« Eh, les gars, c'est bon là ! » grogna Sirius.

« Désolé Rem' » souffla James, en se grattant le haut de la tête.

« Non, c'est moi. Je n'ai pas à rouspeter à tout bout de champs. Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'une tête rousse était limite abandonnée ? »

« Quelle tête rousse ? Je ne connais pas de rousse, moi. »

« James, ne joue pas à ce jeux là avec moi ! Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler » gronda Rémus en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où il avait vu Lily sans aucune compagnie. Même à la bibliothèque, elle n'étudie pas toute seule mais avec cet espèce de groupe d'étude qu'elle a fondée l'année précédante pour les plus jeunes. Et puis James, son attitude exaspérait le lycanthrope au plus au point. Pas cette petite chamaillerie, mais son attitude envers Lily, la fille qu'il a toujours vénéré comme si c'était Merlin même. Alors où était le problème, chez lui ?

« Ah oui… Cette folle furieuse, ce rat de bibliothèque. Un peu bizare dans son genre il me semble. »

Rémus lui frappa le dessus du crane, ce qui le fit grogner.

« Ce _rat de bibliothèque_, comme tu l'appelle, tu l'as vénéré pendant ces six dernières années ! Tu lui dois le respect en tant que personne mais aussi en tant que co-disciple et surtout Préfète-en-Chef ! Il y a des moments ou je me demande pourquoi je t'adresse même la parole ! » siffla le loup-garou avant de planter ces amis à la sortie des cachots.

« On va manger ? » proposa peter en caressant tendrement son ventre rebondit.

James lui lança un regard noir et tourna, lui aussi, les talons, mais dans une autre direction. Sirius prit Peter par les épaules et le poussa vers la grande salle.

« Un bon goûter nous attend ! » sourit-il avant de s'installer devant une bombe au chocolat très allèchante.

Lily rejoint Beth, Christie et Allie juste avant le souper, dans la salle commune. Le petit groupe discuttait dans un coin plus reculé de la salle, non-loin des tables pour utilisées pour les devoir par les élèves. Elle s'éffondra dans un divan, plaqua un coussin sur son visage et cria. Comme les autres fois, une sorte de gémissement étouffé s'échappa du tissu rembourré de plumes d'oies. Plusieurs élèves se retournèrent et dévisagèrent la jeune fille.

« Vous avez un problèmes ? » lacha-t-elle, glaciale.

Le silence se fit immédiatement, puis des murmures parcoururent la tour Gryffondor. Lily se retourna vers ses amies.

« Où étiez-vous après Potion ? Je vous ais cherché pendant une bonne demie-heure ! »

« Je te sens tendue, Lils… Tu devrais lacher la pression un petit moment » dit Christie en se plaçant derrière elle et en commençant un massage des épaules.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! » siffla la rouquine en se levant du canapé.

Christie fut saisie. D'ordinaire douce et chaleureuse, son amie était froide et cassante. Elle jeta un regard paniqué à Aliénore qui fronça les sourcils.

« Calme-toi Lily ! Nous étions dans le parc » s'exclama Beth.

« Et depuis quand vous vous parlés, hein ! Vous vous êtes toujours détesté et maintenant vous vous défendez, c'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« Nous avons parlé longuement, et finalement on s'est dit que c'est trop stupide de se faire la guerre comme nous le faisons depuis le début… On n'allait pas se battre pour ton amitié tout de même ! » entreprit d'expliquer Christie en se rassayant à côté d'Aliénore.

« Et toi, au lieux de nous engueuler, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas assise avec nous au lieu de te coincer au fond de ce cachot pourris, hein ? » l'accusa Beth.

Beth et Lily se défiaient du regard, toutes les deux debout, séparées par une table basse en bois recouverte d'une petite nappe en crochet et d'un vase où reposait une brassée de jonquilles, malgrès la saison.

« C'est vrai quand même ! Tu nous accuse de te lacher et toi, tu nous abndonne en Potion. Tu n'est pas un Ange, Lily, alors arrête de te comporter comme tel ! » poursuivit-elle.

« Vous m'énnervez ! Comment pouvez-vous m'abandonner à cette bande d'abrutis ! L'autre vaniteux qui fait semblant de s'apitoyer sur mon sort puis qui me lache des bombes en pleine figure et vous, tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire c'est que je ne me suis pas assise uprès de vous en Potion ! Mais c'est du délire ! Du délire total ! » cria-t-elle alors que toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers elle.

Elle se retourna et fila en direction du portrait de la grosse dame. Avant de l'ouvrir, elle se retourna vivement.

« **ET ARRETEZ DE ME REGARDER COMME CA !** » hurla-t-elle.

Lily fit pivoter le portrait et bousculla une personne. Elle ne se retourna pas, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Elle galoppa jusqu'au portrait de la soeur et se réfugia dans sa chambre qu'elle verroilla à l'aide d'un puissant sortilège ancien.

James pesta contre Lily. Elle lui avait fait mal à l'épaule qu'il assait, à présent, vigoureusement, installé dans un fauteuil devant un feux qui crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée.

Lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle commune, un brouaha s'échappait de la floppée d'élève encore présent dans la salle commune. Il était assez étonné qu'autant de personne demeure encore ici alors que le repas était sur le point de commencer.

Il apperçut dans un coin, discutant avec agitation, les amies de Lily ainsi qu'Aliénore. Celle-ci croisa son regard et plissa les yeux en signe de colère. Il détourna lentement la tête vers le crépitement des braises.

Quelques instant plus tard, le tableau pivota et un Sirius plutôt joyeux s'installa à ses côtés.

« Hé mon pote, le diner va commencer ! Pete est déjà là-bas, je lui ait dit qu'on le rejoindrait. Rem' ne va surement pas tarder à arriver, on pourra mettre les choses au clair. »

« Il n'y a rien à mettre au clair Patmol » répliqua-t-il avec indiférence.

« Oh, James. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as parlé avec Lunard ? »

« Non »

« Alors il est où les problème parce que moi je n'ais pas de don de voyance ! »

« Mais bordel, foux-moi la paix avec des questions débiles ! »

« T'as interêt à nous rejoindre pour manger » grogna Sirius avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Il s'éloigna vivement, laissant son ami dans ses pensées.

« Mais ils ont quoi aujourd'hui, les gens ? » s'exclama Christie, décontenencée.

« Je ne sais pas, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter la situation très longtemps ! » répondit Allie en fronçant les sourcils.

« Arretes de froncer les sourcils ! » dit Beth avec une certaine indiférence.

« Oh, Miss-je-rale-tout-le-temps, tu vas un peu te calmer ! » siffla-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

« Je n'ai pas faim, je vais voir Lily » Sur ce, elle sortit de la salle commune.

« On va manger ? » proposa Christie.

Beth acquieça et elles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle en trainant des pieds.

Aliénore s'arreta devant le portrait de la soeur en pleine prière. Celle-ci se retourna vers elle et lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Le mot de passe, je vous prie ? »

« Ma soeur, Lily Evans a absolument besoin de moi. Je suis une amie à elle. Je vous en prie, lissez-moi entrer ! » fit Allie d'une petite voix.

« Vous n'avez pas le mot de passe ? Je suis tellement désolée, mais je ne peux vous faire entrer. » la voix du portrait était pleine de regret. Allie savait que ce qu'elle demandait était totalement impossible, mais elle insista.

« S'il vous plait… Je… Personne ne vous en tiendra rigueur. C'est une amie à moi »

« Vous savez très bien que je ne peux vous faire rentrer ! Vous nêtes pas Prefet-en-Chef alors même sans mot de passe je n'ouvrirais pas ce portrait. Pardonnez-moi »

« Aliénore ? »

Celle-ci se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Nathan. Il semblait perplexe et à la fois amusé.

« Allie »

« Allie… Pourquoi discutte-tu avec le portrait ? »

« Je… Lily est là-dedans et je ne connais pas le mot de passe… Il faut absolument que je lui parle, c'est important » Elle baissa les yeux.

« Phoenix doré » dit Nathan à la soeur.

Celle-ci acquieça d'un signe de tête et fit pivoter le tableau.

« Oh merci Nathan ! »

« Je t'en prie. Heu… et bien vas-y ! Moi je dois juste aller chercher quelques affaires et je vais manger. A plus »

« Bye Nathan merci beaucoup »

Elle frappa à la porte de Lily mais personne ne répondit. Elle frappa encore, mais à nouveau, un silence.

« Lily, c'est moi, Allie… Allez, ouvre-moi ! Je sais que tu es là ! »

Elle frappa encore quelques coups à la porte, en vain.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit Nathan en sortant de sa chambre.

« Elle ne répond pas. Je sais qu'elle est là, ses affaires sont dans le divan et ses chaussures devant la cheminée. »

Le garçon regarda en direction de leur salle commune puis se retourna vers la blonde.

« Non, elles trainent là depuis avant-hier. Et ce matin, après qu'elle soit partie, toutes ces affaires trainaient encore là »

« Alors pourquoi la porte est fermée et que même un Alohmora (sorry je ne me souviens plus de l'orthographe) ne l'ouvre pas ? » répliqua-t-elle, piquante.

« Je… Je ne sais pas, moi, mais en tout cas ces… »

« Oui, oui, elles étaent déjà là, on va finir pas le savoir ! »

« Oh, mais tu va te calmer hein ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si Lily devient limite barge ces temps-ci ! »

Il sortit en claquant le portrait. Allie se laissa glisser le long de la porte en gémissant.

« Allez quoi, Lily. Je me brouille avec tout le monde, ne me laisse pas affronter ça toute seule. »

Elle entendit un murmure puis le déclic de la serrure.

Elle entra dans la pièce et trouva Lily en boule derrière la porte, les yeux rougis et gonglés par les pleurs. Elle s'agenouilla devant elle et lui caressa affectueusement le dos.

Le lèvre inférieur de la rouquine se mit à trembler et une larme roula le long de sa joue. Allie la chassa du pouce alors qu'un autre roula sur l'autre joue suivie d'une autre, et encore une autre. Les joues de Lily devinrent vite toutes mouillées tellement les larmes abondaient.

Aliénore la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi mmh ? T'es pas toute seule dans ton malheur. »

Elle ne reçut pas de réponse.

« Disons qu'aujourd'hui, c'était la journée des débordement… Peut-être que demain ce sera les réconciliations, qui sait. » poursuivit-elle.

Un sanglot étouffé s'échappa de la bouche de Lily et Allie la serra encore plus contre elle.

_Voilà… Je vous en supplie, ayez pitié de moi, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, please ! C'est vraiment très important pour moi.

* * *

_

**Les réponses aux reviews :**

_J'ai remaqué que le nombre de review diminuait… Où êtes-vous mes reviewers ! Ne m'abandonnez pas, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fic…_

**charlou fleur de lys :**

Coucou Charlou ! Trop trop gentille, ta review, elle me fait trop plaisir ! Youhou… j'en ais eu deux pour le prix d'une ! Il faudrait que tu m'explique comment tu fais hein ! Bai je trouve que la fin mais pas encore trop brusque, moi… Enfin, c'est mon avis hein ! C'est pas dut tout égoïste de vouloir lire la suite, tu sais. Ça me fait même énnormément plaisir ! Et t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas arrêter de si tôt.  Merci pour tout ton soutient et tes encouragements, c'est trop adorable !Oui oui, continue à m'envoyer des gentilles reviexs pareilles, j'adore tellement ça ! Je crois que je suis découverte, mince :p Allez, prends soin de toi ma belle ! Gros bisou too !

**Ladybird :**

Coucou Lady (j'ai déçidé de t'appeller comme ça, tu m'en veux pas ?) Je suis bien contente que tu ais apprécié le chapitre précédent, j'ai pas mal ramé pour l'écrire, je l'avoue ! Je te le dis, j'applique tes conseils _à la lettre_… Là encore, je viens de rentrer de vacances dans le Sud de la France (je suis une petite Belge… C'est déjà loin !) et je suis revenue toute brune avec, malheureusement les marque de mon maillot et un horrible coup de soleil dans tout le décoletté  ! Comme quoi, tu n'es pas la seule en écrevisse mdr ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira… En tout cas, moi je l'aime beaucoup ! Encore merci pour tes encouragements ! Pleins de Bisoo's !

**SusyBones :**

Salut ! Merci pour tes compliments ! Voilà la suite, en espérant ne pas avoir été trop longue ! Bisous

**Sephora :**

Je suppose que je dois prendre ça pour un compliment et je t'en remercie, mais j'avoue ne pas trop avoir compris… Excuse-moi, vraiment ! Bisous

**Trinity1412 :**

Coucou ! Oh mais j'ai pas la flemme ! hem Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été si longue, mais bon, j'étais en vacances donc j'ai une excuse… non ? Pour ce qui est de _Dolna_, elle avence, je pauffine quelques petits détails et je la poste dans quelques jours. Je suis contente que tu remarque ce genre de détails comme mes fautes de frappes moins fréquentes, tu sais à quel point je fais des efforts ! Comme d'habitude, tu es ma première revieweuse ! Continue comme ça, j'adore reçevoir ton avis sur ma fic ! A quand la suite de la tienne ? vive la flemme lol _A tentôt_ ! Merci de l'avoir mis, ça me fait bien rire ! Pleins de Bizoo's !

* * *

_Merci à tous !_

_Profitez un maximum de la fin de vos vacances!_

_Pleins de Bizoo's !_

_Liloo_


	10. Note de l'auteur

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Je suis vraiment, mais alors **vraiment** désolée de vous faire espérer comme ça. Non, ce n'est pas un autre chapitre mais seulement une Note de Votre Auteur Favoris, à l'occurrence Moi :-)_

_Ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que j'ai tapé les trois prochains chapitres mais que mon très cher ordinateur ne foncionne plus… Oui, vous avez bien compris, il est naze donc je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour récupérer les fameux chapitres. Parce que je vous avoue ne pas avoir très envie de les retaper…_

_Je vous préviens donc que je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrais récupérer ces fichus dossiers... Sinon et bien je retaperais hein... A la guerre comme à la guerre:-(_

_Si vous voulez me mettre une review quand même pour me dire que vous m'affectionnez et que vous m'encouragez pour ce p'tain d'examen de demain, je vous en prie, ça me ferais le plus grand des plaisir mdr !_

_Pleins de Bizoo's_

_Liloo_


	11. Drague, bain de boue et réconciliation

_**A LIRE ABSOLUMENT SVP !**_

**Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, j'ai changé le titre de ma fic parce que je détestait carrément l'autre. J'espère que je n'ai nullement prit le nom d'une autre fic, si c'et le cas, dites-le-moi et je le change illico-presto ! Je n'ai fait aucun plagiat, je le jure ! Voilà…

* * *

**

_Hellow Hellow !_

_Comment allez-vous ?_

_Moi tout va bien sauf que c'est la rentrée demain :-(_

_J'ai passé mon exam aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça a été !_

_Je suis désolé pour le problème qui est survenu à cause de mon imbécile de pc mais Halléluya (comment ça s'écrit !), ma Super-Maman a résolu le problème… Mon gentil disque dur partait carrément en couille alors… ! En tout cas j'ai pris mes dispositions pour que ça n'arrive plus. Et moi qui m'étais promis de poster plus rapidement... SORRY!_

_J'ai écris ce chapitre avec tout l'amour que j'ai dans mon p'tit coeur… J'espère que vous apprécierez hein :-)_

_Maintenant que les cours vont reprendre, je ne sais vraiment pas à quelle cadence je vais posté, peut-être plus lentement encore ou justement plus vite lol qui sait !_

_En tout cas, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne rentrée, si tant soi peu qu'une rentrée peu être bonne bien sur… !_

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

_Tout est à JK Rowling.

* * *

_

°° Chapitre 10 : Drague, bain de boue et réconciliation °°

Une bonne semaine s'était écoulée depuis les nombreuses disputes entres amies et amis et rien ne s'était arrangé.

Du côté des garçons, l'ambiance n'avait jamais été aussi mauvaise…James et Rémus ne se parlaient plus, jetant un grand frois dans l'école qui les connaissait autrefois si soudés était totalement éparpillé.

Rémus restait, à présent, avec Franck Londubat et Alice Nobels, sa petite amie, ainsi que Christie et parfois Beth. Le jeune lycanthrope reffusait catégoriquement d'adresser la parole à son ancien ami. Les mots qu'il avait utiisé pour désigner Lily l'avait mit hors de lui et tant qu'il ne viendrait pas s'excuser auprès de lui ainsi qu'auprès de Lily pour ses faits et gèstes envers elle, la situation névoluerait pas positivement !

James, quand à lui, restait avec Sirius et Peter. Pas que ces deux là se fichaient de la situation, mais après tout, Rémus ne leur avait pas plus adresser la parole à eux qu'à James alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait…

Allie n'avait plus vue Nathan depuis leur petit accrochage dans la salle commune des Prefets-en-Chefs et ça l'attristait. Elle n'avait jamais voulue être aussi aggressive avec lui, mais elle avait peur que Lily fasse une quelquonque bêtise… Bien sur, ce n'était pas une excuse.

Et pour finir, le groupe de filles ne se parlaient plus. Allie et Lily restaient ensemble et Beth et Christie faisaient de même. Lorsu'elles se croisaient dans les couloirs, elles se défiaient du regard, mais pas plus.

L'ambiance au chateau était tellement lourde qu'elle en était presque palpable. Ça se ressentait lors des repas et dans la salle commune de ma tour Gryffondor.

Lily était assise face au feux qui crépitait joyeusement dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine encerclés par ses petits bras…

Elles faisait presque pitié à voir se dit Allie en entrant dans la salle des Prefets en observant tranquillement son amie.

« Lily, on est samedi… » souffla doucement la jeune fille alors qu'elle s'approchait de la rouquine.

« Et alors ? » répliqua-t-elle durement.

« Alors il est hors de question que tu trainaille ici toute la journée dans ton pijama ! »

En effet, Lily portait un ensemble de pijama noir, tout unit, ses cheveux remontés dans une espèce de boule emmellée, le tout enveloppée dans une grosse couverture de laine aux motifs écossais.

« Oh Allie… Tu ne vas pas recommencer tout de même ! »

« Ecoute-moi bien, Lily, j'en ais plus que marre de cette ambiance de merde. Et je te préviens, quoi que tu puisse dire, que ça va changer ! Et vite ! »

Lily marmonna une phrase du genre « Ouais, même pas en rêve ».

« Alors maintenant tu vas te lever, aller prendre une bonne douche et t'habiller, ensuite nous irons déjeuner tranquillement puis nous irons faire un tour dans le parc. Et magne-toi les fesses ! » s'exclama Allie, perdant tout son sang-froid.

La Préfète-en-Chef se leva rapidement et galoppa vers la salle de bain où elle s'enferma. Allie souffla un bon coup et s'effondra dans le fauteuil où Lily se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Allie repensa à cette affreuse journée durant laquelle tout le monde s'était disputé. Cette journée avait été affreuse, jamais elle ne pensait pouvoir vivre pire que ça !

« Un vrai chef de guerre… » grogna une vois derrière le fauteuil.

Allie poussa un cri et se retourna vivement, les yeux exorbités.

« Salut »

« Nathan… »

« Oulah, je sens ta joie de me voir, ton bonheur intense et… »

« Joue pas à ça, s'il te plait »

« En colère ? »

« Ecoute Nathan, je suis désolée pour l'autre soir… J'étais stressée pour Lily, je savais pas quoi faire et t'étais là et je… »

« C'est rien ! Je me suis emporté. C'est pas ta faute, je comprends tout à fait tu sais ! »

« T'es un ange »

Nathan se pencha par dessus le dossier du fauteuil et embrassa le front de la jolie blonde.

« Occupe-toi bien d'elle, elle en a besoin » souffla-t-il.

Allie lui fit un sourire chaleureux alors qu'il s'éloignait vers la porte. Il se retourna et lui sourit en retour.

« _Tu_ es un ange »

La jeune fille rougit violemment alors que Nathan passait la porte. Elle se sentit transportée au-delà de l'imaginable. Ce garçon était adorable, une partie d'elle avait envie de sauter dessus et de l'embrasser mais une l'autre lui foutait des claques pour lui faire oublier ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait pas. C'était impossible, malheureusement elle le savait. Ça lui déchirait le coeur.

« Et bai ma fille ! » s'exclama Lily, un sourire éclairant son joli visage.

« Quoi ? » grogna Allie.

« T'as une touche ! »

« Tu peux parler »

« Arrêtes de changer de sujet ! Alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? »

« Oh Lily, te fous pas de moi ! »

« Je ne comprend pas, là ! »

« Tu… Je… Allons manger »

Lily roula des yeux et les deux adolescentes se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Elles s'installèrent aux dernières places libres, en bout de table. Sur leur passage, Allie sentit deux regards amer et haineux posés sur elle, mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

Lorsqu'elles passèrent près de Rémus, celui-ci leurs sourit amicalement mais un peu plus loin, l'accueil fut moins chaleureux… James tua presque Lily du regard et Sirius fit une grimace de dégout en me voyant. Elles se précipitèrent presque jusqu'aux places vides. Après une tasse de café bien serré, Allie retrouva un peu le sourire, ce qui n'était pas la cas de Lily. Elle jetait sans cesse des regards paniqués autour d'elle et tripottait ses oeufs brouillés sans aucune envie.

« Allez ma puce, te laisse pas abattre ! » dit Allie, tendrement.

Elle répondit par un faible sourire puis entama lentement son petit déjeuner. Une fois terminé, elles si dirigèrent vers le parc et s'assirent sous un saule pleureur.

« Tu l'aime ? » demanda Lily en perturbant le silence.

« Qui donc ? » répliqua Allie, troublée.

« Nathan. Nathan Flining. Tu sais ce grand brun aux yeux bleus, capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich de Serdaigle, Prefet-en-Chef. Le garçon qui n'a d'yeux que pour toi… »

« Oh Lily… Tu es vraiment ridicule ! » marmonna-t-elle.

« Le rouge te va bien… On ne te l'a jamais dit ? »

« Non, merci je… LILY ! Tu vas arreter tout de suite ! C'est tellement ridicule »

« Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison pourtant… » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

« Et tu sais aussi que j'ai raison » Aliénore se leva à son tour et attrapa une branche du saule qui frolait le sol.

« À propos de quoi ? » Lily s'adossa au tronc de l'arbre et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine tout en levant les sourcils.

« Ne te fache surtout pas, mais je veux parler de… James »

« Je ne veux pas en parler » soufla-t-elle, irritée.

« Lily… Tu dois chasser ce Démon ! »

« Oui… pour être un démon, s'en est un » murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

« Tu disais ? »

« Rien. Écoute, Potter et moi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, s'il y a eut une histoire. Je ne _veux_ pas en parler »

« Et bien on va quand même en parler, Lils. Parce que c'est moi qui doit te supporter malheureuse et je n'en peux plus » s'emporta Allie.

« Si tu ne me supporte plus, alors arrete de trainer avec moi ! » cria Lily.

« Pour te laisser faire d'autres conneries ? Surement pas ! »

« Pourquoi crains tu toujours que je fasse des conneries alors que c'est _toi_ qui risque d'en faire ! » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Un silence pesant se fit sous les feuilles du saule pleureur. Lily se rendit compte de sa gaffe et ferma longuement les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, ils étaient embués et elle tremblotait légèrement.

« Pardonne-moi »

« Non, tu as raison. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi… »

« Je ne suis qu'une garce qui blesse tout le monde, je… »

« Arrête, Lily. Ce n'est _pas_ vrai »

« Je suis tellement méchante avec toi alors que tu es une amie tellement géniale et prette à tout pour moi… »

« C'est normal, tu n'es pas bien pour le moment mais ça va passer ! Et que dirais James s'il te voyait comme ça mmh ? » Elle finit avec un petit sourire carnassier.

Lily hurla un cri de guerre et se rua sur elle. Elle roulèrent l'une sur l'autre, entrainée dans la faible pente qui menait au… LAC ! Les deux filles s'en rendirent compte et essayairent de s'arreter, mais le pente devenait brute et n'était faite que de terre, rendue boueuse par la dernière averse.

La fin de la grosse pente était bourée de caillou et les deux filles, couverte de boue, émettaient de faible « _Outch_-_Aouw_-_Aïeuh_-_Hew » _sous les rires amusés des autres élèves qui profitaient, eux aussi de ce samedi pour trainailler dans le parc.

Leur chute se finit tout simplement dans un énnorme bruit d'éclaboussure.

Les deux énnergumènes sortirent de l'eau et, dès qu'elles s'apperçurent, elles éclatèrennt de rire. Lily avait tellement du mal à tenir l'équilibre à force de rire qu'elle glissa et retomba dans l'eau sous les hurlements de rire de son amie.

Elles réussirent à atteindre le haut de la petite butte après être tomber maintes fois. Se tenant les côtes tellement elle riait, Lily s'affala dans l'herbe légèrement humide. Elle tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec son amie.

« Merci » murmura-t-elle.

« De quoi ? »

« D'être une aussi bonne amie pour moi… Ma meilleure amie »

Allie sourit, se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans les bras. Inconsciemment, elles souriaient toutes les deux dans les cheveux de l'autre.

« Tu sais, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi… Tu m'as sauvé la mise la dernière fois avec Sirius »

« Disons… qu'on est quitte ? »

« Bien sur ! »

« Je… Tu avais raison tout à l'heure »

« À quel propos ? »

« De mes Démons. James me hante, tu as bien raison. Seulement o ne peut rien y faire alors j'aimerais qu'on en parle plus »

« Tu sais Lily, il y a bien un moyen de changer ça ! Le seul moyen c'est de faire face à ses démons, et tu le sais parfaitement »

« Et quoi, je vais vers lui, je lui demande de me pardonner et c'est tout ? Ne rêvons pas Allie, il me déteste »

« Bien sur que non, il est juste… blessé »

« Bon. Rentrons »

« Tututut ! Hors de question ! Il fait encore bon, c'est peut-être le dernier jour d'octobre où il fait un temps pareil alors restons ici ! »

Comme pour la contredire, une goute tomba sur la joue de la jeune fille. Allie se maudit d'avoir parler trop vite alors qu'une belle averse s'acharnait à présent sur le parc de Poudlard et les environs. La plurpart des élèves étaient rentrés en courant mais les deux filles trainaient des pieds, le visage ruisselant et les vêtements couverts de boue.

Lorsqu'elles atteindirent enfin les grandes portes du chateau, ce fut pour tomber sur James et Sirius.

Un grand silence s'empara du hall vide de tout élève excepté eux.

« Sirius, il… Il faut que je te parle » marmonna Allie en le prenant par le bras, l'emmenant dans un recoin d'un couloir sombre.

Le garçon grogna lorsqu'elle le plaqua contre le mur.

« Tu veux quoi à la fin ? J'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par… _toi_ » s'exclama-t-il.

« Je… Je suis désolée » Les paroles du garçon lui avait fait mal… très mal, même ! Il avait dit le dernier mot avec tellement de dégout que sa propre voix tremblait à présent.

« De quoi ? De m'avoir blessé ? De m'avoir fait peur ? De m'avoir humilier ? »

« De tout »

Allie baissa les yeux, rendus inutiles par les larmes. Elle n'en pouvait plus de devoir cacher son secret mais elle ne pouvait pourtant pas en parler. Il était un ami et elle ne voulait pas qu'il paye pour son insouciance !

Le garçon vit la lèvre inférieur de la jeune fille trembler. Il attrapa doucement le menton de la jolie blonde et le releva. Il pencha lentement sa tête sur le côté, la regardant avec douceur et tendresse.

« Ne pleure pas, princesse. Tout est de ma faute »

Même le menton relevé, elle s'abstenait de croiser le regard du jeune homme.

« Je… Je n'aurais jamais dû insulter Lily ainsi mais… Je lui en voulais de faire du mal à James »

Il carressa la joue d'Allie.

« Ne pleure pas ma belle, ça me fait mal au coeur »

« Je… Je suis désolée » murmura-t-elle alors qu'une larme roula le long de sa joue pour finir dans les commissures de ses lèvres.

Prit d'un élan indescriptible, il se mit à embrasser les trace q'avait fait la larme solitaire, commençant du bord de son oeil pour finir au coin de ses lèvres. Il continua à l'embrasser tendrement, attendant qu'elle lui réponde.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, elle répondit ardement à son baiser, toujours plus passionément. Sirius pressa sa langue contre les lèvres de la blonde, demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Elle le laissa entrer, entre-ouvrant ses lèvres. Sa langue accueillit chaleureusement celle du jeune homme. Elles se mirent à danser ensemble, découvrant la bouche de l'autre avec passion.

Finalement, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Les yeux de Sirius était brillant démotion tandit que les lèvres d'Allie étaient rougies par les baisers reçus et partagés.

Ils se sourirent joyeusement.

« Alors… Je suis pardonnée ? » demande-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Oh que oui ! »

« Bien »

« Bien »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore un moment puis se laissèrent tomber sur le sol dans les bras de l'autre.

**.oOo.**

Lily n'avait pas apprécié que son amie l'abandonne ainsi à son Démon, mais elle devait apparement y faire face toute seule.

« Er… Potter ? »

« Evans » répondit-il avec lassitude.

« Je… Pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ! Tu as toujours été adorable avec moi et je n'ai fait qu'être une vraie garce avec toi. Je sais que tu dois me déester de tout ton être pour les salloperires que je t'ai dites ou faites, alors je pense que je vais te laisser. Mais sache que si jamais tu as un problème ou simplement envie de parler, tu peux compter sur moi… Je te dois bien ça » Elle avait lacher ça dans un souffle, de peur qu'il ne l'interrompe. Elle reprit sa respiration et regarda le sol de marbre noir, tripotant ses doigts.

James la regarda douloureusement, tripotant ses petits doigts qu'il avait tant envie de prendre entre les siens pour les protéger.

« Écoute Lily, je… Je ne te déteste pas seulement… » Il cherchait ses mots.

Il ne savait pas comment lui dire. Il l'aimait, il en était sur. Il l'aimait depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu mais depuis, il s'en était passé, des choses ! Il avait peur (vi vi ! Notre 'tit James a peur !) qu'elle lui fasse encore du mal… Mais elles'était ouverte à lui, lui avait raconter ses secrets les plus douloureux, ses ennuis avec sa soeur… Sa monstrueuse soeur.

« Seulement tu m'as fais très mal. Je… Je sais que tu t'es ouverte à moi alors que tu n'en avais pas spécialement envie et… »

« Si je l'ais fait c'est que j'en avais envie ! »

« Sans doute… Je ne me sens pas capable d'être tout de suite ami avec toi mais… On peu discutter parfois, se sourire, se dire boujour si tu en as envie. Pour le moment, ça n'ira pas plus loin »

Le coeur de Lily se serra. Il ne voulait pas être son amie. Juste se parler. Parfois. Elle sourit amèrement puis le regarda enfin dans les yeux.

« Bien. Je suppose que je dois faire avec. Je… J'ai quand même réussi à faire face à mon Démon, c'est déjà ça. Je dois y aller. Bye Potter »

« Tu… Peux m'appeller James si tu le souhaite »

« Ca fait partie des choses que tu me permets de faire, tu en es sur ? »

« Lily… »

Il savait qu'il était dur envers elle, mais elle l'avait aussi été. Il voyait de la rencoeur dans les yeux de Lily. Il se sentait coupable. C'était de sa faute après tout !

« Ca va. Après tout, tu as sans doute raison. Je ne mérite pas ton amitié »

« Lily non je… »

Trop tard. Elle s'était enfuie. Il frappa du poing l'armure qui le jaugeait au coin du hall, elle séffondra dans un vacarme métalique. Lui aussi tourna les talons.

**.oOo.**

Sirius et Aliénore étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre depuis un bon moment déjà lorsque quelqu'un vient perturber leur intimité.

« Qui est là ? » grogna une voix.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » répliqua Sirius.

« Je suis Préfet-en-chef ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de trainer dans cette aile-ci du couloir »

Allie se tendit immédiatement. Nathan. C'était Nathan. Et elle était dans les bras de Sirius Black. Il allait la détester !

« _Lumos_ » dit-il alors qu'une lumière vive sortait du bout de sa baguette.

Nathan resta sans voix. Il avait envie de vomir tellement il se sentait mal. Aliénore Lester, la fille de ses rêves était blottie dans les bras d'un autre !

« Allie » s'exclama-t-il, pâle comme un linge.

« Nathan, je… » tenta-t-elle.

« Ca va, pas la peine ! » grogna-t-il en tournant les talons.

Allie tenta vainement de l'appeller sous les regards suspicieux de Sirius. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien !

* * *

_Alors ?_

_Vu que tout le monde a trouvé mes deux derniers chapitres plutôt tristounets, j'ai essayer que celui-ci soit un peu plus joyeux…_

_Donc vous en pensez quoi ?

* * *

_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Trinity1412 :**

_Première : _Coucou ma revieweuse favorite ! Moi ? Aimer maltraiter mes persos ? Naaaaaaan ! Mais en fait tout me vient comme ça et puis c'est pas trop grave qu'ils en bavent… Ils vivront mieux après mdr ! Tu veux vraiment savoir comment ça va finir ? Un peu de patience ! Même moi je ne sais pas exactement comment ça va finir alors… ! Rémus, victime de complot ? Oui, il en bave un 'tit peu, mais après tout, c'est efficace, j'en suis certaine… Être privé de bisous et de calins, c'est trop nul alors on fait tout pour en ravoir. Pour le nouveau titre, c'est trop gentil de m'avoir aidé. Il est vrai qu'en ne sachant pas la suite de l'histoire, tu aurais du mal à en trouver un… Tu le trouve comment ? Merci, j'espère que ton « bonne chance » a été éfficace sur mon exam… Et puis sinon, je suis trop dans la mde ! A plus. Je t'adore too ! Dolna arrive… ! …T'écris des plus longue review que moi :-O

_Deuxième :_ Re-coucou ! Merci aussi pour tes encouragements ! La copie sur disquette ? Ouais, pas une mauvaise idée ! Je pensais, sinon, à m'envoyer le fichier sur mon e-mail… Je trouverais bien ! mais maintenant ça fonctionne ! Bizoo's

**SusyBones :**

Coucou toi ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Lily et James se réconcilier ? Et bien tu verras bien hein ! Pour moi aussi Allie représente l'idée que je me fais d'une vraie amie… :-) Voilà la suite ! Bizoo's !

**Ladybird :**

Coucou Lady ! Niveau coups de soleils, je t'ai surement battue, mais le bronzage il faut voir… Quoique je suis vraiment très bien bronzée ! J'ai été tout pret de Nimes, dans un bled tout paumé, je ne sais même pas le nom lol ! Mais t'as bien de la chance d'être née là-bas ! Au moins t'es née au soleil… La belgique c'est… très nuageux ! Ca me fait très plaisir que tu ais apprécié le chapitre précédant. :-) Oui, que Lily pleure, c'est pour les besoins de l'histoire. J'ai l'idée d'une Lily sensible et fragile avec un tempérament de feu quand il le faut… T'auras surement l'occasion de voir cette autre facette plus tard dans l'histoire ! Ouais, c'est vraiment inhumain un exam' le premier jour, mais que veux tu, on ne dit pas que les profs sont sadique ! Pfff… Bizoo too Lady, merci pour tes compliments !

**Littlegirl : **

Olalah ! C'est les plus gentils compliments qu'on m'ai fait sur ma fic ! Je te remercie vraiment, j'essaie de correspondre le plus possible à l'excelent travail de JK Rowling… Je ne ompt pas m'arreter maintenant, t'inquiète pas ! ;-) Pleins de bizoo's !

**Lul' :**

Hello ! Oulah… tout ça en un mot ? Waouw ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu continueras à lire et à reviewer ! Je rois que j'I de la chance ces temps-ci… J'ai aussi eus du mal à trouver comment poster des reviews au début ! Bisoo's… Voilà la suite.

**Lolita :**

Coucou ! Je sais, c'est triste mais dépressif, c'est pas un peu pousser à l'extrème ! Merci beaucoup ! Bisou.

**Moimoiremoi :**

Hello ! Je vois que mon appel au secours à été entendu lol ! Merci pour ta review, n'hésite surtout pas à en laisser d'autres :-) Oui, James est méchant, mais n'a-t-il pas ses raisons ? Merci beaucoup ! Bizoo's !

**Charlou fleur de lys :**

Charlouuuuuu ! C'est pas grave pour le retard, t'as reviewé, c'est le principal ! Ouais, l'école sui revient, c'est carrément a misaire même ! (ça s'écrit galère lol) Oulah, tout de suite les grands mots hein ! Je ne suis pas sur que tu vas être contente en lisant ce chapitre, mais bon j'espère quand même hein ! Prends soin de toi aussi… Gros Bizou, et je te dis : merci à toi de me lire !

**Kitsune-Maeda :**

Hello ! Ca fait plaisir de savoir que t'aime bien ! Je vois ce que tu veux dire… enfin je pense ! Il n'y aura pas de scène érotique ni sexuel, seulement il y aura des moments un peu plus intime, comme celui qu'il y aura à la fin de ce chapitre… Tu me di si c'est de ça que tu veux dire hein ! Voilà la suite ! Bizoo's !

**Perruche Cevenole :**

_Première :_ Hey ! J'ai eu peur que tu n'ais disparus de la circulation ! Aaaah… t'étais partie en vacance ! Ouais, la rentrée de classe… Bouhhh vilaine ! C'est vrai que c'est le bazar, mais ça va un ch'tit peu dans ce chapitre ! C'est pas du tout grave… Argh ! Deux semaines sans internet ! Ca va, tu survis ? lol ! Gros bizoo's ! A quand la suite de ta fic ? Héhé, qui n'aimerais pas ton nouveau nom !

_Deuxième :_ Merci merci merci ! C'est super gentil ! Mon pc de M… a enfin voulu se rallumer alors tu n'auras pas trop dû attendre pour la suite ! Mais je t'avoue que j'ai eus la trouille de ma vie ! Gros Bisous too ! PS: dès que t'as besoin aussi d'encouragements, fais-moi signes, j'ai des tas de BISOUS à disposition mdr !

Voilà ! J'ai été agréablement surprise de voir que j'avais 10 reviews (12 maintenant... Merci Trinity1412 et Perruche Cevenole! ), franchement, vous êtes géniaux ! Alors bein… Continuez !

* * *

_Oubliez pas la p'tite review !_

_Excélente rentrée à tous… :-(_

_Pleins de Bizoo's !_

_Liloo_


	12. Comme frère et soeur

_B'jour !_

_Alors voilà, la p'tite suite de ce chapitre !_

_Merci à tous de m'avoir prévenu pour le titre de la fic… **Les Schizo **(_super auteurs selont, moi… A lire en vitesse !_) m'ont prévenues quelles avaient aussi une fic de ce nom là… ! Maintenant, j'attends de savoir si j'ai l'accord de Lily(ne) pour gardé le nom bien sur ! En tout cas j'espère vraiment pouvoir gardé le titre parce que sinon je devrais encore changé…_

_Si jamais ça arrive, je garderais dans le résumé -__ex Potter et Evans : leur histoire- __pour que vous sachiez tout de même que c'est moua._

_Voilà qui est dit, maintenant j'aimerais savoir si votre rentrée s'est bien passée ?_

_Moi ça a été comme sur des roulettes ! Heureuse de retrouver ems ami et tous mes reperts !_

_Bonne lecture à tous, les RAR's sont à la fiiiiiin………

* * *

_

**NOTE :**_ Pour le moment, j'ai écris jusqu'au chapitre 16, je pense donc posté un chapitre tous les mercredis, en tout cas pour le moment. Si la cadence diminue, je vous fais signe !

* * *

_

**Tout est à JK Rowling…** C'est le dernier chapitre où je le dis parce que les dix chapitres précédants, je l'ais parfaitement précisé ! Maintenant, si des gens en doutes, c'est pas trop ma faute hein :-)

* * *

°° Chapitre 11 : Comme frère et sœur °°

Il courut, courut à en perdre le souffle. Une fois passé, le portrait se ferma dans un bruit sec et il s'éffondra dans un fauteuil de velour cottellé face à la bibliotèque de la salle commune des Prefets.

« Nathan ? »

« Lily ? »

Ils se regardèrent, assis l'un à côté de l'autre puis se sourirent.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma p'tite fleur ? »

« Ta petite fleur ? » Lily arqua un sourcil.

« Oui. Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ça ne va pas ? »

« Peut-être la montagne de mouchoir devant toi ou bien cette photographie que tu regardais avec mélencolie ou encore les trace de larmes sèches sur tes joues ou bien… »

« Ca va… Je… Tu commence à trop me connaitre ! »

Nathan rit de bon coeur. Oui, il commençait à vraiment bien la connaitre. Ils avaient énnormément discuté depuis le début de cette année. Nathan avait trouvé en Lily la petite soeur qu'il n'avait jamais eut. Ils se sentait le devoir de la protéger contre tout.

« Tu sais, je ne t'obligerais jamais à me raconter quoique ce soit, mais ce don't je suis sur, c'est que ça fait toujours du bien… »

Lily fit une petite moue attendrissante alors que Nathan la soulevait et la posait sur ses genoux. Elle se blottit contre lui. Contre son frère de coeur. Elle aussi c'était beaucoup attaché à Nathan. Il était le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eut. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui, dans n'importe quelle situation. Malgrès le fait qu'ils ne se connaissait que depuis deux moins à peine, c'était comme si elle l'avait toujours connu. Bien sur, l'année précédante, ils s'étaient déjà cotoyer en tant que Préfet et Préfète de leur Maison respective, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin qu'une petite discution banale sur leur rôle, sur les activitées à préparer etc.

« Je… J'ai tenter de chasser mes Démons… »

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il, amusé.

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! C'est la vérité ! J'ai… Allie m'a dit que James était comme un Démon pour moi et qu'il fallait que j'y fasse face pour le chasser de ma tête »

« Je vois… »

« Et je suis aller lui parler tout à l'heure, en revenant du parc. Et je lui ais demander de me pardonner. Et il a dit qu'il ne me détestait pas mais que… Qu'il n'était pas pret à être mon amie. Il a dit que… _Si je voulais_, on pouvait se parler, _parfois_, se sourire, … Quel batard ! »

« Lily ! Retire ce que tu as dit ! Je sais très bien que ça te fais mal, mais tu as interet à regrette ce que tu as dit » la gronda Nathan.

« Bien sur que je regrette ! Tu crois quoi ? Je l'aime ! JE L'AIME ! Mais lui il ne m'aime pas, il… Il me déteste » s'emporta-t-elle.

Elle éclata littéralement en sanglot ( oui, oui, encore ! ) alors qu'il la serrait plus fort contre lui, murmurant des mots apaisants.

« Je… J'en peux plus, Nathan. J'y arrive plus… » souffla-t-elle.

« Bien sur que tu vas y arriver. Fais le pour Aliénore, pour moi, pour… tes parents » murmura-t-il alors que le simple nom de la jeune fille lui serrait le coeur.

« Mes parents… Oh tout est de ma faute ! »

« Chhht… Chhht… C'est tout, ça va aller »

Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, elle respira un grand coup et fit un demi-sourire, triste, mais un sourire quand même.

« Alors, c'est quoi pour toi ? »

« Que… ? »

« Tu avais l'air triste alors… raconte-moi » sourit-elle.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée que je t'en parle parce que tu sais… »

« C'est à propos d'Allie ? Allez, raonte-moi »

« D'accord. Je faisais ma ronde dans l'Aile droite Interdite depuis la semaine passée et j'ai entendu des murmures… Alors je me suis approché et je leur ais dit de partir, que c'était interdit de trainer ici. Un mec m'a répondu. Puis j'ai allumé m'a baguette pour voir qui c'était et… C'était Black et Aliénore » sa voit s'éteint.

« Il y a surement une explication rationnel à celà. J'ai eus une discussion avec elle ce matin à ton sujet et je peux te le garantir, elle t'aime »

« Peut-être mais c'était pas moi qu'elle serait dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait ! »

« Et tentôt, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Quelqu'un serait passé et aurait peut-être cru que nous étions ensemble ! »

« C'est totalement ridicule ! Nous deux on est juste comme… Frère et soeur ! »

« Qui te dit que ce n'est pas pareil pour eux ? Mhh »

« Tu m'énnerve à toujours avoir réponse à tout ! »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aime ? »

« Bien sur » Nathan embrassa doucement le front de la ronquine qui lui sourit en retour.

« Bon… Je commence à avoir faim ! Il est tout de même passé midi, le repas va se finir et j'ai enve d'avoir encore quelque chose ! » s'exclama Lily.

« On y va alors ! »

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Lily se dirigea vers la grande salle. Elle elaçat chaleureusement Nathan et ils se séparèrent en souriant.

La Préfète-en-Chef s'installa seule en milieu de table. Elle attrapa le plat de soupe au potiron et s'en versa une louche dans un bol en or. Elle le dégusta, en silence puis sentit une présence à ses côtés.

« J'ai fais une connerie » murmura Allie.

« Alors c'était vrai… »

« De quoi ? Tu… Tu es au courant ? Il t'en a parlé ? Que… Comment il a réagi ? Il m'en veut ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas qu'il t'en veuille il est juste… déçu. Il est amoureux de toi »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Nathan ? » questionn Aliénore, suspicieuse.

« Je m'étonnais que tu ne me l'ais jamais demandé. Nous sommes comme… Frère et soeur. On s'aime. Profondément. Mais pas comme un couple. C'est différent, nous c'est comme on s'aime normalement dans une famille. Lui c'est mon frère de coeur. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui… Comment ça été avec James ? »

« Il ne me déteste pas. Il n'est pas prêt à ce qu'on soit ami. Juste se aprler parfois »

« Pourquoi t'en parle avec désinvolture comme ça ? Ne me dit pas que ça ne te touche pas, je ne te croirais pas ! »

« Et bien… Je dirais juste que j'ai chassé mes Démons. J'en ais parlé avec Nathan et il m'a aidé, voilà tout »

« Bien »

« Mhhmhh »

Des bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de la fine taille d'Allie alors qu'un visage familier se nichait au creux de son épaule.

« Sirius ! »

« Oui ma belle »

Allie sourit tendrement. Elle adorait qu'on l'appelle ainsi.

Lily, elle, se retourna vers la table des Serdaigle et croisa le regard amer du Capitaine de Quiddich. Elle sentit un pincement au coeur.

« Allez ailleurs » grogna-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le bouveau couple sui se bécottait devant toute la grande salle.

« Je te demande pardon ? » répliqua Sirius, piqué au vif.

« Trouvez-vous une chambre. Allez dans le parc. Ou dans la salle commune. Mais virez-vous d'ici. Tout de suite »

« Mais Lily tu- » tenta Allie.

« Je croyais pourtant que tu regrettais. Comment ose-tu faire ça en plein milieu de la grande salle ? Tu ne veux pas te planter devant lui non plus ? » s'écria Lily, ses traits déformés par la colère.

« De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ? » s'étonna Sirius, de plus en plus perdu.

« De rien. Elle… Elle… Allons-nous en »

Le couple sortit sous le regard jaloux des filles (pour Sirius) et des garçons (pour Allie).

Lily, elle, planta son visage dans ses mains. Elle était lessivée. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle s'imaginait très bien ce que ressentait Nathan en ce moment même à deux tables de la sienne. Brusquement, elle se leva et alla le rejoindre. Il s'assit à ses côtés mais ne dit rien, le respectant.

« Comme frère et soeur, tu disais… »

« Pardon Nathan. Je suis désolée je ne savais pas- »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ce que tu n'as pas fait ! J'ai cru que je pouvais avoir une chance mais apparement ce n'est pas trop possible »

« Je suis désolée. Vraiment »

« Je sais ma Lily, je sais »

Lily le prit dans ses bras, l'étraignant endrement. Elle ne sentit pas le regard jaloux que lançait James dans leur direction.

**.oOo.**

« Allez, James. Tu sais bien que ce n'est que de l'amitié »

« Rémus ? »

Le loup-garou lui sourit doucement.

« Oh pardonne-moi ! J'ai été stupide. Comment ais-je pu me disputer avec toi, mon ami ! »

« C'est déjà oublié, ne t'en fais pas »

Les deux amis se sourirent chaleureusement.

« Il me semble que Sirius a une nouvelle conquête ! » déclara Rémus.

« Et pas la moindre ! Aliénore Lester » répliqua James.

« Je m'étais toujours dit qu'elle finirait avec… Flining »

« Flining ? Mouais… Mais il ne rivalise même pas avec Sir' ! »

James se retourna et regarda sa petite rouquine discutter calmement avec son homologue masculin. Merlin qu'elle était belle. Et dire qu'elle pouvait être si vicieuse !

« Avec elle, ça va mieux ? »

« Elle ? »

« Lily »

« Oh… Et bien… On n'est pas amis. Mais pas ennemis non plus. Juste… Juste _rien_ »

« Rien ? »

« Bai… c'est ce qu'on est quand on n'est ni amis ni ennemis. Juste rien »

« Alors vous n'êtes rien » sourit Rémus.

James acquieça et se servit une part de gateau.

« Lunard… À quand la prochaine pleine lune ? »

« Deux semaines. Pff J'ai à peine récupéré que c'est repartit. Dans pas longtemps, je sentirais la _bête_ en moi, tu sais »

« Je sais, mon vieux. J'aimerais tellement t'aider ! »

« L'aider à quoi ? » susurra une voix à l'oreille de Rémus.

Il fit basculer le corps de Christie, de sorte qu'elle se retrouve sur ses genoux. Celle-ci rit de bon coeur et encercla le cou de son chéri à l'aide de ses bras.

« Ca fait un petit moment déjà que je ne t'ais plus vu… » le garçon semblait frustré.

« Rem' je te revois dans le dortoir ? » marmona le garçon aux cheveux en batailles

Il acquieça et James décampa immédiatement, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil désespéré en direction de Lily qui discuttait toujours avec Nathan.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma puce ? » demanda le loup.

« Je… Avec Lily, ça ne va plus »

Tout tourne donc autour de Lily, ici ? pensa-t-il.

« Mais ça n'allait déjà plus depuis un bon moment ! Ca fait une bonne semaine qu'on ne s'est plus parlé… ! »

« Pardonne-moi Rémus. Je ne sais pas où j'ai la tête en ce moment. Beth non plus ne va pas très bien, tu sais. Je ne comprends pas, elle devient _violente_ »

« Violente ! » s'exclama son petit-ami, les yeux exorbités.

« Non, j'abuse peut-être un peu, mais elle me fait quand même un peu peur. Tu sais, avant elle était calme et douce »

Rémus ricana doucement.

« Bon, elle était parfois hystérique mais ce que je veux dire c'est que depuis qu'on a eut cette dispute avec Lily et Allie, rien ne va plus »

« Je vois. Écoute, arrête de penser toujours aux autres et devient un moment égoïste… Juste pour moi »

Elle l'embrassa avec passion, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux couleur paille.

« Merci » murmura-t-il.

« Parce que tu crois que c'étais juste pour toi ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

Il rit en retour et la serra contre elle. Sa Christie était de retour.

**.oOo.**

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un couple déambulait, s'embrassant à tout bout de champs. Sirius et Allie n'avaient fait que ça depuis que Lily leur avait _poliment_ prié de déguerpir.

Sirius ne s'était pas trop fait prié, mais Allie n'avait pas comprit la réaction de sa meilleure amie. Subitement, elle était devenue aggressive et hargneuse envers elle.

« Al ? »

« Al ? C'est quoi ça ? » plaisanta la jeune fille.

« Tout le monde t'appelle Allie, alors j'inove ! » s'expliqua Sirius.

« Oh… Je vois »

« Que voulait dire Lily, tentôt ? Tu sais, quand elle était énnervée »

« Oh heu… Je… Her… J'en sais rien »

« D'accord »

Il plaqua ses douce lèvres contre les siennes.

« Mmmh »

« Je te l'accorde ! » sourit Allie.

« Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement… » répliqua Sirius.

« Que- Quoi ? »

« De qui Lily parlait, Al ? Je sais que c'était d'un garçon, mais je veux savoir qui c'est »

« Pourquoi ? » dit-elle, lasse.

« Parce que j'ai le droit de savoir. En quelque sorte, ça voulait dire que tu sortais avec un gars mais que là, tu es avec moi. Pourtant je ne t'ais jamais vue avec personne ! »

« C'est tout simplement parce que je ne sors avec personne ! »

« Alors pourquoi Lily a dit ça ? Elle ne dit jamais les choses sans raisons »

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

« Bien sur »

« Nathan. Nathan Flining. Lily pense que je… que je veux sortir avec et elle prétend qu'il est amoureux de moi… C'est tout »

« C'est tout ? C'est la seule chose qui te traverse l'esprit ? Si tu me l'as caché, c'est qu'il y a autre chose »

Aliénore baissa les yeux. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis très peu de temps. Devait-elle déjà gacher leur couple pour lui dire qu'elle était amoureuse d'un autre ? Il lui lançait des regards pesants auquels elle ne put résister longtemps. Et, comme une bombe, elle cracha le morceau.

« Je suis amoureuse de lui »

* * *

_Héhé ! Sadique Sadique !_

_Jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours été gentille en coupant bien là où il fallait pour ne pas trop vous laisser sur votre faim, mais ce temps là est révolu…_

_Niark Niark !_

_Allez, ne bousillez pas votre clavier( il faut apprendre à contenire sa colère… !), sinon vous ne saurez plus poster une gentille ch'tite review for me…

* * *

_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Perruche Cevenole :**

Coucou ! Heureusement que tu es fière de ton pseudo… Ceserait pas trop logique sinon mdr ! Pour les bizoo's, Rémus et Sirius sont totalement dispo. Pour cequi est de James, Lily est pas trop d'accord et je ne tiens aps àceque mon héroine me plante en milieu d'histoire ! lol ! Sérieusement, je trouvais que l'autre chapitre allais encore assez bien… Bon, en tout cas les prochains chapitres seront dans ce genre là, autant te prévenir. :-) J'espère que cechapitre ne t'a pas trop déçu… À cause de Sirius et Allie. Moi ? Abuser de mon pouvoir d'auteur ! Et bai oui, et j'en suis trèèèèès fière ! C'est vrai quoi, assumons ce que nous écrivons ! En fait, je me rend compte que moi aussi j'ai été privé d'internet pendnat deux semaines etque ça ne m'a pas tant manqué que ça ! J'espère que ta rentrée c'est bien passée… J'attends avec grande impatience maintenant la suite de ta fic… Et si tu n'te boost pas toi même, c'est moi qui vais le faire ! Au fait, t'as une adresse msn ? Si t'en as une et que tu viux bien papotter avec moi, mon adresse est dans ma bio… Pleins de Bizoo's !

**Trinity1412 :**

Coucou ! Heureuse que le chapitre t'as plut dis donc ! Oui, je t'avoue que l'entrée est un peu rude, mais il fallait bien rentrée dans le chapitre dans la même ambiance que la fin de l'autre, ça n'aurait pas été logique que tout le monde soit heureux après tout ça… Aïaaaaaaah, j'ai eus des tonnes de problèmes de frappe parce que j'ai tout tapé sur un autreordi que le mien etles touches sont pas disposé pareil, j'ai pas torp compris ! Sorry. Et pour une fois, j'ai fais rapide hein ! Une semaine même pas pour le chapitre suivant, c'est un exploit :-) Bizoux too ma puce !

P.S: Pour le titre, c'est possible que tu me l'avais proposé… Mais maintenant je suis dans le pétrin :-S

**Elisa94 :**

Oulah ta demande me fait chaud au cœur ! Et puis, c'est demandé tellement gentiement ! Voilà ton vœux exaucé, en même pas une semaine tu as la suite alors qu'avant, il fallait attendre deux semaines ! Merci beaucoup ! Et please, met une review après ! ;-) Biz !

**Les Schizo : - Luna(rd) -**

Coucou ! Je t'ai déjà répondu, mais je vais encore le faire… ! Je suis tellement désolée. Je t'ai déjà tout expliqué, le pourquoi du comment et tout et tout… En tout cas, j'espère vraiment que Lily(ne) répondra positivement. Mais oubliez pas d'm'envoyer un ch'tit mail pour me dire la réponse hein ! Sinon, ça me fait très plaisir que tu aime ma fic, ça me touche beaucoup ! Voilà la suite, n'hésite pas àmettre une autre review pour me donner ton avis ! ;-) Bisou's

P.S: Vous avez tellement de chance, j'ai fais de la pub pour vous !

**The sister to Diabolik vampyr:**

Lol! Et bai voilà la suite hein:-) Bisous !

**SusyBones :**

Coucou ! Ahaaaaaaah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui voit le positif du côté triste du dernier chapitre ! MERCI MERCI ! Oui, ça doit vraiment faire mal au cœur, je n'aimerais pas être Nathan… Le pire, c'est que j'adore vraiment ce perso, j'te jure ! Merci ! Bisous too !

**Ladybird :**

Lady ! Je vais faire deux en un, ok ? Je vais répondre au deux d'un seul coup… Je pense que tu me l'a déjà dit plusieurs fois, mais je ne m'en lasse pas de l'entendre ! Je ne suis pas totalement de cet avis… parce qu'en vérité, le début de la fic n'estvraiment pas top du tout ! Je me dis que peut-être après, je recommencerais les trois premiers chapitres… Sérieusement, j'ai adoré Nimes ! c'est génial ! Trop trop chouette ! En plus il y a plein plein de soleil… Vive le Sud de la France ! Tu veux pas non plus que je te raconte toute l'histoire maintenant ? lol t'es trop curieuse ! Ou impatiente ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis navrée de te dire que tu vas devoir attendre un petit moment parce que c'est dans quelques chapitres encore… pas avant le 16, que je viens de finir, et là on ne sais toujours pas ! Héhé ! Ouais… Mon exam, je pense que ça a été, mais je ne m'avance pas, j'ai aps trop envie d'être déçue… Demain ou après demain normalement j'ai mes résulats… J'ai repris les cours vendredi, et je t'avoue qu'en faitc'est un peu dur, j'me sens comme… rouillée lol ! Je suis TOTALEMENT d'accord avec toi, les vacs passent cent fois trop vite ! Contente que tu apprécie le nouveau titre et oui, je sais qu'il y a déjà une fic comme ça ! Merci dem'avoir prévenu en tout cas, c'est super gentil ! Pleins de Bizoo's…

**Milune :**

Coucou ! Ouiiii j'ai vu, merci ! C'est génial de parler avec toi, t'est trop drole ! En plus, dès que tu en auras besoin, t'auras ta CMP a disposition mdr ! Merci pour le compliment ! Bizoo's !

**Bel-o-kiu-kiuni :**

Coucou! Waaaaah merci pour la surprise! Et je te jureque s'en est une ! Ah bon, comme ça tu lis ma fic mais ne poste pas de review ? Ah bai ça alors ! lol. T'as lu ma fic d'une seule traite ! Bain t'en as du courage ! Enfin, c'est pas comme si elle était méga longue non plus ! Tu as raison, personne ne se plaint d'avoir de longue review ! Ca fait même méga-trop-super plaisir ! Moi encore plus ! Ah c'est vraiment génial que tarentrée se soit bien passée ! Je connais ça, dans une nouvelle école, c'estvraiment pas facile, en plus on a des tas d'appréhension et tout ! Moi, l'année passée, je stressais comme une dingue. Je rentrais aussi dans une nouvelle école et puis finalement ça a été comme sur des roulettes et i' là, j'y suis toujours… reviewer mon prchain chapitre, c'est-à-dire celui-ci ? Wow, ce seraittellement gentil :-) Ouais, pauvre Nathan… Il est à plaindre, en fait, c'est vrai ! En vérité, je n'avais rien prévu de spécial pour ce couple-là. (je ne dis pasles noms comme ça on ne sais pas de qui jeparle, etc'est tant mieux !) Oui, ils appliquent bien cettethéorie, tu as parfaitement raison. Ouééééé une adepte du souffrement (?) des persooos ! Ouep, ta reveiws m'a fait plus que plaisir ! Pleins de Bizoo's !

P.S: Moi je dis pas de favoritisme, vive les Maraudeurs (moins Peter) et Nathan… Parce qu'ils le valent bien ! mdr

* * *

_Pleins de Bizoo's !_

_Avec toute mon affection !_

_Liloo_


	13. La fin d'une looongue journée

_Coucou !_

_Vous allez bien ? Moi super bien, j'suis de bonne humeur !_

_Et vous, c'était comment cette première semaine de cours ?_

_Voilà, je reviens avec la suite, en espérant vraiment que vous apprécierez…_

_Bonne lecture à tous, les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin…

* * *

_

°° Chapitre 12 : La fin d'une looogue journée °°

_« Je suis amoureuse de lui »_

« QUOI ! » rugit Sirius.

Allie sursauta légèrement, mais n'était pas étonnée le moins du monde de sa réaction. Après tout, elle avait été une vraie garce.

« Tu as bien dis ce que j'ai entendu ? Tu es amoureuse de cet enfoiré ? »

« Ce n'est pas un enfoiré » murmura-t-elle.

« Ah non ? Il nous gache notre couple ! »

« Je… Comment savoir si on est véritablement ensemble ? Comment je peux savoir moi ? »

« Tu trouve pas des excuses bidons, _Lester_ »

« Tu couche et sors avec dix filles par semaines ! Alors moi, comment je peux savoir si c'est sérieux ou pas ? Je… Je croyais qu'il ne m'aimait pas que… Qu'il se foutait de moi ! On a jamais vraiment discutté, lui et moi et - »

« Ne me parle pas de lui » répliqua-t-il froidement.

Aliénore déglutit bruyemment.

« T'as été une vraie grace. Je me suis fais avoir... J'étais amoureux de toi, mais en vérité tu t'es bien foutu de moi ! » poursuivit-il sur le même ton.

« Alors… C'est fini ? »

« Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais continuer à t'embrasser au détour d'un couloir tout en sachant que tu est amoureuse d'un autre ? »

« Je suis désolée… »

« Il me semble que tu es souvent désolée ces temps ci » dit-il en s'éloignant à grands pas, laissant Aliénore seule avec ses remords.

**.oOo.**

« Retournons dans la salle commune, tu veux ? » murmura Lily, assise sur les genoux de Nathan à la table des Serdaigle.

« Oui, allons-y »

Ils se levèrent et, après avoir salué quelques amis, ils sortirent de la grande salle.

« Tu sais, je crois qu'il t'aime vraiment » marmonna le garçon.

« Qui donc ? » interrogea Lily, tout en sachant parfaitement la réponse.

« James. Tu aurais dû voir les regards jaloux qu'il me lançait dans la grande salle quand tu me prenais dans tes bras. S'il aurait pu, il m'aurait tué sur place ! »

« Oh… Ce n'est pas ce qu'il disait, pourtant ! »

« Écoute ma puce, il a été blessé par ce que tu lui as fait, c'est tout. Dans l'infirmerie, quand il est venu te voir parce qu' - »

« Je sais. En vérité, j'ai adoré qu'il vienne me voir mais je lui en voulait. Je m'en voulait de m'être dans cet état pour de telles bêtises alors… »

Un ange passa.

« Je joue contre lui, le premier match de l'année… Serdaigle/Gryffondore ! » dit Nathan.

« Ca va être un bon match… »

« On va vous faire ravaler votre fiertée ! » plaisanta Nathan.

« C'est pas ma faute si notre équipe est la meilleure ! Quand est ce match ? »

« La veille d'Halloween »

« Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de grande soirée pour cette occasion ! »

« Mais nous devons tout de même aider Hagrid et Flitwick à décorer la salle… Ca va être serré »

« Je vais le faire, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu dois t'entrainer, toi et ton équipe. Mais même avec ça, vous ne pourrez pas nous battre ! » ricana-t-elle en tirant la langue, telle une petite fille.

« Nous verrons ça ! »

Nathan sourit.

« _Poenix doré_ » dit Lily en direction du tableau.

Celui-ci s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Les deux Préfets-en-Chefs se laissèrent tomber dans un canapé.

« J'avais oublier ! Matiew m'attends pour son devoir d'Enchantement… Je te laisse ma p'tite Fleur »

« D'accord. A tentôt » ( P'tit clin d'oeil àTrinity héhé !)

Il lui fit un petit signe de la main avant d'attraper son sac de cours et de passer le portrait dans le sens inverse.

**.oOo.**

Sirius s'assit sur les grande marches qui menaient au grand hall d'entrée.

« Je me fais toujours avoir avec les filles… » marmonna-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sottises ! » répliqua une voix féminine.

« Qui es… Oh, c'est toi »

« Merlin que tu as l'air heureux de me voir ! » répliqua Beth en s'assayant à ses côtés.

« Écoute, Elisabeth, tu as passé ces trois dernières années à te pavaner devant moi en glouseuse professionnelle, alors je t'avoue que ça ne m'enchante pas »

« C'est donc comme ça que tu me vois ? Une glouseuse qui se pavane ? »

« Et bien… Oui »

« Tu ne te rends pas compte que si je suis comme ça, c'est à cause de toi ? Ce soir là, tu ne me voyais pas vraiment comme une glouseuse professionnelle hein ! J'étais un bon coup, un coup d'un soir. Le problème est que moi, je suis tombée amoureuse detoi, ce fameux soir… »

« Amoureuse… Décidément c'est le mot du jour ! _Amoureuse _»

« C'est quoi ton problème, Black ! » ricana-t-elle.

« Le problème, c'est que ma copine est _amoureuse_ d'un autre gars »

« Tu… Tu avais une copine ? Je veux dire, une petite-copine ? Une vraie… ? »

« Pourquoi ? Ca t'étonne ? »

« Non, je… Tu… Que… Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » réussit-elle à articuler.

« Aliénore Lester »

« QUOI ? Cette salope qui nous a volé notre copine et qui nous traite comme des sous-merdes ! » x'exclama-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

« TU VAS LA FERMER, OUI ! » rugit Sirius, complètement hors de lui.

Il acceptait qu'elle lui parle un peu, mais il était hors de question qu'elle se mette à critiquer Allie ! Oh, ça non !

« Tu ne connais rien d'elle. Cette fille vaut dix fois mieux que toi, _plastique girls_ »

Beth n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… Il la traitait de plastique grils ! C'était la pire chose qu'on puisse lui dire. Et venant de Sirius, l'homme qu'elle idolâtrait depuis ce soir de décembre, ça la blessait plus que tout.

« Maintenant, Strellia, tu vas me foutre la paix. Si je te vois encore dans mon chemin, tu auras affaire à moi ! » grogna-t-il se levant, se dirigeant vers la Forêt Interdite.

Beth se rassit sur les marches, se prenant le visage entre ses mains, laissant échapper quelques larmes de fureur et de tristesse de ses yeux alors qu'un mèche noir s'échappait de son chignon serré.

Christie la retrouva une demie heure plus tard au même endroit, toujours la tête entre les mains, mais plus aucunes larmes ne coulaient à présent.

« Hey ma belle, ça va ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Beth ? Bettie ? Allez, réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Ce qui ne va pas ? Je viens de me rendre compte que Black me voyait comme une glouseuse professionnelle qui se pavait devant lui » s'énnervait-elle.

**.oOo.**

« Rem' ? »

Le garçon releva sa tête interrogatrice de sa malle.

« Tu crois que j'ai eu tord ? » poursuivit James en se couchant aisément sur son lit, ne prenant pas la peine d'elever ses chaussures.

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Tu sais, Lily… »

« Oh. Je ne sais pas. D'un côté tu a peut-être eu tord en la remballant comme ça quand on sais que tu es fou d'elle. Mais d'un autre côté, Lily se rendra peut-être bien compte de ses conneries, non ? »

« Ouais, sans doutes. Mais elle venait justement pour s'excuser… Elle s'est même insulté de _garce_ ! »

Rémus stoppa ses mouvements. Chose très élégante quand on sait que dans une main, il avait un boxer sale et dans l'autre une boite de capote !

« Elle a fait ça ! »

« Rémus, tu peux me dire ce que tu fais avec cette boite de préservatifs ? » interrogea Peter qui venait de passer la porte du dortoir.

« Oh, je fais un peu de rangement dans cette fichue mal… Peut-être que j'aurais dû acheter cette male à plusieurs compartiments, finalement… »

« Lunard ! On parlais de moi et Lily ! » s'exclama James, exaspéré par le manque d'attention de son ami.

« Ah oui, c'est exact ! Elle doit vraiment être mal pour s'insulter de… _ça_ ! »

« C'est quoi, ça ? » interrogea Peter en faisant une moue d'incompréhension.

« C'est pas grave, Pete' »

Il gromella puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain, attrapant son essuie et un pantalon propre.

« Tu sais, attends un petit moment, mais ne la laisse pas trop longtemps dans son désespoir quand même. Elle ne va surement pas bien » poursuivit Rémus en fermant brusquement sa malle en bois.

« Mouais… Au fait, où est Sirius ? »

« Surement en train de faire Bisou-Bisou dans un couloir ou dans le parc avec Allie… » répondit Rémus s'affalant sur son lit.

« Surement… »

**.oOo.**

Contrairement à ce que pensait ses amis, Sirius n'embrassait pas Aliénore Lester mais gambadait tel une âme en peine dans la Forêt Interdite sous sa forme d'animagus.

Il pouvait penser plus simplement lorsqu'il prenait l'apparence du chian et ça l'aidait bien souvent lorsqu'il éprouvait une émotion trop forte.

Le chien avait une âme moins complexe et une pensée plus simple. Il pouvait donc faire le tri des informations qu'avait accumulé son cerveau aujourd'hui…

Aliénore qui s'excuse, Aliénore qui l'embrasse, Aliénore qui le quitte, Elisabeth qui lui avoue son amour,…

Tout ça, même pour l'esprit d'un chien était bien trop compliqué. Il aboya d'énnervement, ce qui fit s'envoler les quelques oiseaux qui s'étaient déposés sur une branche basse.

Il se mit à galopper un bon moment jusqu'à arriver à la lisière de la forêt pour reprendre sa forme humaine, au grand mécontentement de son esprit qui se remit durement en route.

Il se mit à pleuvoir, d'abord quelques gouttes puis un peu plus fort. Il se précipita vers le château et s'y engouffra, laissant une flaque d'eau à l'entrée.

« Sirius ? »

Le garçon se retourna et apperçut le visage dévaster de Lily. D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien pourquoi elle était aussi triste.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » répondit-il.

« Oh, non ce n'est rien » fit-elle, évasive.

« C'est James, hmm ? Il t'en veut encore un peu ? »

« Oui, il y a de ça » elle fit un petit sourir triste.

« Tu sais, Lily, je n'ai jamais pensé tout ce que j'ai pu te dire… C'était la colère »

« Je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… »

« Oh… Bien ! Mais pourquoi tu es si triste, p'tite flower ? Tu étais bien tentôt, non ? »

« Oui, oui, je… Non écout je n'ai aps très envie d'en parler. Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance ou quoi que ce soit mais…- »

« Ca va. Tu as le droit d'avoir des secrets, hein ! »

« Merci Sirius… Viens par là » sourit-elle en ouvrant ses bras.

Le Gryffondor se laissa faire et se logea dans ses bras.

« Lily, ne crois pas que cette histoire avec Lester puisse gacher notre amitié »

« Amitié ? Waouw ! Laissez-moi en profiter ! Sirius Black me compte comme son amie ! »

« Arrête de plaisenter, Lily ! Je t'ai toujours consideré comme une amie, mais on avait quelques soucis, tu sais, James,… »

« Pas besoin d'excuses, tu es aussi mon ami »

Ils se serrèrent encore une fois dans leurs bras puis ils se séparèrent. L'une allant vers la bibliothèque, l'autre vers la tour Gryffondor.

**.oOo.**

« J'ai envie de faire une farce… » marmona Lily, installée confortablement dans un fauteuil de la salle commune.

« Oulah ! Attention, c'est un grand jour ! Lily Evans veut faire une facre ! » s'exclama Allie.

« 'Même pas drole d'abord »

« J'ai quelques petites idées, mais je me les réserves pour Black »

« Je peux parfaitemetn t'aider, tu sais… Je ne veux pas faire de farces aux autres, Sirius me... Attends moi voir, tu ne vas pas faire de blague à Sirius ! »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Tu ne crois pas que la partie avec Nathan a été assez difficile à faire passer pour qu tu t'acharne encore sur lui ! » gronda la rouquine.

« Oh non, Lily… Ne me culpabilise pas ! Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez dur comme ça ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui est dur ? » questionna une voix féminine.

Les deux filles se retournèrent pour faire face à Beth et Christie qui les regardaient avec des yeux accusateurs.

« De quoi tu te mêle, Strellia ? » grogna Allie.

« Oh, un ours qui parle ! » ironisa Beth en la toisant.

« Et ça se croit drole… »

« Écoutez, on est venu faire une trève » fit Christie.

« Surement pas » répliqua directement Allie.

« Allie ! Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez _vraiment_ ? » dit Lily.

« Je trouve ça juste stupide qu'après une simple petite dispute on ne s'adresse plus la parole… » commença Christie, pas très sûre d'elle.

« Tu as sans doute raison » répondit Lily.

« Et puis tu sais, tu nous manque » continua Christie.

« Et moi, je compte pour de la bouse de dragon ? » s'enquit Allie.

« 'Faut croire » marmonna Beth.

Christie la fusilla du regard et Beth prit un air innocent.

« Tu nous manque aussi Allie, crois-moi »

Allie sourit gentiment.

« Vous nous manquez aussi, les filles. On a qu'à… Tout oublier ? » proposa Lily, souriante.

« C'est d'accord pour moi ! » s'exclama Lily en prenant les deux filles, tour à tour, dans ses bras.

Par contre, Beth croisait les bras sur sa poitrine et prenait un air blessé.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il vient de se passer ! Tu me lache alors, Chris ! » agressa-t-elle, lui crachant presque au visage.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Je ne te lache pas dut tout ! C'est juste que je ne supporte plus cette situation. On a mal jugé Aliénore parce qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle empiétait sur notre territoire et qu'elle voulait nous séparer de Lily, mais en vérité ce n'est pas du tout le cas ! Et tu le sais parfaitement, Beth » Christie reprit son souffle.

« Respire Christie ! Ce serait dommage de nous faire un arret cardiaque ! » plaisanta Allie.

Christie, Lily et Aliénore partirent dans un grand éclat de rire alors que Beth se sentait de plus en plus offensée.

« Tu n'as donc rien comprit ? Elle essaie juste de te mettre dans sa poche pour…- »

« C'est bon Beth. Si ça t'emmerde de rester avec moi, tu peux aller voir ailleurs ! Comme si ça m'intéressait d'entendre une grosse limace visqueuse me caquetter dans les oreilles »

Pour Beth, s'en était trop. Rouge de rage et de honte, elle fit volte-face et s'engouffra à grandes enjambées dans l'escalier du dortoir des filles.

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas, ça va lui passer ! Je suis contente de vous parler à nouveau ! Et pardon Allie de t'avoir mal jugée… Mon opinion est totalement différent ! t'es vraiment une chic fille ! »

Elles se serrèrent dans leur bras puis Christie s'installa à même le sol en face de ses deux amies. Là, elles se mirent à papotter de tout et de rien, riant parfois d'une bêtise ou autre.

_Voilà…_

_J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

* * *

_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Perruche Cevenole :**

Coucou ! Hinhin… Si Sirius est triste, c'est dans MES bras qu'il viendra ! Ouais, j'sais bien que tu trouve ça super révoltant, l'attitude de Lily, mais que veux-tu ! Il faut bien que Lily paie un peu pour ce qu'elle a fait et puis oui, elle nous fait un caca nerveux mais il y a de quoi ! Elle se rend ENFIN compte de sa gaffe ! Bon, bon, bon… tu vois, j'ai quand même posté ce chapitre… Que tu l'ais fat ou non, je n'allais pas privé mes chères lecteurs d'une dose de tristesse quand même ! Mais j'attends al suite de ta fic… Avec vraiment, vraiment beaucoup d'impatience ! Moi, j'veux bien te booster, mais tu réagis paaaaaas ! Pleins de Bizoo's !

**Bel-o-kiu-kiuni :**

Coucou! Waouw, t'as déjà peté ton écran ! Ouuuw le pauvre ! Je sais, je suis super chiante d'avoir coupé comme ça, mais j'avais envie que vous reveniez tous pour ce chapitre ci mdr ! Quoi, toute les semaine c'est pas bien ! Je fais pourtant des efforts hein ! Et puis même si j'ai ENVIE de poster plus souvent, je ne le fais pas parce qu'il faut laisser le temps à tout le monde de lire avant que la suite ne soit déjà là… Je comprends très très bien ce que tu vis à l'école, mais tu vas vite avoir quelqu'un à qui te raccrocher ! Malgré tout, les amitiés se lient trèèèèès vite ! Je suis certaine que tu vas très vite t'y faire. Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu me raconte ta vie… Au contraire, ça m'amuse ! je vois qui est qui selon ce qu'ils me raconte et tout, je trouve ça drôle ! Je sais, pour les fautes de frappes, c'est assez chiant mais le fait est que je ne me relis pas, j'ai pas envie parce qu'alors je changerais de nouveau tout et tout ça, donc je poste comme ça… Et j'avais laissé une p'tite annonce pour avoir un ou une correctrice, mais personne n'est intéressé alors ça restera comme ça ! Oooooh ! T'as encore du soleil ! Y en a qui ont de la chance hin ! Bizoo's à toi…

**Trinity1412 :**

J'arrive pas à le croire… Ca fait une éternitéééééé qu'on en s'est même pas parlé :-( ! Donc vouala… coucou ma revieweuse adorée ! ouais ouais, vous détestez tous ma fin… Mais lis la RAR d'au dessus, j'explique tout ça lol ! Courage, vraiment, pour le boulot et tout, mais j'espère à fond que tu pourras posté une de ces quatre ! Pleins de Bizoo's !

**Candice :**

Ma Bibou adorée ! Ouais, j'suis super heureuse qu'on s'entende aussi bien après si peu de temps… Et puis tu peux pas t'imaginer à quel point c'est important pour moi que tu lise ma story ! j'ai droit aux petits commentaires avant tout le monde et à ton avis sur les autres chapitres pas encore posté, c'est trop génial ;-) J'suis trop contente que t'aime la story ! Pleins de Bizoo's ma belle ! J't'adoreeeee !

**Les Schizo :**

Hello hello ! Mais j'vous en prie, y a aucun problème ! C'est juste parce que la fic est vraiment géniale et que vous le mérités, voilà ! C'est super gentil d'me laisser garder le titre, mais comme tu l'as dit, on va pas ne faire toutes une histoire ! il est vrai qu'on a plein plein de points communs entre nos deux fic , c'est diiiingue ! Ouais ouais, j'avoue que j'vous laisse sur votre faim mais c'est, bien entendu, pas DU TOUT fait exprès lol ! Merci d'être là… Bizoo's à toi !

**Milune :**

Coucou ! Et bien sache que tes conneries me font rire à moi aussi ! Merci beaucoup ! Bizoo's

**SusyBones :**

Coucou ! Tu sais que tes compliments me font trèèès plaisir ! Et tu sais que j'ai la même façon de voir les relations qu'entretiennes mes persos… ! Voilà la suite mais je n'sais pas i elle est aussi bien que les chapitres précédents… À toi d'me le dire ! Bizoo's

**Potterpau2000 :**

Oualh Oulah Oulah ! C'est dingue ce que les gens ils peuvent être gentil ! Merci merci merci, c'est leplus beau compliment qu'on puisse me dire ! Continue à être là, surtout ! Pleins de Bizoo's !

**Dédé111 :**

Salut ! Hé hé hé ! Je suis sadique et je l'assume PARFAITEMENT ! Mais tu me fais très plaisir en me postant une review alors n'hésite plus, foooonce ! Ma boite de message n'attends que ça lol ! Pour la suite de la conversation, et bien j'espère simplement que tu as apprécié ! Bisous ! (histoire de changer un peu mdr)

**Lady(bird) :**

Coucou Lady ! J'me souviens plus que ton pseudo s'écrivait comme ça… Tu vas bien ? J'espère hein !J'ne suis pas une auteur sadiqueuuuuuuuh ! Enfin si, un p'tit peu quoi lol ! Et non, je ne te raconterais pas, ce serait dommage de te raconter toute l'histoire maintenant, tu serais déçue quand même parce que je ne sais pas moi-même comment ça va se finir mdr ! Héhé leçon de conduite ! T'me raconteras hein ! J'veux trop savoir ce que ça fait de pouvoir conduire ! Ouaiiiis t'aime toujours ! Courage pour l'école, c'est vrai que c'est CHIANT ! Moi je dis… Vivement les vacances mdr ! J'espère sincérement que la suite te plaira… Pleins de bizoo's

**Charlou fleur de lys :**

Ma Charlouu ! J'ai cru que tu ne lirais jamais la suite ! C'est pas du tout grave dis ! T'inquiète pas, le travail passe avant tout ! Pleuré ? Frapper quelqu'un ? oulah, je ne voulais pas ça moi… Pas de meurtre hein ! mdr ! Prends aussi soinde toi ! Gros Bisouuu

* * *

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

**°.oOo.°**

_Comme toujours, je vous demande de me donner votre avis._

_Pleins de Bizoo's_

_J'vous adore_

_Liloo_


	14. La détresse de Sirius Black

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Vous allez bien ? C'est comment les cours et tout. Moi, j'arrive pas du tout à m'y remettre, c'est déprimant… !_

_Je suis donc de retour avec le chapitre suivant qui n'est **pas du tout joyeux**. Je préfère vous prévenir avant même que vous ne lisiez hein ! Mais en même temps, j'ai changé les catégories… C'est devenu du « Romance/Drama ». Parce que je vous avoue que ça commence à tourner vraiment au dramatique !_

_Aussi, j'ai remarqué une baisse au niveau des reviews… Dites-moi qui l'histoire ne vous plait plus, j'arrêterais de la poster et je l'écrirais pour moi, et puis q'il y a des choses qui ne vous plaisent pas bah… Faites des réclamations hein !_

_J'essaie de faire des efforts au niveau des fautes de frappes, plusieurs m'en ont fait la réflexion. J'espère que vous verrez mes efforts lol !_

_Comme toujours, les reviews se trouvent à le fin._

_Excellente lecture à tous !

* * *

_

°° Chapitre 13 : La détresse de Sirius Black °°

« Aliénore ? »

« Mmh » répondit-elle sans même se retourner.

« Tu vas à Près-au-Lard ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi… »

Allie se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un garçon de grande taille, les cheveux bruns frisés et des boutons un peu partout sur le visage.

« How… »marmonna-t-elle en regardant partout pour trouver une échappatoire.

Malheureusement, elle était seule dans la bibliothèque. Des seules personnes présentes, elle n'en connaissait aucune.

« Ecoute… » commença-t-elle, laissant sa phrase en suspension.

« Geoffrey. Geoffrey Kartan » fit-il, apparemment fier de lui.

« Bien, Geoffrey… Je… Hem comment dire ? J'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre »

En vérité, elle n'avait aucuns projets pour le week-end et c'était déjà jeudi. Les semaines avaient filés à une allure folle. Le mois de novembre avait déjà débuté depuis deux bonnes semaines et le froid d'Angleterre était bien présent. Allie se dit qu'avec Lily et Christie, elles iraient sûrement boire une bierre-au-beurre et faire quelques boutiques… Christie voudrait aller voir Zonko et Lily aller chez Honneyduck.

Le petit frisé restait devant elle, se tripotant les doigts sans assurance et se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre.

« Tu… Oui ? »

« Tu es sur d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Je veux dire, c'est peut-être de la mauvaise compagnie et avec moi, tu ne t'ennuieras pas ! »

« Olalah… T'es pénible, mon gars ! J'ais pas envie d'y aller avec toi, t'as pas pigé ! T'es déjà d'un ennuis mortel maintenant alors je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ce serait de passer plus d'une heure en ta compagnie ! »

Geoffrey se décomposa. Elle avait complètement cassé ses espérances. Il se sentait mal, toute la bibliothèque avait les yeux rivés sur lui, se chuchotant des trucs à l'oreille, riant après.

Allie releva la tête de son bouquin.

« T'es encore là ? Je crois que t'as pas saisi le message ! Barre-toi, maintenant »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu me fais chier » répondit-elle en replongeant dans sa lecture.

Ce gamin l'horripilait. Elle devait terminer son travail sur les analyses d'un Avléhof, pour le cours de Potion. Elle n'avait fait que dix centimètres sur les trente demandé et elle devait le rendre le lendemain.

Le garçon sortit de la bibliothèque, traînant des pieds.

« Oulah, le pauvre ! »

« Christie ? »

« Je viens d'arriver… Tu l'as bien amoché, ce môme ! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

« Aller avec moi à Prés-au-Lard »

« Oh, je vois… »

« J'ais envie d'y aller avec vous et pas avec un gamin boutonneux ennuyant »

« Je comprends. Lily y va avec Nathan… »

« **QUOI ?** » cria Allie.

« Mademoiselle Lester ! Je vous prie de garder le silence ! Ceci est une bibliothèque, pas une cours de récréation, allez dehors, immédiatement ! » rugit la jeune Mme Pince, une nouvelle bibliothécaire.

Les deux jeunes filles prirent leurs affaires et sortirent immédiatement.

« J'arrive pas à y croire ! Elle nous laisse tomber ? »

« pas du tout, elle m'a dit qu'on pouvait l'accompagner si on voulait… »

« Christie, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas »

« Bien sur que tu peux… Il suffit juste que tu ailles parler avec lui avant. Il faut que vous arrangiez cette situation. Tu sais bien comment Lily est en ce moment. Elle se sent mal d'être entre vous deux… Il faut la comprendre aussi ! Entre son meilleur ami et sa meilleure amie » s'énerva–t-elle.

« Et _une_ de ses meilleures amies »

« Peu importe, tu dois régler ce problème, et vite »

« Nous verrons ça plus tard. Il faut que j'aille voir Sirius »

« Sirius Black ! »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Vous vous parlez, maintenant ? »

« Et bien, disons qu'on y arrive un petit peu… Bien sur, il m'en veut toujours mais j'arrive à lui parler de certaines choses. Et j'ai absolument besoin de son aide pour le travail en potion »

« Allie, autant aller voir Remus »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Sirius copie sur Remus. Tous ses devoirs ! »

« Ah, d'accord ! »

« Bon, je vais te laisser moi, j'ai quelques recherches à faire à la bibliothèque… On se voir plus tard ? »

« Bien sur ! »

Christie se dirigea lentement vers la salle aux livres alors qu'Allie alla vers la tour Gryffondor.

**.oOo.**

« Tu sais, Sir', je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé » marmonna un James en colère.

« Tu t'es pris une veste, c'est tout ! »

« Mais… Et mon pouvoir de séduction alors ? »

« Oh, Cornedrue… Tu… Toutes les filles sont assez refroidies par l'attirance que tu éprouve envers une petite tête rousse » fit Sirius.

« Mais c'est même pas vrai, d'abord ! »

« Allez, James, c'est pas si grave. C'est pas comme si elle était moche, au contraire ! En plus, avant tu disais sans crainte que c'était elle que tu aimais, alors je ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrive »

« Oh, je ne comprends plus rien »

Peter entra dans le dortoir, se prit les pieds dans un caleçon sale et tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

« Peter tu me fatigue » grogna James avec lassitude.

« Mais c'est pas ma fauteeee. C'est ce caleçon débile qui…- »

« **PETER TU LA FERME MAINTENANT** ! » hurla James.

Un petite tête blonde apparus dans l'entrebâille de la chambre. Elle fut étonnée du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

« J'en ais plus que marre de tout ça ! Peter qui est con, Sirius qui est comme il est et Lily qui est dans ma tête ! J'en peux plus ! » s'exclama-t-il en jetant un coup de pied au bord du lit.

« Je… Je reviendrais plus tard » marmonna Allie en fermant la porte.

James se tapa le front et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

**.oOo.**

Lily et Nathan discutaient paisiblement dans leur salle commune. Nathan c'était plus ou moins remis de sa frustration envers Allie, mais ne lui parlait pas pur autant. Il prenait des nouvelles d'elle par Lily. 

« Tu es toujours d'accord pour venir avec moi ce week-end ? » interrogea Nathan.

« Oui, bien sur ! »

« N'emmène pas Allie » murmura Nathan.

« Nathan… C'est mon amie. Je leur ais proposé de venir, Christie et Allie, mais je ne pense pas qu'elles viendront »

« Pourquoi Christie ne viendrait pas ? »

« Elle y va sûrement avec Remus »

« Je vois… »

« Tu es cruel, tu sais ? »

« Pardon ! » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant ! Tu aimes Allie, mais tu lui en veux. Sirius lui a plus ou moins pardonné, tu sais »

« C'est différent, pour lui »

« C'est encore pire pour lui ! Ils sont sortis ensemble et il a appris qu'elle était amou..- »

« Elle était quoi ? » s'exclama Nathan.

« Oh non, rien du tout » marmonna Lily, s'empourprant.

Allie lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire et elle venait de lâcher ça, au principal concerné en plus !

« Elle a largué Sirius parce qu'elle était amoureuse de moi ? C'est une blague ? Alors pourquoi elle est sortie avec Sirius ? »

« Calme-toi. Elle croyait que de ton côté, ce n'était qu'un flirt, que t'en avais rien à foutre d'elle. Et puis… elle ne peux pas »

« Elle ne peux pas quoi ? »

« Oh non… J'en ais trop dis, vraiment ! Ce n'est pas du tout important. Mais tu ne sais rien parce que tu n'es pas censé être au courant. Elle m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire »

« C'est sûrement une blague. Une mauvaise blague… Elle ne peux pas être amoureuse de moi, pas après tout ça »

« Pense ce que tu veux. Je dois retourner à la tour pour parler à Christie. J t'en prie, ne dis rien parce que tu ne sais rien »

« Je ne sais rien à propos de quoi ? » Nathan lui fit un clin d'œil puis l'embrassa sur le front.

Elle sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers la tour.

**.oOo.**

« James sort de là ! » cria Remus de l'autre côté de la porte.

Le garçon était assis sur le bord de la baignoire, se tenant le visage entre les mains. Il en avait marre de s'emporter, de dire le contraire de ce qu'il pensait, de ne pas pouvoir prendre sa Lily dans ses bras.

Elle l'obsédait. Elle l'avait toujours obsédé, mais là c'était encore plus fort. Il voyait sans cesse son joli visage avec ses traits délicats, ses cheveux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, ses émeraudes qui lui servaient d'yeux, ses petites mains,…

Il n'en pouvait plus !

Il se leva brusquement et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide d'un des lavabo. James passa sa tête en dessous puis la releva et s'observa dans le miroir. Ce petit air arrogant qu'il avait toujours porté avait disparus et une tristesse sans nom possédait son visage, à présent fermé.

« James si tu n'ouvre pas j'enfonce la porte ! Tu sais bien que je peux le faire… » rugit Remus.

D'un geste de rage, le capitaine de l'équipe Gryffondor lança son poing fermé dans le miroir. Celui-ci éclata dans un bruit de verre brisé alors que sa main était ensanglantée.

Les garçons, alertés par ce bruit, tentèrent d'enfoncer la porte, en vain. Il avait posé un sortilège puissant pour ne pas qu'on le dérange. Ils entendaient de grands bruits pas rassurant du tout, mais se trouvaient impuissant.

« Il faut ouvrir cette porte ! » s'exclama Sirius, paniqué.

« Ah oui, et comment ? Je ne suis pas très doué pour les Sortilèges. Le plus doué, c'est James et malheureusement, c'est lui qui est là dedans ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » panique Peter.

« Il y a sûrement une autre solution… » poursuivit Remus.

« Bien sur ! Malgré tout ce que peut dire James, il n'est pas le seul à être très doué en Sortilège… Il y a aussi… »

« Lily Evans » termina Rémus.

« Je vais la chercher! » cria Sirius en disparaissant par la porte du dortoir.

**.oOo.**

« **LILY ! LILY EVANS !** » hurla Sirius en arrivant au pied de l'escalier.

Plusieurs visages se tournèrent vers lui, mais pas d'yeux émeraudes.

« **LILY EVANS !** » continua Sirius, plus désespéré que jamais.

Il se mit à courir partout, la voyant partout. Malheureusement, elle était introuvable.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Aliénore ! »

« Quoi ? » répondit Allie, en voyant son air paniqué.

« Il faut que je la trouve, Lily »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? »

« Rien du tout, j'ai besoin d'elle, immédiatement ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort »

« Sirius, arrête ton cirque et retourne dans ton dortoir »

« NON ! Je dois voir Lily, immédiatement, c'est très important ! »

« Mais u'est-ce que tu lui veux ? »

« Ce ne te regarde pas »

Sirius se détourna d'elle et se remit à cirer.

« **LILY EVANS ! LILY EVANS ! LILYYYYYYYYYYY** »

« Quoi ? » répondit-elle en passant le portrait de le Grosse Dame.

Sirius fondit sur elle, la prenant par le bras et l'emmenant dans l'escalier des garçons. La jeune fille se débattit tant qu'elle pouvait, mais Sirius avait de la poigne et ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? T'es maladeeeeeeee ! Lâche-moi, mais lâche-moi putain ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Entre là dedans, s'il te plait… » murmura-t-il.

Lily, choquée par le ton doux qu'il employait entra sans faire d'histoire. Dans le dortoir régnait une telle pagaille qu'elle s'arrêta au pas de la porte. Elle était dégoûtée par les caleçons sales, les mouchoirs usagés et les papiers de bonbons qui traînaient à terre.

Elle leva la tête et vit Remus et Peter totalement paniqué à crier à la porte.

« James ! James sors de là ! » faisait Remus en tambourinant du poing.

Lily fut prise de panique. Pourquoi James ne répondait-t-il pas ? Et les garçons qui avaient l'ait tout aussi paniqués qu'elle, ça n'arrangeait rien.

« Que… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » parvint-elle a dire.

« Il s'est enfermé là dedans, on a entendu des bruits bizarres, des cris, des bruits de verre, … On arrive pas à ouvrire cette porte, il a jeté un puissant sortilège » articula Remus.

« Oh Seigneur » souffla-t-elle.

Elle tenta quelques anti-sorts qu'elle connaissait mais ils ne donnèrent rien. La panique montait, montait sans jamais s'arrêtée.

Et puis elle commençait à se poser des tas de questions. Pourquoi s'était-il enfermé là de dans ? Pourquoi dans la salle de bain ? Et à cause de qui ? Une bouffée de haine monta en elle.

Prise d'un élan soudain, elle se jeta sur la porte et frappa violemment des poings.

« **JAMES POTTER !** » hurla-t-elle.

Elle continua de frapper des mains, suivit rapidement des pieds. Les garçons se reculèrent vivement, étonnés par la rage qui possédait à présent le corps de Lily.

« **JAMES TU VAS OUVRIR CETTE PORTE IMMEDIATEMENT !** » poursuivit-elle.

**.oOo.**

James l'entendit. Lointaine, mais bel et bien présent. A moins que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, rien qu'un rêve.

Cette belle voix, douce et mélodieuse appelant son nom.

Il esquissa un sourire au-delà de ses larmes. Il avait terriblement mal. Après avoir fracassé le miroir, il s'était attaqué aux meubles puis aux murs. Un chaos régnait dans la salle de bain du troisième dortoir des garçons de septième année.

Il entendit le hurlement de la fille de ses rêves… Ouvrir la porte ? Non, il ne voulait pas revoir les autres, les gens, les professeurs, les Serpentards, les groupies, … Il voulait juste revoir Lily. Sa Lily.

Sa tête lui tournait violemment. Il baissa ouvrit les yeux et aperçut une grosse tache de sang sur le sol carrelé. Il suivit la traînée rouge et tomba sur ses deux poignets. Ils était mal en poings, il s'en rendait bien compte.

Avec difficulté, il attrapa sa baquette magique. Il réussit à se traîner jusqu'à la porte et se laissa tomber devant.

« Se… Seulement… Lily » réussit-t-il à murmurer alors que des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues meurtries par les éclats de glace.

Lily entendit ce murmure et un boule naquit dans sa gorge. Elle se retourna vers les Maraudeurs et vit leur air peiné.

« Je… je suis désolée, je… » commença-t-elle, cherchant ses mots.

« Vas-y, Lily. Aide-le » marmonna Sirius.

Elle hocha difficilement la tête puis se retourna vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement et elle s'engouffra dans la pièce. Une fois dedans, la porte se referma dans un claquement mat.

Il faisait sombre dans la pièce. Elle attendit un moment que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Puis, elle le vit, gisant à côté d'elle.

Elle étouffa un hurlement et se jeta sur lui.

Les garçons, quant à eux, tremblèrent de la tête aux pieds, entendant le cris de la rouquine.

* * *

_Voilà… C'est triste, je sais…_

_Je crois que je n'arrive pas à écrire des trucs joyeux… Mais c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez, non !_

_J'aimerais que vous me donniez votre avis !

* * *

_

Réponses aux reviews :

**J'suis désolée, mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot et j'ne peux pas faire de longue réponses. J'fais de mon mieux parce que j'ai faillis les zappé et faire de simple remerciement. Merci à tous en tout cas !**

**Trinity1412 :**

Coucou ! Je t'avoue que je n'aime pas Beth, ce que j'en ais fait d'elle. Bien sûr, je l'ais fait exprès, mais elle m'horripile ! Heuuu… En fait j'viens de relire le chapitre et… C'est toi qui a mal lu, j'ai bien écrit plastique girls. Pour les autres et bien… T'as compris, c'est le principale, non ? J'te souhaite bon courage pour la suite, il faut vraiment que tu te remette dedans hein ! Vivement qu'on se reparle sur msn… Et puis si t'as une webcam, c'est encore mieux ! A bientôt hé hé ! Cht'adooore

**Les Schizo :**

Ouais, j'ai fait des efforts… Avec tout les rouspetements (ça se dit !) que j'ai eus ! J'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite de votre fic, j'suis à fond dedans ! Te revoilà maintenant pour la suite hein ! Donc on se donne rdv même jour, même heure (pas sur) même lieu pour le chapitre 14 !) Passe aussi une bonne semaine… Pleins de Bizoo's

**Charlou fleur de lys :**

Charlouuuuuu ! Comment tu vas ? T'as pas manqué le chapitre précédant tu sais, tu l'as juste lu un peu plus tard lol ! Wow… Ouais, t'me fais peur mdr ! Non, j'veux pas de meurtre à ton actif parce que sinon t'ne pourras pas lire mes fics… Pas sur qu'ils te laissent aller sur le net en prison…! Je ne suis pas sur que tout soit résolu dans ce chapitre ci… Sorry ! J'te fais pleins de Bizoo's ma Charlou, prends too soin de toi !

**Lisou52 :**

B'jour ! Merci beaucoup, n'hésite pas à poster encore des reviews ! A plush !

Milune : 

Coucou ! Ma fic est génial ? Merciiiiiii ! Mais je le sais déjà ? Tu sais sûrement autant que moi que l'entendre (lire) fait toujours super plaisiiir ! Ouais, j'me ruerais dessus, pas d'inquiétude ! Pleins de Bizoo's et à très très très bientôt sur msn !

**SusyBones :**

Hellooo ! J'suis super contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre ! Bah voilà la suite ! A quand la suite de la tienne ? Bizooooooo's's's's's !

**Diabloikvampyr:**

Saloute ! Voilà la suite ! En espérant qu'elle t'aie plue ! Bizoo's

**Bel-o-kiu-kiuni :**

Coucou! Merci beaucoup de me laisser une loooongue review! Mais malheureusement je n'ai pas des masses de temps et je ne répondrais pas super beaucoup… Beth, te faire pitié ? Wow, c'est pas mal ça ! moi j'ai qu'une envie, c'est la frappé, sérieux ! Une vraie garce mdr ! J'espère que tu t'es pas trop fait engueulée pour l'écran… Et puis bah pour les sales lignes noires c'est assez chiant… Mais heureusement, t'as su nous posté un trop cool chapter de 24 Hours… Youpiiiie ! T'as pas envie de prendre contact avec moi, si t'as msn ? T'es pas obligé ni rien, mais ça pourrait être sympa de blablatter ! Pleins de Bizoo's !

**Ladybird :**

Pfiûûû ça c'est une longue review ! Pratique le systhème du pseudo lol mais ça m'avait fait bizarre… J'vais bien, j'en ais déjà marre de l'école, j'ai repéré un mec vraiment pas mal dans ma classe grrrrrr ! Tu sais, ça m'dérange pas qu'tu me raconte ta vie, j'adore ça… Les p'tits potins et tout et tout lol ! Apparement y a pas grand monde qui y croit à mon histoire entre Sirius et Allie… Pourtant, il était vraiment amoureux ! Ouais, j'pense aussi que une fois par semaine, c'est un bon rythme… J'me dis que tout le monde n'a pas l'accès à internet tous les jours et tout et puis il faut laisser une marge de suspens mdr ! Nan ch'te raconterais pas, quoi que les yeux du chat Potté, ça me fait craquer mdr… trop chouuuu ! Bonne chance pour la suite de ta conduite, mais tue pas trop demonde lol ! Pleins de Bizoo's et merci d'être là depuis mes débuts…

**Je l'ais demandé a Bel-o-kiu-kiuni, mais c'est pour tout le monde hein ! Si vous voulez venir papotter avec moi sur msn ou même par mail, mon adresse est sur mon profile… N'hésitez surtout pas, ça me ferait trèèèèès plaisir!

* * *

**

_Pleins de Bizoo's ! _

_Liloo_


	15. Coup de grâce première partie

_Coucou tout le monde! _

_Vous allez bien?_

_Sorry, j'ai pas le temps pour un bla-bla super développé, le travail, toujours le travail!_

_Cechapitre ci est encore très triste donc accrochez-vous..._

_Bonne lecture à tous, les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin!

* * *

_

°° Chapitre 14 : Coup de grâce (première partie) °°

Lily pleurait sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle caressa tendrement les cheveux de James ainsi que son visage, mouillé par les larmes et le sang. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue pleurer. Elle attrapa les poignets du garçons et les banda à l'aide d'un sort.

« Li… Lily » souffla-t-il.

« Chhht »

Elle tourna le regard vers la salle de bain. Des débris de miroir gisaient un peu partout, des restes d'armoire ou autres meubles traînaient au sol. Un lavabo était décroché du mur et de l'eau s'échappait d'un des tuyaux. Des brosses à dents, des tubes de dentifrices ouverts, du savons, des serviettes déchirés, un rasoir, une bouteille brisée d'eau de Cologne, … Tel était le reste des affaires des camarades de dortoir de James.

Lily le prit contre elle. James s'accrochait désespérément à elle, de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Il sentait son odeur.

Une larme atteint son visage et il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. En silence.

« … Lily »

Pas de réponse. Il tenta de se redressé un petit peu, mais il ne parvint qu'à se faire mal. Elle l'aida un peu, baissant les yeux.

« Je dois t'emmener à l'infirmerie » marmonna la jeune fille.

Il ne répondit plus rien. Il venait de perdre connaissance. Lily se leva, le déposa délicatement au sol et se précipita vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit sans aucuns problèmes, le sort apparemment levé. Les garçons se précipitèrent vers elle.

« Alors ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Il est blessé ? »

« Pourquoi il a fait ça ? »

« On peux entrer ? »

« Il est comment ? »

Lily ne parvint pas à distinguer qui était qui. La tête lui tournait, le dortoir devenait flou. Seul le visage ensanglanté de James restait devant elle.

**.oOo.**

« LILY ! » hurla Allie, voyant sa meilleure amie flotter à un mètre du sol.

Les garçons avaient fait léviter James et Lily et les emmenaient directement à l'infirmerie. Malheureusement, ils devaient passer par la salle commune. Ce qui amenait à avoir toutes les groupies de James sur le dos ainsi que les amies de Lily.

Peter ouvrait le chemin, faisant déguerpir tout le monde pour le passage des deux blessés. Ensuite venait Rémus qui gardait Lily à une hauteur convenable du sol et pour finir Sirius avec James, flottant aussi dans les airs.

Aliénore fondit sur le groupe, mais fut aussitôt rejeté par Peter.

« Mais laisse-moi la voir ! T'as pas le droit de me l'interdire ! »

« PETER ! Laisse-la passer ! » grogna Sirius, énervé.

Allie tint la main de son amie jusque devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh hurla lorsqu'elle vit les deux élèves dans un sale état. Lily était pâle, du sang sur le visage et les vêtements. Le sang de James. Celui-ci était réellement blessé.

Pompom vira les quatre adolescents qui s'assirent devant la porte de l'infirmerie, bien décidé à ne pas bouger.

Elle les laissa entrer cinq heures plus tard, après le réveil de Lily. Aliénore fonça droit sur elle.

« **LILY !** »

Lily était toujours livide, mais elle n'avait plus aucune taches de sangs. Elle tremblait, ses yeux verts éteins et ses cheveux de feu emmêlés. Ce spectacle était triste à voir.

« Oh, Lily, j'ai tellement eus peur » articula difficilement Allie.

« Comment tu te sens ? » interrogea Rémus.

« Tu as mal quelque part ? » poursuivit Sirius.

« Tu veux manger quelques chose ? » tenta Peter.

« Lily, mais réponds-nous » s'impatienta Aliénore.

Un silence de mort pesait dans l'infirmerie.

« Putain Lily, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » continua-t-elle.

« **MAIS FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX ! JE VEUX VOIR PERSONNE ! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! DEGAGEZ !** » hurla-t-elle.

Les Gryffondors furent prit de panique. Madam Pomfresh arriva en courant.

« Miss Evans, que se passe-t-il ? vous vous sentez bien ? »

« Je veux qu'ils partent » sanglota-t-elle.

L'infirmière les vira immédiatement alors qu'ils rouspétèrent bruyamment.

**.oOo.**

La journée passa tellement lentement pour les amis de James et Lily. Il s'étaient regroupés dans la salle commune, dans un coin. Rémus, Peter, Sirius, Christie et Aliénore.

Ils ne parlaient pas. Ils gardèrent le silence. Peter tremblait, Aliénore se rongeait les ongles, Christie se lovait dans les bras de Rémus, tous deux en baissant les yeux et Sirius tapait frénétiquement du pied.

En temps normal, Rémus ou Peter lui auraient demandé d'arrêter, mais ils n'en avaient même pas le courage.

Les élèves jetaient des coups d'œils discrets vers le petit groupe. Ils savaient bien pourquoi ils étaient silencieux. A vrai dire, pour la plupart, ça les attristaient.

« Je vais prévenir Nathan » dit Allie ne se levant.

« Je viens avec toi » s'exclama Sirius en se levant à son tour.

Les autres le regardèrent avec étonnement.

« Bah quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Il suivit Allie jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois dehors, il s'écroula le long du mur, la tête entre les mains.

Aliénore ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Tu… Tu vas bien ? »

« Si je vais bien ? Mon meilleur ami est entre la vie et la mort tellement il a perdu du sang et tu me demande si je vais bien ! » cria-t-il.

« Ne t'en prends pas à moi ! Je n'y peux rien et tu le sais »

« Pardonne-moi » souffla-t-il.

« C'est bon… Tu viens ? »

« Où ça ? »

« On dois aller prévenir Nathan »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Lily, c'est comme sa petite sœur, il doit être au courant »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est toi qui dois aller le prévenir »

« Parce que personne d'autre n'y a pensé. Personne ne sait les liens qu'il y a entre les deux »

« Je vois » grogna Sirius.

Il se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la salle des Préfets.

« Que c'est-il passé, avec James et Lily ? J'veux dire, pourquoi ils étaient dans cet état ? » s'enquit Allie.

« Tu te souviens que je cherchais Lily dans la salle commune ? » commença Sirius.

« Oui, bien sur »

« James s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain. Il avait lancé un puissant sortilège et on arrivait pas à ouvrir la porte. La seule qui était peut-être capable d'ouvrir la porte était Lily. Je l'ais emmené au dortoir mais elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la porte. Elle a commencé à s'exciter sur la porte et finalement James a bien voulu la laisser entrer. Juste elle. Après, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. On a juste entendu, quand la porte s'est refermée, un cri. Lily a criée, sûrement en voyant l'état de James. Un peu plus tard, elle est ressortie, blanche. Elle a fiat quelques pas et elle s'est évanouie. On est entré dans la salle de bain… C'était le bordel. Tout était cassé, brisé et James gisait au sole, tout plein de sang »

« Oh Merlin »murmura Allie, sous le choc.

« Tu connais le mot de passe ? » demande Sirius en arrivant devant un tableau.

« Ce n'est pas ici. C'est juste là » dit-elle en désignant un autre tableau quelques mètres plus loin.

« 'Y en a tellement »

« Ma sœur ? » cria-t-elle en direction de la femme qui dormait paisiblement. Celle-ci sursauta puis s'adoucit,

« Miss Lester, Voilà un moment que je ne vous avais pas vu par ici ! »

« Oui, je sais ma sœur. Savez-vous si Nathan est à l'intérieur ? »

« Oh, Monsieur Flining ? Oui, il vient juste de rentrer… Avez-vous le mot de passe ? »

« Magyar à pointes »

« C'est exact » sourit la Sœur avant de s'écarter pour les laisser entrer.

Allie entra mais se rendit compte qu'elle était seule, Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit Sirius toujours devant le tableau.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu reste dehors ? » rit-elle.

« Je ne veux pas le voir » fit-il, la mine sombre.

« Bien… Attends-moi ici alors »

Sirius hocha la tête et le tableau se referma.

Aliénore alla d'abord dans la chambre de Lily chercher quelques affaires, Madame Pomfresh avait dit que son amie resterait quelques jours à l'infirmerie.

Allie entra dans la chambre de Lily et retrouva son odeur. Elle se dirigea vers le lit de la rouquine, souleva la couverture et tira une grosse malle de bois.

Elle l'ouvrit et prit quelques vêtements que Lily avait retiré de la grande garde-robe. Allie n'avait jamais sû pourquoi son amie faisait ça, mais après tout, Lily faisait tellement de choses étranges qu'elle n'en prit pas trop compte. Elle jeta les vêtements sur le lit puis se dirigea vers la table de nuit.

Allie prit deux cadres, l'un de ses parents et l'autres de la petite bande au complet ; Sirius, Peter, Rémus, James, Christie, Lily et elle.

Allie rangea le tout dans un petit sac en toile, alla à côté de l grande fenêtre et prit une fleur de lys dans le vase qui y portait tout un bouquet.

Satisfaite, Aliénore sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Nathan. Elle ne l'avait pas vu dans la salle commune, il devait donc se trouver dans sa chambre.

Elle se posta devant la porte et fut prise de panique. Et si Nathan ne voulait pas l'écouter ? Et si il lui disait ses quatre vérités ? Et s'il ne voulait pas la croire à propos de Lily et de son état ?

Elle souffla un bon coup et frappa vivement à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Elle frappa encore, plus fort. Là encore, aucunes réponses. Elle décida d'entrer dans la chambre. Elle porta sa main à la poignée puis entendit des bruits. Elle se ravisa.

Un gémissement, des grincements, encore un gémissement, toujours ce grincement. Allie ne savait pas que penser. Fallait-il qu'elle rentre ?

Elle souffla encore et ouvrit la porte…

« Oh Merlin » souffla-t-elle.

Hop, hop c'est fini ! 

_Quoi ? Moi, une sadique? Naaaaaaaaan… Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer là ! mdr !_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié même si c'est un peu plus court que d'habitude…

* * *

_

Réponses aux reviews

**Je suis désolée, mais j'ai un énorme questionnaire en bio, une interro en math et une recherche en psycho, tout ça pour demain alors je serais très très brève dans les RAR… Désolée !**

**Perruche Cevenole :**

Saloute ! Nan c'est pas grave, j'ai eut droit à ton avis par le net alors y a aucun problème… Je comprends parfaitement pour la suite de ta fic. Le travail d'abord, c'est quand même le plus important. Pleins de Bizoo's !

**SusyBones :**

Hey ! Merci, c'est un super gentil compliment ! Ouaiiis ! Il l'aime sa Lily ! Merci beaucoup ! C'est pas grave pour ta fic, j'attendrais. Pleins de Bizoo's…

**Trinity1412 :**

Coucou ! OoOoOoh on se vois plus sur le net… Ouais, aussi rapide que l'éclair, çafait peur hein ! J'ai pas dit que j'allais l'arrêter j'ai juste dit que si ça plaisait pas je l'écrirais, mais juste pour moi et mon pc ! Voilà la suite… Cht'adore ! A plouuuus !

**Les Schizo :**

Ouais, fidèle au rendez-vous, merci ! Ouais, ils deviennent tous carrément bargos, et ça ne s'arrenge pas louuuul ! J'suis aps sur que cechapitre estvraiment très gai non plus. Ouais, vive les petites classes… À bas le boulot… ! Bizoo's

**Bel-o-kiu-kiuni:**

Ouais, je te donne l'heure exacte et t'es même pas au rendez vous ! lol c'est pas grave du tout hein !Contente que l'histoire te plaise. A plouus sur le net !

**Milune :**

Bah… Sans vouloir te contre-dire, ils vont presque tous mourir à la fin ! Malheureusement! A plus ! Bisouuus !

**Marine :**

Contente que tu aime ! Voili voilou, la suite en chaire et en os hem… Bizoo's

**Ladybird :**

Purée de pois, je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas avoir le temps de répondre à tout ce que tu as noté… Mais j'ai tout lu, je te promet ! Pour ce qui est du gars, lundi j'ai fait la plus belle connerie de ma vie ! Si tu laisse ton adresse, je t'enverrais un mail où je t'explique tout en détail… Pas avant le week-end hein ! Merci pour la review, elle m'a fait plaisir ! Pleins de Bizoo's ma Lady adorée ! Merci pour tout !

* * *

_Rendez-vous dans une semaine pour la suite!_

_Pleins de Bizoo's_

_Liloo_


	16. Coup de grâce seconde partie

_Salut._

_Je suis de mauvaise humeur, j'ai passé un début de semaine exécrable et ça n'est que le début ! En plus, j'ai la maladie de la page blanche depuis trois semaines…_

_Bonne lecture, RAR a la fin..._

_J'avais oublié la dédicace spéciale a Trinity1412 pour sa 100e reviews! Merci beaucoup d'être toujours là. Chtadoooooore!

* * *

_

°° Chapitre 15 : Coup de grâce (seconde partie) °°

« Oh Merlin » souffla-t-elle,

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à Aliénore lui brisa le cœur. Nathan, totalement nu, dans un lit avec une fille. Ils gémissaient tous les deux, ne s'étant pas rendus compte de la présence d'Aliénore.

« T'es… T'es dégeulasse » articula-t-elle.

Nathan entendit la phrase et se retourna, en sueur, vers la blonde.

« **JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAIS LÀ ?** » hurla-t-il en se retirant de la jeune fille qui se précipita vers ses vêtements.

Allie ne savait même pas répondre, totalement abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Nathan n'avait pas apprécié le fait qu'elle soit sortie avec Sirius, mais il couchait avec une autre fille ? S'en était trop. Elle retrouva l'usage de la parole.

« Tu veux savoir ce que je fais là ? » dit-elle d'un ton calme et froid.

Nathan frissonna au son de sa voix. Il attrapa un boxer et l'enfila.

« Tu veux savoir ce que je fais là ? Dans cette chambre où tu viens de coucher avec cette… » Elle respira un grand coup avant de continuer.

« … Lily est à l'infirmerie, James est entre la vie et la mort. Je venais juste te prévenir. Mais apparemment je te dérange. T'es vraiment un connard »

Allie cracha à ses pieds puis couru vers la sortie. Elle passa le portrait, fonçant droit sur Sirius. Celui-ci tomba à terre, mais Allie s'en foutait éperdument.

« Hey ! » cria Sirius.

Il remarqua qu'Allie n'allait pas bien alors il se redressa rapidement et couru jusqu'à son niveau.

Il attrapa son poignet pour la retourner. Elle ne se laissa pas faire, cria toutes sortes d'injures. Elle se débattit violemment, ne voulant pas rester là.

Elle tambourina des poings sur le torse de Sirius qui accusait les coups sans rien dire, la laissant exprimer son malheur. Après quelques minutes, à bout de force, Allie se laissa tomber dans les bras de Sirius, totalement en pleurs, son sac en toile pendant lamentablement à son bras.

Sirius la laissa pleurer tant qu'elle voulait, lui murmurant des mots réconfortant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? » demanda-t-il finalement après qu'elle se soit calmée.

Elle resta dans les bras de Sirius sans répondre.

« Al', il faut que tu me le dise »

Aliénore tressaillit à l'entente de son surnom. Il ne l'avait plus jamais appelée comme ça. Au pire, c'était Lester et au mieux elle avait droit à Allie.

« Je…Il… Nathan, il… » tenta Aliénore, mais les larmes revenaient.

Sirius sentit la haine prendre place dans tout son corps. Il n'avait rien fait à Nathan parce qu'il savait parfaitement qu'Aliénore tenait à lui. Mais là, il avait été trop loin ! Il lui avait fait du mal et ça, c'était impardonnable…

Il lâcha Allie et marcha d'un pas rapide vers le tableau de la Sœur.

« Non… Sirius je t'en prie… Non… J't'en prie… » répéta-t-elle.

Le jeune garçon se retourna vers la blonde et lui sourit, tendrement.

« Je ne peux pas… Je n'accepte pas qu'on face du mal à mes amis, surtout à toi »

Aliénore était touché, il n'en faisait aucuns doutes. Le problème, c'est qu'elle avait peur de ce que pouvait faire Sirius à Nathan, surtout après qu'elle soit sortie avec puis qu'elle l'ait larguée… A cause de lui.

« Je le fais pour toi, princesse » ajouta Sirius avant de donner le mot de passe au tableau.

Allie se laissa glisser le long du mur, attendant le retour de Sirius.

**.oOo.**

Nathan avait viré la salope avec qui il avait couché.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça, d'abord ? Sûrement pour oublier Aliénore Lester.

Mais le problème était qu'il ne l'avait pas oublier, au contraire… En couchant avec cette fille, il s'était imaginé faire l'amour à Allie et non à cette chose comme l'avait appelée Aliénore.

Mais le pire de tout, c'est qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle l'avait vu coucher avec l'autre. Elle venait lui annoncer la pire des nouvelles qu'il soit et elle l'avait vu.

Nathan avait croiser le regard remplit de haine et de tristesse de la jolie blonde. Il était une ordure, un salaud, un vrai connard !

Il ne c'était même pas sentit gêné par le fait qu'elle l'ait vu nu. Il s'était rhabillé devant elle sans aucun complexe alors qu'en temps normal il serait devenu aussi rouge q'un cognard.

Et elle lui avait annoncé cette saloperie de nouvelle. Lily, sa sœur de cœur, était à l'infirmerie.

Il se leva, sortit de sa chambre et entra dans la salle de bain. Il passa son visage sous le jet d'eau froide, glacé même !

« Alors, Flining, tout va comme tu veux ? » siffla une voix.

Nathan se retourna brusquement, l'eau dégoulinant dans son cou. Il aurait préféré voir n'importe qui, même Malfoy, à la place de la personne en face de lui…

« Oh… Heu… Je… Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Co…Comment es-tu rentrés ici ? »articula-t-il avec difficulté.

« Avec un mot de passe »

« Oh, hem… Je vois »

« Tu vois, vraiment? Peut-être plus pour longtemps » menaça Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je veux savoir ce qu'il c'est passé. Je veux savoir ce que tu as fais à Allie pour qu'elle soit dans cet état »

« Je ne sors pas avec elle, je fais ce que je veux »

« **ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIS ?** » rugit Sirius, perdant toute sa patience et son sang-froid.

Nathan paniqua. Un Black en colère n'était pas une plaisanterie !

« Je… Hem… Nous… Avec une… Heu… Enfin c'est que… » balbutta-t-il.

« Tu vas m'expliquer immédiatement, je perds patience ! »

« Elle est arrivé pendant que… Pendant que je… Que je faisais… Enfin tu vois quoi… »

« Non, je ne vois pas mais tu vas m'expliquer »

« Je couchais avec… Une fille »

« **QUOI ?** »

« Tu as très bien compris »

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! » grogna Sirius.

Ils se toisèrent un moment.

« Tu l'as perdu, Flining. Elle t'aimait. Je ne veux plus te voir traîner ni près d'elle, ni près de mes amis, sinon tu auras affaire à moi »

Puis Sirius partit, non sans un regard lourd de menace. Nathan déglutit avec difficulté puis sortit lui aussi de la salle de bain pour aller s'effondrer dans un fauteuil.

**.oOo.**

Allie entendit des cris, mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

Si Sirius défonçait la tête de Nathan, elle s'en fichait. Il lui avait brisé le cœur, elle s'en rendait compte.

Mais une petite part d'elle avait envie d'aller frapper Sirius. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'abîme.

Elle se mit une claque.

« Tu fais quoi, là ? » plaisanta Sirius qui venait de s'affaler à ses côtés.

« Je me foutais une claque, pourquoi ? »

Sirius l'aida à se relever puis mit son bras autour de sa taille.

« Viens, on a des amis à réconforter… »

Allie logea sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Sirius et ils continuèrent à marcher, rejoignant la tour Gryffondor.

**.oOo.**

« Salut ma Flower… »murmura Nathan en s'asseyant aux côtés de Lily qui regardait fixement un point dans le fond de l'infirmerie

Nathan ne reçu aucunes réponses. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, elle était tellement livide. Même ses yeux avaient perdus de leur éclats !

Il passa une main sur le visage de Lily, mais elle ne réagit toujours pas. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait…

Il suivit le regard de Lily et se rendit compte que c'était un paravent… Sûrement y avait-il quelqu'un derrière.

« Fleur de Lys, qu'y a-t-il là bas ? » chuchota-t-il tendrement.

Elle cligna des yeux. Ils s'embuèrent. Trop. Il n'y avait plus de place pour contenir autant de liquide dans un si petit espace. Une goutte s'en échappa. Elle battit des cils et une autre suivit sa jumelle.

Nathan s'empressa de la faire disparaître du dos de sa main, mais une quantité infinie se faisaient la course sur les joues de la rouquine alors il abandonna.

« Je… Je reviens »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Madame Pomfresh. Il frappa quelques coups puis entra. Jamais auparavant il n'avait pénétré dans l'antre personnel de l'infirmière et, contre toutes attentes, la pièce n'était pas blanche mais d'un jaune chaleureux, à la limite de l'orange.

L'infirmière lui sourit.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Monsieur Flining ? »

« Ne fait, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à Lily… Vous savez, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle »

« Je vous en prie, installez-vous »

Elle lui désigna deux petits fauteuils dans le fond de la pièce. Il s'y rendit et s'y installa, l'infirmière en face de lui.

« Miss Evans a subit un choc violent »

« Elle a encore perdu quelqu'un ? » s'enquit Nathan.

« Pas exactement. Il se trouve que Monsieur Potter est dans le coma et…- »

« Oh non, c'est pas vrai… »

« Je suis désolée, Monsieur Fining. C'est Miss Evans elle-même qui a découvert Monsieur Potter. Elle s'est évanouie quelques instants après. Je ne puis vous donner d'autres détails, étant personnel »

« Je comprends. Quand pourra-t-elle sortir ? »

« Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas… En tout cas, pas avant quelques jours, elle est mal. Pas physiquement. Enfin, elle est juste fatiguée et manque de couleur… Elle est surtout mal psychologiquement. Je pense qu'elle est attachée à ce garçon »

Nathan sourit. Oui, elle était très attachée à James, et plus que ne le pensait l'infirmière !

« Alors c'est James qui est derrière le paravent au fond de la salle ? »

« Oui, j'ai bien sur mit un paravent pour empêcher les regards indiscrets. Miss Evans ne peut apparemment pas détacher son regard de ce rideau, c'est malheureux… »

« Merci pour tout, Madame. Je vais devoir aller manger. Mais puis-je vous demander une faveur ? »

« Si elle est à ma portée… » sourit Pompom.

« Pourriez-vous, malencontreusement, juste pour cette nuit, enlever le sortilège que vous avez posé sur le paravent pour sue personne ne l'approche… Lily aimerait tellement le voir, si vous saviez ! »

« Oh, une petite chose pareil peu bien sur m'échapper ! » elle fit un léger clin d'œil.

« Je vous remercie beaucoup »

« Je vous en prie, si ça peu aider Miss Evans ! Vous pouvez repasser demain avant la reprise des cours »

Nathan sortit de la pièce et alla directement vers le lit de Lily.

« Je dois aller manger… Je repasse demain ma Flower »

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et sortit. Dès qu'il eut passé la porte, Remus, Peter et Christie fondirent sur lui.

« Alors ? » dirent-ils en chœur.

« Alors quoi ? Elle fixe le lit de James sans prononcer un seul mot. Elle est pâle, pour ne pas dire livide et elle n'a plus aucun d'éclat dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes »

« Merlin, j'ais tellement peur pour elle » souffla Christie en se lovant dans les bras de Remus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » grogna Sirius qui venait d'arriver.

« Mais enfin Sir', il est venu prendre des nouvelles de Lily ! » s'exclama Peter.

« Je t'avais pourtant prévenu… » siffla-t-il sans prendre en compte la réplique de Peter.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » rugit Christie.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois au courant de la dernière nouvelle… »

« Non, Sirius, je t'en prie… » souffla Allie.

« Je pense qu'ils ont le droit d'être au courant Al' »

Allie hocha la tête, à contre-cœur.

« Cet enfoiré ici présent s'est tapé une saloppe sous les yeux d'Allie »

Christie ouvrit la bouche puis se rua vers Allie pour la prendre dans les bras.

« Oh, ma puce… Je suis désolée »

« C'est pas grave, j'en ais rien à foutre de cet enfoiré »

« **TOI !** Lily m'avait pourtant venté tous tes mérites, mais il faut croire que tu l'as bernée aussi ! » cria Christie, hors d'elle, pointant un doigt vers Nathan.

La bande lancèrent des regards de dégoûts vers Nathan, sachant parfaitement les sentiments d'Aliénore envers le garçon.

Nathan se sentit tellement mal qu'il s'éloigna à grand pas vers la grande salle pour souper.

« Bon, je pense qu'on devrait aussi aller manger, je meurs de faim ! » fit Peter.

Ils se dirigèrent donc, à leur tour, vers la grande salle. Ils furent accueillis par des tas de regards compatissants.

_Voilà, encore un chapitre de bouclé !_

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**PerrucheCevenole :**

Saloute. Ouais, je suis sadique mais avouez que vous aimez ça… Bizoo's

**Bel-o-kiu-kiuni :**

B'jour. J'espère que ce que fait Nathan ne t'a pas trop choqué… Merci pour tes conseils, même si je ne les applique pas encore. En plus, ça ne fait qu'empirer alors… Bisouilles

**Les Schizo :**

Salut. Sadique un jour, sadique toujours comme on dit… J'applique la règle, c'est tout ! Je sais que une semaine c'est assez long mais bon, voilà la suite. Bisou

**Trinity1412 :**

HellOw. Je sais, je sais, je suis sadique… Mais j'assume. Bon boulot. Bisou a plous sur msn, j'espère.

**SusyBones :**

Saloute. Ouais, t'es la seule a avoir deviné ce que c'était… Les prochains chapitres seront plus long, t'inquiète pas. Bisou, merci d'être là.

**Milune :**

Coucou… Remus qui meurt ? T'as lu ça où toi ! Contente que t'apprécie. Bisou

**Joomy :**

Salut. Interdit ? Tu veux que j'arrete de publier ? A plus

**Portonaya :**

HellOw. Vraiment contente que t'aime ma story… Pour le moment je poste toute les semaines, chaque mercredi. Maintenant je ne suis aps surde pouvoir garder le rythme vu que je n'ai plus rien écrit de neuf depuis quelques semaines et que je n'ai pas l'histoire plus loin que le 19e chapitre, 20e sur le site… Bizoo's

* * *

_Je vous avoue que quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, je ne m'imaginait jamais aller aussi loin ! En plus, au départ, c'était plus sur un coup de tête !_

_Et puis, je ne m'imaginais pas non plus qu'elle vous plairait… !_

_Je vous jure, ça me touche tellement que vous la lisez ! Ca prouve un peu que j'écris aussi pour votre plaisir et pas que pour le mien, même si j'avoue qu'à la base, c'est surtout pour le mien… !_

_Merci à tous d'être là pour moi…_

_(écrit il y a deux mois)_

_Pleins de Bizoo's !_

_J'vous adore !_

_Liloo_


	17. Le cauchemar de Lily Evans

_B'jour…_

_Voilà, je suis pas particulièrement de bonne humeur… A croire que ça devient habituel._

_Ce chapitre est assez important car on en apprend plus sur Aliénore, sur sa vie.._

_Mais en tout cas,il est très court… que 6 pages._

_Les RAR's sont à la fin._

_Bonne lecture.

* * *

_

°° Chapitre 16 : Le cauchemar de Lily Evans °°

Lily vit Madame Pomfresh s'activer derrière le paravent qui protégeait James. Son estomac se retourna.

Elle n'avait pas accepter de voir ses amis parce que ça lui faisait trop mal… Elle ne voulait pas être heureuse de les voir alors que James ne pouvait pas. C'était au dessus de ses forces !

Et Nathan… Elle s'était laissé faire, mais ne lui avait pas parlé. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle savait que James ne supportait pas qu'elle soit si proche d'un autre garçon que lui. Et tant qu'il ne se réveillait pas, il était hors de question qu'elle prenne de plaisir à voir son amie, dans le dos de James.

Après quelques minutes, Pomfresh arriva vers elle avec un plateau à roulette.

« Bonjour Miss Evans »

Elle se contenta de battre des cils.

« Je dois vous faire avaler quelques potions, vérifier si votre bras va mieux et puis je vous donnerais à manger »

Lily lui fit un regard interrogateur.

« Lorsque vous vous êtes évanouie, Monsieur Black n'a pas été assez rapide pour vous rattraper avant que votre bras de cogne le bord d'un lit. Heureusement qu'il vous a attrapé avant que ce ne soit votre tête qui tape le lit… Quoi qu'il en soit, votre bras a une légère entorse. Normalement vous n'avez plus rien, mais je préfère vérifier ! »

L'infirmière attrapa le bras de la jeune fille et elle lui fit subir plusieurs sortilège, inoffensifs, pour vérifier l'état de son bras. Evidement, il n'y avait aucunes séquelles.

Ensuite, elle dû boire plusieurs potions aux goûts plus atroces les uns que les autres.

« Bien Miss Evans, maintenant que tout est en ordre, vous allez m'avalez ceci » dit-t-elle en déposant un plateau sur les genoux de Lily.

Lily eut un regard horrifié. Sur ce plateau, il y avait une assiette de ragoût, trois tranches de pains frais, une verre et une carafe de jus de citrouille, deux parts de gâteau au citron et une boule de glace à la vanille.

« Et vous avez intérêt à tout manger, Miss Evans, je ne veux aucun gaspillage ! » fit l'infirmière en arborant une mine menaçante.

Lily la regarda avec haine puis déposa son plateau sur la table de chevet.

« Miss Evans, je vous interdit de faire du gaspillage ! »

Lily s'enfonça dans ses oreillers et rabattit les couvertures sur sa tête.

« Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi. Je vous promet que si vous ne mangez pas votre plateau, je vous le fais manger à la manière moldue ! »

Mais la rouquine s'en fichait totalement car elle savait que l'infirmière ne pouvait pas lui piquer le bras sans l'autorisation de ses parents. Et ceux-ci n'étaient pas présent dans les alentours !

« Bien, vous voulez jouer… Je vous laisse tranquille alors. Mais je vous interdit de visite jusqu'à ce que vous mangez. Je vous assure que vous allez vite retrouver l'appétit ! »

Madame Pomfresh s'éloigna à grand pas, bouillonnant de fureur.

Lily soupira discrètement. Si elle était privée de visite, c'était tant mieux, et en plus elle n'avait pas d'appétit, elle combinait les deux.

Lily tomba dans un sommeil agité.

**.oOo.**

« Rem' ? »

Remus se tourna vers Christie assise juste à côté de lui.

« Oui ma belle ? »

« J'ai peur, pour Lily »

« J'ai peur pour James… »

« Je sais, mon cœur. Mais là, c'est Lily qui a le plus besoin de nous. Pour James, on ne peux malheureusement rien faire »

« Tu as raison. Le problème c'est qu'elle refuse catégoriquement de nous voir… qu'est-ce qu'on peux y faire hein ? »

« Je ne sais pas…Il faudrait vraiment qu'on sache pourquoi elle est comme ça. C'est vrai quoi, on ne sais pas ce qui lui passe par la tête ! »

« Moi je dis qu'elle a eus un tellement gros choc qu'elle est devenue cinglée… Il faudrait peut-être la faire interner à Sainte-Mangouste section…- »

« Tu dis encore un mot, Peter, et je te tue » rugit Aliénore, levant son couteau au dessus de la tête de Queudver.

Il déglutit bruyamment, tremblant de tous ses membres.

« Je… Je rigolait hein… » Il rit maladroitement comme pour confirmer ses dires mais le regard froid d'Allie lui fit peur et il arrêta.

« Tu sais, Peter, il faudrait que tu apprenne à tourner ta langue au moins vingt fois dans ta bouche avant de parler » grogna Christie.

Peter baissa les yeux, trop peiné pour pouvoir répliquer. (_je vous avoue que Peter devient ma petite faiblesse… il me fait tellement pitié !_)

Le petit groupe remonta l'allée des grandes tables des différentes maisons etarrivèrent devant la porte de la grande salle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils tombèrent sur un visage pas trop inconnu…

« Alors, alors, alors… Voyez-vous ça ! »

« Tiens, Malfou… (stupide jeux de mot !) Comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois ? Ca fait un petit moment qu'on ne t'a plus vu dans les parages ! Ne me dis pas que tu t'es asagis quand même ! » susura Sirius.

« Vas te faire mettre, Black » grogna Malfoy.

« Ouuuuh, la politesse n'est vraiment pas ton fort ! » répliqua Rémus.

« La ferme, l'intello ! »

« Au moins lui, il a de la cervelle… » marmonna Peter en tremblant.

« Vous êtes tellement minable ! Trainer avec ces tels déchets de la nature ! Une sang-de-bourbe et une trainée… Pathétique ! » poursuivit Lucius, ignorant la réplique minabledu petit-gros. (Haha! -- Pettigrew! mdr! Ouais, c'est pas drole…)

« Elles valent cent fois mieux que toi ! » siffla Sirius.

« Voyez-vous ça… Black défend une trainée ! Après tout, c'est totalement logique, vous êtes du même genre… » dit-il en se rapprochant dangeureusement d'Aliénore.

_Garder son calme… Garder son calme…_ se dit-elle.

« C'est vrai, si cette saloperie ne nous avait pas trahie, nous n'en serions pas là. Pas vrai Lester » s'exclama-t-il.

« **TAIS-TOI !** » hurla-t-elle.

Sirius, Rémus, Peter et Christie furent totalement abasourdis par la réaction de la jeune fille.

Ne sachant comment réagir et s'apperçevant du petit attroupement, Sirius fit dégager la population…

« Dégagez ! dégagez y a rien à voir ! Si vous n'êtes pas partis dans dix secondes, vous aurez lamalédiction des Marauderus sur le dos ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Coup de bol, la plupart étaient des filles, et le reste c'était des gars ne voulantpas trop risquer de se faire ridiculiser devant tout Poudlard. Le couloir se vida immédiatement…

« T'as pas le droit d'en parler ! Tu me l'avais promis… » souffla-t-elle, désespérér.

Lucius ricana froidement.

« Crois-tu vraiment que je tiendrais parole quand ça te concerne ! Tu nous a tous trahis, **TOUS !** »

« Mais je ne pouvais pas… Ce… Il… C'était inconsevable ! »

« **MAIS C'ÉTAIT TON DEVOIR !** » continua d'hurler Malfoy.

« **MAIS JE NE POUVAIS PAS !** »

« **CES POURRITURES NOUS POLLUENT NOTRE AIR ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE CA À TA FAMILLE !** »

« Parce que tu crois que je les considères comme ma famille ? » fit-elle doucement.

Les amis d'Allie étaient abasourdis parcette discution/dispute bourrée de révélations.

« C'est ta famille, sauf si tu nous renie comme Black a renié la sienne… »

« Tu me fais chier, Lucius » grogna-t-elle.

« On a besoin de toi et d'_Elles_…_Elles_ peuvent nous aider, et tu le sais parfaitement. **ALORS TU VAS IMMEDIATEMENT ENVOYER UN HIBOU À TANTE FLORA POUR LUI DIRE QUE TU AS CHANGÉ D'AVIS ! **» termina par hurler Malfoy.

« Je ne veux pas avoir à subir des _Doloris_ ! »

« Allie, c'est la punition » fit Lucius d'une voix froide.

Elle baissa la tête.

« Fais en sorte de rendre tante Flora contente et ça ira mieux que si tu continue a reffuser » siffla-t-il

« Je te déteste » murmura-t-elle.

Il lui fit un sourire carnassier et partit vers les cachots.

Alliénore resta immobile au milieu du couloir alors que Christie se rapprocha timidement d'elle.

« Allie ? » souffla-t-elle.

« Ca va, je comprends. Vous pouvez partir, j'm'en fiche » répliqua-t-elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? » souffla Remus, totalement déboussolé.

« Je sais parfaitement ce que vous pensez… Je suis la cousine de Lucius Malfoy, quelle Sainte horreur ! »

« Tu nous prends pour qui ? » cria Sirius.

« Si on a accepté Rémus ou Sirius, pourquoi ne t'accepterions-nous pas ? » fit doucement Christie.

« Hey ! » s'offusquèrent-ils en riant.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Al'… On t'aime comme tu es et t'es pas obliger de tout nous dévoiler. On a tous nos secrets »

Il lui embrassa délicatement le front.

« Allez, on va peut-être monter au dortoir… Le couvre-feu va passer » s'enquit Peter.

« Peter ! On ne respecte jamais le couvre-feu ! » sourit Sirius.

**.oOo.**

Lily se réveilla dans un hurlement de panique…

James était mort ! Il était mort !

Madame Pomfresh rapliqua illico-presto. Elle arriva à la hauteur du lit de Lily avecune potion dans la main.

« Miss Evans ? » fit-elle, inquiète.

Lily avait la respiration saccadée et tremblait violement.

« Miss Evans, quese passe-t-il ? Vous avez fait un cauchemar ? »

Lily se mit à pleurer en silence.

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire… James ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça !

« Miss Evans, je vous en prie, que se passe-t-il ? Avez-vous fait un cauchemar ? Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser dans l'insouciance ! »

Lily commença à paniquer et respira de moins en moins bien, produisant des sifflement à chaque inspiration.

« Miss Evans, ce n'était qu'un rêve, juste un mauvais rêve ! Calmez-vous, respirez profondément et expirez par la bouche, suivez mon exemple ! »

L'infirmière montra à Lily comment procéder, mais elle ne regardait pas, n'écoutait pas. Elle avait peur…

Juste un mauvais rêve, disait-elle ? Pourtant ça avait l'air si réel, si vrai. Il mourait là, dans ses bras en lui disant les trois mots si précieux, les mots magique pour un couple,… (**Je t'aime**, si vous avez pas capté…)

Il… James, son corps… Tout ensanglanté, même son visage. Un jambe en moins, son crâne sans plus aucuns cheveux et ensanglanté, les bouts de doigts tranchés… Et ces cris, ces cris de douleurs à glacer le sang qu'il émmettait à chaque fois que ce monstre encapuchonné lui avait arraché un ongle… Oui, ça avait l'air si réel !

« Bien, Miss Evans, vous ne daignez toujours pas me répondre… Mais je vois que vous respirez à nouveau calmement. Tant mieux ! Avalez cette potion, elle va vous permettre de vous rendormir sans rêver… » soupira Pompom.

Puis l'infirmière s'en alla, ferant derrière elle la porte de son bureau.

Lily déposa le flacon fumant sur sa table de nuit et se redressa dans ses couvertures. Elle s'assit progressivement sur le bout de son lit, puis enfila une robe de chambre.

Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net ! Si James était vivant, il se trouverait derrière ce paravent…

À pas de loup, elle s'approcha du lit mit à l'écart. Sur son chemin, elle fit tomber un récipient métallique, trois fiole contenant unliquide verte et plusieurs morceaux de lin blanc.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au lit, elle appréhendait. Elle se posta derrière le voile blanc et attendit. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait découvrir…

Finalement, elle écarta le paravent d'un geste brutal et vit un lit blanc… Elle poussa un petit cri de détresse, mais remarqua ensuite une petite touffe de cheveux indiscipliné dépassant des draps blancs.

Elle s'en approcha et regarda… C'était James. Il était si pâle que Lily l'avait confondu avec les draps. ( j'exagère ) Heureusement, sa petite tignasse brune lui avait fait remarqué sa présence. Un bouffée d'affection naquit au creux de son estomac. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'il soit vivant !

Sans faire de bruit ni de mouvements brusques, elle grimpa sur le lit et se coucha contre James. Merlin que c'était bon de l'avoir près de lui… Dommage qu'il ne soit pas conscient…

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Je ne fais que de simples remerciements parce que, de un, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur, j'suis malheureuse, j'ai même plus envie d'écrire, je poste parce que ces chapitres sont écrits depuis un moment et que je n'ais pas envie de vous faire chier à vous faire attendre et que de deux j'ai un boulot monstre, je m'en sors pas, je suis petée en Géo et en math et ça me fais peur parce que je n'ais aucune envie de rater cette année, la 4e ( 3e pour les français ) donc voilà… Désolée.**

**Merci beaucoup à **Bel-o-kiu-kiuni**, à **Trinity1412**, à** Leila**, à **SusyBones**, à **Ladybird ( t'as reçu mon mail ?)**, à **Milune**, aux** Schizo**, à ma **Charlou fleur de lys ( merci d'être là ) **et à **Joomy

**Je tiens à préciser que je ne serais, je l'espère pas comme ça pour chaque chapitre, disons juste que la maladie d'amour ne se guérit pas en quelques jours, malheureusement… Mais je vais vraiment faire des efforts, promis. Parcontre, si quelqu'un à un remède, prévenez moi...**

_Donnez-moi, bien évidemment, votre avis…_

_Bizoo's_

_Liloo _


	18. Le souvenir de Mathéo

COucOu !

Vous allez bien ?

Je vais beaucOup mieux, le cOup de blues, la périOde de dOute et tout ça, c'est fini !

Je tiens à vOus prévenir qu'après le chapitre 21, je ferais une pause… Un petit break de quelques semaines, ça ne durera pas super longtemps, mais j'aimerais sOuffler un petit peu. Et puis je préfère vous prévenir un peu à l'avance, histOire que vOus ne sOyez pas au pieds du mur. Si vous calculez bien, cette pause aura lieu dans un mOis envirOn. Ce sera bien, juste avant les exam's, cOmme ça vOus ne serez pas tenté de lire alOrs que vOus devriez étudier !

VOilà, les RAR's sOnt à la fin.

BOnne lecture !

* * *

°° Chapitre 17 : Le souvenir de Mathéo °°

Ce qui est noté en italique sont les pensées de Lily… 

« C'est tellement adorable » chuchotta une voix.

« J'étais sûr qu'ils finiraient ensemble ! » poursuivit une autre.

« Tu crois que James s'est réveillé ? »

« Je pensais qu'il ne le serait pas avant ce soir… »

« Oui, Peter, mais parfois ça arrive les miracles ! » le gronda une voix féminine.

« Arretez, vous allez la réveiller ! » siffla una autre voix de fille.

« Vous croyez qu'elle sait où elle se trouve ? »

_Où je me trouve ? Dans le dortoi… Nan, James, la salle de bain, son visage, l'infirmerie, son coma… Oh Seigneur !_

Lily ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, elle ne voulait pas voir les regardscompatissants de ses amis… Mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas apperçevoir le lit de James caché par un stupide paravent blanc de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Et si James avait des séquelles ? » interrogea quelqu'un.

« Je vous avoue ne pas y avoir trop pensé… Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser… Je ne meleaprdonnerais jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose à son réveil ! »

_Moi non plus ! Comment j'ai pu êre aussi garceavec lui alors qu je l'ais toujours aimé ? Toujours !_

« Mais Pomfresh n'avait pas l'air d'envisager cette possibilité… »

« Il a quand même perdu énormément de sang ! »

« Mais ça ne veut rien dire »

« J'espère… Comment on ferait sans lui mmh ? »

_Oui, comment on ferait sans lui ? Comment je ferais sans lui ? Je ne serais plus rien ! Je n'aurais plus rien ! Je ne peux pas m'imaginer une vie sans lui, c'est carrémen impossible, inimaginable !_

« Et si… Je veux dire, si Lily ne veut toujours pas de lui… » hésita la voix.

« Je t'avoue que si on prend en compte… ça… Il n'y a aucun doute hein ! »

_Ça ? C'est quoi, ça ?_

« Tu as raison ! »

« Au fait, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé… »

« Je ne pensepas que ce soit à nous de te le raconter, tu sais… »

« J'ai le _droit_ de savoir ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher ! C'est de Lily dont il s'agit aussi, je vous rappelle, et vous savez combien elle compte pour moi ! »

« Allie, calme-toi »

« Je ne me calmerais pas ! »

« Tu vas la réveiller, Al' »

« Je veux savoir. Dites-moi tout. _Tout_ »

« Bien… Comme tu voudras »

« Je veux bien commencer, si vous avez d'autres choses à ajouter, … »

« Bien »

« James était énervé, il avait eut une petite altercation avecPeter pour… Enfin… A cause de sa maladresse… »

« Grblmmm »

« Il… il lui a crié dessus et s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain… On a entendu des bruits, des cris, … Et on a paniqué ! On a essayé d'ouvrir cette maudite porte, mais même avec tous els anti-sorts que je connaisse et que Rem' connaisse, on a pas réussi àl'ouvrir. On s'est dit, la seule et unique personne qui pourrait nous aider, c'est Lily. Elle est aussi douée que James en Sortilèges ! Je l'ais cherché aprtout dans la salle commune, et puis elle est enfin rentré. Je l'ai emmené dans le dortoir et lui ais expliqué brièvement la situation… Elle a essayé, mais la porte ne s'ouvrait pas, alors elle s'est excitée sur la porte… »

Un grand silence pesant s'installa et Lily entendit les différentes respirations…

« Finalement, il l'a laissé entrer. Juste elle »

_Je n'y peux rien ! C'était lui qui voulait il… Il me l'a demandé et je ne pouvais faire autrement._

« Elle est entrée et quand la porte s'est refermée, on a entendu un cri. Mais le sortilège était à nouveau posé alors on ne pouvait rien faire. Après quelques minutes, la porte s'est à nouveau ouverte. Lily est sortie, titubant légèrement et blanche comme une Licorne… Elle s'est évanouie mais je n'ai pas pû la rattrapé assez rapidement et elle s'est cogné le bras au bord du lit… Je l'ai posée sur le lit et nous sommes entrés dans la salle de bain »

Lily en était sur, ils retenaient tous leur respiration, pour savoir la suite…

« Il était couché au sol, Lily avait pris soin de bandé ses poignets, mais les bandes normalement blanches étaient imbibées de sang. Son visage était aussi ensanglanté et il avaitdes éclats de verre partout sur la figure. La salle de bain était totalement détruite, il n'y avait presque plus rien d'entier… Lily avait prit soin de lui. Je suis sû que ça lui a fait autant de mal qu'à moi de le voir dans cet état… »

« C'est… C'est horrible… »

« En vérité, je me dit que Lily doit être encore plus attaché à James que je ne le suis. Parce que là, elle se détruit totalement. Elle s'empêche de vivre, d'être heureuse tant que James ne le sera pas »

Lily avait audentifié la voix de la personne qui racontait toute l'histoire comme celle de Sirius.

Elle fut abasourdie par la réflexion de Sirius, car c'était exactement ça… Elle reffusait de vivre tant que James ne le pourrait pas !

« Et puis il n'y a qu'à les voir, il n'y a aucun doute ! »

« Ouais, qui, un jour, s'imaginait vraiment, de les voir comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! »

Lily tressaillit. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre ?

« Je… Je crois qu'elle se réveille… » chuchotta la voix de Sirius.

« Elle a sans doute fait un cauchemar… C'est assez brutal, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Lily ouvrit les yeux et regarda partout autour d'elle. Elle souleva sa tête et remarqua qu'il y avait un corps contre elle.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle hurla ! Elle hurla à plein poumon…

Christie se rua sur elle et pressa fortement sa main sur la bouche de Lily. Celle-ci se mit a remuer dans tous les sens puis se calma sous le regard hébeté de ses amis et de l'infirmière qui avait aussitôt accouru.

« Miss Nester, ça va aller, elle s'est tue… Enlevez votre main s'il vous plait » gronda Pomfresh.

« **DEGAGEZ ! DEGAGEZ J'VEUX PAS VOUS VOIR ! DEHORS !** » s'époumonna Lily une fois la main enlevée.

Elle ne voulait pas les voir. Elle leur avait pourtant prévenue. Ils en avaient même parlé, ils savaient pourquoi, alors pourquoi ils lui rendaient la tâche plus dur encore ?

« _Silencio_ » s'exclama Pompom avant même que Lily puisse reprendre son souffle.

Les autres la regardèrent, inrédules.

« Miss Evans, vous êtes dans une infirmerie ! Il y a des gens _malades_, ici ! Alors si vous désirez rester ici encore quelques jours, je vous prierais de ne pas vous faire remarquer. Encore une chance que monsieur Potter ne puis se réveiller ! » gronda-t-elle en levant le sortilège.

Elle pensait que Lily allait se faire petite, retourner dans son lit, mais au contraire, elle se leva brusquement et se planta juste devant elle. Lily avait quelques bons centimètres de plus que l'infirmière…

La rouquine foudroya Pompom du regard.

« Attention, ça va éclater… » murmura Christie à Sirius.

Celui-ci avait un regard anxieux.

« Comment osez-vous parler de James comme ça ! » fit-elle froidement.

« Écoutez, Miss Evans, vous êtes fatiguée alors vous feriez bien d'aller dormir… » proposa calmement la petite dame.

« Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ! »

« Vous allez baisser d'un ton et vous allez vous recoucher » s'énnerva-t-elle.

« Je veux rester ici ! »

« Ici, vous êtes dans mon domaine alors vous m'obéissez ! Immédiatement ! »

Elle resta plantée là, sans aucune intentions de bouger d'un seul centimètre.

« Quand à vous, je vous prierais de sortir, vos cours vont reprendre et il faut que vous alliez manger un petit quelque chose… Allez, houst ! » dit-elle en s'adressant à la petite bande rassemblée au chevet de James.

« Mais madame, on…- »

« Tututut. Pas de discution ! Dehors ! »

Ils sortirent en ronchonnant puis la porte se referma dans un claquement.

Lily et l'infirmière plantèrent leurs yeux l'un dans les autres.

« S'il vous plait, madame, laissez-moi rester prêt de James… » supplia Lily.

« Miss Evans, vous allez d'abord allez dormir un petit peu et, dès votre réveil, vous pourrez rester au chevet de Monsieur Potter… »

« Mais…- »

« C'est ça ou rien ! »

« Bon d'accord… »

Elle se dirigea lentement vers son lit et se coucha dedans. Elle rabatit les draps jusqu'à son menton et se cala dans ses oreillers. Elle leva la tête et apperçut un petit objet fluorescant au dessus de son lit. Intrigué elle fronça les sourcils.

« Que se passe-t-il, Miss Evans ? » l'interrogea Pomfresh qui venait d'arriver avecune petite fiole et une cuillère.

« Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là au dessus ? »

« Oh… » Elle sourit mélancoliquement.

Lily eut l'impression qu'elle se remémorait le plus beau souvenir de toute sa vie…

« C'est à un petit garçon, atteint d'une très grave maladie… Incurable, même pour nous, les Sorciers. La _Leucémie_ qu'on l'appelle… »

Son regard se voilà de tristesse. Cela devait surementêtre douloureux car Lily n'avait jamais vue l'infirmière triste. Jamais. En sept ans !

« Mathéo. Il y a neuf ans, il est entrée à Poudlard. Chez les Gryffondor. Et il n'y avait que là qu'il pouvait aller avec un tel courage et une telle force ! Je ne sais pas si tu sais ce qu'est une Leucémie… ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas trop… Un Cancer du Sang… ? » hésita-t-elle. Lily ne voulait surtout pas brusquer la petite dame.

« Exact… Le petit Mathéo avait cette maladie depuis un an seulement. Il devait faire de la chimiothérapie. Une horreur selon moi… juste de quoi prolonger la vie et la souffrance de la personne pendant quelques mois. Mais à quel prix ? De la souffrance ! »

Elle semblait contrariée…

« Je… Il venait ici assez souvent. En vérité, je chouchoutait ce petit garçon comme si c'était mon propre fils. J'en avais fais la promesse à ses parents »

Lily déglutit avec difficulté. Cela devait être sûrement dure de se remémorer ce genres de souvenir.

« Un jour, il a fait une chute de tension, il ne reprenait pas connaissance… Sully, une amie à lui, restait sans cesse à son chevet. Elle voulait absolument être là pour que quand il se réveille, il trouve une tête connue, disait-elle. Après deux jour de… coma, elle est arrivée avec une petite étoile fluorescente. Elle lui a dit que c'était pour qu'il sente qu'elle veille sur lui, comme sa bonne étoile ! Et elle a veillée sur lui, pendant des jours et des jours. Ses parents passaient souvent, sortant d'ici en pleurs. Après deux semaines, il est mort »

Madame Pomfresh avait les yeux vitreux, mais ne pleurait pas.

« Je n'ais jamais eus le cœur de l'enlever. Mathéo était comme un fils pour moi, je l'ai toujours aimé… C'est el souvenir de Mathéo et sa bonne étoile »

Elle eut un sourir triste.

« Bon, maintenant, je vous demande d'aller dormir… Vous êtes fatiguée, reposez-vous… La bonne étoile de Mathéo veillera sur vous »

Lily lui fit un petit sourir puis se recoucha dans ses couvertures.

_Sirius veille sur James… J'en suis certaine !_

**(Sirius étant la plus brillante étoile de la constellation du Grand Chien…)

* * *

**

RépOnses aux reviews :

**_Ma Charlou, t'es Où ?_**

**SusyBones :**

Merci de tOn sOutien, c'est super gentil ! Des détails ? DésOlée, ce ne sera pas pOur tOut de suite… Mais ça viendra, ne t'inquiète surtOut pas. Voilà, j'espère vraiment que tu auras aimé ce nOuveau chapitre et je te fais un grand SMILE juste fOr yOu :-) Pleins de BizOo's !

**Trinity1412 :**

COucOu ! MOins parce que tu veux la suite ! Hem, c'est de tOute lOgique, bien sur… Oui, il est un peu mOins bien, je te l'accOrde, mais bOn il fallait tOut de même que je le mette vu qu'il révèle de grOs détails sur la vie d'Allie. DésOlée, c'est pas encOre maintenant que James va se réveiller ! Merci pOur tes câlins, je les ais bien reçu lOoOoOol ! J'vais beaucOup mieux, t'as vu ! BizOo's

**Perruche Cevenole :**

COucOu ! Mais je t'en prie, c'est avec plaisir ! Merci pOur tes cOnseils, c'est gentil… J'attends avec GRANDE impatience le chapitre 22, mais t'inquiète, je ne te presse pas. T'me fais rire avec tes réflexiOns sur Lily ! Mais je suis tOtalement d'accOrd avec tOi hein ! EnOorme bisOus aussi !

**Milune :**

Pour ta questiOn, je ne sais pas si finalement je t'ais répOndu par msn finalement… Allie est née cOmme ça, dans sa petite famille. Elle fait juste partie de sa « race », tu cOmprends ? VOilà la suiteeuh ! BisOus à plOoOous !

**Les Schizo :**

Hey ! JE t'avOue que ça ne passe pas vraiment, mais j'essaie que ça n'empiète pas sur mOn mOral, même si je dOis suppOrter de **LE** et **LA** vOir tOute la jOurnée… Alalah ! Pour ce qui est de prendre un break, je vais faire ça quand j'ai finis de pOster les chapitres déjà écrit dans mOn Ordinateur… J'pense quand même à vOus lOoOoOol ! Merci pOur tes cOnseils, c'est adOrable, sérieux. Ouais, ça refrOidis quand même, je cOmprends… Aaaaaah pOur te faire plaisir, j'vais aussi te faire un BIG SMILE :-) Pleins de BizOoOoOo's

**Bel-o-kiu-kiuni :**

Ouais, sympatOche Sirius dans ma fic. J'aime bien ce que je fais de lui ! SOrry, j'espère ne pas te décevoir, James ne se réveille pas encOre… EN tOut, pOur le mOment, j'ai fait 21 chapitres. Je fais ma petite pause quand j'ai pOsté le 21e. Pleins de BizOo's. A plOoOoOous !

**Ladybird :**

COucOu chOupette ! Ne t'inquiète pas pOur mOi, j'vais beaucOup mieux. Oui, c'est par rappOrt à ce mec, tu as reçu mOn mail finalement ? Je t'expliquais tOut dedans… Merci pOur tOut ma Lady ! Allie cOusine de MalfOy hé hé Oui Oui! Pleins de BizOoOoOo's !

* * *

Merci à tOus d'être là!

J'vOus met dOnc la suite la semaine prOchaine, même endrOit!

Pleins de BizOo's

D'ici là, une bOnne semaine à tOus!

J'vOus adOre!

LilOo


	19. Aveux entre filles

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Je suis de retour avec un chapitre tout frais tout neuf !_

_J'espère que vous allez apprécier !_

_**Il y a un petit problème… J'avais prévu un match de Quiddich mais hem… J'ai oublie. Je sais, c'est impardonnable. Donc on va dire que Serdaigle a perdu contre Gryffondor, malgré que James n'ait pas participé. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'avais prévu et tout mais j'ai pas trop envie de réécrire alors que je fais bientôt mon break.**_

_Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_

°° Chapitre 18 : Aveux entre filles °°

« Ecoutez, je pense qu'il faut vraiment faire quelque chose pour Lily… Je me sens pas bien de la savoir mal » dit Christie, emmitouflée dans une grosse couverture.

« Il n'y a rien à faire, c'est tout » répliqua froidement Allie, assise à même le sol en observant le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

« Arrête d'être péssimiste, Al' » souffla doucement Sirius.

« Je fais ce que je veux »

Sirius grimaça. Elle n'allait pas bien et, apparement, il ne fallait même pas essayer de parler avec elle.

« Tu sais, Sirius, quand elle est de mauvais poil, il ne faut même pas tenter de parler avec elle… » sourit Christie.

« J'avais remarqué… Mais je m'étais dit qu'elle aurait peut-être…- »

« Ne parlez pas de moi comme si j'étais pas là ! » siffla Allie en se retournant.

Elle braqua ses yeux sur Christie.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu peux prendre du bon temps alors que _TA_ meilleure amie est mal, très mal même ! »

« De un, ce n'est pas _MA_ meilleure amie, tu as le monopole ces temps-ci il me semble. De deux, je ne vais pas faire comme elle et ne pas vivre parce que quelqu'un à qui je tiens est mal… »

« Il est plus que mal ! Il est dans le coma ! » s'exclama Peter, piqué au vif.

« Oh Peter, tu ne vas pas commencé, toi non plus ! Il va se réveiller, arrêtez de paniquer ! Il faut juste lui laisser le temps… » répliqua Christie avec désinvolture.

« T'es complètement barge… » grogna froidement Sirius en se levant.

« Attends, je viens avec toi » dit Allie en se levant à la suite du garçon.

Et, tous deux, passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dames sans aucuns regards pour les autres.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ! » rugit Rémus une fois que le portrait se fut refermé.

« Comment ça, qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ? » demanda Christie, perdue.

« Mais tu sais très bien que James est tout pour Sirius et que Lily est pareil pour Allie… Pourquoi as-tu dis ça ? »

« Mais ils vont finir dans la dépression s'ils continuent comme ça »

« Ne leur dis pas de ne pas paniquer ! Tu as dis ça comme si tu t'en foutais totalement. Ils ont peur de les perdre, tu le sais parfaitement. Es-tu vraiment celle que je connais et que j'aime ? »

Rémus se leva, donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Peter et partit dans son dortoir.

Christie resserra encore plus fort la couverture de laine autour de ses épaules et fit un petit sourire à Peter.

« Tu espère quoi ? Que je sois pris de compassion pour toi ! Tu peux toujours rêver ! Tu as presque insulter un de mes meilleurs amis, ne crois pas que je vais te consoler ! »

Sur ces paroles, Peter se leva et fonça, lui aussi, vers son dortoir.

**.oOo.**

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait dit ça ! » s'énnerva Allie en s'affalant en plein milieu d'un couloir sombre.

« Elle doit surement être aussi stressée que nous, c'est juste que c'est sa façon de le montrer… Je pense en tout cas ! » répondit Sirius.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit si mal que ça… Non mais tu as vu avec quelle désinvolture elle l'a dit ! »

« Oh écoute, j'ai plus envie d'en parler… »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Je te connais aussez bien pour savoir ce que tu ressens. Ce qu'elle a dit t'a touché, non ? »

« Tu me connais ? Tu aurais dû savoir alors qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec mes sentiments ! » répliqua-t-il.

Allie ne savait pas quoi dire. Bien sur, il n'avait pas oublié et n'était pas passé à autre chose, elle aurait dû se douter que ça n'aurait pas été si facile. Il revenait à la charge et ça lui faisait mal.

« Ce… ce n'est pas pareil… »

« Ah bon ? Pourtant ça parle aussi de mes sentiments ! »

« Sirius… » fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il haussa un sourcil et la regarda gravement. Elle se sentait inferieur face à ce regard pesant.

« Je… Je vais voir Lily… »

« C'est le soir, elle dort maintenant »

« Je m'en fiche, je veux juste la voir. D'ailleurs, c'est pas ce soir que James se réveille ? »

« Non, c'est demain matin finalement, Pomfresh a revu ses calculs… Demain matin »

Elle lui sourit timidement et il lui répondit. Franchement.

Alors qu'il la regarda partir, Sirius se dit qu'elle était vraiment sexy de dos… Il regrettait ses baisers, ses lèvres gourmandes, la douceur de sa peau… Ce Nathan avait fichtrement de la chance !

Une pointe de jalousie aiguë lui traversa l'estomac.

**.oOo.**

Aliénore traversa rapidement le château, se retournant vivement au moindre grincement, au moindre son qui lui parvenait aux oreilles.

Mais elle savait qu'elle se trouvait dans un très vieux château de plus de mille ans d'âges alors les sons n'étaient pas vraiment suspects…

Finalement, elle arriva devant l'infirmerie.

Une boule de stress naquit dans son estomac. Elle n'avait pasle droit d'être ici, elle le savait parfaitement. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis plus d'une heure ! Mais elle avait besoin de voir sa Lily. Elle avait besoin de sa présence, plus que celle-ci ne le pensait. Et même la voir s'énnerver lui faisait du bien.

Doucement, elle frappa à la porte en chêne massif.

Tout d'abord, il n'y eut pas de réponse, puis des petits pasprécipités, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore.

« Miss Lester ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Bien sur. Elle aurait dû penser à une répons eà cette question !

« Heu… Hem… C'est-à-dire que… J'ai quelques soucis et hem… J'aurais aimer parler un petit moment avec Lily si… Hem… Vous n'en voyez pas d'opposition… »

Allie se mit à danser d'un pied àl'autre en attendant la réponse.

« Vous savez, Miss Lester, tout d'abord il n'est pas une heure raisonnable pour les visites et, ensuite, vu comment cela c'est passé ce matin,… Je ne veux pas qu'elle réveille les autres malades »

« Je… Je ferais attention, je vous le promet ! J'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler… J'vous en prie… »

L'infirmière jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur lorsqu'elle entendit un gémissement puis se retourna à nouveau vers elle.

« Entrez. C'est bien parce que c'est vous ! Mais je vous préviens, un seul mot plus haut que l'autre et je ne veux plus revoir dans cette infirmerie ! »

« Bien, Madame. Merci beaucoup ! »

« Allez, entrez vite avant que je ne change d'avis ! »

Là dessus, elle referma la porte et se précipita vers un lit isolé d'où provenait les gémissements.

Allie se dirigea lentement vers le lit de Lily. Elle la trouva couchée sur son lit, regardant fixement quelque chose au plafond. Apparement, elle ne l'avait pas vue venir.

À pas de loup elle s'approcha de Lily. Celle-ci remarqua enfin la présence de la jeune fille et se releva brusquement, prette à lui crier dessus. Mais Aliénore avait prévu le coup et lui avait directement plaqué une main sur la bouche.

Lily la regarda méchamment.

« Écoute, Lily, je suis juste venue te voir parce que j'ai _besoin_ de toi. Si tu as envie, tu peux même ne pas me parler et même ne pas me regarder, mais j'ai besoin de te sentir prêt de moi ! »

« Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Te. Voir » Lily prit bien soin de décrocher chaque mot pour qu'Allie comprenne.

« Et bien tu n'as qu'à regarder de l'autre côté alors ! »

« Tu es stupide ! »

« James ne t'en voudra pas que tu parle un peu avec moi. Il ne voudrait pas que tu ne vive pas, tu sais ! Il ne veut que ton bonheur… »

« Je… Il voulait mon bonheur quand il est sortit avec Marianne Fysther ! »

« Ne recommence pas à lui en vouloir… Tu sais bien que c'est fini depuis longtemps ! »

« Mais il savait que… Il savait que je l'aimais ! Alors pourquoi il est sorti avec cette… Cette chose ! »

« Je ne vais rien dire… Je suis heureuse que tu me parle ma belle »

« Rien qu'à toi. Je ne parlerais pas aux autres. Tu ne leur donnera pas de nouvelles de moi parce que je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole »

« Mais Lily tu…- »

« Je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole »

Allie soupira. C'était sans soute le prix à payer pour pouvoir entendre le son de sa voix !

« Bien… » se résigna-t-elle enfin.

« Comment vont les autres ? » s'empressa-t-elle de demander.

« Pourquoi ne le leur demanderais-tu pas ? » demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

« La ferme, Lester ! »

« Oh, ça va… Ils vont bien mais ils s'inquiètent beaucoup pour toi… »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi… »

« Tu te fous de moi ! Mais enfin Lily, on sais parfaitement quel est ton attachement pour James et tu as piqué une de ces crises ce matin ! »

« Ce… Je ne… Ils… J'avais… Je voulais pas et… »

« On a tous compris pourquoi tu faisais ça, Lils. Seulement, comme je te l'ais dis, il n'y a aucune raison ! James détesterais te voir malheureuse, te priver de tout, rien que parce qu'il ne peut pas… Il voudrait tellement que tu sois heureuse. C'est son plus grand souhait »

« Je… C'est… C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé, je… Je veux attendre d'être prêt de lui pour vivre toutes ces choses, tu comprend ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Je sais pourquoi tu te prive de tout, c'est déjà un début »

« M'en veux pas, Allie… Je t'aime toujours autant, t'es toujours ma meilleure amie, seulement je fais une pause. Jusqu'à son retour »

« Il va revenir. Et vite. Pompom a dit que ce serait pour demain matin… »

« Si elle commence à retarder son réveil, c'est pas vraiment bon signe ! » soupira Lily.

« Tu veux des nouvelles du reste ? » interrogea gentiement Allie, histoire de changer de sujet !

« Comment va Christie ? »

Allie se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Lily allait forcément être déçue si elle savait ce qu'elle avait dit !

« Oh, elle va très bien » dit-elle avec un enthousiasme tout sauf véritable.

« Et Rémus ? »

« Il va bien aussi ! La prochaine pleine lune est pour bientôt, je pense, parce qu'il a l'air plus fatigué que d'habitude »

« Le pauvre… Heureusement qu'ils sont là, les garçons… Et Sirius ? »

« Oui, je… Il va bien aussi »

« Vous vous êtes reparlé ? »

À nouveau elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Si elle disait qu'elle avait reparlé avec Sirius, cela impliquait Nathan et…Cette fille.

« Je… Pas encore »

« Oh, dommage. Ça va venir… Laisse-lui un petit peu de temps »

« Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ! » fit-elle avec une fausse moue choquée.

« C'est bon, j'ne veux pas parler de ça »

« Tu me dis quand tu as envie de dormir, hein ! »

« Est-ce que Nathan va bien ? » s'enquit Lily sans prendre la peine de répondre à Aliénore.

Allie devint aussi pâle que les draps du lit de Lily. Elle se tripotait nerveusement les doigts et évitait soigneusement le regard de la jolie rousse.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle gardait la tête baissée, et dansait sur ses pieds. Elle n'oserait jamais lui dire. Elle n'en avait pas envie. Ça lui ferait trop mal, elle en était sure !

« Allie, parle-moi… »

« Je… Tu… Tu ne vas pas être contente… »

« Tu sors avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ? »

Allie lui lança un regard couroucé… Comment osait-elle lui dire ça alors que c'était _LUI_ qui sortait avec une autre !

« Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais bien… »

« Il… Je venais le prévenir que… Pour toi et… Et James et… Je ne le trouvais pas… »

Lily sentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose… Mais quoi !

« Je ne voulais pas… Je voulais juste le prévenir, tu sais… mais je ne voulais pas le… L'observer, c'était pas mon intention du tout mais… Et Sirius m'attendait dehors, alors… Mais je suis… J'avençais vers sa chambre… J'entendait de droles de bruits… Il répondait pas… J'voulais vraiment pas mais… Après je suis rentrée et… Et alors il… Enfin il… » balbuta Allie, totalement abattue par ce souvenir.

« Allie, ne me dit pas qu'il… Enfin, je veux dire il n'était pas en train de…- »

« Il couchait avec cette salope ! » s'exclama Allie.

Lily était totalement surprise. Surprise et en colère ! Et elle était tellement triste pour son amie. On pouvait lire de la haine et de la tristesse dans ses beaux yeux.

« Je… Je suis tellement désolée ma belle… »

« Je ne voulais pas te le dire. Tu avais tellement de choses auxquelles penser que je m'étais dis qu'il ne fallait pas encore en ajouter ! »

« Tu dois toujours me dire ce qui ne va pas ! Je suis là pour ça, après tout ! Bon, je pense que je vais aller dormir. Tu sais, je veux être en forme pour quand il se réveillera… » Elle désigna le petit lit isolé par un paravent au fond de l'infirmerie.

Un petit sourire naquit au coin des lèvres de la Préfète-en-Chef.

« Fais de beaux rêve ma Fleur de Lys » dit Aliénore en lui embrassant le front.

« Toi aussi… Merci pour tout »

Pour toute réponse, Allié lui sourit tendrement.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Perruche Cevenole :**

Hey ! Pas encore réveillé ton Jamesie… Peut-être la prochaine fois ! Passe de bonne vacances, moi c'est la semaine prochaine. Oui, le nouveau chapitre, c'est une idée plus qu'excellente ! Pleins de Bizoo's

**Les Schizo :**

Coucou ! Merci de me soutenir, c'est vraiment gentil ! Heureuse que l'histoire de Mathéo t'aie plue…C'est vraie que c'est pas super facile. Ouais, la cousine de Malefoy ! La suite aux prochains épisodes hein lol ! T'as rien raté, ne t'inquiète surtout pas ! A plous ! Bizoo's

**SusyBones :**

Saloute ! Oui, je suis de bonne humeur, j'ai cru que ça reviendrait jamais lol ! Oh, je suis désolée, j'espère ne pas avoir ressassé trop de souvenir bof bof… mais dis-moi, j'ai été complète ou je me suis gourée à propos de certains détails sur la Leucémie ? Mdr de toute façon, pour les détails, t'as pas trop le choix héhé ! Mais la pause ne sera pas super longue tu sais. A mon avis, ce sera jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, dans un mois ou un tout petit peu plus, c'est pas trop dramatique hein ! Pleins de grosse Bises !

**Bel-o-kiu-kiuni :**

Kikoo! Une sorte de pont? Oui, c'est plus ou moins ça… J'espère qu'a toi non plus je ne t'ai pas fait remonter de mauvais souvenir. Si c'est le cas j'en suis désolée, c'était vraiment pas l'intention. Toi aussi t'aime les petages de plombs de Lily ! Yeah moi z'aussi ! Bizoux

**Trinity1412 :**

Dis donc, il me semble que ta fic ne passe plus trop le bout de son nez par chez nous… C'est pour bientôt le retour ! J'espère ! «Titliloo powaa! » Trop drôle ! Voilà la suite ! Bizoo's

**Milune :**

Bah tu sais, ça ne change pas hein ! Un chapitre par semaine, c'est le même rythme mdr ! A plus !

**Charlou fleur de lys :**

Ma Charlou ! J'vais bien merci ! C'est pas grave tu sais, c'est juste que j'étais perdue sans toiiiiiiiiii… Courage pour tes cours, j'veux que tu réussisse moi hein ! Merci d'être là choute ! Pleins de Bizoo's

**Ladybird :**

Ton ordi ne plante plus maintenant ! Je vais te ré-envoyer le mail, mais j'ai pas envie qu'il se perde à nouveau…Il faudra juste que tu attende le week-end parce que vu que c'est bientôt les vacances pour moi bah, j'ai full full boulot ! Pfff courage pour ta disert', je déteste tellement ça ! Et puis ton sujet est pas super encourageant, j'imagine que t'as bof d'inspiration ! J'suis vraiment contente que ça aille bien, ta conduite ! Bientôt, tu pourras venir me voir dans mon petit pays de m…rde. Ne rêvons pas lol ! T'inquiète pas, je te l'ais déjà dit, j'adore quand tu me raconte ta vie ! J'suis contente que t'ais apprécié le dernier chapitre… Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de parler de Pompom ! C'est **Les Schizo** qui m'a proposé cette idée et j'avoue que j'apprécie. Je vais pouvoir souffler un peu, penser à autre chose et tout… J'espère que c'était bien le Salon du Chocolat ! Mmmh j'ai envie de chocolat ! Pleins de Bizoo's ma Choupette ! ( oui, nouveau surnoms lol !)

**Aulaudra17 :**

Coucou ! Heureuse que mon histoire te plaise, ça fait chaud au cœur tu sais ! Oui oui, je la continue, je fais juste un petit break de quelques semaines d ès que le chapitre 21 sera en ligne sur le site… Pleins de Bizoo's !

**Etoile de ta fic' :**

Salut… Ne serais-tu pas un peu prétencieuse lol ! Vraiment heureuse que mon histoire te plaise et que heuu… Moi aussi mdr ! Contente qu'elle te tienne chaud, c'est quand même drôle comment tu dis ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ais pas vraiment de review's négatives, juste des conseils. Bisoo's

* * *

_Voili voilouuu !_

_On se retrouve donc la semaine prochaine…_

_Pleins de bizoo's_

_J'vous adore !_

Liloo


	20. Eclaircissements et rencontre avec

**Coucou !**

**Pardooooooooooon ! J'étais pas chez moi, j'ai oublié de posté le chapitre… **

**J'ai vraiment pas fait exprès, désolée !**

**Voilà, donc c'est la suite hein lol !**

**En espérant que vous aimerez…**

**Les RAR's sont à la fin, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**

°° Chapitre 19 : Eclaircissements et rencontre avec Klaÿthas °°

Aliénore traversa tranquillement les couloirs sombres du châteaux. Elle soupira doucement…

Elle était tellement contente que Lily parle, mais à la fois triste qu'elle s'empêche de vivre. Le pire, c'est qu'elle savait parfaitement bien que James ne le supporterais pas !

Allie se sentait mal à l'aise de devoir mentir à ses amis… C'est vrai quoi, ils s'inquiétaient, eux aussi.

« Vivement que James se réveille… » soupira-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? Il te manque tant que ça ? » grinça une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien.

« Lucius… J'ai pas envie de parler avec toi et tes zigotos » répliqua-t-elle sans même prendre la peine de se retourner.

« Il n'y a personne avec moi, tu sais… Il n'y a que toi et moi »

« Ils ont réussi à retrouver leur chemin ! »

Malfoy renifla de dédain et s'approcha d'elle.

« Alors… Tua s réfléchis à ce que je t'ais dit ? »

« Lucius… Je ne peux pas » souffla-t-elle.

« Bien sur que tu peux ! C'est juste que tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas pareil ! »

« _Elles_ ne veulent pas… »

« Ce ne sont pas à _elles_ de décider pour toi… Tu dois leur montrer que c'est toi le maître ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres te feras payer ta trahison, tu le sais parfaitement ! »

« Mais je ne peux rien faire… Ecoute, Lucius, je ne t'ais jamais renié toi parce que tu sais que je tiens à toi, énormément, seulement ce que me fait subir Flora, je ne peux le supporter »

« Mon p'tit diable… »

Aliénore sourit. Il ne l'avait plus appelée comme ça depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Quand ils étaient petit, Flora, sa mère, gardait souvent les enfants de sa sœur. Lucius et son grand frère Alhan jouaient avec elle et ils avaient décidés de l'appeler comme ça, à causes des _autres_.

« Tu sais très bien que tante Flora fait ça pour toi… Elle ne veux pas qu'_elles_ te possèdent ! » poursuivit-t-il.

« Mais pourquoi voulez-vous tous qu'elles me possèdent alors qu'elles ne font que m'aider ! J'ai besoin d'elles comme tu as besoin de ton Flux de magie… Sans elles, je ne vie plus, et tu le sais parfaitement ! »

« Allie… Tu étais bien, avant. Tu te souviens quand même ce que tu étais, avant ? »

« Je… _Elles_ ne m'obligeaient même pas à le faire auparavant ! Mais depuis, tout à changer »

« Allie… Bats-toi ! Je ne veux pas que tu te soumette, tu vaux mieux que ça, tu vaux mieux qu'_elles_ ! » dit-il d'une voix douce.

« Je… Je ne peux pas… » murmura-t-elle.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux cousins puis Lucius reprit avec une petite étincelle dans les yeux…

« Le Seigneur des ténèbres a besoin de toi, de tes pouvoirs ! Tu pourrais L'aider à combattre les Pouilleux, les Impures »

« Tu me dégoûte quand tu parle comme ça, Lucius… » fit-elle avec une grimace.

« Moi, ce sont les gens avec qui tu traîne qui me dégoutent ! Un Traitre-de-son-sang, une Sang-de-Bourbe, un fanatique des moldus et j'en passe ! Tu vaux mieux que ça… »

« La ferme ! Ce sont mes amis. Et je ne ferais rien contre _elles_, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu peux dire à ma très chère Mère qu'elle aille se faire foutre, je ne viendrais pas dans son camp ! »

« Tante Flora sera très déçue… Mais tant pis, ce sont les personnes les plus proches de toi qui en payeront les conséquences… Attends-toi au pire ! »

« Tu ne me soutiendra donc pas… ? »

« Non, Allie, tu as choisis ton camp. Le camp des Faibles. Le camp des Impures »

« Alors nos chemins se séparent définitivement ici… Je t'ai toujours aimé, Lucius, et cela malgré tout ce que tu as pût me faire subir… Adieu mon cousin… »

« Fais bien attention à _elles_… _Elles_ pourraient aussi le payer cher ! Adieu P'tit Diable »

Sur ces tendres paroles, il se retourna dans un tourbillon de tissus et disparus dans les ténèbres des couloirs.

Allie s'assit faiblement sur les dalles froides du sol, plantant sa tête dans ses mains moites.

« Alors voilà… Nous voilà seul maintenant. Vivement que Lily aille mieux, sinon je serais vraiment rien qu'avec vous »

Seul un écho de ses paroles lui répondit…

« Aliénore ? » souffla tendrement une voix à son oreille.

« Noon… Je n'ais vraiment pas envie maintenant ! »

« Il est pourtant plus que temps ! Tu n'as plus fait ton Rituel depuis la veille du mois de Septembre. Va… Elle t'attend »

La voix était douce et mélodieuse. C'était peu-être la seule chose qui incita vraiment la jeune fille à se lever.

Comme attirée, Allie sortit hors du château et se dirigeait vers la Forêt Interdite.

Une fois la lisière passée, plus aucunes lumières ne traversait l'épaisse couche de feuillage et la Forêt ressemblait aux ténèbres. Mais Allie avançait, encore et encore, l'absence de lumière ne la dérangeant pas le moins du monde. Ses yeux étaient devenus jaune soleil et elle paraissait voir tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, levant une jambe pour ne pas trébucher sur une racine, écartant une branche d'un geste de la main,…

Enfin, Aliénore arrive à une petite clairière, éclairée par les doux rayons de Lune. Elle se planta au centre de la prairie et s'assit en tailleur.

Là, elle attendit… Une minute, deux, dix, trente,… Puis un sifflement mélodieux lui parvint aux oreilles et elle se tendit.

« Tu es enfin là… Nous t'attendions »

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Une multitude de taches jeunes la fixaient, presque perversement. Elle s'assura que sa baguette était toujours dans sa poche puis leva la tête pour rencontrer des yeux oranges.

« Vous, ici, en personne… Que me vaut cette honneur ? » grinça la jolie blonde.

« Tu as de l'audace d'oser me parler ainsi »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur ! »

« Tu vas tout de suite comprendre, ne t'inquiète pas » dit la voix.

« Ouuuuh… Je tremble de peur ! »

« Sale petite garce ! » rugit-t-elle.

Subitement, les membres de la jeune filles se retrouvèrent écartés, son corps formant une croix. Chacun de ses membres étaient tirés vers l'extérieur par une force invisible.

Un gémissement de douleur traversa les lèvres d'Aliénore.

Un ricanement glacial lui parvint aux oreilles alors que ses muscles lui brûlaient.

« Tu n'en as pas encore assez, hein ! »

Telle une tornades des lianes colorées arrivèrent droit sur elles, fouettant l'air, et se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle… Ses membres s'étiraient, encore et encore, provoquant des spasmes de douleurs.

Une lianes lui gifla la joue, traçant une entaille profonde. S'en, suivit une deuxième qui atteignit son bas-ventre et qui claqua contre sa peau dans un bruit sec.

Cette fois ce, Aliénore ne se contenta pas d'un simple gémissement, elle hurla.

« Tu pourras crier autant que tu voudras, ici personne ne viendra te chercher ! »

« Vous pourriez au moins vous montrer, lâche ! » grogna la blonde alors que deux lianes s'emparaient de ses bras pour la soulever du sol.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas et une haute silhouette se tenait devant elle. De magnifiques ailes transparents battaient frénétiquement dans son dos alors que sa logue robe se balançait sur une brise imaginaire.

Le visage de la silhouette était mince et allongé, ses yeux oranges en forme d'amende et ses splendides cheveux blonds étaient noués en une coiffure compliquée mais élégante.

« Alors c'est vous, Klaÿthas ? » haleta la jeune fille.

Ses mains lui faisaient atrocement mal, elle sentait tout son poids la tiré vers le bas alors que ses mains étaient parfaitement soutenus par une épaisse liane brune.

« En chair et en os… »

« Ainsi, vous êtes le Maître suprême des _Akhlaë_… »

« Oh, je vois que tu as eu vent de mes exploits ! Maintenant que tu sais qui je suis, tu me dois le respect total. Tu vas faire tout ce que j'ordonne »

Allie rit mais les cordes qui se serraient de plus en plus la firent taire. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise alors que la corde se serra durement. Elle ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts et elle commença à paniquer…

« Tu peux rire, mais tu sais très bien que je fais ce que je veux de toi. Vivante ou… Morte »

Klaÿthas eut un sourire carnassier alors que le visage d'Aliénore blêmit.

« Bien, je vois que tu commence à comprendre… »

« Que… Que voulez-vous…d… De moi ? » articula difficilement la jolie blonde, souffrant le martyre.

« Je veux ta soumission totale. Je veux que tu sois à mes services. Je veux que tu m'obéisse »

« Sinon quoi ? »

Des petits rires fusèrent de partout sans qu'Allie puisse déterminer les traits des personnes les entourant.

« Sinon quoi ! Sinon tu vas mourir. Sinon ton _amis_ vont mourir »

Elle fit une moue de dégoût qui, malgré tout, lui allait divinement bien aux traits gracieux…

« Je vais te laisser là, Aliénore Lester, je veux te revoir ici même dans exactement une semaine. Maintenant tu vas faire le rituel »

Allie la regarda, les yeux exorbités.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons partir, _tous_… Exécution ! »

Ces dernières paroles résonnèrent dans es ténèbres de la forêt. La jeune fille ferma les yeux une seconde, et la seconde suivantes, elles avaient toutes disparues !La lianes qui la maintenait dans les airs avaient disparus, elles aussi, mais elle flottait toujours dans les airs… Ses grandes ailes étaient apparues sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Après plusieurs battements, elle toucha la terre ferme et se roula en boule. Ses magnifiques ailes se replièrent mais restèrent tout de même assez imposantes dans son dos. Ses doigts lui faisaient atrocement mal et leurs bouts étaient devenus d'une variante bleu-mauve.

Elle resta un bon moment dans cette position, mais un craquement sourd la fit sursauter. Immédiatement, elle se releva et se transforma totalement, arborant à nouveau une magnifique robe longue, de couleur pourpre cette fois…

Elle recula discrètement et s'adossa brutalement à un gros tronc, attendant de voir apparaître une de ses _Sœurs_.

Mais ce n'était pas l'une d'elles, c'était plutôt… Un gros chien noir !

Sa queu battait joyeusement et il jappait.

Allie rit. Qu'est-ce qu'un gros chien venait faire ici !

« Hey… Viens par ici, toi »

Le chien approcha avec méfiance, renifla le pied de la jeune fille puis s'y frotta avec douceur. Elle s'accroupit devant lui, mais ne le caressa pas, ayant trop mal aux doigts.

Le gros chien le remarqua et lécha avec soin ses doigts douloureux.

« Tu en as de la chance dis-donc… personne ne te menace, tu n'as pas dû quitter une famille parce qu'elle voulait te forcer à faire des choses intolérables et tu n'as pas une Reine qui menace tes amis et toi même… »

Elle s'adossa à une grosse pierre et ferma les yeux. Tombant de fatigue, elle s'endormit.

Le gros chien attendit une bonne heure puis il se transforma. Sirius la regarda dormir, une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux.

Allie ne s'était même pas retransformée avant de s'endormir et ses magnifiques ailes, comme faites de voiles, battaient de temps en temps.

Sirius s'accroupit près d'elle et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, noués en une natte serrée d'où sortaient quelques perles blanches. Il plaça une de ses mains sous sa nuque (à Allie) et l'autres dans les creux de ses genoux. Ensuite, il se releva difficilement (non pas qu'elle soit lourde, mais c'est dur de remonter avec quelqu'un dans ses bras !).

Il marcha lentement, profitant de la respiration chaude et régulière qui soufflait dans le creux de son cou. Lorsqu'il passa la lisière de la forêt, deux garçons l'attendaient impatiemment, un brin d'énervement dans les yeux.

Mais lorsqu'ils virent la jeune fille dans ses bras, ils accoururent immédiatement.

« Qui c'est ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« On s'est inquiété, tu sais ! »

« Je ne la reconnais pas… »

« C'est étrange, la façon dont elle est habillée ! »

« Hé ho ! On se calme ! » s'exclama Sirius.

« Tu as raison, désolé. Mais comprends-nous, on s'est vraiment inquiéter ! » s'excusa aussitôt Rémus.

« En plus, j'ai super faim, t'en as mit du temps ! » soupira Peter en massant son ventre rebondit.

« Vous ne la reconnaissez pas ? »

« Bah… Non ! On devrait ? » s'enquit Peter.

« Bien sûr que vous devriez ! C'est Allie »

« Oh, waouw ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Mais elle a mal aux doigts, elle s'est endormie. Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie, vous pouvez rentrer, les gars »

**.oOo.**

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh ouvrit la porte en maugréant. Elle les fit entrer et isola immédiatement Allie dans une autre petite pièce, laissant Sirius seul.

Il se dirigea automatiquement vers un lit où reposait une petite tête rousse. Lily était, apparemment, endormie. Sirius sourit et caressa tendrement les petites boucles qui encadraient son visage (à Lily).

« Tu nous manque, petite fleur… Vivement votre retour, à toi et à James. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour Allie, en quelques minutes Pompom nous auras réparé ça… »

Soudain, Lily se releva, raide comme un piquet, cherchant quelque chose des yeux.

« Où est-t-elle ? »

Sirius la regarda, totalement perturbé par le fait qu'elle lui parle, sans crier.

« Sirius ! Dis-moi où est Allie ! » s'exclama-t-elle, sur le point de perdre patience.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle st avec Pompom… rendors-toi, elle est entre de bonnes mains ! Et puis, il faut que tu sois en forme pour le retour de James !»

Lily se recoucha donc, à contre cœur, sous l'œil attentif de Sirius.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Etoile de ta fic' :**

Coucou ! Je réponds toujours aux reviews, c'est le minimum je trouve… Merci pour les compliments. Bizoo's !

**Les Schizo :**

Saloute ! Je vais bien et toi ? Violet ? J'adooooooore ! Sérieux, je trouve ça démentiel ! Rose ça aurait été encore plus extra, ouais comme Tonks ! Heureuse que le chapitre t'ai plu ! Auteurs surbookés en manque d'amour… Pfff ça sonne tellement bien lol ! Bizooooo's !

**Shaeline :**

Hey ! Bah… voilà la suite, avec du retard, désolée !

**SusyBones :**

Coucou toi ! En pleine forme, même ! Ouais, c'est quand même un mois, mais je serait encore mieux, les chapitres viendront peut-être encore plus vite et l'écriture sera encore meilleure… Que du positif ! Gros Bizoo's !

**Cara53 :**

Chouette, encore quelqu'un qui aime ! Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre…

**Milune :**

Coucou !Le réveil de James ? Hé hé tu verra lol ! Bizoo's

**Ladybird :**

Ladyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! Tu va bien il me semble ! Merci, ça va l'histoire passe… L'amour, c'est Hard quand même lol !Sans vouloir remuer le couteau dans la plaie, je ne confierais pas ma voiture à mon enfant tout de suite… Histoire de ne pas devoir en racheter une nouvelle tout de suite lol ! Mon pays est laid, mais ce serait cool que tu vienne me dire un chtit coucou ! En fait ça va, mais il pleut méga-souvent… Bof génial quoi ! J'adore quand tu me raconte ta vie ! Tu me le demande encore une fois et j'arrête de te faire une RAR ! Menace de fouuuuuu niark ! Pleins de bizoo's ma Choupette ! Merci pour tout !

**Charlou fleur de lys :**

Ma Charlou ! Waouw t'as de la chance d'avoir de beaux points dis… Moi je suis petée dans 3 branche, c'est la catastrophe ! Prend aussi beaucoup soin de toi p'tite puce ! Gros bizoo's !

**Trinity1412 :**

Coucou ! T'inquiète, ces saletées de connexions Internet sont toutes pareils ! Aie la galère ! J'espère que tu va la retrouver… Et la poursuivre ! Pleins de Bizoo's !

**Mai :**

Yes ! Encore une adepte lol ! Heureuse que mon histoire te plaise, c'est chouette ! Mais aucun stress, je ne l'abandonne pas, aucun risque lol ! Voilà le chapitre suivant, avec du retard désolée… Je suis pourtant très régulière maintenant… Bizoo's !

**Perruche Cevenole :**

Hello ! M'en vouloir ? Mais tu sais bien que je l'aime bien notre petit Jamesie, donc il va s'en sortir hein ! C'était bien tes vacances ? Gros bizoo's !

**Lily(ne) :**

Salut ! C'est adorable, vraiment ça me touche beaucoup ! Hin Hin EGOÏSTE! Mais t'inquiète on est tous comme ça! J'ai le sourire lol ! Bizoo's !

**Bel-o-kiu-kiuni :**

Coucou! Avec Christie? Bah, je l'aime pas en vérité… Comme Beth, elles sont dans le même panier pour moi lol ! Bizooooo's !

* * *

**Voilàààààà ! Oubliez pas de reviewer !**

**Pleins de Bizoo's**

**La semaine prochaine… Dernier chapitre avant la pause…**

**J'vous aiiime !**

**Liloo**


	21. Enfin

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Vous allez bien ? La vie est belle ? Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent ?**

**Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre avant Noël. **

**Je posterais le prochain chapitre le Mercredi 21 Décembre 2005 si tout va bien, sinon _au plus tard_ le Mercredi 28 Décembre 2005. Mais de toute façon vous aurez le chapitre suivant avant 2006, j'vais pas vous faire languir aussi longtemps. **

**Et puis si tout va VRAIMENT SUPER BIEN, je posterais un chapitre encore plus tôt, à vous de m'encourager aussi lol ! Et puis, le but de cette pause étant de souffler et de m'avancer dans l'écriture de cette jolie fic (hem), il faut comprendre que ce serait vraiment exceptionnel si je poste avant la date prévue…**

**Malgré tout, faire une pause, ça me fait stresser. Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi en fait lol ! Peut-être que j'ai peur de ne pas arriver au bout de ma fic, ou peut-être que c'est le fait que pendant quatre semaines, je devrais pas penser à poster, je devrais pas répondre aux reviews… Alors que j'adore ça !**

**

* * *

**

Avant tout je voudrais **remercier** certaines personnes qui me suivent depuis un méga bon bout de temps et qui sont là pour m'aider dans les moments dur et puis aussi quand tout va bien lol ! **SusyBones** ( qui est là depuis le tout premier chapitre quand même ! Merci beaucoup miss ) **, Charlou fleur de lys , Ladybird , Trinity1412 et Perruche Cevenole .**

Après il y a ceux qui m'ont prise en cours de route comme on pourrait dire lol… **Les Schizo **,** bel-o-kiu-kiuni **et **milune **.

Et puis aussi les autres qui passent… **lilyemerald **,** lisou52 **,** Kitsune-Maeda **,** Kitou717 **,** lilly **,** cel **,** CANELLE **,** Lily(ne) **,** faby.fan **,** Fleur de Lys **,** ddblack **,** Arie-Evans **, **marine **, **sephora **, **moimoiremoi **, **lolita **,** lul' **,** littlegirl **,** the sister to Diabolik vampyr **, **elisa94 **, **dédé111 **, **potterpau2000 **, **candice **, **diablolikvampyr **,** Portonoya **, **joomy **, **leila **, **Etoile de ta fic' **, **Aulandra17 **, **cara53 **, **shaeline** et enfin** Alistouche **.

Un ennoooooooooooooooooorme **MERCI** à vous d'être là… !

**

* * *

**

**Enfin bref, je vous libère de tout ce blabla !**

**Je fais exceptionnellement les reviews ici…**

Réponses aux reviews :

**Les Schizo :**

Coucou ! Si je vous aime ? Bien suuuur ! Avec tout le soutien que vous m'apporter, il ne pourrait en être autrement lol ! Ouais, rencontrer Remus dans la rue serait vraiment… hem… exceptionnel ! Mais bon, fais-moi signe si jamais hein mdr ! LoOoOoOoOol j'adore trop comment vous flipper tous parce que c'est le dernier chapitre… Mais bon y aura la suite après hein ! Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû vous prévenir aussi à l'avance. Maintenant j'ai des remords, bouhhhh… ! Merci pour ta review choute ! A plus ! Bizoo's

**PerrucheCevenole :**

Saloute ! J'étais sur que tu m'en voudrais que James soit pas encore réveiller… Patience… Hé hé ! Quoi, tu ne trouve pas que c'est bien plus drôle avec des gens qui menacent tout le monde ! Juste que ça pimente tellement bien l'histoire lol ! Quoi, toi aussi il a fait moche durant tes vacances ! Moi aussi… C'est quand même moche hein. Ouais mais il me semble que t'as bossé comme une petite fofolle ! Bien sur que ta vie t'intéresse ! Comme ça j'en sais un peu plus sur les gens et puis, j'adore les potins, c'est toujours bien drôle ! Pleins de Bizoo's et merci d'être là depuis un bon bout de temps !

**Alistouche :**

Coucou ! Olah, que de compliments, merci. Les réponses à tes questions se trouvent toutes plus ou moins dans ce chapitre… Pour ce qui est d'Aliénore, je ne peux rien dire de plus, tu verra tout au long de l'histoire, tu en apprendra petit à petit. Wow, dans la recherche… C'est vraiment bien, plein de courage en tout cas ! Ah nan hein, pas de nuit blanche ! Ne te tracasse pas pour l'histoire, ça va venir. Pleins de Bizoo's, merci pour ta review !

**Milune :**

Coucou ! Que signifie le chapitre ? Je ne comprends pas… Bizoo's

**Bel-o-kiu-kiuni :**

Coucou toi ! Hé hé, j'adore quand vous stressez comme ça, c'est trop drôle! Je bousille deux perso, mais c'est mon travail hein mdr ! Mais lire ma fic fait partie de tes recherches hein ! Tout le monde nous croit bien sur ! Ne désespère pas, c'est juste un mois de pause… pas dramatique… ! Merci pour tout ! Pleins de Bizoo's !

**Lilyemerald :**

Saloute ! Ce qu'est Allie ? Bah, faut attendre hein ! Niark ! OoOoOoh merde, j'espère que ton impression pour ton oral était mauvaise… Dis-moi quoi hein ! Bizoo's ! A plous…

**Trinity1412 :**

Merci ! Bah… voilà la suite ! Bizoo's

**Shaeline :**

Coucou ! Merci, c'est gentil. Heum, lire quelque chose sur Allie et Nathan ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être plus tard, je ne vais pas te révéler la suite, c'est plus drôle au sinon lol ! Pleins de Bizoo's miss, merci pour ta review !

**SusyBones :**

Coucou toi ! Le chapitre précédant est ce que tu attendais ? Tu m'en vois heureuse alors ! C'est encore brouillon dans ta tête ? Ouais, j'vais dire tant mieux, parce que sinon il n'y a plus de suspens ni rien… Merci d'être là choute ! Pleins de Bizoo's juste for you !

**Charlou fleur de lys :**

Coucou ma Charlou ! Tu va faire une crise cardiaque ! Ah bah nan alors, j'veux pas moi ! Ah ah vous faites tous vos pronostiques sur la suite, c'est cool lol ! Des branches c'est… Heu bah des matières différentes quoi. T'appelle ça comment toi ? J'suis petée en Math, en Histoire et en Géographie… PfFfFfFf ! Gros Bizoo's ma Charlou, sois encore là après la pause, j'ai besoin de toi !

**Ladybird :**

Coucou puce ! Ouais, on revient des vacances encore plus crevée qu'avant, s'en est presque inutile ! J'ai bien dit _presque_ hein lol ! Mais siiiii je craque à ton regard… Mais tu verra par après hein mdr ! Pour James bah… Voilà tu verra ! Si je tiens à la santé de mes fidèles lecteurs ! Mais bien sur ! Mais ne stress pas, tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne peut mourir avant s'être marié avec Lily et avoir eut ptit Harry… J'reste fidèle à l'histoire moi hein ! OoOoOoOoh c'est tellement gentil ce que tu as dit ! J'espère bien trouver un gentil garçon, être amoureuse et tout et tout… A suivre ! Ouaiiis ! Fais-moi signe quand t'as ta voiture… ( pitetre pas pour tout de suite lol ) D'ici là j'espère avoir finis ma fic, mais on restera encore en contact hein ! Pleins de Bizoo's ma puce, merci pour tooooooooouuuut !

**Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**

°° Chapitre 20 : Enfin °°

Sirius attendit patiemment qu'elle s'endorme et fila à pas de loup vers la petite salle à part. Il donna quelques petits coups à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit à moitié.

« Vous êtes encore là ! » siffla l'infirmière.

« Je voulais voir si elle allait bien… J'aimerais lui parler, juste quelques minutes » répondit Sirius.

« Elle est très fatiguée et elle refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit ! Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de…- »

« Je peux lui faire dire ce qui s'est passé, je vous le jure ! À moi elle me parlera ! »

L'infirmière le jaugea d'un air suspicieux.

« Ecoutez, Black, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin de voir des gens ! Et puis ses doigts ils…- »

« Ils ont quoi, ses doigts ! » s'exclama le garçon, paniqué.

« Je… Je ne peux pas encore donner de pronostiques, mais ils sont terriblement abîmés… »

« Laissez-moi entrer, je vous en prie… Elle a besoin de voir une tête connue, je vous assure ! »

« Je… Non, je ne peux permettre à quelqu'un de la voir dans son état »

« Quel état ! »

« Elle a… Disons, quelques particularités »

« Oh… Je le sais déjà. Elle m'en a déjà vaguement parlé et j'ai déjà eut à faire à ses… Transformations »

Pomfresh réfléchit quelques secondes puis, enfin, elle ouvrit la porte en grand et Sirius s'y faufila.

Au fond de cette pièce trônait un unique lit blanc. Il se retourna mais elle avait disparus, voulant sûrement le laisser seul.

Doucement, il s'approcha du lit. Elle était toujours transformée. L'infirmière n'avait sûrement pas réussi à lui faire enlever sa longue robe pourpre. Et puis ses ailes…

Allie gémit et Sirius sortit de ses pensées. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Que… Où je suis… ? »

« Chhhhht… Calme toi. T'es à l'infirmerie » dit doucement Sirius.

« Comment je suis arrivée ici ? »

« Je t'ais ramenée… »

« Oh »

Un silence s'installa dans la petite salle.

« Comment vont tes doigts ? » interrogea le garçon.

« J'ai un peu mal, mais je vais m'en sortir, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi »

« Al', qui t'a fait ça ? »

Le visage d'Allie devint brusquement impassible.

« Je suis tombée dans le parc, c'est tout »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je t'ais trouvée dans la forêt interdite »

Allie fronça les sourcils.

« Tu… Que faisais-tu là-bas ? »

« Je te retourne la question ! »

« Je ne peux pas en parler, c'est… C'est personnel »

« Bien sur que tu peux, à moi tu peux tout me dire ! »

« Non, il n'y a qu'à Lily que je peux en parler » souffla la blonde.

« Alors je vais aller la chercher et tu vas lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne veux pas que ces saloperies qui t'ont fait ça recommencent ! »

« Ne_ les_ insulte pas ! Je suis comme _elles_ après tout et… »

Aliénore plaqua sa main sur sa bouche se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Tu es comme qui ? Allez, parle-moi… » tenta Sirius.

« Je… Je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache »

« Je ne parle pas de la vie de mes amis à tout le monde ! »

« Ce sont des Akhlaë…Comme moi. Les Fées de la forêt. J'en suis une. Tu l'as bien vue la fois où… Où je me suis énervée. Elles veulent que je leur obéisse, que je les aides »

« Et tu dois les aider à quoi ? »

« A vaincre les… Les Moldus »

« **QUOI !** Ce sont des partisans de Voldemort ! »

« Non, justement pas, elles refusent de se faire classifier comme ça, elles ne veulent rien aux Sangs-Mellés, elles s'en fichent totalement… Seulement les Moldus »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elles te voulaient ? »

« Je t'ais déjà dit… Elles veulent ma soumission, que je leur obéisse »

« D'accord…Et tu…- »

« C'est hors de question ! Je ne ferais pas de mal aux gens » s'exclama-t-elle avant même que Sirius n'ait finit sa phrase.

« Alors elles se sont vengées… ? »

« Pas exactement. Elles m'ont fait comprendre que mes amis pourraient payer si je répondait négativement. Et elles m'ont pendues par les doigts »

Allie était gênée de parler de tout ça devant lui. Il devait sûrement la prendre pour un monstre. La croire aussi horrible qu'elles. Heureusement qu'elles n'étaient pas toutes comme ça !

« Oh, Al', je suis désolée… On va t'aider, tous ! »

« C'est hors de question ! Vous êtes complètement malade ! C'est comme rester avec Rémus lors des pleines lunes, c'est trop dangereux ! Même les animaux meurent prêt d'elles ! »

« Je… D'accord… Mais on va bien trouver quelque chose ! »

Allie roula des yeux.

« Et qu'en pense ta famille ? » reprit Sirius après quelques moments.

Elle sourit tristement en observant ses doigts bandés.

« Oh, si tu savais le genre de famille que j'ai, tu partirais en courant… »

« Je ne te parle pas de la mienne alors… » ajouta Sirius.

« Tu connais mon cousin et… Tu ne le porte pas dans ton cœur »

« Snivellus ? Malfoy ? Avery ? Lestrange ? »

« Ouais… Lucius… »

Sirius ouvrit grand la bouche, même si la discussion qu'elle et Malfoy avaient eut au milieu du couloir lui avaient mit la puce à l'oreille…

« Je crois que je le savais… »

Allie sourit faiblement.

« Ecoute, je vais appeler Pompom, elle va venir soigner correctement tes doigts »

« Il est hors de question que je lui parle de tout ça ! »

« Dis-lui juste que tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est assez simple… »

« Ouais, je vais faire ça… »

« Je donne toujours de bons conseils » fit Sirius avec un clin d'œil aguicheur.

« Tu ne sais pas te calmer cinq minutes ? Je souffre énormément du… Du doigts, et toi tu t'en bas les fesses, tu me drague ! »

Sirius fit mine d'être offensé, mais s'approcha doucement d'elle.

« Tu ne te transforme pas ? »

« Je… Je n'y arrive pas… »

Elle plissa fortement les yeux, commençant à paniquer.

« C'est peut-être à cause… De tes doigts ? »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Sirius, c'est grave ! J'arrive plus ! J'y arrive pluuus ! » s'ennerva-t-elle, gigotant dans tous les sens, s'entremêlant dans ses draps blancs.

« Calme-toi… Je vais appeler Pompom, elle va pouvoir faire quelque chose »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit au courant ! »

« Mais tu ne vas pas te trimbaler dans tout Poudlard avec une parie d'ailes sur le dos tout de même… »

Allie lui lança un regard courroucé tout en se libérant de ses couvertures tueuses.

« Je crois que je vais y aller moi-même » grogna-t-elle en lui lançant un regard assassin.

Elle mit un pied à terre mais se ravisa. Une fois bien installée confortablement dans ses couvertures, elles se tourna vers Sirius.

« Tu peux aller parler à Pompom, je crois qu'elle ne sera pas fâchée que je ne lui en ais pas parlé… Et ne t'avise plus de rire de ma paire de chose que j'ai dans le dos »

« Je n'ai pas ris… » tenta Sirius.

Celui-ci s'inclina bas en voyant les yeux d'Allie se réduirent en deux fentes sombres.

« J'y vais, j'y cours, j'y vole ! » s'exclama-t-il en se traînant vers la porte.

**.oOo.**

Lily ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit le cliquetis significatif de la porte par laquelle Sirius était entré pour aller voir Allie.

Elle était horriblement inquiète pour son amie. Elle se posait mille et une questions sur son état, sur le comment du pourquoi des évènements.

Elle jeta un vague coup d'œil à la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Dans différents coins de l'infirmerie, des lits cachés par de grands paravents de tissus blancs.

Il fallait qu'elle voit James, elle avait encore envie de se coucher à ses côtés, de sentir son ventre gonfler à chacune de ses inspirations et ses abdominaux se contracter à ses expirations. Elle voulait encore sentir son souffle chaud lui caresser le cou et lui donner mille et uns frissons.

Elle voulait sentir son odeur si particulière, sa peau douce.

Maintenant, il n'y avait aucun doute à se faire, elle était belle et bien amoureuse de James Potter, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor.

Lily sentit son estomac se contracter. Il allait se réveiller bientôt, elle allait le revoir. Mais dans quel état ? Il allait être dans un état de dépression total, il ne voudrait peut-être plus jamais lui parler se rendant compte de l'état dans lequel il l'avait mit…

Et puis James pourrait garder de graves séquelles de son coma. Lily frissonna à cette idée.

Tout était de sa faute ! Combien de fois James n'était pas venu vers elle, en toute gentillesse et elle l'avait rejeté avec arrogance ! Depuis qu'elle le connaît, Lily c'était acharné à lui trouvé tous les défauts de la terre, à remettre sur ses épaules les malheurs du monde, l'accuser de ci ou de ça, sans faire attention vraiment à lui.

Doucement, elle rabattit ses couvertures jusqu'à ses pieds et s'assit au bord du lit. Dans sa tête, des coups de tambours résonnaient violemment alors que la pièces mettait à tourner rapidement. Lily s'agrippa à la table de nuit alors que sa vue se brouillait. Elle secoua vivement la tête histoire de remettre ses esprits au clair.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva la vue, elle glissa ses petits pieds nus dans une paire de chaussons moelleux posé aux pieds du lit et enfila un robe de chambre en laine épaisse. Malgré cela, un frisson vint parcourir sa colonne vertébrale et hérissa le petit duvet de ses bras, formant de petit bouton blancs. (vous voyez, quand on a la chaire de poule !)

Une fois parfaitement debout, elle fit quelques pas, mais à nouveau, elle avait la tête qui tournait et elle dût s'agripper à un bord métallique de son paravent. Elle n'avait pas mangé une miette aujourd'hui, hier non plus d'ailleurs et elle manquait terriblement de force. Elle scruta la pièce de ses deux émeraudes et aperçut un plateau-repas sur le bureau de l'infirmière, à quelques mètres de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

En s'agrippant à tout ce qu'elle pouvait, elle arriva au bureau de l'infirmière et s'assit sur la chaise de bois. Lily tira le plateau vers elle et sourit en voyant que ce plateau lui convenait parfaitement.

Un petit remord lui rongea l'estomac lorsqu'elle rapprocha la cuillère de mousse au chocolat de sa bouche. Si elle n'avait pas mangé jusqu'à présent, c'était par respect pour James… N'avait-elle plus aucun respect pour elle !

« Il ne m'en voudra pas que je me garde en bonne santé » pensa la rouquine en engouffrant la cuillère dans sa petite bouche.

Elle sourit en sentant le chocolat caresser son palais. Lily ferma les yeux et profita de la chaleur que laissait le chocolat dans son corps. Elle sourit de contentement.

Le reste du plateau avait l'air tout aussi alléchant… Une assiette de poule au riz, une carafe remplie de jus de citrouille, un bol de soupe au potiron encore chaud et une grosse part de tarte à la mélasse. Le sourire de la Préfète s'élargit.

Elle attrapa l'assiette de poule et la déposa juste devant elle. Le repas passa très rapidement, la jeune fille engloutissant tout sans grande cérémonie !

Enfin, elle reposa la carafe vide et s'essuya la bouche sur le coin d'une serviette blanche.

Lily se releva, levant sa chaise pour ne pas faire de bruit et se dirigea vers la petite porte au fond de la salle.

Qu'avait donc Allie ? Elle ouvrit cette porte et tomba dans une pièce sombre. Au fond, un seul lit vers lequel Lily se dirigea lentement.

« Qui est là ? » fit Allie d'une voix tremblante.

« C'est moi, Lily… » répondit la rouquine en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

« Lily ! Oh, je suis contente de te voir » sourit Allie en allumant une chandelle d'un coup de baguette.

« Sirius m'a dit que tu étais ici… »

« Quel crétin ! Il ne sait même pas garder sa langue… »

« Je ne serais pas là pour te parler mais plutôt près de James… »

« Justement, tu devrais aller auprès de lui plutôt que de me regarder comme ça ! »

« Comment se fait-il que tu as encore tes ailes ? »

« Je t'expliquerais ça une autre fois ! James va vraiment se réveiller dans pas longtemps et ce serait bien que ce soit toi qu'il voit en premier lieu, tu ne pense pas ? » répliqua doucement Aliénore.

« Je ne sais pas… Il pourrait m'en vouloir » murmura Lily.

« C'est un peu grâce à toi qu'il s'en est sorti, et il t'aime, je ne vois pas pourquoi il t'en voudrait ! »

« Mais… »

« Pas de _mais_, file ! Tu repasse me voir demain, promis ? »

« Promis ! » sourit Lily avant d'embrasser le front de son amie.

La Préfete se dirigea à grand pas vers le porte qui donnait sur la salle principale de l'infirmerie.

Elle scruta la pièce puis marcha vers un lit caché par de grands paravents. Discrètement, elle passa sa tête entre ces grands draps blancs et aperçut la jolie tête de James.

Lily se rapprocha sans bruit du lit et s'accroupit juste devant la tête du jeune homme. Sa respiration était lente et constante, presque sans bruit.

Sans ses lunettes, il était aussi mignon même si il perdait un soupçon de son charme. Ses cheveux, plus en bataille que jamais fit levé les yeux de Lily vers le ciel, même si un sourire enfantin garnissait le visage de la rouquine. En revanche, son teint avait perdu ses jolies couleur, son magnifique bronzage d'autrefois était beaucoup atténué.

Lily se releva, faisant grincer la rotule de son genoux. Elle poussa un peu les couvertures qui recouvraient en bonne partie le corps du bel attrapeur et elle se glissa contre le corps de celui-ci, prenant un peu de sa chaleur par la même occasion. Elle sourit, se rendant compte que son torse était nu.

**.oOo.**

Comme si on enfonçait des clous sur son crâne, des coups résonnaient dans sa tête. Il avait affreusement mal au cou, au dos et peut-être un peu au poignet. Mais où se trouvait-il !

James ouvra doucement les yeux, mais il ne vit pas grand chose, à part peut-être de vague tache de couleur floue.

Etrangement, il se sentait bien là où il était, avec cette petite source de chaleur venue d'on ne sait où…

Il tendit le bras, tentant de rencontrer une table de nuit où pourrait se trouver sa paire de lunette. Sans elle, il ne pourrait rien voir ! Enfin, il rencontra ses binocles qu'il posa sur son nez alors que ses poignet lui lançaient violemment.

Il s'aperçut alors qu'un petit corps était blottit contre lui. Plus précisément une petite tête rousse. Sa tête niché contre son torse, ses cheveux de feu épars sur le matelas, lui donnant un aspect d'ange.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait là ? Où se trouvait-il ? Que faisait Lily dans son lit ? Pourquoi ses poignets étaient-ils bandés et lui faisaient atrocement mal ?

Lily remua légèrement à coté de lui…

* * *

**Niahahahahahahahahahahark !**

**Avouez que là, vous me détestez à mort ! J'avoue avoir hésité à mettre une partie du réveil de James dans ce chapitre. J'avais d'abord pensé à le mettre au chapitre suivant, mais autant que vous ayez un avant goût. Hé Hé !**

**Bah ouais, je m'arrête là et devinez quoi… ! Mon break commence ! Doooooooonc… Pas de suite avant Noël! Oui oui oui, c'est vrai!**

**Maintenant, je vous dis _à vos reviews_ ! Peut-être que si je vois que vous voulez VRAIMENT la suite, j'écourterais mon break, tout du moins si celui-ci est productif hein !**

**Pleins de Bizoo's !**

**Bonne merde à tous pour vos examens. Vous avez tous intérêt à les réussir ! (Tout comme moi d'ailleurs, hem, croisons les doigts !)**

**Et d'ici la prochaine fois, faites pleins de conneries (pas trop quand même hein !), profitez de la vie, soyez amoureux, rencontrez des gens, aimez-vous les uns les autres, lisez et écrivez !**

**Soyez sage pour St Nicolas hein ! Sinon pas de cadeau lol :-p**

**Merci pour tout !**

**( ça devient méga sentimental alors que je fais juste une pause, j'ose même pas imaginer quand la fic sera fini…)**

**J'vous aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime !**

**Liloo**


	22. Tu lui manquais

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je reviens plus tôôôôt !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien, que vos examens se déroulent a merveille et que vous avez profitez de la vie… !**

**Je sais parfaitement que là, ça va être les fêtes et que donc vous ne viendrez plus trop sur votre pc pour lire mais je vais quand même essayé de posté une seconde fois avant la fin de l'année.**

**Ce chapitre est particulièrement petit, il ne fait que trois pages, mais bon il est quand même utile…**

**Vu que les Réponses aux Reviews sont interdites, j'ai créé un skyblog où j'y mettrais les réponses dès à présent.**

**H t t p . r e v i e w s . s k y b l o g . c o m ( sans les espaces )**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil !**

**Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**

°° Chapitre 21 : Tu lui manquais… °°

Lily papillota des yeux, une pâle lumière pénétrant ses paupières. Elle ses sentait parfaitement bien là où elle était. D'ailleurs où était-elle !

Elle ouvrit entièrement les yeux pour découvrir l'habituel infirmerie, plongée dans une pénombre. Elle sentait une source de chaleur contre son dos, alors elle se retourna.

Lily eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle découvrit un James éveillé à ses côtés, tout pour le moins perplexe.

« Heu… » tenta-t-il, la voix rauque comme jamais.

« James ! » s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

Le James en question sembla perdu.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et hum…Pourquoi tu es… »

« Excuse-moi ! » s'exclama Lily, rouge de honte, en se levant du lit pour se retrouvée droite comme un piquet devant lui.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? T'es fatigué ? Oh j'ai eus si peur pour toi… S'il t'arrivais quoi que ce soit, si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé, je ne me le serais jamais pardonnée ! » déballa Lily, sans reprendre sa respiration.

James la regarda, sa lèvre inférieur tremblante.

« Ce n'est pas si grave je… Pardonne-moi ! Pardonne-moi ! Pardonne-moi… » James s'effondra dans ses couvertures, en larmes.

Lily se précipita vers lui, la gorge serrée, l'estomac nouée. Il se serra tout contre elle, alors qu'elle lui caressait fébrilement sa tignasse brune dans laquelle elle prenait plaisir à y perdre ses doigts.

« James… James je t'en prie tu vas me faire pleurer… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il leva ses yeux baigné de larme et elle craqua. Elle fondit en sanglots, des sanglots presque hystériques. Elle avait eu tellement peur, peur qu'il ne revienne pas, peur qu'il lui en veuille, peur de le perdre, peur tout simplement. Elle pouvait enfin libérer toute sa souffrance, tout son mal-être, toute sa peine et… tout son amour.

**.oOo.**

Sirius, Remus, Peter et Christie se retrouvèrent tous aux aurores… Sept heures du matin, ce n'est pas chose courante ! Pourtant, ils avaient une dose d'adrénaline peut contenue qui coulait dans leurs veines. James devait sûrement se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre et ils ne voulaient rater ça pour rien au monde.

Lorsqu'ils traversèrent les couloirs encore sombre du château, ils se disputaient déjà la première personne qui irait voir James. En effet, ils avaient décidés, d'un commun accord, qu'ils n'iraient pas tout ensemble, histoire de ne pas trop le brusquer.

« Mais c'est moi qui devrais y aller d'abord ! James est comme un frère pour moi, je suis certain qu'il sera enchanté de me voir moi… » s'exclama Sirius.

« Tu te fous de moi là ! » rugit Christie.

« Mais enfin Chris, tu ne connais pas autant James que Sir' le connais, ça n'a aucune logique… » souffla doucement Rémus.

« Ne sois pas stupide Rem', je ne pensais pas à moi mais à Lily… C'est elle sui devrait aller voir James en premier ! » répliqua Christie.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! » s'énerva Sirius, piqué au vif.

« Mais parce que James est amoureux de Lily et que Lily est amoureuse de James ! » s'impatienta Rémus.

« Oh tu vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! » siffla Sirius.

« Taisez-vous ! » s'exclama un portrait au visage violacé.

Les quatre Gryffondors se turent aussitôt et le reste du chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie se fit dans un silence total.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour entrer ? » s'impatienta Christie une fois devant la porte en chêne massif.

« Il est peut-être un peu tôt, non ? » marmonna Peter.

« Ne soyez pas stupide. Comme si le fait d'arriver trop tôt vous perturbais ! »

Christie ouvrit doucement la porte et entra à pas feutrés.

La petite troupe se dirigea d'abord vers le lit de Lily… Vide. Chris lança un regard paniqué vers les autres puis tourna sur elle même pour repérer le lit de James.

« Comment savoir, avec tous ces lits cachés par de stupides paravents ! » murmura la jeune fille.

Ils se turent et là, ils entendirent des reniflements, des sanglots étouffés, des gémissements.

Telle un essaim de guêpes, ils foncèrent vers la source de bruit et découvrirent avec soulagement la scène suivante… James pelotonnée contre une Lily en pleur, le tout emballés dans un cafouillis de couvertures.

« James ! » sourit Sirius qui se rua sur lui.

« Hhmf » fut tout ce qui en ressortit, Sirius étant à présent couché sur nos amoureux.

« Sirius… Tu m'étouffe… » gémit James après plusieurs minutes.

« Au fait, où est Allie… ? » s'étonna James après quelques minutes.

« Heuu… Hem… Elle a eut quelques petits problèmes, elle va revenir vite »

« Quoi, on ne te suffit pas ! » s'offusqua Christie.

Le petit groupe partit dans un grand éclat de rire et ils se ruèrent tous sur l'attrapeur qui poussa un cri d'effroi.

En entendant cela, Madame Pomfresh accouru dans la salle principale.

« Monsieur Potter ! Vous êtes de retour parmis nous. Quel soulagement, je vous avoue » sourit-elle.

Elle se rua sur une armoire vitrée et en sortit plusieurs flacon.

« Je vais vous demander de laisser monsieur Potter se reposer, vous pourrez revenir tout à l'heure. Miss Evans, vous pouvez regagner votre lit maintenant… »

James se redressa brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ? » s'enquit-il.

« Ne paniquez pas ainsi, je vous prie… Tenez, avalez ces trois potions » dit Pompom.

Lily se leva, embrassa le front de James et se dirigea lentement vers son lit.

« Tu lui manquais… » souffla Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

James fronça les sourcils et avala ses potions sans ronchonner.

* * *

**Laissez-moi une petite review… :-D**

**Pleins de bizoo's**

**J'vous aime !**

**Liloo**


	23. Ne m'abandonne plus

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Vous allez bien ?**

**C'est les vacances… !**

**J'suis toute de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, profitez-en.**

**Voilà donc la suite…**

**Pour le moment, je n'ai aucun autre chapitre en stock étant donné que mon ordinateur ait encore des siennes et ne daigne pas s'allumer pour libérer les chapitre qu'il a si gentiment engloutit.**

**Je vais quand même faire de mon mieux pour quand même poster peut-être encore une fois avant 2006. **

**Déjà que je ne pensais pas posté encore une fois cette année…**

**Je sais que ces temps-ci, le postage n'est pas très régulier mais j vous promet que dès que j'ai récupérer mes chapitres, je reposte comme d'habitude tous les mercredis après-midi.**

**Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent sur le site qui se trouvent dans ma bio en Home page.**

**Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**

°° Chapitre 22 : Ne m'abandonne plus °°

Christie s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil du coin d'étude. Un sourire s'étalait sur son joli visage alors qu'elle sortait plusieurs grimoires, deux plumes à encre intégrée et un gros rouleau de parchemin de brouillon.

Une petite blondinette s'installa à ses côtés et sortit à son tour ses affaires en prenant tout son temps.

« Pourquoi tu souris ! » s'enquit-t-elle.

Christie donnait parfois des cours aux plus jeunes lorsqu'ils avaient un peu de mal à suivre. Habituellement, c'était Lily qui jouait ce rôle, mais elle était momentanément inapte.

« Et bien… Mon amie va mieux »

« James Potter s'est réveillé alors ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Oui. Je suis contente »

« J'imagine. Et avec Remus, comment ça va ? »

« Il me semble que tu es assez curieuse ces temps-ci, Charleine… » fit Christie d'un ton doux.

« Oh mais tu me raconte toujours tes petites histoires et… »

« On se remet au travail ? Les autres vont pas tarder à se réveiller et tu voudra sans doutes aller déjeuner avec tes amis. Il faut que nous ayons finis le troisième chapitre avant »

« Tu es trop cruelle ! » grogna Charleine.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aime ! »

Les deux filles se sourirent et se remirent au travail, bien qu'il ne fut que huit heures du matin.

**.oOo.**

« Je propose une sortie aventure pour ce soir » déclara solennellement Sirius, debout au centre de son dortoir.

« Patmol, tu ne crois pas que nous devrions attendre James pour faire cette sortie ? » tenta Peter.

« Mais, abrutis, c'est avec James que nous allons la faire cette sortie aventure ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Je ne crois pas, non » dit Rémus, ne levant pas le nez de ses différents livres de Métamorphose étalés sur son lit.

« Oh, Lunard, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! » grogna le garçon.

« Me mettre à quoi ? » demanda le jeune homme avec la même attention.

« A faire la tête ! Je ne veux pas deux Maraudeurs en dépression dans la même année ! » s'exclama le chien.

« Je ne suis pas en dépression, je travail. James ne sortira pas ce soir, c'est tout »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de _mais_ qui tienne. Il vient de sortir d'un coma de trois semaines, je crois qu'on peut le laisser récupérer »

« Humf »

« Et arrête de grogner »

« Je ne gro… Je vais manger » siffla Sirius en claquant la porte.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel puis replongea dans sa lecture.

**.oOo.**

Lily se redressa dans ses couvertures, bien décidée à aller voir James. Voilà plusieurs heures qu'elle devait attendre ici à regarder la petite étoile jaune collée au plafond. Non pas qu'elle s'ennuyait mais… Si, en vérité, elle s'ennuyait à crever.

Elle se leva donc et se dirigea vers le lit de James. Il dormait. Comme il était beau comme ça.

La rouquine, ne voulant pas le déranger, déçida de chercher Allie qui, d'après Sirius, se trouvait aussi à l'infirmerie.

« Hem… » toussota Lily en arrivant prêt du bureau de l'infirmière.

Celle-ci sursauta.

« Miss Evans ! Vous m'avez saisie. Que puis-je pour vous ? Ce n'est pas très raisonnable, vous devriez être allongée dans votre lit vous savez… »

« Je… Aliénore Lester est ici ? »

« En effet mais je ne vois pas vraiment… »

« J'aimerais la voir » la coupa la Préfète.

« Elle doit se reposer. Vous pourrez la voir plus tard. Seulement, et seulement si vous vous allongez et si Miss Lester va mieux. C'est compris ? »

« Oh… Oui, bien sur » fit Lily, déçue.

**.oOo.**

« Christie ? »

« Oui mon cœur ? »

Rémus grimaça alors que Charleine pouffait derrière son gros grimoire. Il détestait ces surnoms stupides qu'elle lui attribuait.

« J'aimerais te parler… »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

« … En privé » ajouta-t-il en lançant un bref coup d'œil à la petite fille assise à ses côtés, juste au cas ou elle n'aurait pas comprit.

« Bien sur »

Elle se leva et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers un divan à l'écart, malgré qu'il y ait peu de personnes présentes à une heure aussi matinale.

« Ecoute… Je… J'aimerais… J'aimerais que l'on fasse une pause… » souffla-t-il après de longues secondes de silence.

Christie ouvrit la bouche, sans trop savoir quoi dire.

« Oh » lacha-t-elle.

« Oui je… C'est que j'ai beaucoup réfléchit et… »

« Tu ne m'aime plus ? »

Remus écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Oh voyons Chris, bien sur que je t'aime, mais je ne suis plus sur que ce soit de la même façon qu'avant »

« Plus de la même façon ! » s'emporta-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

« Ne prends pas ça d'une telle manière, je… »

« Tu veux que je le prenne comment, hein ? Que je dise ''Oh oui, c'est une bonne nouvelle, je suis très heureuse !'' On est pas dans _Les feux de l'amour_ ici, reviens sur terre ! »

Christie parlait de plus en plus fort, si bien que plusieurs personnes se retournèrent.

« Vous avez un problème ? Retournez à vos activités bandes de crétins ! » leur cria-t-elle

« Quant à toi, je ne veux plus te parler, plus te voir. Tu me dégoûte, tu me répugne »

Elle se leva d'un bond et fila dans son dortoir.

« Je ne lui ais même pas dit que c'était fini… » souffla Remus pour lui-même, perdu.

« Elle l'a comprit toute seule, je crois… »

Il sursauta, remarquant la petite blondinette, qui était à la même table que Christie juste avant, assise en tailleurs devant lui.

« Moi c'est Charleine. Christie me donne des cours, de temps à autre, quand j'arrive plus à suivre »

« Et pourquoi t'arrive plus à suivre ? »

« La sorcellerie, c'est dur »

« Oh… »

« Alors, tu l'aime plus ? »

« Plus de la même façon, je crois »

Charleine haussa les épaules et s'en alla, laissant le lycanthrope à ses pensées.

**.oOo.**

« Allie ? » souffla Lily.

Elle s'était faufilée dans la petite salle après avoir découvert l'infirmière en sortir un peu avant midi.

La jeune blonde sortit vaguement de son sommeil, ouvrant à moitié un œil. Elle grogna puis se retourna, recouvrant sa chevelure de son oreiller.

« Hey, c'est moi » rit la rouquine.

« Mmmmh »

« Il est de retour ! »

« C'est chouette » grogna-t-elle.

« Mais non, tu ne comprends pas ! James, James est réveillé ! »

« C'est vrai ! » s'exclama Allie et virant brutalement l'oreiller, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

« Hé ! Du calme mademoiselle. Ecoute, si tu ne va pas mieux, je demanderais à James de passer te voir… D'accord ? »

« Tu es folle ? Je ne veux pas qu'il se lève ! Moi, je suis capable de me lever, c'est juste que c'est délicat sachant que je ne peux pas me montrer dans ces… Hem… Conditions »

« Je… Comme tu veux, mais il va falloir trouver un moment où on peut te faire venir dans la salle principale sans que Pompom te vois, sinon tu es morte et nous avec ! »

Allie sourit.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais ici s'il est réveillé »

« Je ne peux pas, il doit se reposer… Comme s'il n'avait pas encore assez dormit »

« Lily ! » s'offusqua Aliénore.

« Bah quoi, c'est vrai hein ! Il a passé ces trois dernières semaines à dormir »

« Je vais t'apprendre la politesse, moi ! » sourit tendrement la blonde alors que Lily lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Quoi ? » demanda la rouquine après plusieurs minutes de silence paisible.

« Tu es de retour… Pour de vrai »

« Non, James est de retour. Moi j'ai toujours été là. Juste en stand-by »

« Ne jouez pas sur les mots, Miss Evans ! » plaisanta Aliénore.

« Au fait, comment vont tes doigts ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi » fit-elle vaguement.

« Tu plaisante, j'espère. Je veux juste savoir comment vont tes doigts. Réponds-moi au moins »

« A vrai dire, il y a de l'amélioration… Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais ma robe a disparus, je suis habillée normalement à présent »

« Je me fiche de… Oh mais c'est super ça ! Et il ne reste plus que ta paire d'aile »

« Oui »

« Et tes doigts ? Tu dévie de sujet là »

« Ecoute Lily, je vais bien. Il est temps pour toi de retrouver James, et plus vite que ça ! »

« Je t'adore, tu le sais hein ? »

« Moi aussi je t'adore… Allez, file ! »

Aliénore la regarda s'éloigner puis elle ôta délicatement les bandes imbibées d'infections et de sang. Certaines de ses articulations étaient carrément brisées alors que d'autres étaient simplement tordues. Les phalanges de ses petits doigts avaient le plus souffert, c'était des fractures ouverts, les os ressortaient. Elle appela l'infirmière.

« Miss Lester ? »

« D'accord, vous avez gagné. Je vous laisse soigner tout ça, me tordre les doigts dans tous les sens si ça peut vous amuser… Au point où j'en suis de toute façon »

« Miss, ne soyez pas aussi négative. Avalez cette potion, ainsi vous ne sentirez rien lorsque je remettrais vos doigts en place » sourit doucement l'infirmière en lui tendant une flasque de liquide mauve.

Allie avala le tout sans broncher et tendit ses deux mains à l'infirmière.

**.oOo.**

Lily vit l'infirmière entrer dans la salle d'Aliénore. Elle sourit. Cette tête de mule voulait enfin se faire soigner.

Elle se dirigea vers le lit de James. Il dormait.

Doucement, elle s'installa sur le bord du matelas et attendit.

Après plusieurs minutes, il gigota légèrement dans ses couvertures puis ouvrit les yeux. La rouquine lui tendit ses lunettes et sourit.

« Hey »

« Hey » souffla-t-il dans un demi-sourire.

« Tu vas bien ? T'as bien dormi ? Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Toujours aussi bavarde il me semble » marmonna James.

Lily rougit.

« Miss Evans, je ne peux le croire… Vous rougissez ! »

« Tais-toi ! Ne sois pas stupide »

« Tu m'as manqué… »

« Toi aussi »

« Je… Tu sais, je ne voulais pas, dans la salle de bain… »

« J'ai eus tellement peur » souffla-t-elle en se collant contre son torse.

James l'accueillit avec plaisir, caressa sa chevelure de feu avec une de ses mains bandées.

« Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça… »

« J'ai eus peur de ne plus jamais te voir, j'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas de là-bas »

« Chhhht »

« Ne m'abandonne plus »

« Je ne compte plus te quitter, plus jamais »

Ils se regardaient au plus profond de leurs yeux, se noyant dans les iris débordant d'amour de l'autre. Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, sans ciller.

« Comment vont tes poignets ? » finit par lâcher Lily, gênée par le regard du beau brun.

Celui-ci lui caressa tendrement la joue, un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

« Je vais bien mieux maintenant que tu es là »

Lily soupira de bonheur, ce qui n'échappa pas à James.

« Tu es heureuse ? »

« Plus que jamais » sourit Lily, sans mentir.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Parce que je voulais te voir »

« Non, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu dors ici »

Lily baissa les yeux, des larmes commençant à monter.

« Ma puce… Dis-moi »

Une bouffée de chaleur prit place au creux de son ventre en entendant ce petit nom. Elle avait tellement rêvé qu'il l'appelle comme ça, qu'il lui parle tendrement.

« Non » souffla-t-elle.

« Lily, dis-moi. Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? Dis-le-moi, je vais aller lui casser sa face de pré-pubère illico-presto ! » grogna James.

« Toi »

« Quoi, moi ? »

« C'est… Je suis restée ici parce que je voulais voir personne… »

« Mais…Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est hors de question de que je vive la vie pépère alors que toi… »

« Oh ma puce » souffle le garçon en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il la serra fort contre son corps, respirant son odeur qu'il aimait tant, caressant ses beaux cheveux doux, touchant sa peau de porcelaine. Il l'avait dans la peau. Cette fille était sa vie.

« Je ne te laisserais plus. Plus jamais »

« Promis ? » murmura-t-elle au creux de son cou.

« Promit » souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux.

* * *

**Vous avez aimé ?**

**J'espère que oui…**

**En tout cas, donnez-moi votre avis. Qu'il soit positif ou négatif, je m'en fiche. Toute critique fait avancer.**

**Si je ne poste plus… **

**JOYEUX NOËL et BONNE ANNÉE 2006 !**

**Pleins de bizoo's**

**Liloo... **qui vous aime


	24. PAS TOUCHE !

**Coucou…**

**Désolée pour cet énormes retard ! Mais maintenant, plus d'excuses, tous les chapitres seront respectivement postés chaque mercredi !**

**Je fais une petite pub' pour ma seconde fic Et pourtant… , allez la lire !**

**Un grand merci à Anne-Laure0617, ma nouvelle correctioneuse !**

**Donnez-moi vos commentaires !**

**Pleins de bizoo's**

**Liloo

* * *

**

°° Chapitre 23 : PAS TOUCHE ! °°

« Donc… Tu refusais de manger » récapitula James après avoir écouté le récit de la rouquine.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le lit de la jeune fille. Lily avait finalement raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant son sommeil.

« Je… C'est juste que je t'attendais » marmonna-t-elle.

« Tu… Tu n'aurais pas dû ! Je veux dire, je préfère que tu profites de la vie, que tu sois heureuse,… »

« Je te l'avais bien dit ! » sourit Aliénore, enveloppée dans une couverture en laine.

On pouvait facilement voir la paire d'ailes à travers l'épais tissus. Celles-ci bougeaient au rythme de son cœur.

« Allie » sourit James.

La jeune fille s'approcha docilement du lit et serra le garçon dans ses bras. En apercevant la paire d'ailes dans son dos, il fronça les sourcils.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Il y a eut quelques petits soucis, mais rien de grave »

« Pourquoi ne les enlèves-tu pas ? »

« Il se trouve que je n'y arrive pas… »

« Et l'infirmière ? »

« Elle cherche, elle cherche »

« Donc tu t'es décidée à lui parler »

« Oui, je dois encore aller voir Dumbledore. Mais je pense qu'il est au courant…Ce vieux fou sait toujours tout » sourit Aliénore.

« Vous avez tort, Miss Lester »

Ils sursautèrent. Dumbledore souriait derrière eux de toutes ses dents, ses yeux pétillant de malice derrière ses fameuses lunettes.

« Oh… Heu… Je… Vous… Bonjour…Erh… » bégaya Allie, gênée qu'il ait entendu son commentaire.

« Je ne sais pas toujours tout… Seulement, les murs ont des oreilles, vous devriez le savoir… » sourit-t-il.

« Bonjour Professeur » fit poliment Lily.

« Miss Evans, Monsieur Potter… Oh, heureux de vous retrouver parmis nous » dit-il dans un hochement courtois.

« Merci Professeur » répondit James.

« Miss Lester, allons discuter dans cette salle, voulez-vous ? » demanda Dumbledore dans un sourire en désignant la petite salle où elle dormait à présent.

Celle-ci acquieça et ils se dirigèrent vers la petite pièce à part, laissant les deux tourtereaux en tête à tête.

**.oOo.**

« Je vous écoute, Miss Lester » dit Dumbledore avec un sourire aimable.

« Je suis née dans une famille de Sangs-Purs, vous savez, les Lester, cousins Germains des Malfoy. La Noble famille comme on l'appelle. Tout comme les Black, d'ailleurs. La vie s'écoulait, je ne vais pas vous dire paisiblement car ça sonnerait affreusement faux, mais la vie suivait son cours. Quand j'ai eu huit ans, une sorte de fée est apparue dans ma chambre. Elle m'a interrogée sur ma vie, comment on me traitait ici, s'il y avait des choses anormales qui se passaient… Bien sur, il se passait des tas de choses étranges, mais je vivais dans une des plus obscures familles de sorciers »

Dumbledore scruta le visage d'Aliénore. Les traits tirés, des cernes sous ses yeux éteints.

« Cette fée se présenta comme Malnëya, ma guide dans mes débuts. Elle m'annonça que j'étais une Akhlaë. Des Fées de la forêt. Des êtres vicieux et maléfiques. Des êtres qui se battent pour la sauvegarde de leur peuple, peuple menacé par la Magie Noir et le Flux dégagé par les Moldus. Je ne comprenais rien au début, je ne la croyais même pas. Mais quand j'ai commencé à entendre des voix dans ma tête, ces complaintes que les autres comme moi chantent lors de transformation, j'ai compris qu'elle n'avait pas tort »

Aliénore marqua une pause et leva les yeux vers le directeur. Il la scrutait paisiblement et lui sourit, l'encourageant à poursuivre son récit.

« Malnëya expliqua alors à mes parents ce que j'étais. Cela lui coûta une bonne dose d'énergie sachant que la maison était bourrée de Magie Noir. Mais elle teint le coup et expliqua leur civilisation, leur peuple, leur mode de vie. Bien sûr, mes parents savaient ce qu'étaient les Akhlaë, ce qu'ils pouvaient représenter s'ils en avaient dans leur rangs. Alors bien sûr, savoir que leur fille en était une, c'était le comble des choses. Ma mère, Flora, me questionna longtemps sur ce que je ressentais, ce que j'entendais, ce que je voyais, ce que je savais. Je n'avais que huit ans ! Je ne savais rien sur elles, sur moi.

Lorsque j'ai dû faire mon premier rituel, ça a été la pire chose que j'ai eu à faire de toute ma vie. Ce satané rituel dure une nuit entière. Notre guide nous appelle et nous mène dans un lieu chargé d'énergie Magique Akhlös, l'énergie qui nous recharge »

« Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, Miss Lester, mais avez-vous déjà accompli ce rituel dans l'enceinte du château ? » demanda le directeur avec intérêt.

« Non, Malnëya m'emmenait justement l'accomplir lorsque je suis tombé sur Elle »

« Elle ? »

« Klaÿthas, le Maître suprême des Akhlaë. Elle veut diriger le Monde, viré Lord Voldemort, ce nouveau Seigneur de Ténèbres. Elle veut que je devienne son espion ou un truc dans le genre, sachant que ma famille est dans les rangs de ce fou de Lord. Mais du côté de ma famille, c'est pareil, ils veulent que je tire des informations, que je les aide à Les vaincre, mais je ne peux pas, c'est mon peuple, ils sont comme moi ! »

« Je comprends. Je vais en discuter avec les autres professeurs et nous allons trouver une solution. Maintenant, Miss, reposez-vous. Je parlerais avec Pompom pour qu'elle trouve un remède adapté » sourit-il.

« Merci Professeur »

Il acquieça d'un signe de tête et sortit de la petite salle.

**.oOo.**

« Lily… Pourquoi donc as-tu fait ça ! » souffla pour la énième fois James.

« C'est bon, c'est fini, n'en parlons plus. S'il te plait » répliqua-t-elle.

« Mais non ! Imagine que je sois resté plus longtemps dans le coma, je… »

« J'aurais jamais tenu » souffla-t-elle en se serrant encore plus contre son torse.

James essaya de calmer son rythme cardiaque, mais sans succès. Savoir et voir sa Lily se serrer contre lui lui donnait l'impression qu'un million de papillons avaient pris possession de son estomac.

Il aurait voulu lui dire combien il l'aimait, combien il la désirait, combien elle était belle. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas gâcher ce si beau moment. Alors il ferma les yeux et profita un maximum du moment présent, un vague sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Un raclement sonore retentit dans la salle, séparant les deux tourtereaux devenus rouge.

« Il me semble que vous allez mieux tous les deux » ricana Sirius, un sourire goguenard plaqué au visage.

Remus sourit joyeusement.

« Lily, c'est bon de te revoir dans cet état » lança-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Il croisa le regard tueur de James et libéra immédiatement Lily de ses bras puissants.

« Au fait, James, comment tu te sens ? » interrogea Sirius qui n'avait pas vu le regard assassin de James envers le lycanthrope.

« A vrai dire, je vais bien… A part mes poignets qui me lancent encore un peu… » murmura-t-il.

Lily baissa les yeux peinée.

« Oh… » fut tout ce que Sirius trouva à répondre.

« Tu sors quand ? » fit Peter en avalant un chocogrenouille.

« Je ne sais pas. Quand Pomfresh me laissera sortir j'imagine »

Lily acquieça.

« Elle a tout à fait raison de te garder encore. C'est pas sérieux si tu sors déjà aujourd'hui… » approuva-t-elle.

Rémus, Sirius et Peter eurent un sourire entendu.

« Quoi ? J'ai pas raison ? » s'étonna Lily, ne comprenant pas les sous-entendus de ces sourires complices.

« Bien sûr ma Flower ! » sourit Sirius en se ruant sur elle pour la câliner.

Mais encore une fois, James lança son regard 'PAS-TOUCHE' et il abrégea.

« Hem… Je crois qu'on va vous laisser » tenta de se rattraper Sirius.

« Ouais, à plus Cornedrue… Lils… » sourit gentiment Lupin.

Les trois galopèrent jusqu'à la grande porte en bois massif.

« Pff… J'ai bien crû qu'il allait me tuer sur place ! » s'exclama Sirius.

« Et moi alors ! » s'exclama Rémus.

« Il est tellement… possessif ! » Peter fit les gros yeux.

Sirius ricana.

**.oOo.**

« Lil' ? » souffla James.

Elle était assise au bout de son lit, juste sur le bord, ses pieds pendant dans le vide, alors que lui était calé confortablement dans ses coussins blancs. Trop loin d'elle.

« Mmh ? » répondit-elle.

« Viens »

Cette invitation lui réchauffa le cœur, son pouls accéléra violemment alors qu'elle commença à trembler doucement.

Elle leva les yeux et rencontra les iris chocolat de James, elle fondit. Elle roula sur le côté pour remonter entièrement sur le lit et rampa à quatre pattes vers James.

Une fois en face de lui, elle bloqua. Elle ne savait pas ou se mettre.

Il tendit ses bras, les enroula autour de sa taille et la ramena près de lui. Il calla son dos contre son torse et mit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, respirant son odeur.

Lily ferma tendrement les yeux. Que c'était bon de se retrouver dans ses bras. Elle avait tellement rêvé de ça des centaines et des centaines de fois qu'elle se demanda si elle ne dormait pas présentement.

Après plusieurs minutes dans cette position plus qu'agréable, James leva la tête et fit relever celle de Lily. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les émeraudes de la rouquine. Il sourit tendrement.

« Lily… » souffla-t-il.

Ce mot vibra dans le corps de Lily, lui donnant des frissons.

James caressa tendrement la joue de Lily alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, profitant au maximum de cette sensation qui emplissait son ventre et ses esprits par la même occasion.

La main du garçon descendit et son pouce frôla la douce lèvre de Lily.

Elle rouvrit les yeux alors que James rapprochait à présent son visage du sien. Cependant, lorsque ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celles de la rouquine, il stoppa son mouvement et resta en suspend.

Lily hurla intérieurement. Prise d'un désir hardent, elle franchit cette distance minime et rencontra les lèvres pleines du jeune homme.

Le baiser se fit timide au début, juste de simples bisous du bout des lèvres, mais James voulait plus et, avec sa langue, demanda l'entrée à la bouche de la jeune fille. Celle-ci, qui enroula ses bras autour du cou du garçon ouvrit les lèvres, laissant James découvrir sa bouche. Leurs langues commençaient un danse incessante se caressant plus fougueusement.

Lily laissa courir ses petites mains dans les cheveux en bataille de James alors que lui resserrait sa prise autour de sa fine taille.

Enfin, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Leurs yeux brillaient d'amour et de désir.

Lily déposa un petit bisou sur ses lèvres et déposa sa tête au creux de son cou.

James caressa tendrement ses cheveux roux.

« James… »

« Mmh ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je t'aime »

Elle crut qu'elle allait faire un arrêt cardiaque en entendant ces doux mots sortir de sa bouche.

Il déposa son menton sur le front de la jeune fille et ferma les yeux.

**.oOo.**

Nathan marchait silencieusement le long du couloir menant à l'Infirmerie. Il voulait absolument voir Lily. Il avait peur de croiser Black ou Aliénore. Et il y avait beaucoup de chances pour qu'il le croise lui, et il n'en avait franchement pas envie.

Mais il était passé dix-huit heures, il devait sûrement être dans sa salle commune. Enfin, il espérait.

Il entra dans l'infirmerie et la chercha des yeux. Il s'approcha de son lit, mais il était vide. Il fronça les sourcils. Où pouvait-elle bien être !

Il entendit des petits rires, _ses_ rires. Nathan sourit et se dirigea vers la source du bruit.

Ce qu'il vit le fit agréablement sourire. Lily, dans les bras de James Potter. Ile ne le portait pas particulièrement dans son cœur, mais voir sa rouquine adorée sourire jusqu'au oreille le fit agréablement sourire.

« Flinning ? » grogna James en s'apercevant de sa présence.

« Potter » répondit-il courtoisement.

Lily se décolla du torse de James et regarda Nathan avec indifférence.

« Lily… Comment te sens-tu ? » souffla-t-il avec un sourire apaisant.

Elle se lova dans les bras du bel attrapeur de Gryffondor sans même prendre la peine de répondre.

James fronça les sourcils.

« Lily ? » interrogea Nathan, attendant une réponse.

« Ne m'adresse plus la parole » siffla-t-elle.

« Mais… »

« Comment as-tu osé lui faire ça ? » rugit-elle.

« Je ne comprends pas qu'est-ce… »

« Tu savais parfaitement qu'elle t'aimait et toi tu couches avec une fille comme ça ! »

« C'était un accident, elle n'était pas… »

« Je me fiche de tes excuses à deux mornilles, tu l'as blessée, tu m'as déçue. Ne me parle plus, va t'en ! » siffla-t-elle avec haine.

« Lily, je t'en prie ! »

Il se rapprocha du lit, mais James s'interposa, déplaçant Lily sur le côté pour se placer devant elle.

« Elle t'a dit de partir » grogna-t-il.

« Elle n'a pas besoin d'un porte-parole » répliqua-t-il froidement.

« Vas te faire foutre ! » s'exclama Lily, les larmes aux yeux.

Il sembla blessé, mais Lily s'en fichait totalement. Jamais une personne ne l'avait autant déçue, à part Pétunia bien sur.

Nathan s'en alla.

James se rua sur Lily et la prit dans ses bras alors que son Cœur se brisait littéralement.

« Ma puce, ne pleure plus, il n'en vaut pas la peine » souffla-t-il dans ses doux cheveux.

Elle renifla et releva la tête. Il emprisonna ses lèvres entre les siennes, voulant lui faire oublier sa peine et lui exprimer tout son amour pour elle.


	25. L'unique

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout est à JK Rowling. Je fais un vague petit rappel pour ceux qui en douteraient encore !

**_Rating :_** K+

**_Correctrice :_** Anne-Laure0617 ( **N/A** - _MERCI !_ )

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_** James apprends que Lily se laissait dépérir pendant son coma, Allie raconte son passé à Dumbledore, premier baiser échangé entre Lily et James, Lily refuse de parler à Nathan pour ce qu'il a fait à Aliénore, c'est à coucher avec une autre fille sous ses yeux. ( **N/A** - _Je trouvais que comme l'histoire devenait longue, il était utile de faire un bref résumé du dernier chapitre histoire de remettre à niveau. _)

**_Note de Moûa :_** Comme je l'ai signalé sur mon autre fic, je voulais savoir si c'était vraiment utile que j'écrives les RAR's sur le skyblog parce qu'en fait presque personne y va et bon, c'est un peu inutile dans ces cas là. Donc dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous préférez que je le fasse par e-mail ( ce que j'ai fais pour le chapitre précédant mais qui n'est pas pratique pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici… ) ou que je continue sur le skyblog prévu à cet effet.

**Deuxième note de Moûa :** Je ne sais pas si vous l'aviez remarqué ( je dis ça pour ceux qui débarquent seulement maintenant parce que les autres ne s'en rappellent sûrement plus… ) mais à la base – premier chapitre – j'avais prévu de mettre Sirius avec Beth. Mouiiii, étrange vous diriez-vous mais non en fait. J'ai viré de bord, vous l'avez remarqué hein ! Seulement mes idées viennent comme ça et j'avais complètement omis ce détails. J'espère que vous n'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur, c'est une sorte d'embrouille. Mes premiers chapitres étaient vraiment médiocre et quand je les relis, je suis vachement gênée mais bon… J'assume hein !

**Troisième note de Moûa :** Bonne lecture ! Merci à tous pour les reviews ! Pleins de bizoo's … Liloo

* * *

°° Chapitre 24 : L'unique °°

Le mois de décembre approchait de plus en plus alors qu'une épaisse couche de neige prenait possession du parc et des alentours de Poudlard.

Le bal de Noël, prévue au 18 décembre précisément, veille du retour de la plupart des élèves dans leurs maisons.

Le château était agréablement décoré en cette période festive. Des sapins décorés étaient placés dans différents lieux, des jolies guirlandes colorées encadraient parfois le tour des portes et les fantômes chantaient des cantiques de Noël, histoire de se mettre encore plus dans l'ambiance.

James n'était toujours pas sorti de l'infirmerie, à son grand mécontentement.

« Mais je ne comprends pas, je vais pourtant bien » grogna-t-il.

« Monsieur Potter, vous sortirez demain » s'impatienta l'infirmière.

« Mais puisque je vous dis que je vais bien ! »

« C'est mon dernier mot. Vous préférez peut-être ne pas aller au bal ? »

« Le… Que… ? Quel bal ? »

« M'enfin Cornedrue, le bal de Noël ! » répliqua Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel du bout du lit.

« J'avais complètement oublié… » souffla-t-il.

« Monsieur Black, fin des visites dans vingt minutes » siffla l'infirmière avant de partir dans son bureau.

« Tu vas l'inviter ? » fit malicieusement Sirius.

« Qui donc ? »

« Bah Lily tient ! » s'exclama-t-il en roulant des yeux.

James se sentit mal à l'aise. Il n'avait parlé à personne du fait qu'ils s'étaient embrassés la semaine précédente. Mais depuis, il n'avait pas revu Lily, qui avait pu reprendre les cours, et il devait d'abord en discuter avec elle. Après tout, peut-être que cela ne signifiait vraiment rien à ses yeux.

Il soupira à cette pensée, morose.

« Quoi ? » s'enquit Sirius, perdu.

« Je suis fatigué… » mentit-il.

« Mais tu passes tes journées à dormir ! »

« Mouais »

**.oOo.**

« Rem ? » appela doucement Lily.

Celui-ci releva la tête d'un gros grimoire posé sur ses genoux et fixa Lily, emmitouflée dans une couverture en laine dans le divan face à lui.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« A quel propos ? »

« Je ne te vois plus avec Christie. Elle ne cesse de pleurer depuis plus d'une semaine… »

« Oh… »

Il baissa piteusement la tête. Rémus détestait faire du mal aux gens, surtout ceux qu'il aimait. En amitié bien sûr.

« C'est finit… Christie et moi »

« Oh Remus, je suis tellement désolée… » souffla Lily, réellement triste pour ses deux amis.

« Ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui ais rompu »

Elle l'interrogea du regard.

« Disons juste que je ne l'aime plus comme avant. Tout a perdu de sa magie, il n'y a plus rien »

Il replongea la tête dans son grimoire et Lily comprit que la discussion était close. Elle porta son attention sur les flammes qui léchaient les murs, échappant de petits crépitements de temps à autre.

« Rem' ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Tu crois que James et moi c'est… Il pourrait il y avoir quelques chose ? »

Rémus sourit doucement.

« J'attendais ce moment avec grande impatience, à vrai dire »

« Pourquoi ? » s'intrigua Lily.

« Parce que James est tellement fou de toi »

La rouquine rougit fortement et baissa les yeux.

« Je suis heureux pour toi, Lils »

« Mais non, il n'y a… »

« Pas à moi » le coupa-t-il.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tu ne me feras pas gober ce genre de sottises ! Tu es amoureuse de lui, ça se voit dans tes yeux. Dès que tu prononces ou que tu entends son nom, tes yeux pétillent, tu deviens attentive et malgré toi, tu le cherches des yeux… »

« Toi ! Pas un mot. Pas même à Sirius »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ! » s'offusqua celui-ci en s'affalant dans un divan aux côtés de Rémus.

Lily le menaça des yeux et le lycanthrope comprit. Un rire moqueur put tout de même franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Sirius plissa des yeux, mais ne releva pas, au grand plaisir de Lily.

« Au fait Lily, tu vas au bal avec qui ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« Oh… J'avais oublié. Je suppose que je vais y aller avec… J'en sais rien, je n'y ais pas vraiment réfléchi »

« James pourrait être une possibilité, non ? » ricana-t-il.

Elle rougit violemment et balaya la phrase d'un revers de main.

« Et bien, petite Flower, tu rougis ? » la taquina Rémus.

« Vous m'emmerdez, là. Laissez-moi tranquille, allez faire joujou ailleurs » répliqua-t-elle, piquée au vif.

« Ne t'emporte pas comme ça, c'était juste pour rire… » tenta le Loup en la voyant partir en direction de son dortoir.

« Elle est vraiment susceptible il me semble » fit Sirius en souriant.

« Elle est amoureuse, ce n'est pas pareil » répliqua Remus.

« En parlant d'amoureuse, je ne vois plus Christie ces temps-ci »

« Oh. Oui. Elle a… On est plus ensemble, en fait »

« Oh »

« Oui »

« Mais on va pas se miner le moral pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non »

« Et puis tu es à nouveau célibataire ! Champagne ! »

« Sir', c'est pas spécialement la fête. Quoique, je suis bien comme ça. C'est vrai parce qu'après tout, je ne doit plus continuellement subir les sautes d'humeur de la gente féminin ni entendre pailler dans mes oreilles. Et les gloussements me semblent si loin à présent… » sourit-il.

Sirius éclata de rire, mais quand il croisa ce regard, il se tut immédiatement.

« Quoi ? » s'enquit le lycanthrope.

« Quoi ? Tu oses encore demander quoi ? Mais tu t'entends, espèce de rapace ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux et se retourna immédiatement pour rencontrer les yeux fulminant de Christie.

« Mais non mais je… »

« Ne m'adresse pas la parole espèce de veracrasse ! Sale vermisseau des champs ! Comment ais-je pu être tombée amoureuse de ça ? Telle est la question hein ! »

« **Chris !** Mais calme-toi, tu es dans une salle commune ici. Vous devriez aller régler vos histoires de couple ailleurs. Il y a cours demain, certains aimeraient boulotter. Allez, dehors ! » s'exclama Lily qui, alarmée par les cris, avait aussitôt rappliqué.

« Non, je n'ais absolument rien à ajouter. Il n'y a plus de couple de toute façon » siffla-t-elle en tuant Rémus du regard.

Celui-ci rapetissait dans son fauteuil et lança un bref regard d'excuse à Lily, qui rappliqua rapidement à ses côtés.

« Ecoute… Elle est juste fâchée, ça va passer »

« Avec ce qu'il a dit, je ne crois pas que ça passera de sitôt ! » ricana Sirius.

« Toi tu… »

« Allez, tu ne vas pas le tuer quand même… C'est James qui serait heureux… »

« Il me semble que tu l'appelles souvent par son doux prénom, notre Jamesie ! »

« Mais pas du tout, je… »

« C'est bon Lils, pas besoin de te justifier, il te taquine » sourit Remus.

**.oOo.**

« C'est bon, Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez partir » se résigna l'infirmière.

« Pour vrai ? »

« Vous voulez que je change d'avis peut-être ? »

« Pas du tout ! » s'exclama-t-il en rabattant les couvertures à ses pieds.

Elle sourit et s'éloigna.

James ramassa ses quelques effets, s'habilla et lentement se dirigea vers le porte en chêne. Il se retourna et pense à Allie.

« Monsieur Potter, vous ne vous rappelez pas où se trouve la sortie, peut-être ? » grogna Pomfresh en le voyant traverser l'infirmerie en sens inverse.

« Si, bien sûr. Je vais juste dire bonjour à Aliénore »

« Pas trop longtemps » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Hey… » souffla James en s'approchant du lit.

« James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je peux partir d'ici » sourit-il.

« Il était temps ! »

Il ria de bon cœur.

« Alors… Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu te trouves ici ? »

« C'est une assez longue histoire » souffla Allie.

« J'ai tout mon temps » dit-il en s'installant confortablement sur le lit.

**.oOo.**

Lily, Rémus et Sirius bavardaient depuis un bon moment, installés dans les divans devant un feu qui crépitait joyeusement et produisait une douce chaleur quand Peter vint les rejoindre.

« Peter ! » s'exclama Sirius en tapotant la place libre à côté de lui, l'invitant à s'y asseoir.

« T'as bien suivi nos instructions hein ? » l'interrogea Remus.

« Ouais, ouais. Tout est en route » sourit-il.

« Parfait ! »

Sirius fit un sourire carnassier en se frottant les mains.

« Ça va faire des dégâts ! »

« Les Maraudeurs sont de retour ! » s'exclama une voix.

Le petit groupe se retourna et sourit de contentement.

« James » souffla timidement Lily.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui embrassa le front. Elle se leva, lui laissant sa place et s'installa entre ses jambes alors que James enroulait ses bras autour de sa fine taille.

« Et bien et bien… Il me semble que tout roule pour toi Cornedrue » dit joyeusement Sirius en lançant un petit clin d'œil vers le couple.

Lily rougit.

« T'étais passé où, toi ? Ça fait un moment que j't'ais plus vue… Tu m'as manquée » murmura-t-il dans son cou, ne faisant pas attention à la remarque de son ami.

« Travail » réussit-elle à articuler alors que sa gorge était sèche de plaisir.

« Tu te surpasses ma belle… Fais attention à toi mmh ? »

Elle acquieça difficilement. Sentir son souffle chaud lui chatouiller l'oreille lui faisait un effet de fou ! Elle se blottit plus contre lui, les yeux fermés.

« Alors comme ça vous avez mis le plan en route ? » sourit James en direction des garçons.

« _J'ai_ mis le plan en route » souligna Peter avec suffisance.

« Wou-hou j'ai trop hâte ! »

« C'est quoi ça ? Ne me dites pas que vous recommencez vos stupides coups foireux… ? » grogna Lily en se redressant un peu.

« Oh p'tite puce… J't'en prie… » souffla James dans ses cheveux de feu.

Elle eut des frissons et ferma les yeux pour savourer cette sensation.

« On veut juste marquer notre retour… » poursuivit-il avec douceur.

Elle ne sut que répondre, les yeux toujours fermés, le visage détendu. Aucun mot n'aurait su passer la barrière de ses lèvres de toute manière !

« Je crois qu'elle a perdu sa langue » sourit malicieusement Peter.

Cette simple phrase fut, pour elle, comme un électrochoc. Elle sursauta et se releva d'un bond, quittant par la même occasion les bras de James.

Celui-ce lui fit un regard interrogateur. Elle baissa honteusement les yeux, fixant avec attention le sol.

« Heu… Hem… Je… C'est… » bégaya-t-elle avant de s'enfuir hors de la salle commune sous les yeux attentifs des autres Gryffondors.

« **Lily** ! » cria James, impuissant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! » s'enquit Peter.

« C'est rien Pete', elle est un peu perturbée… » souffla gentiment Sirius.

« C'est toi le perturbé » grogna James avec colère, avant de sortir également de la salle commune.

« Vous croyez que Pompom a bien fait de le laisser sortir aussi tôt ? » demanda Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules.

**.oOo.**

Lily s'essaya sur une marche d'un des nombreux escaliers du château. Elle enfonça sa têtes dans ses petites mains, essayant vainement de remettre ses esprits en ordre.

_Pourquoi avait-elle fuit alors qu'elle était si bien dans ses bras ?_

« Lily »

Le cœur de Lily s'emballa lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix. Elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard, elle avait trop honte. Que devait-il penser maintenant ? Qu'elle ne l'aime pas ? Qu'elle se fiche de lui ?

C'était pourtant tout le contraire. Elle le savait, elle en était parfaitement sur maintenant. Celui qu'elle aimait était bel et bien James Potter, Gryffondor arrogant et charmeur.

« Lily, regarde-moi »

« Non » murmura-t-elle.

« Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » dit-il avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Dans la tête de James, tout s'emballait. Des hypothèses plus farfelues les unes que les autres fusèrent pour justifier l'attitude de sa dulcinée.

« Tu… Tu peux me le dire. J'veux pas que tu sois triste » souffla-t-il doucement.

« Je ne sais pas » gémit-elle en enfonçant sa tête dans ses genoux.

« Hey, je t'en prie… 'Sois pas triste »

« Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive » dit-elle d'une voix rauque et tremblante alors que ses yeux devinrent tout humides de larmes. ( **N/A** - Je sais ce que vous pensez… Il est vrai que Lily pleure souvent maiiiis… J'y peux rien moi ! )

James s'accroupit devant elle, posa une main sur le mollet de Lily alors que l'autre attrapait tendrement son menton.

« Ma puce… Oh non, je veux pas que tu pleures »

Il s'empressa de frotter les larmes qui mouillaient à présent les jolies joues de la rouquine.

« Tu sais bien que tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas »

« Tu ne te moqueras pas ? » marmonna-t-elle, tel une petite fille, baissant encore plus la tête.

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama-t-il, les sourcils froncés par la curiosité.

« Je… Ça va trop vite »

Elle respira un bon coup, croisa le regard attendrissant de James et poursuivit.

« Je n'ais jamais eu de petit copain auparavant » souffla Lily alors que ses petites joues prenaient une jolie teinte rosée.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Ça te gène que ce soit moi, c'est ça ? »

« Non ! Non, pas du tout. Je suis heureuse avec toi, tu… Tu m'apportes vraiment beaucoup seulement… Je ne sais pas comment ça marche et… J'ai peur. Je croyais que pour toi, je n'étais pas aussi importante… Juste une de plus »

« Oh Lily »

James souleva facilement Lily et cala son dos contre son torse avant d'enrouler ses bras puissants autour de sa taille de guêpe. Il glissa sa tête dans le cou de sa rouquine alors que quelques mèches de cheveux lui chatouillaient la joue.

« Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle, tu ne seras jamais une de plus. Tu es ma Lily, l'unique… Et tu ne dois surtout pas avoir peur. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça » souffla-t-il avec amour.

Lily sourit de plaisir. Jamais personne avant ses parents ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

« Je… »

« Ne te sens pas obligée de me le dire »

« Je t'aime » le coupa-t-elle à son tour.

Elle se retourna tout en gardant les bras de James autour d'elle et l'embrassa avec tendresse. James approfondit le baiser, la fougue l'emportant. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur une des larges marches de l'escalier de pierre.

A bout de souffle, ils se lâchèrent enfin et se sourirent avec une passion peu cachée.

« On rentre ? » demanda doucement Lily.

« Tu n'es pas bien ici ? Je ne te suffis pas ? » fit-il faussement outré.

« Idiot ! Je veux juste m'excuser auprès de Peter… Pour quoi a-t-il dû me prendre ? » se justifia-t-elle.

« C'est adorable. Tu es adorable. Allons-y » sourit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

**Verdict ?**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appellera **_Judith_**... À mercredi !**

**B'zou**

**Liloo**


	26. Judith

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout est à JK Rowling.

**_Rating :_** K+

**_Correctrice :_** Anne-Laure0617 ( **N/A** - _MERCI !_ )

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_** James avait oublié le bal de Noël, Remus avoue à Lily que Christie et lui ne sont plus ensemble, Christie a toujours du mal à encaisser la rupture, Lily panique lorsqu'elle s'affiche avec James en public et elle lui avoue alors que c'est son premier petit-ami et qu'elle a peur.

**_Note de Moûa :_** J'aime bien ce chapitre, un nouveau mystère plane sur notre petite troupe !

**_Deuxième note de Moûa:_** Merci à Milune ( Lily est une vraie pleurnicharde ! ), à Aurélia ( Ah bah nan, il faut pas pleurer...Je t'encourage à écrire ta propre fic, c'est génial ! ) et à Bee ( D'abord, j'adore ton pseudo ! Ensuite... merci pour tes compliments ! ) pour votre review !

* * *

°° Chapitre 25 : Judith°°

« Peter ? » appela timidement Lily après un long moment d'hésitation.

James et elle étaient rentrés, main dans la main, dans la salle commune peu de temps auparavant.

James comprit qu'elle allait lui parler seule à seul et il lui serra la main en signe d'encouragement avant de l'embrasser rapidement sous les yeux ébahis des Gryffondors.

Bien sûr ils avaient tous compris que ces deux là s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, vu l'état dans lequel s'était mis Lily lors de ' l'hospitalisation ' de James. Mais ils ne se doutaient pas que ce soit aussi proche que ça. Certains les avaient aussi vu quelques minutes avant dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans les divans. Mais de là à s'embrasser au centre de la salle commune, c'était toute une différence.

Pour certaines filles comme Marie-Louise, c'était un choc. Elle, la plus fidèle admiratrice du Maraudeur, tombait de son beau nuage à une allure plus que rapide. Lorsqu'elle avait vu ses magnifiques lèvres pleines rencontrer celles de cette petite Sainte Nitouche d'Evans, elle était tombée dans les pommes.

Bien entendu, les principaux intéressés ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte et elle se releva alors dignement sous les rires moqueurs des autres élèves.

« Marie-Louise, ne te mets pas dans de tels états. Des gars, il y en a des tas ! » susurra Angie, une blonde platine du même moule que son amie.

« Hmf ! Mais non, idiote. C'est Potter que je veux. Mais après tout, tu as raison, Black n'est pas si mal que ça… »

« Mais on avait convenu que Black était pour moi… » murmura Angie, penaude.

« Relève le menton, tu me fais honte » siffla Marie-Louise avec autorité.

**.oOo.**

« Oui ? » fit Peter en relevant la tête.

« Hem… Je peux ? » demanda Lily en désignant une chaise en face de lui.

« Oui, heu… Bien sur »

Peter rassembla quelques parchemins chiffonnés qui traînaient sur la table de travail ainsi que sa plume et referma son encrier.

Lily tapotait nerveusement la table du bout des doigts. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec Peter. Non pas qu'elle n'en ait pas envie, mais l'occasion n'était jamais arrivée.

« Je… J'suis désolée » fit-elle piteusement.

« A quel propos ? » répondit Peter, une moue d'incompréhension scotchée au visage.

« Tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris… »

« Oh, c'est pas grave. On a tous des moments un peu glauques comme ça » sourit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Ce… C'est tout ? »

« Bah ouais, tu voulais que je te fasse quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je croyais que ce serait plus difficile que ça »

Peter éclata d'un petit rire qui ressemblait plus à une sorte de couinement ponctué d'espèces de reniflements sonores et Lily recula un peu brusquement, surprise.

« Hem… Je vais retourner au travail. On doit rendre Potion demain et j'avance pas trop » marmonna-t-il en ouvrant un gros livre poussiéreux.

« Oh, si tu veux je peux t'aider… »

« Tu veux bien ? Bon en fait voilà j'ai déjà fait mes différentes hypothèses, mais je ne sais pas trop pour répondre à la question principale. C'est que j'suis pas doué pour ça moi » il sourit timidement.

« Mettons-nous au travail ! » répondit-elle simplement.

**.oOo.**

« Alors James ? » questionna Sirius.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Tu me dois des excuses, tu ne crois pas ? »

« A quel propos ? »

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle quand même ! » s'impatienta-t-il.

James haussa simplement les épaules alors qu'il fourrait une autre chemise sale dans le panier adéquat.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tout à l'heure tu m'a presque bouffé pour une simple réflexion… »

Oui, James se souvenait bien maintenant. Il se retourna vivement vers Sirius.

« Ne t'avise plus à dire d'autres choses de ce genre. C'est bien compris ? » le menaça-t-il.

Dans un geste automatique Sirius avait levé les mains en l'air.

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème à toi ? » répliqua-t-il alors.

« Cette fille, je l'aime. Tu va la respecter comme si c'était Dieu, capito ? »

« Oulah, James, tu t'emballes il me semble… Ne te prends pas la tête pour ça, j'la déteste pas ta Lily »

« Non, mais je me rappelle parfaitement des menaces que tu lui as lancé… »

« Mais enfin, elle te faisait du mal, j'allais pas la laisser te détruire tout de même ! » se défendit Sirius.

« Maintenant c'est fini, je veux juste pas que ça recommence »

« Ça ne recommencera pas si elle est correcte avec toi »

« Pas d'ultimatum avec elle »

« Jamesie, tu te prends trop la tête… C'est bon, tout est Ok »

« Parfait »

« Parfait » sourit Sirius.

James flanqua quelques vêtements supplémentaires dans le paniers à linge sale quand Sirius sortit tout simplement :

« C'est dingue de voir à quel point t'es amoureux, jaloux et possessif… »

Il se retourna et sourit de touts ses dents à un James étonné.

« T'as des sautes d'humeur » fit-il sur un ton indifférent.

« Oh James, pourquoi tu es si… Froid » hésita-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas froid, je ne veux juste pas répliquer à ce genre de choses qui vont sûrement me faire enrager »

« Depuis quand tu réfléchis autant toi ? »

« J'ai toujours réfléchi »

James sourit puis sortit du dortoir, laissant Sirius perplexe.

**.oOo.**

« Mais puisque je te dis que je ne prends pas parti ! » répéta Lily pour la vingtième fois.

« Alors pourquoi c'est moi que tu a enguirlandée ! » siffla Christie.

« Parce que c'est toi qui criais… »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Depuis combien d'années on se connaît, nous deux mmh ? »

« Hem… Je dirais que c'est notre septième année ensemble » réfléchit la rouquine.

« Parfaitement ! Alors pourquoi m'as-tu trahie ? »

Christie croisa les bras, s'adossa à une barre de son lit à baldaquin et fusilla Lily du regard, assise sur le lit voisin.

« Mais enfin Chris, ne sois pas ridicule… Je ne t'ais pas du tout trahie » fit-elle en roulant des yeux.

« C'est moi qui suis ridicule ! Mais c'est lui qui me largue parce qu'il ne m'a jamais aimée… J'y crois pas qu'il puisse me faire un coup pareil après tout ce qu'on a vécu »

« Mais enfin, tu m'avais pas dis ça comme ça… »

« Lils, je sais tout de même mieux que toi la raison pour laquelle cette enflure m'a plaquée » la coupa-t-elle avec hargne.

« C'est bon… » souffla Lily avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour y prendre une bonne douche apaisante.

Christie se leva vers la commode et attrapa une brosse à cheveux sans même regarder si elle lui appartenait. Elle aurait dû tout de même faire attention, les poux, c'est tenace. Mais dans le monde sorcier, un simple sort et ces saloperies déguerpissent !

Elle se brossait énergiquement quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« **QUOI !** » cracha-t-elle en direction de la porte toujours close.

« Heu… J'peux entrer ? » fit une voix étouffée derrière la porte.

Elle se dirigea à grand pas et ouvrit la porte à la volée, faisant sursauter James qui attendait patiemment derrière.

« Oh, ce n'est que toi… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » siffla-t-elle.

« Heu… Lily… Je… Elle est là ? » s'embrouilla-t-il.

« Bien sur qu'elle est là. T'as qu'à aller dans la salle de bain. Dépêche-toi j'aimerais bien me changer moi » grogna-t-elle en désignant une porte au fond du dortoir.

Il hésita. Il n'allait tout de même pas entrer dans la salle de bain alors que Lily se lavait sûrement…Mais les yeux perçants de Christie lui fit prendre rapidement cette fichue décision. Il coura vers cette fameuse porte et frappa.

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? » cria une voix. Sa voix.

« Je peux entrer ? »

« James ? »

« Je suis obligé, désolé »

« Ne fais pas comme si ça t'embêtait hein ! » fit-elle brusquement.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Lily dégoulinante enveloppée dans une serviette. Une petite serviette.

« Et bien, James, que fais-tu là ? » s'enquit Lily.

« Tu ne veux pas le faire entrer, je veux m'habiller là » cracha Christie.

« Viens… Ne t'en fais pas, elle accuse mal sa rupture » murmura Lily en poussant James dans la salle de bain.

**.oOo.**

Beth entra dans le dortoir en sifflant avec enthousiasme.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait largué Samuel et venait d'entamer une relation avec un gars de Serdaigle, un certains John. En effet, depuis que Sirius lui avait avoué ses quatre vérités, elle s'était rendue à l'évidence… Elle n'allait pas l'attendre toute sa vie. Pour l'oublier, elle avait commencé par Christian, puis elle avait enchaîné avec Léo, Fran, Dean, Lucas, Ethan, Julian, Matthias, Kévin et était alors arrivé Samuel. En un peu plus d'un mois, elle était sortie avec plus de garçons qu'en un an. Elle avait battu son record si l'on peut dire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle entra en sifflant, ayant pour but de s'enfiler un bon pull en laine, attraper 'Sorcière en beauté', son hebdomadaire favori et de lire les recommandations pour les brushings façon Moldu. Bien sûr, Beth était d'origine moldue et savait parfaitement utiliser une brosse et un sèche-cheveux, mais dans ce magazine, ils donnaient certains conseils pour faire ça plus vite, pour augmenter encore plus le volume, pour le faire à l'aide de certains sorts, …

« Vire-toi de mon chemin » cracha Christie en sa direction.

« Je ne comptais pas rester sur ta trajectoire » fit-elle en lui jetant un regard dédaigneux.

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu me dégoûtes » lança Christie en posant la brosse sur son lit et en attrapant une pince en bois.

« Mais tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel ça me touche » ironisa Beth.

« Comment as-tu pu tomber aussi bas ? »

« Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis, tu sais »

« Tu es sortie avec quoi ? Vingt mecs en à peine un mois alors qu'avant t'osais à peine les approcher ! »

« Dix » grinça Beth.

« Peu importe, tu as tellement changée. Où est passée la fameuse Beth Strellia, mon amie depuis toutes ces années, l'ancienne poursuiveuse de Quidditch ? »

« J'ai donné ma démission à James, tu le sais parfaitement »

« Mais ce n'est pas ça l'important. Je ne comprends tout simplement pas pourquoi tu es devenue comme ça, si… Superficielle »

« Je ne suis pas superficielle ! » s'agaça-t-elle.

« Tu n'es pas superficielle ? Alors pourquoi tu lis cette connerie de magazine sur la beauté, pourquoi tu te maquilles cent fois plus qu'avant, pourquoi tu fais plus attention à ton apparence, pourquoi tu t'habilles de cette façon ! » s'exclama Christie.

Beth baissa la tête et s'observa… Un pantalon noir moulant taille basse évasé à partir des genoux, un sweat turquoise avec un profond décolleté en forme de ' V ' et une paire de bottillons à talons aiguilles. Mouais, elle était aguicheuse peut-être, mais pas superficielle.

« C'est tout à fait ridicule » ricana Beth.

« Décidément, tu as bien changé… »

Christie attrapa un livre et sortit du dortoir. Avant de claquer la porte, elle cria à Beth :

« Ne rentre pas dans la salle de bain, James et Lily sont à l'intérieur ! »

« Je ne suis pas perverse hein… » marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

**.oOo.**

Après quelques longs et tendres baisers, James s'assit sur un tabouret en face d'une maquilleuse grouillant de produits divers.

« N'y fais pas attention, les filles de ce dortoir sont très branchées maquillage, soin aux concombres, anti-cerne et j'en passe ! » rit-elle.

James esquissa un sourire.

« Toi pas ? »

« Merlin non ! Tous ces trucs activent le vieillissement de la peau… Je ne veux surtout pas me retrouver toute ridée à vingt-cinq ans moi ! Et puis, je n'ais que peu d'affaires ici. La plupart sont dans ma chambre de Préfète… »

« Tu dors parfois ici ! Je n'avais jamais remarqué… »

« J'installe parfois un lit ici pour être avec Allie et Chris. Je n'ais pas trop envie de croiser Nathan pour le moment »

« Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler… Tu demanderas à Allie, désolée mon cœur » souffla-t-elle.

James haussa les épaules et acquieça.

« Au fait, comment es-tu arrivé ici ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

« Secret de Maraudeur » sourit-il malicieusement.

« Je ne suis pas assez importante pour être au courant de ce genre de choses ! » s'offusqua-t-elle en riant.

James rit.

« J'ai escaladé la rambarde »

« Et ça marche ? Waw, je suis épatée ! »

« Tu ne t'imagines pas… C'est du sport tout de même ! »

« Mais tu es un homme fort »

Elle serra sa serviette contre elle en lui souriant. Des petits boutons de froid étaient apparus sur sa peau.

« Tu as froid ? » s'enquit-il.

« Un peu… Je ne sais pas trop quand on pourra sortir. J'imagine que là, elle est partie, non ? »

« Oui, allons-y, tu as la chaire de poule »

Lily se dirigea vers la porte, mais James l'attrapa et la serra contre lui.

« J'aime bien te sentir tout contre moi » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et ils échangèrent un baiser fougueux, rempli d'amour.

« Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi, James » sourit-elle en retour.

« Tu sais quoi ? Retournes-toi un moment, je m'habille vite et on sors d'ici. Je ne veux pas trop avoir à faire à Christie, vu l'état de crise dans lequel elle est plongée… »

« Dépêches-toi » dit-il en souriant.

Un poignée de minute plus tard, elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Beth qui lançait rageusement un magazine à travers la pièce.

« Beth » grinça la rouquine.

« Lily »

« Je peux savoir si ce torchon était destiné à mon visage ? »

« Va parler au miroir, ça l'intéressera sûrement » siffla-t-elle en lâchant à Lily un regard de pur dégoût.

« Merlin que tu es bourrée d'humour, Strellia » cingla James, assis sur le lit de sa rouquine.

« Oh, il est là aussi le petit toutou. T'es avec elle maintenant, ça y est ? Pauvre de toi, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour la supporter. C'est prouvé, la plupart des gens qui s'attachent à elle sont vraiment déçus… D'abord ses parents, qui finissent par mourir, sa sœur qui la renie, Ju… »

« **Tais-toi !** » cria Lily, sentant les larmes lui monter rapidement aux yeux.

Beth ricana.

« La vérité fait souvent mal, c'est bien connu. C'est dur d'entendre son nom, pas vrai ? »

« Tu es un monstre »

« Judith serait vraiment déçue d'entendre ça »

Lily ne lui laissa même pas le temps de réaction, elle lui sauta au cou, des larmes de rage coulant librement sur ses joues.

Elles tombèrent toutes les deux à terre et commencèrent à se lancer des coups sous les yeux ébahis de James. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte de la situation et tenta alors de les séparer.

Il attrapa Lily par la taille, et l'emmena de l'autre côté du dortoir.

« Si tu ne dégages pas, je la lâche » cracha-t-il.

Beth lui fit un sourire carnassier et s'en alla en claquant la porte.

James garda une Lily qui se débattait, sans trop de succès, pour se libérer bien contre lui, juste le temps qu'elle se calme.

« Lily »

« Laisses-moi »

« Mais… »

« Laisse-moi, je t'en prie » dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il la lâcha, lui embrassa délicatement le front puis se retourna et sortit du dortoir.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre s'appellera **_J'y crois pas_

**Comme vous le savez, je fais dans l'originalité pour le titres…**

**Àmercredi !**

**Bizoo's**

**Liloo**


	27. J'y crois pas

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout est à JK Rowling. 

**_Rating :_** K+

**_Correctrice :_** Anne-Laure0617 ( **N/A** - _MERCI !_ )

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_** Lily s'excuse après de Peter, James et Sirius ont une petite altercation à propos de Lily, Christie ne reconnais plus Beth qui a carément viré de bord et cette dernière parle d'une certaine Judith à Lily, ce qui la met dans un sale état... Suspens quand tu nous tient !

**_Note de Moûa :_** Merci à tous d'être encore présent, je vous en suis très reconnaissante !

**_Deuxième note de Moûa:_** Merci à Suppy ( Merci pour les compliments ! ) et à Ladybird ( Je me demandais où t'étais passé... T'as pas un compte ici, toi? Contente de te retrouver Miss ) pour votre review !

**_Troisième note de Moûa:_** Une petite dédicace à Bel'O, ma troufionne préférée, parce qu'elle le vaut bien...

* * *

°° Chapitre 26 : J'y crois pas °°

James descendit d'un pas lourd les dernières marches de l'escalier et entra dans la salle commune bondée. Dans peu de temps, tous s'en iraient manger et il ferait calme.

« James, tout va bien ? » demanda Peter de sa table de travail.

« Oui, merci » sourit James.

« Tu as l'air préoccupé » insista quand même Peter alors que James s'approchait de lui.

« C'est Lily… Elle n'est pas au mieux de sa forme »

Il s'affala sur la chaise voisine et attrapa un des nombreux parchemins qui traînait sur la table.

« Lily t'a aidé ? »

Queudvert sourit.

« Elle est vraiment douée en Potion ! Je crois que j'arriverais à faire la potion de Mémoire demain »

James sourit simplement.

« Sortie ce soir ? »

« Non, Pete'… Je crois que je vais rester ici. Mercredi, c'est le fameux soir et j'aimerais ne pas être trop crevé. Et puis il y a Lily… »

« Je comprends » sourit Peter.

« Excuse-moi, j'vais aller voir Allie »

« Remets-lui mon bonjour. Bye »

« J'y manquerais pas »

James fit un vague signe de la main avant de disparaître par le portrait.

**.oOo.**

Nathan était bien décidé à parler avec Lily. Voilà plus de deux semaines qu'il ne l'avait plus vu et un vide s'était installé.

Il supposa qu'elle était encore à l'infirmerie vu qu'elle n'était pas réapparue dans leurs quartiers réservés aux Prefets-en-Chefs…

Il marcha donc d'un pas plus que décidé vers l'antre de Madame Pomfresh.

Nathan entra dans la grande salle blanche. Il ne se rappelait plus exactement de l'emplacement du lit de Lily, alors il passa sa tête derrière tous les paravents présents dans la salle.

Il ne connaissait même pas la plupart des élèves présents, sinon que de vue…

« Tu cherches quelqu'un ? » grogna une voix.

« Sûrement pas toi » répliqua-t-il.

« Elle n'est pas ici »

« Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? »

« Parce que je sais tout de même où se trouve ma petite-amie »

« James Potter, toujours aussi prétentieux ! Lily, ta petite-amie ? Mais fais-moi rire »

« Heureux que tu prennes cette nouvelle avec tant d'humour » siffla-t-il.

« Le coma ne t'a sûrement pas fait dégonfler la tête » grinça Nathan.

« Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi, le veracrasse »

« C'est dingue de voir à quel point tu peux être jaloux d'autrui… »

« Sûrement pas de toi » répliqua-t-il.

« Ah non ? Alors pourquoi me parles-tu comme ça ? »

« Parce que tu m'insupporte, tout simplement »

« Pathétique »

« Maintenant si tu as fini, je vais te laisser à tes monologues »

« C'est ça, tu as sûrement mieux à faire » ricana-t-il.

« Mieux que parler avec toi ? Oh oui, sûrement ! » sourit James avant de tourner les talons.

Nathan fulminait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment détesté James, mais le savoir avec Lily lui foutait un sale coup. Bien sûr, il avait toujours encouragé Lily a ne pas créer de barrières autour d'elle car il savait qu'elle l'aimait profondément, mais il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Ce Potter était un vrai coureur de jupon, il allait sûrement blesser Lily et ça allait encore être à lui de la retaper comme il le faut.

« Monsieur Flinning ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » l'interpella Pompom en sortant de son bureau.

« Heu… Je venais voir Lily Evans, mais je ne trouve pas son lit » déclara-t-il.

« Miss Evans est sortie il y a de cela bien plus d'une semaine… Monsieur Potter est sorti aujourd'hui même »

'_Je me fiche de Potter' _siffla-t-il pour lui-même.

« Bien… Elle n'a pourtant pas regagné ses appartements de Préfets… »

« Ce que fait Miss Evans ne me concerne en rien » trancha l'infirmière.

« Bien… » souffla Nathan.

« Mais si vous la croisez, précisez-lui bien que le rendez-vous que nous avions fixé est maintenu à demain après la fin des cours »

« Je ne pense pas la croiser… Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux demander ça à Potter »

« Oh, je suppose qu'il est venu voir Miss Lester »

« Aliénore ? Elle a quoi ? »

« Rien qui ne vous concerne » fit-elle avec autorité.

« Bien, au revoir madame »

« Au revoir Monsieur Flinning »

Nathan sortit alors de la salle, plus déçu que jamais.

**.oOo.**

Christie remonta après la fin de sa lecture. Rémus, Sirius et Peter venaient juste de rentrer d'une petite virée nocturne et elle n'avait pas envie de discuter avec l'un d'eux. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà couchés. La fin du week-end annonçait forcément la reprise des cours.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le dortoir, elle trouva à nouveau un lit de camp entre son baldaquin et celui d'Allie.

Lily dormirait encore ici cette nuit, tout comme chaque nuit de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler.

« Lily, tu dors ? » souffla-t-elle en approchant à tâtons son lit.

Elle ne voulait pas allumer le chandelier car les autres filles râleraient d'être éveillées peu de temps après avoir enfin trouvé les bras de Morphée…

« Mmh ? »

« Lily, pourquoi ne dors-tu pas dans le lit d'Allie ? C'est ridicule, elle t'a pourtant assurée que ça ne la dérangeait pas ! »

Pas de réponse.

« Lily ? »

Toujours rien.

« Allez Lily, 'fais pas la tête… Je suis désolée d'avoir râlé tout à l'heure. Et aussi d'avoir fait passer ma colère sur toi à cause de ma rupture » chuchota-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Un reniflement.

« Oh Lily, tu pourrais te moucher quand même ! » lui lança-t-elle en attrapant une boite de mouchoir en papier.

Elle s'approcha de la Préfète et lui tendit la boite.

« Ohé ! Mais prends-en un, que je ne reste pas là comme une imbécile le bras tendu dans les airs ! » s'impatienta-t-elle.

« Laisse-moi tranquille » finit par murmurer Lily d'une voix brisée.

« Tu pleures ? Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? James t'a fait du mal ? Il t'a forcé à faire quelque chose dont tu n'avais pas envie ? »

Aucune réaction.

« Je vais aller frapper ce sale morveux ! Il ne te mérite pas ce petit prétentieux, il… »

« Non » coupa Lily en reniflant.

« Mais alors dis-moi… »

« Pas ici »

Lily se releva difficilement et suivit Christie hors du dortoir.

**.oOo.**

« Allie ? »

« James, encore ? »

« Tu te lasses de ma présence, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit James.

« Pas du tout ! Installe-toi » dit-elle en tapotant l'espace du lit vide à côté d'elle.

« Je ne viens pas sans raison, désolé… »

« Oh. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Lily »

« Merde… Racontes »

« Beth a parlé à Lily d'une certaine Judith… Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer, je comprends pas »

« Judith ? Je ne connais pas de Judith… Lily ne m'en a jamais parlé »

« Ah bon ? Pourtant ça avait l'air tellement important. Beth a dit des choses si odieuse à Lily… Si ce n'était pas une fille, elle aurait déjà le cou brisé » grogna-t-il.

« Cette sale petite fouine, je la déteste. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait du mal à Lily. Mais je suis désolée, je ne sais rien à propos d'une certaine Judith. Je pense que Christie pourrait t'en apprendre plus, elle et Lily se connaissent depuis leur entrée à Poudlard »

« Je vais aller lui demander alors… Au fait, Lily m'a dit qu'il y avait eu quelque chose avec Nathan, mais elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus mis à part que je devais te demander à toi… » dit James.

« Oh… Il a couché avec une fille. Je l'ai vu, c'est tout » Allie fit un air d'indifférence.

« Ne fais pas comme si ça ne te faisait rien… »

« Ne te fais pas de mourrons pour moi, James, je vais bien. Demain, Pompom m'enlève ces machins sur le dos et je pourrais sûrement revenir » sourit-elle.

« Je vais lui fracasser le crâne à ce petit imbécile. J'ai hâte de te revoir parmis nous, c'est pas pareil sans toi » dit-il.

« Tu peux parler, je ne te raconte pas comment c'était quand tu dormais… » plaisanta Allie.

« Tu parles… »

« Fais de gros bisous à Lily de ma part, ne traîne pas en route, elle t'attend sûrement »

« T'as le bonjour de Peter »

« Merci »

Il lui embrassa le front et sortit.

« Monsieur Potter ? »

« Madame Pomfresh ? »

« Pouvez-vous confirmer à Miss Evans que le rendez-vous de demain est maintenu à l'après cours ? »

« Bien sûr Madame »

« Merci » sourit-elle.

Il lui répondit aimablement et retourna à la salle commune.

**.oOo.**

Christie descendait lentement les dernières marches de l'escalier et puis se retourna vers Lily, des larmes sillonnant toujours son visage.

Elle se dirigea vers un coin reculé de la salle commune et s'installa sur un pouf, Lily en face.

Du coin de l'œil, Chris vit Sirius, Rémus et Peter se lever pour les rejoindre mais elle leur fit signe de les laisser alors que Lily était occupée à s'envelopper dans une couverture et de placer la boite de mouchoir à portée de main.

Christie attendit patiemment que Lily lui explique ce qu'il n'allait pas, elle ne voulait pas la brusquer.

Pourtant, Lily restait silencieuse, s'épongeait de temps en temps les joues alors qu'elle continuait à pleurer.

Elle pouvait bien voir sa lèvre inférieure trembler, ses pommettes remonter et ses yeux se plisser pour éviter de pleurer encore, mais rien n'y faisait.

« Lily »

Le front de celle-ci se plissa alors qu'elle laissa échapper un vague sanglot.

« Je t'en prie ma puce, parle-moi… Dis-moi n'importe quoi, mais parle-moi »

Lily releva la tête puis s'élança dans les bras de Christie en pleurs, presque hystérique.

Christie tenta de la réconforter avec des mots tendres et gentils, mais les pleurs de la rouquine ne cessaient pas.

Qu'est-ce que Beth avait bien pu lui dire de si blessant ?

Oh bien sûr, elle lui avait sûrement parlé de Pétunia et de sa méchanceté profonde envers Lily, histoire de bien faire mal. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas parlé de ses parents… Pourtant, elle eut un doute.

« Lily, elle ne t'a quand même pas parlé de… De tes parents ? » hésita Christie.

Celle-ci renifla et enfonça sa tête encore plus contre Christie.

« Quelle fouine ! Si James savait, il lui ferait payer » grogna-t-elle.

« Ne lui en parle pas » fit Lily en relevant doucement la tête, sa phrase coupée par des hoquets de chagrin.

« Tu as confiance en moi, je ne vais pas te trahir » la rassura-t-elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux blonds bouclés derrière son oreille.

Lily se rassit dans son pouf et remonta ses genoux jusqu'aux mentons.

« Elle… Ne me dis pas qu'elle a osé parlé d'elle ? » demanda Christie après un moment de silence.

La rouquine releva la tête, croisa son regard et éclata en sanglots à nouveau en s'accrochant désespérément à ses genoux. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, le dos tremblant.

« Je vais la démonter » siffla-t-elle.

Au même moment, James entra dans la salle commune. Il n'avait pas aperçu, dans un coin reculé, Lily et Christie.

« James, tu es enfin là » s'exclama Sirius.

« Oh, je suis allé voir Allie » sourit simplement James en haussant les épaules.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » s'empressa-t-il de demander.

« Pomfresh a trouvé une potion pour lui enlever _vous savez quoi_. Elle sort demain je pense »

« C'est bien, ce sera mieux encore quand tout sera fini » soupira Peter.

« De quoi ? » s'intrigua James en s'affalant dans un divan.

« Tu sais, quand Allie sera de nouveau parmi nous et que… Et que Lily ira mieux » Peter ponctua sa phrase par un mouvement de tête en direction des seules autres personnes encore présentes dans la salle.

« Lily » souffla James en se redressant.

« James, je ne crois pas que tu devrais y aller… » tenta Rémus.

« Je te signale que c'est ma petite amie, je pense avoir encore le droit de prendre soin d'elle »

« Peut-être mais tout à l'heure Christie nous a fait signe de ne pas s'approcher »

« Vous, c'est différent » grinça-t-il en se dirigeant lentement vers les deux jeunes filles.

Bien sur, il croisa le regard pleins de menaces de Christie, bien sûr il sentait qu'il n'était pas spécialement le bienvenu, mais en voyant sa petite Lily, les joues trempés et les yeux ternes, son sœur éclata. Il avait soudain envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui répéter qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur et qu'il allait tuer toutes les personnes qui lui feraient du mal.

James s'accroupit à côté de Lily et reposa sa tête sur ses genoux repliés.

Surprise, elle releva la tête et croisa des yeux chocolat. Elle sourit malgré les larmes. James lui sourit en retour, s'installa dans un pouf juste à ses côtés. Il l'attrapa facilement et la cala dans ses bras.

Christie sourit et s'éloigna, remerciant du bout des lèvres le beau brun. Celui-ci lui sourit puis reporta son attention sur sa rouquine.

Lily entortilla ses doigts dans les cheveux de James et ferma les yeux dans le creux de son cou.

« Ma fleur de lys » souffla James.

Elle ne répondit pas, attendant simplement la suite. Maintenant, elle ne pleurait plus. Les larmes séchaient, laissant des traces sur ses joues.

« Parle-moi, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que cette abrutie t'a dit, mmh ? »

« Je ne veux pas en parler, James… Laisse-moi juste profiter du moment présent » murmura-t-elle d'une voix étrangement rauque.

« D'accord »

Il attrapa son menton et l'embrassa tendrement. Ensuite, ils passèrent toute la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans vraiment parler. Juste à s'aimer.

**.oOo.**

« Chris ? » appela Sirius en la voyant s'éloigner du couple.

Elle s'approcha à contre-cœur, n'ayant pas véritablement envie de discuter avec son ex… Elle espéra que Remus ne se joigne pas à la conversation.

« Oui ? »

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

Elle sourit. Sirius était réellement attaché à Lily. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, il ne lui voulait finalement aucun mal. Juste le bonheur de James.

« Je suppose que maintenant ça va mieux » soupira-t-elle.

« Qui l'a mise dans cet état ? » questionna Peter.

« Beth. Je vais avoir une petite discussion avec elle. J'vous laisse »

Christie les salua d'un bref signe de la main et monta quatre à quatre vers son dortoir.

Elle y entra et se dirigea directement vers le lit.

« Beth. Debout ! » s'exclama-t-elle en virant les couvertures d'un coup de baguette.

« Mais tu es folle ? »

« C'est toi qui es folle ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller lui parler d'elle ! » répliqua-t-elle avec hargne.

« Fous-moi la paix »

« Tu es tellement pathétique. Faire du mal aux autres, c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse réellement » cracha Chris.

« C'est pas bientôt fini ? Y en a qui essayent de dormir » grogna une fille au fond du dortoir.

« Le sort d'isolation, tu connais ? Alors prends ta baguette et utilise-là, à moins que tu en sois incapable ! » siffla-t-elle en direction du lit de la fille à moitié endormie.

« Non mais pour qui elle se prend ! » répliqua une autre voix.

« Quant à toi. Ne t'approcha pas d'un de nous, tu risquerais d'avoir des problèmes. Si tu tiens à ta peau pourrie, tiens-toi éloignée de Lily »

Christie cracha aux pieds de Beth et s'en alla en claquant la porte du dortoir.

Mais Beth n'en avait pas décidé ainsi. Elle voulait la guerre, elle l'aurait.

Elle sortit et suivit Christie jusqu'à la moitié des escaliers.

« Elle pleure alors ? » ricana-t-elle.

« Dégage ! »

« Entendre parler de Judith, ça lui donne des remords quand même »

Beth fit un sourire carnassier.

« Tu me dégoûtes. Comment peux-tu lui faire ça alors qu'elle t'a acceptée, toi, la petite fille pleurnicharde qui avait peur de tout ? Elle t'a acceptée telle que tu étais et toi, tu craches sur toute cette amitié. Tu es tellement minable, tellement petite »

Christie descendit encore une dizaine de marches. Bientôt elle se retrouverait dans la salle commune. James, Lily, Remus, Sirius et Peter entendraient cette conversation et il en serait fini pour Beth. Mais elle s'en fichait. Si Beth voulait la provoquer, elle allait la trouver, et vite.

« C'est ridicule. Elle ne m'a pas accepté, elle me traitait comme une moins que rien, tout comme toi »

Christie posa pied sur le tapis. Derrière, les Maraudeurs et Lily observaient la scène.

« Mais arrête de trouver des excuses et des échappatoires. Tu étais minable »

« Tu n'as trouvé que ça ? Je te signale que moi, je n'ais pas tué une gamine quand j'étais petite »

Tout le monde était horrifié. Lily et Christie parce qu'elles ne croyaient pas qu'elle ressortirait ça, et les garçons parce qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à cette nouvelle.

Finalement, ils tournèrent tous leurs têtes vers Lily qui s'était levée.

Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers Beth et la gifla avec force. Le bruit retentit en écho dans la salle presque vide.

« J'y crois pas » fut tout ce que Lily arriva à prononcer avant de grimper les escaliers en direction de son dortoir provisoire.

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant s'appellera** _Virée bibliothèque_

**Bizoo's**

**Liloo**


	28. Virée bibliothèque

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout est à JK Rowling.

**_Rating :_** K+

**_Correctrice :_** Anne-Laure0617 ( **N/A** - _MERCI !_ )

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_** Beth lâche devant tout le monde que Lily aurait tué une gamine…

**_Note de Moûa :_** Bon, ça fait un peu deux semaines que je n'ai plus posté. Si je suis honteuse ? Bah ouais, mais j'ai tellement de boulot. Je vous assure que j'ai de bonnes excuses… La semaine de vacance, j'ai eu une gastro et puis cette semaine-ci, j'ai prévenu ceux qui postent une review que le chapitre ne viendrait pas rapidement… Je crois que la publication du mercredi habituelle va se décaler, je ne suis plus certaine d'être capable de poster deux chapitres par semaine, de suivre le rythme d'écriture, les interros et le travail de l'école, les sorties avec mes potes et mes activités extra-scolaire. Donc voilà, je ne sais pas trop, ça viendra quand ça viendra. Je vais essayer d'encore suivre parce que vous le valez bien, mais je ne vous promet rien. Vraiment rien.

**_Deuxième note de Moûa:_** Merci à Rachelle ( Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ), à Ely ( Il ne faut pas trop les prendre en pitié hein… ) et à Lor ( J'ai pour habitude de publier le mercredi mais… )

**_Troisième note de Moûa:_** Et puis merci à ma Bel'O. Merde, on fait que se croiser ces temps-ci.

* * *

°° Chapitre 27 : Virée bibliothèque °°

Le lendemain, les cours reprirent et la quantité de travail s'accumulait à une vitesse inimaginable. Les profs ne pensaient qu'à leur propre matière et donnaient parfois jusqu'à cinq préparations pour la même semaine.

Aliénore était sortie en fin de journée au plus grand bonheur de toute la bande.

Ceux-ci n'avaient plus reparlé de l'incident qui c'était passé dans la salle commune. Lily en parlerait si elle en a envie, quand elle en aurait envie.

La fin de semaine arriva rapidement, annonçant une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour les achats divers ainsi que les robes pour le bal de Noël. Ce fameux bal aurait lieu deux jours avant le départ de la plupart des élèves dans leur famille pour les vacances de fin d'année.

Au plus grand désespoir de Lily, une réunion des Préfets devrait être organisée le lendemain de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour répartir l'organisation du bal.

« Si tu veux, je vais lui faire la tête au carré avant, comme ça tu n'auras pas de souci » grogna James.

Lily lui sourit avant de se lever pour raviver les flammes de la cheminée.

« Tu sais, tu peux très bien participer à cette réunion sans même lui adresser la parole » poursuivit-il.

« Je ne crois pas, non »

« Bien sûr que si ! Tu annonces ce que tu dois annoncer aux Préfets et… »

« On doit arriver une demie-heure avant le début de la réunion pour qu'on discute, ça a toujours été comme ça »

« Je viendrais avec » fit James, de but en blanc.

« Pardon ? » rit Lily.

« C'est sérieux, mon Cœur »

« Sérieux mais ridicule. Je suis une grande fille, je n'ais pas besoin qu'on me tienne la main »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de _mais_, James, je vais me débrouiller »

Lily se rassit sur ses genoux et posa sa tête contre son torse.

Sirius et Peter jouaient une partie d'échec Version Sorcier à quelques mètres d'eux, alors que Rémus et Allie discutaient paisiblement à une des tables de travail.

« Lily ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Tu vas au bal, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Habituellement, tu ne te montres jamais »

Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Je t'observais… J'espérait que tu y fasses une apparition » répondit James en la voyant se poser des tas de questions dans sa tête.

« Tu… Tu m'observais ? »

« Il connait tout de toi » sourit Sirius en enlevant discrètement une pièce de l'échiquier.

« Sirius, tu as triché »

« Pete', je ne triche jamais ! »

« Sauf maintenant alors » soupira Peter.

« Tu m'épiais ? » Lily écarquilla les yeux.

« Non… ! Je… Je voulais juste savoir un peu plus sur toi, c'est tout »

« Tu étais carrément obsédé, oui ! Tu nous envoyais en reconnaissance, on devait surveillé tout ses faits et gestes… » fit Peter en se grattant la tête.

« Pete' ! »

Celui-ci sourit en voyant les gros yeux que James lui faisait.

« Merci pour ces informations Peter » Lily éclata de rire alors que James faisait mine d'être vexé.

« Ta réputation est morte Jamesie » ricana Sirius.

Celui-ci lui envoya un coussin en pleine figure.

**.oOo.**

« Et elle a dit quoi, finalement ? »

« Elle m'a dit… 'On est pas dans _Les feux de l'amour_ ici, reviens sur terre !'… »

« Du Christie tout craché ça »

« Elle a aussi dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me parler, me voir parce que je la dégoûte… Ou un truc de ce goût-là en tout cas »

Rémus venait d'expliquer en long, en large et avec les détails sa rupture avec Christie.

« Christie cache son mal en blessant les autres. C'est une réaction normale pour elle. Mais regarde, elle et moi, on ne s'entendait pas avant… Enfin, je n'avais rien contre elle moi. Et maintenant on s'entend très bien » résuma Allie en repliant ses pieds nus sur la chaise, sous ses fesses, pour les réchauffer un minimum.

« Mais tu ne sortais avec elle. »

« Je ne pense pas, non » sourit Aliénore.

« Tu n'irais pas mettre des chaussettes ? » s'enquit Remus.

« Oui, je crois que je vais faire ça, mais avant j'ai une question… »

« Je t'écoute »

« Sirius, comment va-t-il ? »

« Ah. Je crois qu'il va bien. Il s'est bien remis il me semble. Mais toi, comment vas-tu après tout ça ? »

« T'es adorable Rem' » sourit-elle en se levant de sa chaise et en galopant vers le reste des Maraudeurs.

Elle lança un cri de guerre et s'étala dans le divan, où reposaient tranquillement James et Lily.

« Il me semble que tu vas beaucoup mieux » sourit Sirius.

« Tout à fait » rigola-t-elle en se pelotant contre le couple.

« Heu Allie, c'est pas que tu gênes mais… » commença James.

« Mais c'est tout comme » compléta Peter avec un sourire goguenard.

« Peter, il me semble que tu te dévergondes ! » s'exclama une Allie en pleine forme.

Celui-ci rougit et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Quelqu'un aurait vu Christie ? » demanda Lily après un moment de calme.

Personne ne répondit, mais celle-ci traversait justement la salle commune.

« **Chris !** » cria Allie en lui faisant de grands signes.

« Allie, tu vas arrêter de me foutre la honte à chaque fois que je me montre en public » grogna-t-elle en les rejoignant sous les rires amusés des autres élèves.

« Avoue que tu adores te faire remarquer » la taquina Sirius.

« Et dire que je pourrais aller manger là… » soupira-t-elle.

« On va y aller dans quelques minutes. De toute façon, le repas n'est pas servi avant dix-neuf heures et il est… » James jeta un coup d'œil à la grosse pendule dans le fond de la salle.

« Exactement dix-sept heures » dit Christie en se levant.

Le petit groupe suivit son mouvement et se dirigea vers la grande salle.

Presque personne ne s'y trouvait encore, mais dix minutes plus tard, la salle était remplie et les tintements des couverts résonnaient joyeusement, comblés par les discussions diverses.

« Tu sais, Sirius, si tu continues à mettre autant dans ta bouche, tu vas t'étouffer »

« Oh ça va, James, regarde un peu la manière dont Peter ingurgite ses aliments et tu vas trouver que je mange aussi dignement qu'un grand roi »

Peter fut offensé, mais n'en montra rien.

« De toute façon, il faut toujours que tu sois désagréable » marmonna Sirius en se servant une part de pizza.

« T'es obligé de prendre la mouche ? » demanda Allie en lui frictionnant le bras.

« T'es obligée de me tripoter ? »

Sirius fit un sourire pervers alors qu'elle enlevait vivement sa main.

« Oh merde Si', tu vas pas recommencer »

Elle se leva, attrapa un morceau de pain et s'éloigna à grands pas.

« Si on ne peut même plus rire… »

« Elle est pas encore au mieux de sa forme » dit Lily.

Il haussa les épaules et continua à manger.

« Lily »

Elle se figea en entendant sa voix puis se retourna.

« Quoi ! »

« Ecoute, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille dehors pour… »

« Non, Nathan, je ne veux pas aller dehors pour parler. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le ici, devant les autres »

Nathan serra la mâchoire, Sirius plissa les yeux et serra les poings alors que James attrapait la main de sa Préfète en Chef sous la table.

Les élèves les plus proches du groupes écoutaient avec attention ce qu'il se passait. C'est bien connu, tout le monde adore les ragots…

« Je voudrais… Je voudrais te parler… »

« De quoi ? »

Nathan voulait tellement lui dire qu'elle lui manquait, qu'il voudrait que tout redevienne comme avant mais…

« Je voudrais te parler de la réunion de dimanche » soupira-t-il.

« Nous en reparlerons à ce moment »

« Mais Lily… »

Sirius se leva brutalement, renversant son verre de jus de citrouille. Nathan recula.

« Dégage maintenant, tu nous as assez pollué la vie »

Il ne se fit pas prier et déguerpit presque en courant.

« Un de ces jours, il va réellement payer pour ce qu'il lui a fait » grinça le chien.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire » souffla Allie qui venait de réapparaître à côté du jeune homme.

« T'es là depuis quand, toi ? »

« Merci de l'accueil »

« Alors tout est rentré dans l'ordre ? » demanda Remus.

« Je ne sais pas. Bon, Lily, ça te dit une virée bibliothèque ? »

Les yeux de Lily se mirent à briller. Depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'infirmerie, elle n'avait pas mis une seule fois les pieds dans cette salle sacrée et elle devait avouer que ça lui manquait terriblement.

« Bien sûr ! »

Elle embrassa rapidement James et galopa derrière Allie qui gloussait joyeusement.

**.oOo.**

« Les filles ! » cria Remus du bas des escaliers.

« C'est pas la peine de beugler tu sais, on n'est pas sourde » dit Lily en apparaissant dans les escaliers, suivie d'Allie et Christie.

« Peut-être mais ça fait un bon quart d'heure que vous nous dites que vous arrivez… »

« Pré-au-Lard ne va pas s'envoler » rit Aliénore.

« Peut-être, mais on en a marre d'attendre que vous vous pouponniez » dit Peter.

« Je vois… Alors si on cessait de parlementer et qu'on se dirigeait vers les calèches ? » proposa Christie.

« La bonne humeur n'était pas en option à la naissance ? » ironisa Sirius en ouvrant le portrait.

« Ton humour m'a toujours plu » dit Christie.

« Loin de l'envie de me flatter, je trouve que tu as raison » sourit-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ils marchèrent vers le grand Hall.

« Lily, tu prends une calèche avec moi ? »

« Mais… tu ne veux pas aller avec les autres ? » s'enquit-t-elle.

« Non, j'aimerais parler avec toi »

Elle déglutit. Parler avec elle ? La larguer en franc parler. Génial. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Vraiment pas. Il ne voulait sûrement plus d'elle à cause de ce que Beth avait dit. Quelle garce d'ailleurs.

« D'accord » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle vit Sirius, Remus et Peter monter dans une calèche avec Frank alors que Christie et Allie rejoignaient deux quatrièmes années de Serdaigle.

« Viens » dit-il en indiquant une calèche libre en tête de file.

Elle acquieça méthodiquement et le suivit, la trouille au ventre, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il attendit qu'elle soit bien installée et que la calèche ait démarré pour se permettre un sourire.

« Pourquoi tu t'assieds si loin de moi ? »

Effectivement, elle s'était assise à l'opposé de lui, à une distance plus que respectable.

« Je… »

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. '_En vérité j'ai un peu peur de la manière dont tu vas me larguer_' , '_je préfère m'éloigner de toi, ça fait moins mal_'…

« Tu as peur de moi ? » il fronça les sourcils.

Elle ne répondit pas, posant ses yeux sur le paysage qui défilait à une vitesse paisible par la fenêtre.

« Lily… »

Elle ne savait que dire.

« Je t'en prie, que se passe-t-il ? »

« C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu veux me larguer, c'est ça ? Et bien vas-y, mais arrête de me faire attendre comme une cruche ! »

« Te… Quoi ? Tu veux que je te largue ? »

« Bien sûr que non, mais apparemment toi tu le veux, alors arrête de me faire souffrir comme ça »

« Mais ma Lily… »

« Arrête ! Tu préfère que se soit moi qui te largue, n'est-ce pas ? C'est tellement plus facile quand c'est fait par les autres ! »

« Mais Lily… »

« Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse de toi ? Honnêtement, tu es un monstre ! »

« Lily, c'est fini maintenant ! » s'emporta-t-il.

« Oui, c'est vraiment le cas de le dire »

« Mais pourquoi veux-tu que je te largue ? Je te saoule à ce point ? »

Elle ne comprenait pas.

« Tu ne… »

« Non ! Pourquoi veux-tu que je te largues, enfin ! »

La calèche s'immobilisa, mais ils ne s'en rendèrent même pas compte.

« Je croyais que… Quand tu m'as dis que… C'était tellement… »

« Lily, je ne veux pas que tu doutes »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et entoura sa taille d'un de ses bras.

« Je t'aime. Jamais je ne veux te perdre »

« Mais… Ce que Beth a dit, elle… »

« Je me fiche de ce que Beth a dit. C'est toi que j'aime, pas elle à ce que je sache »

Il lui colla un baiser sur les lèvres.

« Pardon »

« Ne doute plus jamais »

« Pardon » répéta-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa encore et encore, puis ils sortirent de la calèche, un peu perturbés par ce petit incident.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre s'appellera **_Une sado en liberté_

**A plus les gens !**

**Tchuzzz'**

**Liloo**


	29. Une sado en liberté

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout est à JK Rowling.

**_Rating :_** K+

**_Correctrice :_** Anne-Laure0617 ( **N/A** - _MERCI !_ )

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_** Lily apprend qu'avant qu'elle ne sorte avec James, il l'observait attentivement, blabla Nathan/Lily, Lily a paniqué en pensant que James voulait la largué… L'ambiance est tendue.

**_Note de Moûa :_** Comme je suis de bonne humeur, que c'est mon anniversaire et que j'ai passé une bonne journée, je vous met la suite, bien que j'ai une tonne et demi de boulot qui attends patiemment dans son coin que je vienne m'occuper de lui…

**_Deuxième note de Moûa:_** Merci à Rosée ( Mouarf, je vois que tout le monde n'est pas super sadique, c'est bon à savoir ! Mais ça fait partie de l'histoire, Nathan a fait une connerie donc voilà ! ) et à Ladybird ( Envois-moi ton mail et je t'expliquerais en long, large et diagonale le fonctionnement de l'inscription ainsi que le but ! Je suis complètement remise de ma gastro, merci, encore heureuse dis ! Rhô, le bac blanc… Courage, je pense fort à toi, la belle ! Heureuse de voir que tu émerge de temps à autres, ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! B'zouuuuuuuu ) pour leur reviews !

**_Troisième note de Moûa:_** Bien entendu, je ne peux m'empêcher de remercier ma Bel'O, sans qui je n'aurais aucune motivation, sachant qu'elle ne les commenterais pas pertinemment ( niark ! ) J'attends ta carte, hein ! Hum, grand merci pour ton OS, il m'a trop beaucoup plu !

* * *

°° Chapitre 28 : Une sado en liberté °° XD

« Hey, les tourtereaux, vous rêvez ? » rit Allie.

Ils se trouvaient présentement aux Trois Balais à une table ronde, dégustant une bièreaubeurre. James avait le regard dans le vide et Lily n'avait ouvert la bouche depuis sa sortie de la calèche.

Quelle cruche elle faisait, tout de même ! Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de juger son amour pour elle alors qu'il avait failli y passer, majoritairement à cause d'elle ? Etait-elle si monstrueuse que ça ?

« Non » répliqua James.

« James, veux-tu venir avec moi commander une seconde tournée ? » proposa-t-elle avec un regard appuyé.

« Bien sûr » dit-il, suspicieux.

Adossé au comptoir, il attendait patiemment.

« Je suis désolée, je te le promet » le supplia-t-elle finalement.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viens t'excuser, ma belle. Il n'y a même rien à pardonner » il lui fit un sourire, histoire de confirmer ses dires.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Tout va bien »

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler en montant dans la calèche ? »

« On en reparle au château ? Comme ça on profite du moment ici »

« Hum, si tu veux »

Elle commanda une seconde tournée de bière et ils retournèrent s'installer. Quand elle voulut s'asseoir, James l'attrapa par la taille et l'assit sur ses genoux, calant son visage dans le creux chaud et accueillant de son cou.

« Ça me fera toujours bizarre » rit Peter.

« C'est vrai que ça fait tellement longtemps que vous vous tournez autour ! » renchérit Remus.

« Il était temps tout de même ! » ajouta Allie.

« C'est bon, maintenant on est ensemble alors vous allez quand même pas nous emmerder avec ça ! » sourit Lily.

Ils trinquèrent joyeusement avant d'avaler une gorgée de leur boisson.

« Vous avez quelqu'un pour le bal ? » s'enquit Peter.

« Oh, je ne sais pas encore. J'ai été absente tellement longtemps que je suis pratiquement certaine que tous les beaux mâles de cette planète sont réservés » ronchonna Aliénore en s'essuyant la bouche.

« Et bien merci ! » râla Sirius.

« Ne me dis quand même pas que tu es encore seul ? »

« Je vois que cela t'étonne… »

« Sirius a refusé toutes les propositions » dit Remus avec malice.

« Que… Pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? » ricana Peter.

« Peter, trouves-toi d'abord une cavalière et on en reparlera plus tard » claqua-t-il.

« Ça va, Sirius, c'est pas grave. J'ai peut-être une amie à moi à te proposer, Pete. Elle s'appelle Angéla Botson, une Serdaigle. Très aimable, très souriante avec un bon sens de l'humour. Elle va te plaire, j'en suis certaine ! » dit Lily avec un entrain peu dissimulé.

« Oh je… Je ne penses pas que… Enfin tu sais elle… »

« Elle en sera ravie » dit Lily d'un ton plus que catégorique.

« Quand _Evans_ dit quelque chose, pas utile de la contrarier » siffla quelqu'un.

« Strellia »

« Moi-même » Beth fit un sourire des plus hypocrites et se tourna vers Lily.

Celle-ci se demandait bien ce qu'elle foutait ici.

« Qui est ton bouche-trou du soir ? » cingla-t-elle.

« Ton humour est toujours aussi parfait, tu m'en vois ravie. Je venais voir si tu allais bien depuis la dernière fois. Tu sais, tu n'avais pas l'air particulièrement dans ton assiette. Les souvenirs sans doute… Ah ! la mélancolie, pas une mince affaire apparemment »

« Petite peste » souffla Lily avec rage.

« Et ton vocabulaire ? Tes parents ne t'ont jamais rien appris ? »

« Vas te faire foutre ! »

« Lily, calme-toi. Strellia, si tu ne sors pas d'ici toute suite, on pourra comparer ta face avec celle un scroutt qui vient d'exploser » rageât Allie.

« Ne te mets pas dans cet état pour cette cruchonne » Christie se retourna violemment vers la cruchonne en question. « Quand à toi, dégage de mon champ de vision. Apparemment, ton occupation des derniers temps tourne autour d'une seule chose ; blesser les gens. Et si ça t'amuse tant, va faire ça ailleurs, tu nous bouffes notre espace-vie »

Alice regarda Beth et ajouta également son grain de sel.

« Je suis tellement heureuse de ne pas te connaître plus, Strellia. Je suis le genre de fille à ne pas supporter les pots de peintures arrogants et vulgaires… » dit-elle sèchement.

« Alice, calmes-toi » lui intima Frank avec délicatesse.

« Il est hors de question que je me calme devant de telles choses ! Cette fille est d'une telle crétinerie, il est temps que quelqu'un la remette enfin à sa place ! Honnêtement, pour qui elle se prend ? »

« Pour ce que tu n'es justement pas »

« Et j'en suis très soulagée. Ça fait plusieurs fois maintenant qu'on te demande de nous foutre la paix et apparemment l'information a du mal à trouver le chemin qui mène au cerveau. Une potion et peut-être que ça peut légèrement s'améliorer. Qu'en penses-tu, Allie ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ecoutes, tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Demain donnons-nous rendez-vous dès la première heure à la bibliothèque, je demanderais une autorisation pour aller chercher dans la Réserve. Ce genre de bouquin sur les maladies graves doit être sûrement très protégé… »

« Fermez-là, toutes les deux ! Votre petit manège était vraiment très… Distrayant, mais je crois que j'ai d'autres choses à faire »

« Et bien pourquoi es-tu encore là, alors ? »

Elle grogna un bon coup et sortit une bonne fois pour toute de leur champ de vision.

« J'en ai ma claque de la voir. Elle ne changera jamais ! »

« Allie, je peux t'assurer qu'avant elle n'était pas comme ça… »

« Je ne veux même pas le savoir, Chris, je l'ai toujours connue comme ça. Cette fille est une vipère, c'est affolant de la voir faire tout pour faire tiquer les gens. A croire qu'elle est sado ! »

« N'exagère tout de même pas »

« Elle n'a pas vraiment tort » compléta Alice. « Je ne sais pas le pourquoi du comment et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais il me semble qu'elle prend un malin plaisir à s'en prendre à Lily »

« Oui, elle aime faire mal. Elle est sado, c'est bien ce que j'ai dis ! »

« Oh, Allie, n'exagère pas. Elle n'en est pas encore à frapper en riant »

« Christie, arrête un peu de prendre sa défense. Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'elle a des circonstances atténuantes, tout de même ? »

« Prends pas la mouche, Allie, mais je trouve qu'elle s'est sans doute sentie délaissée. C'est sûr que ce qu'elle a fait est dégoûtant, pas correct et franchement pathétique, mais je pense qu'elle fait ça pour attirer l'attention sur elle. C'est vrai quoi, elle n'a sûrement plus personne à qui parler à présent… »

« Et ça ne change rien » siffla-t-elle.

« C'est bon, les filles. De toute façon, on ne va pas passer notre soirée à parler de Strellia, elle n'en vaut pas la peine » proposa Remus avec diplomatie.

Christie le fusilla du regard puis avala le reste de sa bière d'une traite.

« Chris ? »

« Jordan ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne viens quand même pas boire, rassures-moi… »

« Christie, quand j'aurais demandé ta protection rassures-toi, je viendrais te prévenir. Après tout, je te rappelle que je suis l'aîné de nous deux »

« Devrais-je te rappeler, frérot, que c'est toi qui est passé le premier ? »

« Et moi, je dois te rappeler la manière de compter façon jumeau ? » ( **N/A** – le dernier sorti est le plus âgé chez les jumeaux. )

« Jordan, je suis heureuse de te voir ! » sourit Lily, se détachant des bras de James pour faire une accolade au jumeau de Christie.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé. Bien qu'ils soient dans la même année et dans la même maison, les contacts qu'elle avait avec lui étaient assez limités depuis la cinquième année. Non pas qu'ils ne se supportent pas, bien au contraire, mais Christie avait décrété qu'il lui volait sa meilleure amie et Jordan avait décidé de se faire ses propres amis de son côté. Elle n'avait plus bavardé avec lui depuis les grandes vacances lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« Et moi donc ! Comment vas-tu ? Christie m'a dit que tu avais passé un moment à l'infirmerie. Les rumeurs par dessus… Certains ont même dit que tu étais partie à Ste Mangouste ! »

Lily rit, mais le cœur n'y était franchement pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à James et vit que ses traits étaient tendus.

« James, tu te rappelles de Jordan, le jumeau de Christie ? »

« Je me rappelle de Jordan. Mais je ne savais pas que Christie avait un jumeau » Ils se serrèrent la main.

« À vrai dire, moi non plus je n'étais pas au courant » ajouta Allie.

« Moi non plus » soupira Sirius.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant blasé, peu de gens sont au courant. On se fait généralement passer pour des proches cousins ou quelque chose du genre. On a décidé que nous étions beaucoup trop collés l'un à l'autre et on s'est fait notre petite vie chacun de notre côté. Mais on passe tout de même beaucoup de temps ensemble, hors des cours, quand il n'y a pas trop de gens »

« Ouais, de bonnes petites ballades dans le parc et tout ça… »

« On en apprend tous les jours ! » marmonna Peter.

« Ne commence pas non plus, Peter, je viens de dire que presque personne n'était au courant » dit Christie avec impatience.

« Tu n'es pas obligée pour autant de t'en prendre à lui » l'interpella Remus.

« Et je n'ai pas demander de jouer les sauveurs de la veuve et l'orphelin »

« Bon sang, vous ne faites que ça ? C'est génial, la vie de couple, j'ai tellement hâte de me poser » ironisa Jordan.

« Nous ne sommes plus ensemble » cingla sa sœur avec humeur.

« Que… Quoi ? C'est une blague ? Pourquoi donc ? »

« Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde »

Jordan leva les bras, désarmé, et marmonna quelques bribes d'excuses.

« Et sinon, quoi de neuf ? » tenta Lily pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Rien de nouveau, je suis toujours le même, mais tu me manques, tu sais ? »

Elle lui fit un sourire tendre et se rassit sur les genoux de James.

« Disons que les choses ont beaucoup changé. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis les vacances »

« Je vois ça. Félicitations pour vous deux, je me demandais quand est-ce que vous finirez _enfin_ ensemble ! » sourit Jordan.

« Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule de lucide à cette tablée » ricana Aliénore.

Le garçon se retourna pour la regarder.

« Aliénore Lester » dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il la prit entre ses mains, la serra puis lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

« Jordan Nester. Alors comme ça, tu es nouvelle… Tu viens d'où ? »

« Des Etats-Unis. J'étudiais à l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem »

« Sorcières ? Que des filles, alors… Pas trop dur ? »

« Assez fade comparé à Poudlard »

Un sourire et quelques plaisanteries plus tard, il était assis autour de la table et partageait quelques anecdotes sur l'enfance de sa sœur et lui.

« Et après il s'est mit à brailler comme un mouflard ! » rit Christie.

« Ouais, mais t'as déjà reçu un coup de batte sur la tête ? »

« Une batte en mousse, Jordan, en mousse ! »

« Et bien c'est douloureux, point final »

« Il faut toujours que tu dramatises tout. Ce n'était qu'un simple coup de batte, tu n'as jamais rien eu alors cesse un peu de faire ton intéressant »

« Christie, c'est pas grave » tenta de la calmer Lily, qui sentait pointer la colère chez son amie.

« De toute façon je vais rentrer » trancha-t-elle sèchement.

Elle sortait déjà sa petite bourse et cherchait ses trois mornilles et treize noises.

« Non c'est bon, je m'en vais. C'est tes amis, je vais vous laisser bavarder, je dois rentrer au château. Et puis, il faut sûrement que tu t'achètes une robe pour le bal… Et si je ne m'abuse, tu ne l'as pas encore »

Les filles se regardèrent, horrifiées.

« Quoi ? » s'enquit James.

« On a oublié d'acheter nos robes ! » s'écria Alice, paniquée.

« Si on se dépêche, on a peut-être encore une chance de trouver quelque chose de convenable »

« T'as raison »

Les filles lancèrent quelques pièces sur la tables et galopèrent jusqu'à la sortie. Après quelques minutes de course, elles se retrouvèrent devant la boutique de vêtements de soirée et autres vêtements prêts-à-porter, Gaichiffon.

« Bon, les filles, on se disperse. On prend tout ce qui nous intéresse et on file en cabine » indiqua Alice.

Elles hochèrent la tête et partirent dans leur quête de la tenue idéale. Entre deux essayages, Lily et Allie bavardèrent.

« Et avec James ? »

« Tout va bien » mentit-elle à contre-cœur.

Elle ne voulait pas en parler avec Allie tant qu'elle n'aurait pas mit tout ça au clair avec James. Question de principe.

« Seulement… Je suis un peu mal à l'aise »

« Pourquoi ? » Allie venait de sortir de sa cabine et se scrutait attentivement dans le miroir. « T'en penses quoi ? Elle n'est pas un peu trop… vieillot ? Ou classique, comme tu veux… ? »

« Elle ne me plait pas trop » admit Lily.

« Racontes… »

« Je lui ai menti »

Allie retourna dans sa cabine.

« Tu sais, je lui ai dis qu'il était le premier, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Enfin, si mais… Non »

« J'ai du mal à te suivre » fit Allie de l'autre côté du rideau.

« Et bien, en deuxième je suis à peu près sortie avec Mattew McKlent »

« Le tombeur ? »

« Lui-même… Mais, c'était un peu spécial. On s'est embrassé quoi ? Trois fois, quatres fois maximum, ce n'était qu'un gars de passage, mon premier, mais il ne signifie rien pour moi »

« Vous avez couché ensemble ? » l'interrogea-t-elle directement.

Lily fut déstabilisée par son manque de tact mais répondit tout de même.

« Bien sûr que non. Je te dis, on ne s'affichait même pas ensemble. Je ne l'aimais pas spécialement, je ne savais même pas ce qu'aimer pouvait vraiment signifier. Il a voulu m'embrasser, une fois, et je n'ai rien fais pour l'en empêcher. C'était pas désagréable, ça ne m'a pas déplu, et voilà. Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme un petit ami, je considère que je n'ai jamais eu personne avant James. Pour moi c'est comme ça »

« Mais… ? »

« Mais le problème est que si James l'apprend, il va m'en vouloir de lui avoir menti »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi tu lui aurais menti, tu ne lui as juste rien dit et il ne t'a rien demander, c'est tout »

« Justement, non. Je lui ai dis que je paniquais un peu parce que je trouvais que ça allait un peu vite. Qu'avant, je n'avais jamais eu de petit ami et que, je ne sais pas, j'avais un peu peur »

« D'accord. Je ne pense pas que James le prendrait mal, mais dis-le lui tout de même. Je ne prétends pas le connaître autant que toi, mais de ce que je sais de lui, c'est quelqu'un de tolérant »

« Sauf quand il s'agit de moi »

« C'est pas faux »

Alice sortit de sa cabine.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? » interrogea-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es resplendissante ! » s'exclama Christie qui sortait également de sa cabine.

« Et je ne te parle même pas de toi ! » sourit Alice.

« Je ne sais pas, j'hésite encore… Et vous, les filles, vous avez trouvé ? »

« Non, pas encore. J'en ai déjà essayé cinq et aucune ne me conviens » soupira Lily.

« C'est pareil pour moi » grogna Allie en ouvrant le rideau.

« Celle-là est vraiment trop… Ou pas assez… Non, elle ne te correspond pas » trancha Christie avec professionnalisme.

« Je le savais… Bon, vous n'avez qu'à aller payer vos robes toutes les deux et demander aux mecs de nous attendre au chaud. On va se dépêcher ! »

« Du moins, on va essayer » ronchonna Lily.

« Positive attitude, c'est la clé ! » rit Allie en attrapant Lily par le poignet.

« J'ai déjà fait ce rayon, Allie, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais porter »

« Bon écoute, on va le faire a ma manière… »

Elle décala quelques cintres, éleva une robe surchargés de motifs floraux, la reposa, en sortit une autre, l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures, la reposa à nouveau. Le manège durant ainsi une bonne quinzaine de minutes. La panique entamait petit à petit la patience de la rouquine.

« Non, mais c'est bon, on rentre là parce que je vais m'énerver » grogna Lily, s'abaissant pour se frictionner les mollets douloureux. « Et puis mes jambes me font mal, alors tu sais, ça n'en vaut pas trop la peine. Et le bal, c'est pas si important que ça, après tout »

« Attends une seconde avant de râler »

« Mais je ne fais que ça ! Ce magasin est immense, c'est à se demander si on aura terminer d'inspecter le quart des tenues de soirées présentes dans ce rayon avant la fin de la soirée ! »

« Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ? Je t'ai trouvé la robe parfaite, alors arrête un instant de grogner, c'est impoli »

Sur ces belles paroles, elle lui tendit un cintre. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la rouquine qu'elle s'empressa de dissimuler.

« La patience… » philosopha Allie.

« Pas un mot de plus ou alors je sors d'ici sans rien essayer »

« Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui m'ennuierai dans le dortoir alors que d'autres danseront avec leur amoureux, collés-serrés, bisous partout, câlins à tout bout de champs,… »

« Ça va, ça va ! Je vais l'essayer, ta foutue robe » grogna-t-elle, arrachant presque le tissus des mains de la blonde.

Un quart d'heure et une poignée de mornilles plus tard, les deux jeunes fille se dirigèrent vers l'auberge, un vague sourire éclairant leur doux visage.

« C'est tout de même horriblement cher, pour un bout de tissu et quelques déco ! »

« Je peux t'assurer que ça en vaut la peine »

« Mais enfin, Allie ! C'est un prix carrément exorbitant ! Si tu ne m'avais pas forcé, je ne l'aurais jamais achetée, cette foutue robe »

« Arrête de râler, un coup. On n'avait pas fini notre conversation, tout à l'heure »

« A propos de James ? »

« Exact »

« Et bien oui, justement, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Si je suis ton conseil, il risque de me faire la tête parce que je lui ai menti. Et si je garde ça sous silence et bien… Il va également me faire la tête parce que… Et bien parce que je ne lui ai rien dis »

« En résumé, t'auras beau tout faire pour rattraper le coup, le résultat sera le même » admit-t-elle.

« Alors il vaut mieux que je ne lui dise rien. S'il le découvre, je lui en parlerais. Après tout, si même moi je ne considérais pas Mattew comme un petit ami, pourquoi James le ferait ? »

« Parce qu'il est super jaloux ? Parce qu'il est super possessif ? Parce que c'est James ? »

« Tu marques des points, là »

« Changement de sujet, on y est » sourit Allie.« Et ne te mine pas le moral pour cette histoire, même si je pense que la meilleure solution serait de lui en parler »

Lily soupira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

* * *

**Merci**


	30. Quand le passé resurgit

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout est à JK Rowling.

**_Rating :_** K+

**_Correctrice :_** Anne-Laure0617 ( **N/A** - _MERCI !_ )

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_** Confrontation entre Beth et les autres du groupe, découverte de Jordan, le frère jumeau de Christie, les filles partent acheter leur robe, Lily avoue avoir menti à James…

**_Note de la correctrice :_ **Quelle fin de chapitre triste, j'ai eu du mal à le lire et le corriger, sans une pensée triste...

**_Note de Moûa :_** Voilà la suite. Ce chapitre a été écrit avec _Montée là haut _et_ Mourir en paix_ de **Saez**, deux gros coups de cœurs. Je vous conseille vraiment de mettre cette chanson tout en lisant, ça met bien dans l'ambiance…

**_Deuxième note de Moûa:_** Merci à Ladybird ( T'as reçu mon mail ? Je sais pas trop si c'était très clair mais… Enfin voilà, préviens moi si tu veux plus d'infos, t'as mon mail ) et à Milune ( Comme d'habitude, toujours là au rendez-vous ) pour leur reviews !

**_Troisième note de Moûa:_** Bien entendu, je ne peux m'empêcher de remercier ma Bel'O pour sa relecture et ses commentaires super pertinents, pour ses encouragements, son soutien et parce qu'elle me supporte.

* * *

°° Chapitre 29 : Quand le passé resurgit °°

Lily et Allie cherchèrent la table des garçons, mais la salle était tellement comble qu'elle ne les virent pas. Elle prirent donc une table à elles deux et poursuivirent leur discussion.

« Et si tu essayais de tâter le terrain ? »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Pour voir qu'elle pourrait être sa réaction lorsque tu lui diras »

« Honnêtement, je ne crois pas que ça pourrait marcher. Tu sais, quoique je fasse, il va le prendre mal. Je me sens tellement stupide, maintenant ! Je lui ai menti, et le pire, c'est que c'est venu spontanément… »

« D'accord, je sais que ma question va te donner l'impression que j'ajoute de l'huile sur le feu, mais explique-moi clairement _pourquoi_, bon sang, tu lui as dis que tu n'avais jamais eu de petit copain ? C'est tout de même pas une tare, si ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Ecoute, honnêtement, sortir avec James m'effraye un peu. Pas lui, j'ai pas peur de James, hein. Seulement il y en a tellement qui lui tourne autour, et il est tellement coureur de jupon. J'ai peur que si un jour on se dispute, il aille voir ailleurs »

« Tu n'as donc pas confiance en lui… »

« Si ! Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en lui »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu peur qu'il sorte avec d'autres filles ? C'est pas super logique, ton histoire »

« Je connais le genre de garces qu'on côtoie à Poudlard. Le genre de fille à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, avec ou sans copine, c'est le même prix. Et si un jour, je me dispute avec James… »

« Lily… »

« Non, mais je sais que je ne suis pas d'une parfaite logique, seulement… J'ai peur. Elles sont si… Attirantes, si manipulatrices »

« James rêve depuis tellement longtemps d'être avec toi qu'il n'ira pas jusqu'à gâcher cette histoire. Crois un peu plus en votre couple, en la solidité de votre amour »

« On dirait qu'on est marié depuis cinquante ans » sourit Lily.

« Des fois, quand tu me parles de vous, c'est l'impression que j'ai »

La rousse fit un geste évasif puis appela Mlle Rosmerta pour commander une bièreaubeurre.

« Au fait, des nouvelles des autres Akhlaë ? »

« Non » soupira Allie. « Tu crois… Qu'elles m'ont abandonnées ? »

« Allie ! Mais enfin, pourquoi auraient-elles fait ça ? »

« Parce que j'ai refusé de véritablement me rallier à elles »

« Malnëya ne t'as jamais laissé tombé, c'est bien toi qui me l'a dis. Elle a toujours été avec toi, quoique tu ai fais »

« Oui, mais là j'ai refusé de participer à leur tuerie. Elle est tellement fidèle à Klaÿthas… » Elle eut un rire morne.

« Ecoutes-moi bien, Allie, je refuse que tu te prennes la tête pour ça. C'est bientôt Noël, je veux te voir sourire, t'amuser, te trouver un beau mâle et penser à autre chose. C'est bien clair ? »

« Si c'était aussi facile »

« Oh, bien sûr que oui ! Des mecs, y'en a plein qui rêveraient de passer ne fut-ce qu'une soir en ta compagnie, Ô ! déesse »

Allie attendit que la serveuse pose les deux chopes devant elles avant de répliquer.

« Lily, tu sais très bien que je me fiche de tous les mecs »

« Ah… Sirius ou Nathan »

« Bingo »

« C'est bien simple, Nathan est un véritable enfoiré et Sirius… »

« Sirius est un crétin fini »

« Ne sois pas si catégorique. Il est bien plus mature depuis quelques temps. Il est venu te sauver dans la forêt, il a toujours été attentionné avec toi et puis… »

« Et puis je ne sais pas. Tu dis ça parce que Nathan t'a déçu et que tu ne le supportes plus. Mais cette histoire ne te concerne en rien. Tu ne dois pas être en colère contre lui parce qu'il a fait quelque chose qui n'a aucun rapport avec toi. De toute façon, j'ai pris cette histoire bien trop au sérieux. Après tout, je ne sortais pas avec, alors il pouvait coucher avec toutes les filles de l'école je n'avais absolument rien à dire. Il a le droit de faire sa vie, ça ne me regarde en rien »

« Allie… Il t'a blessé. Il prétend être amoureux de toi et regarde le résultat ! Comment peut-il se jouer ainsi de toi ? Non, mais c'est vrai quoi… »

« C'est bon, Lily. C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Il s'est passé bon nombre de choses entre temps, et tu as tes propres problème. Alors tu vas écouter ça : Tu vas aller le voir, lui dire que tu t'excuses de t'être emportée contre lui ou je ne sais pas ce que tu as bien pu lui dire, mais de toute façon tu vas aller t'excuser. Ensuite tu diras que tu aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant, votre amitié et tout le ratointain. Tout ça finira sur une jolie accolade et tout le monde est content »

« C'est hors de question »

« Lily, je te le demande »

« Et je refuse. C'est bien clair, il est hors de question que j'aille m'excuser. Et puis quoi encore ? C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers, hein ! Il fait des parties de jambes en l'air alors qu'il prétend t'aimer et _je_ dois aller m'excuser ? C'est hors de question, tu m'entends ? »

« Fais-le pour moi… S'il te plait »

« Même pour James, je ne le ferais pas » trancha-t-elle, catégorique.

« Dois-je te rappeler que James aussi prétendait être follement amoureux de toi mais s'entichait d'autres filles également ? »

Lily resta un moment interdite. Sous le choc. Un seau d'eau froide lui aurait fait le même effet.

« Que… Comment oses-tu ? »

« Mais redescends un peu sur terre, Lily ! Tout n'est pas rose dans la vie, qui d'autre que toi ou moi peuvent mieux le savoir ? »

« Tu n'es pas seule, sur cette terre pourrie. Il y a des gens qui vivent pire que toi. Ne te prends pas pour le centre du monde. C'est bien beau de lâcher ça en pleine gueule des gens, la délicatesse ne fait apparemment pas partie de ton vocabulaire. Je… J'ai du mal à croire que c'est toi qui viens de me lâcher ça ! Dois-je te rappeler, avant que tu continues à te plaindre sur ton pauvre sort, que tu es sortie avec Sirius et que tu l'as largué comme une vieille chaussette. Alors avant de continuer à geindre, pense aussi à tes propres erreurs »

« Lily… »

« Je rentre » siffla-t-elle, posant quelques pièces sur la table en bois brut.

« Je suis désolée »

« Tans mieux pour ta conscience »

Sans un mot de plus, elle claqua la porte. Tout en resserrant sa cape autour d'elle, elle avança dans l'allée principale pour rejoindre les calèches qui la ramèneraient à Poudlard.

« Lily ! »

Deux bras réconfortants autour de sa fine taille, un baiser dans le cou et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la rouquine.

« Je t'ai cherchée partout. Tu n'étais plus chez Gaichiffon et quand Alice et Christie nous ont rejoint, elles nous ont dit que vous y étiez encore. Mais quand j'y suis retourné, vous… »

Elle le fit taire par un tendre baiser.

« Tu parles trop » pouffa-t-elle.

« Alors, t'étais où ? »

« Aux Trois Balais. On ne vous trouvait pas, alors on a prit une table, Allie et moi »

« Et elle est où ? »

« Encore là-bas »

« Heu… ? »

« Elle est chiante »

« D'accord »

« On rentre ? Je commence à vraiment avoir froid » gémit Lily en resserrant encore plus sa cape contre elle.

« Viens, il y a justement une calèche libre là »

Elle sourit et grimpa dedans.

« Au fait, tu voulais me parler de quoi, tout à l'heure ? »

« Oh… C'est assez délicat »

« Je t'écoute »

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, attendant patiemment ce qu'il devait lui dire.

« Judith »

« Merde »

« Je… Si tu veux pas en parler c'est pas grave, tu sais. Honnêtement, j'ai confiance en toi, si tu me dis que ce que cette peste de Strellia a dit est faux, je te croirais sur parole, je te le jure »

Elle inspira calmement. Comment tourner la chose ? _J'ai tué une fillette quand j'étais gamine ?_ Non, c'était vraiment pas la meilleure des solutions.

« C'était un accident »

Il ferma les yeux, se passa une main sur le visage. Alors c'était donc vrai ? Elle avait véritablement tuée une fillette.

« Je te promets que je ne suis pas une folle ou autre chose dans le genre. Judith et moi, on se connaissait depuis, qu'on avait quoi, trois ans. On était chez la même gardienne. Après, on a fait les maternelles et les primaires ensemble. Pendant l'été, j'allais chez elle et vice-versa. C'était comme une sœur pour moi. Avec Petunia et Judith, on était inséparable, bien que ma sœur soit plus âgée de deux ans que moi »

Il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux.

« C'était ma voisine. Nos parents étaient très proches. Tellement proches qu'il faisaient tout ensemble. Vraiment tout. Judith avait une sœur, Nadège. Une très belle fille. Je me rappelle, je rêvais de lui ressembler lorsque je grandirais. Elle avait au moins sept ans de plus que nous. Une année, on est tous parti en camping pendant les vacances de Pâques. Il y avait un rivière tout près et Judith et moi on y est allé. On avais neuf ans. Mon père avait promis de nous apprendre à nager pendant ces vacances-là. Trop tard. Judith voulait absolument aller de l'autre côté voir les fleurs bleues. Moi, j'avais trop la frousse. Elle est même pas arrivée à la moitié qu'elle a commencé à couler. Je me suis jetée à l'eau, j'ai essayé de la rattraper, mais je coulais avant même d'être près d'elle »

La calèche s'arrêta, mais Lily continuait son récit. Son menton tremblait, elle avait les yeux rivés sur ses mains et s'empêchait à tout prix de pleurer. James, en face d'elle, regardait par la fenêtre, attendant la suite.

« Ma sœur nous a vues et a appelé les parents. Mon père m'a repêché. Pour Judith, c'était trop tard. Depuis, plus de nouvelles. Ils ont déménagés »

« Mais… » Sa gorge était sèche. « Tu ne l'as pas… tuée »

« Bien sûr que si ! J'aurais pu l'en empêcher ! Je savais qu'elle ne savait pas nager et… Elle voulait tellement voir ces fleurs bleues, tu sais… Elle aimait tant les fleurs. Mes parents m'ont détestée d'avoir brisé leur amitié avec Julio et Carine, les parents de Judith. Ma sœur était la seule qui me défendait un peu. Et puis… »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la laissa se libérer.

« Je l'aimais tellement »

« Je sais »

« J'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal »

« Je sais »

« Elle aimait tellement les petites fleurs »

« C'est pas de ta faute »

« Je l'ai pas empêché… Elle voulait juste… Elle avait… Nadège m'a frappé ce jour là. Elle ne m'aimait pas. Elle m'a juré de me tuer pour ce que j'avais fait à sa sœur. Mes parents n'ont rien dit quand ils ont vu mes bleus et mon nez en sang. Ils savaient mais ils n'ont rien fait. Y'avais juste ma sœur, qui m'a soignée. Elle était si gentille… Elle a été très gentille avec moi après tout ça. Elle me protégeait dans la cour »

« Chht. On va rentrer. On va rentrer »

Il attrapa la robe emballée dans une housse noire et aida Lily à se relever.

Une fois dans la salle commune, Lily demanda à James de la laisser. Elle grimpa vite les marches et se roula en boule dans son lit de camp. Après s'être assurée d'être seule, elle souleva son oreiller et attrapa une photo moldue, pliée, usée par le temps.

« Je suis tellement désolée » bredouilla-t-elle à la petite blondinette qui souriait de toutes ses dents à l'objectif.

Elle repensa alors à tous ces moments passé ensemble, les Evans et les Flinch ne faisaient qu'une seule famille, unie pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Mais la mort de Judith n'avait pas été surmonté, par personne. Les parents de Lily ne le lui avaient jamais pardonné et lorsqu'il regardaient leur fille, ce n'était plus le regard chaleureux et rempli d'amour qu'elle leur avait connu mais un regard distant, craintif, froid.

C'est là que Pétunia et elle s'étaient rapprochées. Elle avait été une sorte de bouée de secours pour elle. Bien sûr, ça n'avait jamais été l'amour fou, mais elle la protégeait de ses parents, de leurs regards, de leur reproches muets,…

Mais lorsqu'elle avait reçue cette foutue lettre, une sorte de grand fossé s'était créé entre les deux sœurs. Pétunia ne l'avait plus soutenue, elle était devenue âcre vis-à-vis d'elle et ne s'empêchait plus de lui remémorer quelques… Souvenirs.

Il y a des jours comme ça, où elle regrettait d'être une sorcière, où elle voulait que ce soit comme avant, quand Judith était là, quand ses parents l'aimaient encore de la même façon, quand elle ne devait pas se réveiller en sueur, les yeux froids de Nadège imprimés devant ses yeux, quand elle n'avait pas la mort de sa meilleure amie, de sa sœur sur la conscience, quand elle était encore une petite fille innocente, insouciante.

« J'aimerais tellement que tu sois avec moi, ici »

* * *

**Merci**


	31. Doublette

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout est à JK Rowling.

**_Rating :_** K+

**_Correctrice :_** Anne-Laure0617 ( **N/A** - _MERCI !_ )

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_** Petite embrouille entre Allie et Lily, et James apprend ce qu'il s'est passé avec Judith.

**_Note de la correctrice :_ **Quelle fin de chapitre triste, j'ai eu du mal à le lire et le corriger, sans une pensée triste...

**_Note de Moûa :_** Hello hello ! Tout d'abord je suis désolée du retard mais j'avais prévenu que ça viendrait beaucoup moins fréquemment. Deux chapitres d'un coup pour plus de simplicité, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ! Hum, d'accord… :)

**_Deuxième note de Moûa:_** Merci à Mika ( Moui, un peu triste, mais je sais pas écrire des choses vraiment joyeuses… Merci pour les compliments ) et à Lor ( Merci, c'est plaisant ) pour leur reviews !

**_Troisième note de Moûa:_** Un énorme merci à ma Bel'O qui me manque fort… Genre j'espère qu'msn va pas planté vingt ans parce que c'est nul comme ça. T'as encore des tas de choses à me raconter à propos de l'Angleterre !

* * *

°° Chapitre 30 : Récapitulatif des personnages °°

_Voilà, nous sommes tout de même à presque 30 chapitres et j'imagine bien que vous vous emmêlez les pinceaux avec tous ces personnages différents. Surtout que vous ne lisez pas que ma fic et que les meilleurs amis ont toujours des noms, caractères et passés différents. C'est pas un passage que vous êtes obligés de lire c'est pourquoi je le combine avec un autre chapitre, pour pas plomber le fait d'avoir un nouveau chapitre en ligne !_

**Lily Evans :** Côté physique, je la vois mince, mais pas maigre, des cheveux roux jusque sous les omoplates, des beaux yeux verts en amende, un visage ovale avec de fins traits. Elle est pas spécialement grande. Pour ce qui est de son caractère, je dirais butée, colérique, intelligente, assez impatiente, elle s'attache vite aux gens mais peut s'en détacher rapidement, sensible, pleurnicharde et rancunière. 

**James Potter : **Côté physique, chacun le voit un peu différemment. Moi, je le vois comme quelqu'un d'assez grand, genre dans les alentours du mètre 85, bronzé mais vraiment pas trop fort, avec une tignasse indomptable noir corbeau, des yeux brun entourés de lunettes ronde ( comme celles d'Harry ), avec une démarche sûr de lui, frôlant l'arrogance pure. Côté caractère, c'est quelqu'un de fière, avec un ego surdimensionné, une sensibilité bien cachée mais existante, il a peur d'affronter ses sentiments, l'amitié est quelque chose de très important pour lui, est follement amoureux de sa Lily, est un sacré farceur, plein de malice, a de la joie de vivre ( bon, ok, dans ma fic on dirait pas trop mais bon… )

**Remus Lupin :** Côté physique, je le vois comme quelqu'un de grand, avec des cheveux blonds-chatains un peu en volume qui tombent sur le front, des yeux bleus foncés ( un peu comme le ciel qu'on voit la nuit ) entourés des fameuses cernes foncées, avec une carrure forte et musclée ( pas bodybuildée non plus hein ! ) et avec un visage assez… Enigmatique. Pour le caractère, mon Remus à moi est sympathique avec tout le monde et ne montre que peu son véritable visage, sa véritable nature si je puis dire. Je ne le vois pas comme quelqu'un s'empêchant totalement de vivre puisqu'il est sortit avec Christie, mais il se freine pour certaines choses à cause de sa lycanthropie, c'est certain. Il n'est pas facilement irritable et est quelqu'un de très tolérant ( encore dû à son état de lycanthropie ).

**Sirius Black :** Physiquement, il est le plus grand des quatre Maraudeurs. Ses cheveux sont Bruns-noirs ( foncés en tous les cas ) et longs. Je dis longs, mais pour un garçon hein, je ne le vois pas avec, genre, une queue de cheval. Non, ses cheveux arrivent un peu plus bas que les oreilles, au dessus des épaules et ne sont pas raides, mais pas en volume ( compris ? ), des yeux un peu étirés parce que je le vois souriant ( comment ça il est pas super souriant dans ma fic ? ) de couleur noir. Le caractère est assez difficile à expliquer. Il tient énormément à ses amis, ça c'est un fait. De cela, il est jaloux et possessif envers eux, il a du mal à accepter qu'on blesse ses proches. Autrement, je pense qu'il a beaucoup d'humour, même si je le montre rarement ( la fic est loin d'être humoristique, alors bon… ). Il a, à l'instar de James, un ego surdimensionné, et est quelque peu orgueilleux.

**Peter Pettigrew :** J'ai eu du mal avec lui. Parce qu'au début, je pensais qu'il était complètement inutile, mais j'ai compris que sans lui, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire, et que tout se trame plus ou moins autour de lui. Je voulais lui donner un côté humain ( chose qui est arrivé très, voir trop, tard dans cette fic ) et je pense que j'ai réussi. Peter est une personne mal dans sa peau qui a un réel malaise par rapport à James, Remus et Sirius, parce qu'il se sent inférieur face à eux. Il a l'impression qu'il ne fait pas le poids par rapport à leur beauté, leur humour, leur popularité et leur intelligence. Alors que, selon mi, c'est faux. J'ai vraiment envie de faire que les gens l'apprécie dans ma fic, que les lecteurs se rendent compte qu'il est important et que, pour qu'il trahisse ses amis, c'est parce qu'il était vraiment mal et que Voldemort lui a promit quelque chose qui l'a réellement tenté. Voilà. Physiquement, Peter est de petite taille et un peu rondouillard ( pas gros ). Il a des petits yeux foncés, un peu comme ceux d'une petite souris ou d'un rat et ses cheveux ont la couleur de la vieille paille ( blond tirant sur le gris très clair ) avec une sorte de coupe au bol. Il a un visage rond et un air timide.

**Beth Strellia :** Beth a des yeux bleus-gris et de longs cheveux noirs. Elle était batteuse dans l'équipe de Quiddich de sa maison avant de se faire virer pour mauvaise conduite. Elle est quelqu'un de très dynamique mais sérieuse quand il le faut, jalouse et est rancunière. Elle est née de parents moldus et est enfant unique.

**Aliénore Lester :** Elle débarque fraîchement d'Amérique pour achever sa septième année à Poudlard. Pourquoi ? À découvrir plus tard… Côté physique, je la vois faire le mètre 75, avec des cheveux blonds et raides ainsi que de grands yeux bleus clairs.

Christie Nester : Appelée plus communément Chris, elle a des yeux bleu marines en amende et une chevelure blonde ondulée. Elle est quelqu'un calme et reposée. Elle est née de mère moldue et de père sorcier. Elle a un frère jumeau, Jordan, qui est également 7e année chez les Gryffondors. Après être sortie longtemps avec Remus, la voilà célibataire. Nathan Flinning : Serdaigle et Préfet en Chef, il s'entend(ait) bien avec Lily au point qu'ils deviennent très proches. Il est également joueurs dans l'équipe de Quiddich de sa maison. 

**Jordan Nester :** C'est le frère jumeau de Christie, à Gryffondor également.

**Mariana Spafelt :** C'est la Préfète de Serdaigle.

**Mr Strellini :** C'est le professeur de Potion, également directeur de la maison Serpentard.

**Mr Naguels :** C'est le professeur d'Etude des moldus.

**Mr Binns :** C'est un professeur fantôme qui donne cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

**Mme Nowells :** C'est le professeur de Divination.

**Albus Dumbledore :** C'est le directeur de Poudlard.

**Minerva McGonagaal :** C'est le professeur de Métamorphose et également la directrice de la Maison Gryffondor.

**Mme Chourave :** C'est le professeur de Botanique et la directrice des

**Mattew McKlent :** Il est vaguement sorti avec Lily en cinquième année mais c'était surtout pour le sexe, et Lily a mit fin à cette 'relation'.

**Sœur Nathastène :** C'est la gardienne de la porte de la salle commune des Prefets-en-Chefs

**Dorothy Sanders :** Fanatique des Maraudeurs.

**Marie-Clara :** Fanatique des Maraudeurs.

**Angie :** C'est pareil, pathétique.

**Alexandra Newells :** Fanatique des Maraudeurs. Encore ? C'est effrayant !

Marianne Fysther : Elle est sortie avec James quand Lily faisait son premier séjour à l'infirmerie 

**Lucius Malfoy :** C'est le cousin d'Aliénore. Ils étaient proche quand ils étaient petits. Maintenant, il lui conseil de se rallier à la cause de Voldemort et d'être un espion pour eux chez les Akhlaë.

**Klaÿthas :** C'est le ( la ) Maître suprême des Akhlaë ( les Fées de la forêt ), elle veut qu'Allie soit à sa merci, qu'elle se soumette à elle pour tuer les Moldus.

**Malneÿa :** C'est le Guide qui suit Allie depuis ses débuts pour qu'elle apprenne à maîtriser ses pouvoirs et son énergie magique.

**Geoffrey Kartan :** Il invite Allie à aller avec lui à Prés au Lard juste après sa rupture avec Sirius mais elle refuse.

**Frank Londubat :** Pas grand chose à dire sur lui à part qu'il est quelqu'un de simple et qu'il sort avec Alice.

**Alice Nobels :** Elle sort avec Frank et s'entend bien avec Lily et Christie.

**Charleine :** Christie lui donne parfois des cours pour ne pas qu'elle soit noyer par le boulot ou quand elle ne comprends pas quelque chose.

**Mathéo :** C'est le petit garçon atteint de la leucémie que Pompom a soigné il y a quelques années et qui est mort. Une de ses amies avait collé une étoile fluorescente au dessus de son lit, dans l'infirmerie, pour qu'elle le protège.

**Petunia Evans :** C'est la sœur de Lily. 

**Judith Flinch :** Une petite blondinette. C'était la meilleure amie de Lily quand elles étaient plus petites. Lorsqu'elles ont eu neuf ans, elles ne savaient pas nager et Judith est allé dans l'eau. Elle s'est noyé. Lily s'en tient pour responsable et le reste des Evans aussi, excepté Pétunia, présente au moment de l'évènement.

**Nadège Flinch :** C'est la sœur de Judith.

* * *

**_Note de Moûa :_** Hum, j'ai eu vraiment du mal à écrire ce chapitre. Je sais pas pourquoi, le fait que j'y mette le passage du bal me bloquait un peu. Mais j'ai réussit à détourner, enfin vous verrez… Le chapitre est fait sans seconde relecture de ma part parce que j'ai peu de temps à consacrer ce soir. Les RAR's du chapitre précédant vont suivre dans le we, je suis désolée que ça se passe comme ça mais honnêtement, j'ai peu de temps pour moi. 

°° Chapitre 31 : Merveilleux bal de Noël °°

« Lily ! »

« T'es pas obligée de me hurler dans les oreilles, je t'entends parfaitement » grogna-t-elle.

« Tu… Tu n'es pas encore habillée ? » s'exclama Christie, à la limite de l'outrage.

« Écoute, le bal ne commence pas avant dix-neuf heure et il est que dix-huit heures trente… Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi je devrais déjà être habillée »

Effectivement, aujourd'hui, en ce 18 décembre, le fameux et tant attendu bal de Noël aura lieux. Les filles les plus coquettes se préparaient depuis le début de l'après-midi, mais celles qui, comme Lily, ne prenaient pas spécialement part aux échanges de conseils, de sorts pour les cheveux ou de crèmes de soins pour la peau, c'était une journée comme les autres. Agacée, elle resserra la serviette jaune d'œuf sous ses aisselles puis lança un regard frustré à Christie.

« Je déteste les bals, je déteste quand les nanas du dortoir se mettent à jouer à la poupée Barbie sur l'une ou l'autre et je déteste encore plus quand _mon_ lit de camp est infestée de tube et produits en tout genre ! »

« Oh, je vois… **Les fiiiiiilles** ! » hurla-t-elle.

Des têtes féminines apparurent par la porte de la salle de bain, un air choqué au visage. Rare était les fois où Christie leur adressait la parole mais en plus si c'était pour leur hurler dessus, merci bien.

« Vous allez virez vos affaires de mon lit. Vous vous croyez où ? On est pas dans un magasin, c'est pas un étalage de fruits et légumes ici. Vos cochonneries, gardez-les chez vous »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? James s'est rendu compte de la coincée que t'étais et il a finalement refusé de s'affiché avec toi au bal ? Ou peut-être que tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour te payer une crème de soin pour la peau… »

« Amanda, quand on t'auras siffler, t'ouvriras la poubelle qui te sert de bouche. En attendant, virez vos affaires de mon lit »

Dignement, elle traversa le dortoir, une trousse violette à la main, et y jeta furieusement toutes ses affaires.

« Tu as oublié ta peinture » grogna Lily en désignant un tube de fond de teint.

Rageusement, elle revint sur ses pas, attrapa le tube et claqua la porte de la salle de bain. La rouquine leva les yeux aux ciel et s'abaissa pour tirer la malle d'Allie de sous son ancien lit.

« Lily, si tu te calmais un peu… Ou si tu me racontais ce qui n'allait pas ? »

« Tout va bien, fiche-moi la paix » siffla-t-elle.

Christie haussa les épaules puis se retourna vers son lit pour étaler de nombreux colliers et boucles d'oreilles. Lily sortit sa robe, emballée dans une housse noir. Elle la plaça devant elle et se regarda d'un œil critique dans le miroir de plain-pied accroché au mur.

« Elle est magnifique ! » s'écria Christie.

« Je crois que j'aurais pas dût la prendre. Elle m'a coûté tellement cher pour une robe que je ne mettrais qu'une seule fois… »

« Enfin, Lily ! Tu pourras la mettre au bal de fin d'année si tu veux. Et puis, ne sois pas si rabat-joie… Un bal est quelque chose d'exceptionnel. James va nous faire une syncope en te voyant. Allez, enfile-la ! »

« Pourquoi on organise des choses aussi stupides ? » grinça-t-elle.

« Au début de l'année, tu sautais de joie rien qu'à cette idée ! Et encore, tu n'avais pas de cavalier en tête. Maintenant que tu en as un, je ne vois franchement pas pourquoi tu te prends la tête comme ça. Moi, j'y vais seule, et j'en suis enchantée ! »

« Toi, tu es incontestable inconsciente, voilà mon avis »

« Et elle ne te l'a pas demandé » Allie glissa dans la pièce en lui faisant un clin d'œil, mais Lily se détourna, ne voulant pas entamer de conversation.

« Tu viens d'où ? »

« J'étais allé parler avec Sirius » Elle haussa les épaules puis se dirigea vers son lit devant lequel elle s'accroupit pour tirer sa grosse male.

« Eeeet ? » s'empressa de demander Christie.

« Et rien du tout, il veut bien m'accompagner au bal » « En tant qu'amis » ajouta-t-elle devant le regards moqueur de la jeune fille.

« Mouais. De toute façon, je sens que ce bal va être mortellement rasoir » ne put s'empêcher de critiquer Lily.

« Je ne sais pas. Après tout, ça peut encore être sympa, si on passe la soirée entre nous »

« Je ne sais pas »

« Enfile ta robe et ferme-la »

Allie et Christie s'habillèrent rapidement. Seule Lily prenait tout son temps. Quand il fut dix-huit heures cinquante, Allie lança un regard menaçant à la rouquine pour qu'elle daigne enfiler sa tenue.

« Ecoutez, je vous promet de m'habiller et tout, je vous rejoints »

« Pas à m… »

« Sortez, je vous dis. Je vous rejoints »

« On est en bas. Et dépêche-toi, tu vois quand même bien que tu es la dernière ! » s'exclama Christie, une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

Elle acquieça.

En vérité, elle ne voulait pas vraiment aller à ce bal, et encore moins y participer. En temps normal, rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir que ce genre de festivités. Elle adorait danser, et il est vrai que passer une soirée le nez dans le cou de James ne lui aurait pas déplu, mais elle avait la tête ailleurs. Le problème, c'est qu'en tant que Préfète-en-Chef, elle se devait d'ouvrir le bal avec Nathan. Non, merci. Et voir toutes ces filles glousser, ces garçons au sourires ravageurs draguer et ces professeurs aux regards inquisiteurs… Encore moins. Depuis que Beth avait dit tout haut ce qu'il c'était plus ou moins passé avec Judith, tout avait dérapé. Non pas que se soit toujours voulu. Le peu de personnes présente à ce moment là avaient apparemment été soumit à un délicat sortilège d'amnésie vu que la _nouvelle_ n'avait pas été ébruitée. Son altercation fumante avec Allie lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard n'avait pas été effacée de sa mémoire, elle. Au contraire, plus elle y repensait, plus elle lui paraissait déplacée, voire grossière. Et depuis, elle n'avait plus vraiment parlé avec Allie, ou alors pour de simples commentaires brefs. Parler à James de Judith lui avait fait du bien, vraiment. Seulement… En parler lui avait fait également beaucoup de mal. Tous ces mauvais souvenirs étaient revenus en masse. Ça lui était insupportable. Et bien qu'il lui ait dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute, la culpabilité que ses parents lui avaient fait portés sur ses épaule depuis ce jour morbide ne s'était plus jamais envolé, même sous ces belles paroles. Et Sirius, Remus et Peter… Ils la regardent avec une telle pitié que s'en est vexant, gênant.

« Lily »

Merde.

« Tu… Tu n'es pas encore habillée ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Qui t'as laissé entré ? » siffla-t-elle.

« Heu… Et bah en fait un groupe est sorti et je suis passé par le portrait et une gamine de première est montée avec moi, mais… »

« Je t'avais demandée de me foutre la paix, de ne plus m'adresser la parole. Quand vas-tu enfin décider de lâcher du lest ? Je ne veux plus rien à voir à faire avec toi. Je ne peux être plus claire » Sa voix tranchait comme une lame de métal venant d'être aiguisée.

« D'accord, je vois. Seulement, tu dois aller au bal et tu n'y étais pas »

« Et elle va y aller »

Lily roula des yeux. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Alors quoi, Merlin s'acharnait sur elle ? Une magnifique altercation petit-copain/ex-meilleur ami. Le pied. Merci. Alors que Nathan se trouvait face à elle, les yeux presque suppliant, James se tenait de tout son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq dans l'embrasure de la porte lançant des éclairs de ses beaux yeux chocolats crispés de colère. Christie se tenait timidement derrière lui se tripotant nerveusement les mains.

Ah, elle pouvait bien être gênée. Le soir du bal, il y aurait une belle raclée entre deux mecs se battant pour elle. Un beau carnage, en effet.

« Et qui te dis que je vais y aller ? Bon, Nathan, tu dégages. Tout de suite »

Il haussa les épaules et dépassa James qui s'était décalé pour le laisser passer. Lily vit Christie lui adresser un sourire d'excuse avant d'arborer une mine froide à l'adresse du Serdaigle et de s'en aller avec lui.

« Tu es sérieuse ? »

« Bien sûr »

« Lily… Les gens attendent, en bas. Ils trépignent devant l'entrée. Dumbledore ne veut pas ouvrir les portes sans avoir parlé aux Préfets-en-Chef. Je te raccompagne ici après, si tu veux. On passera une soirée pépère à nous deux »

« Je t'avoue que… Je n'ai même pas envie de me pointer là-bas »

« Je te traînerais s'il le faut. Tu ne vas tout de même pas faire attendre le directeur ! Ne me dis pas que tu t'en fiche, je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas le cas »

« D'accord » soupira-t-elle.

La pensée que tout le monde n'attendait qu'elle la faisait sourire. Intérieurement, bien sûr. Extérieurement, elle se sentait las, poussiéreuse et froissée. Comme un vieil album photo qu'on retrouve après des années passé dans une malle au grenier. Belle comparaison. Lily attrapa la housse qui enveloppait sa robe jusque dans la salle de bain où elle s'enferma pour la passer. Elle se sentait extrêmement ridicule dans cet accoutrement. L'idée même de se montrer comme ça devant tout le monde la rendait déjà nerveuse. Alors c'était ça, le trac ? Pas génial comme sensation dans le fin fond du ventre, mais elle allait devoir faire avec. James avait raison, elle n'allait pas faire attendre le directeur. Ce vieux fou beaucoup trop intelligent était réellement capable d'attendre des heures durant qu'elle daigne se pointer avant d'ouvrir les portes de la grande salle. Elle l'adorait, de vieux ridée aux allures de grand-père ! Quand elle ouvrit la porte, la tête à pétard l'attendait toujours, droit comme un I, au même endroit.

« Tu es magnifique » dit-il, se permettant un sourire admiratif.

« Je ne compte vraiment pas rester des heures habillées ainsi alors voilà ce qu'on va faire : on se pointe là-bas, je fais cette foutu danse et on reviens ici. Ou dans la salle commune, c'est pareil pour moi » Elle haussa les épaules puis le prit par la main et ils sortirent.

James rit. Elle était un peu étrange ces derniers temps, mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui en vouloir. Cette sale peste de Beth allait payer, un jour ou l'autre, pour les sordidités qu'elle lui avait sortie. Et dire qu'avant, c'était une de ses meilleures amies ! Et ben, quel exemple d'amitié elle fait. Tout avait vraiment changé depuis l'année passé. D'abord parce que le groupe formé par Beth, Christie et Lily était bien modifié. Beth était devenue une garce et Allie avait débarqué de Salem. Sirius était tombé amoureux d'elle mais ce foutu Nathan s'en était mêlé. En toute sincérité, il n'avait rien compris à cet espèce de triangle Sirius/Allie/Nathan, mais il ne voulait même pas entendre parler du Serdaigle ! Lily et lui sortaient ensemble, alors qu'avant, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il devait avoir sûrement bien mûri… Depuis le temps qu'elle lui hurlait qu'il n'était qu'un petit prétentieux immature doublé d'un ego tellement énorme qu'elle se demandait bien comment il arrivait encore à se regarder dans une glace sans en vomir. Rien qu'à ce souvenir, il réprima une grimace. Il était tellement puérile, à cette époque. Et dire qu'il pensait qu'une fois qu'Allie serait sortie de l'infirmerie, tout se passerait pour le mieux. Il pensait qu'ils seraient tous réunis et qu'ils débattraient de la meilleure manière d'aider Allie avec son problème de mutation-truc-chose. Il s'était bien trompé.

Il sentit une petite pression autour de ses doigts qui le fit revenir au monde réel. Lily le regardait, apparemment inquiète. Il l'interrogea du regard.

« Je te demandais si ça ne te dérangeais pas qu'on passe la soirée à nous deux plutôt qu'avec les autres… Je sais que Sirius et les autres attendaient vraiment beaucoup de cette soirée. Je t'ai entendu discuté avec lui, tu avais l'air impatient d'y être. Ça ne me dérange pas que tu reste là-bas, tu sais. Je peux très bien passer une bonne soirée seule » Elle luis fit un sourire – forcé – pour souligner ses paroles.

« Je préfère de loin passer une soirée en tête à tête avec toi » Il lui colla un baiser sur les lèvres puis il la colla contre lui, enroulant un bras autour de ses hanches.

« Je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi. Quoi que tu puisse dire, tu attendais cette soirée avec impatience »

« Pour être avec toi. Ecoute, si tu préfère que je te laisse seule dis-le moi. Sinon, j'ai déjà quelques bonnes idées pour faire passer le temps » Il lui fit un sourire malicieux.

« Allons-y » dit-elle, cillant sous les regards langoureux qu'il lui jetait.

Elle lui attrapa la main et ils marchèrent en silence. Plus ils avançaient, plus ils entendait le brouhaha d'agacement augmenter. Gênée, elle baissa les yeux sur ses souliers.

« Ils ne diront rien. Ils ont plutôt intérêt » murmura-t-il affectueusement.

Serdaigles, Gryffondors, Serpentards, Poufsouflles, ils les regardèrent tous agacés, mais ne dirent rien. Attendre trente-cinq minutes pour que la Préfète-en-Chef daigne faire son apparition était quelque chose d'assez frustrant, pour toutes maisons confondue. Et Lily s'en rendait bien compte.

« Miss Evans, nous n'attendions plus que vous » lança joyeusement le directeur avant de lever le bras pour ouvrir les portes.

Dans un grincement sinistre, elles s'ouvrirent, offrant aux élèves une vue somptueuse et nouvelle de leur réfectoire. Bien entendu, les quatre grandes tables avaient été troquées pour de multiple tables rondes éparpillées dans toute la salle. Sur chacune d'elles, des mets divin attendaient sagement d'être mangés. Un orchestre symphonique, installé à la place de la grande table des professeurs, jouait une paisible mélodie, couvrant à peine les exclamations des élèves. Les élèves attendirent patiemment que Dumbledore ouvre le repas, mais il n'en fit rien.

« On fait quoi ? »

« Voyons, Christie, tu ne veux quand même pas qu'on laisse un tel festin refroidire ? » dit Peter, horrifié.

« Tu dis ça juste parce que t'as faim. Mais d'habitude, il nous fait un discours… »

« La nourriture t'appelle, alors assieds-toi » Sirius l'attrapa par le bras et la lâcha que quand elle fut assise.

La petite bande s'était prise une table un peu à l'écart, près d'un mur en pierre. Lily jetait des regards furieux vers le directeur, fulminant.

« Lily, détends-toi ! Pourquoi tu ne goûterais pas cette côte à la sauce bêchamelle ? Je t'assure, c'est divin » sourit Peter.

« J'en ai rien à foutre. Je vais le tuer, ce vieux fou »

« Ecoute, c'est pas grave. C'était sans doute prévu »

« Bien sûr que non ! C'est moi qui ai fais le programme, je sais bien comment devait se dérouler la soirée »

Elle croisa rageusement les bras sur sa poitrine, lançant de magnifiques étincelles avec ses yeux. Allie interrogea James du regard mais il secoua la tête, ne voulant pas entrer dans les détails. Remus était fatigué par sa dernière pleine-lune, et ça se voyait. Il ne prenait pas part à la conversation, mangeait pour cinq et les cernes qui creusaient son visage lui donnait un air fantomatique. Christie bavardait gaiement avec Sirius et ça semblait passionnant si on en voyait leur mine concentré.

Presque une heure plus tard, le calvaire de Lily prit fin quand le barbu annonça que les Préfets-en-Chefs allaient ouvrir le bal. Elle se leva, toujours furieuse et se planta au centre de la salle, regardant Nathan arriver avec nonchalance.

« Ne te presse surtout pas » lui murmura-t-elle avec agacement lorsqu'il posa ses mains ses reins.

« Je suis contente que tu sois venue. Je ne me serais pas vu danser seul »

« Tu me fais chier. Je n'avais aucune envie de venir ici. Et remonte ta main » grinça-t-elle.

Elle détestait ce moment. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux comme s'ils étaient un couple de nouveau mariés. Elle voyait toutes ces filles glousser dans leur robes bouffantes. Ridicule, se dit-elle. Discrètement, elle releva le décolleter de la sienne. Allie lui avait fait acheter ce genre de robe sans bretelles qui vous donnent l'impression que vos seins vont, d'une minute à l'autre, être à l'air. Les dernières notes retentirent quand elle détacha ses mains du coup de Nathan. Elle le menaça du regard pour qu'il relâche sa taille alors que de nombreux couples les rejoignant sur la piste improvisée devant l'orchestre.

« Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on discute, tous les deux ? » demanda-t-il, ses mains bien fixées sur sa chute de rein.

Du coin de l'œil, Lily vit James les regarder avec agacement.

« Ecoute, je t'ai déjà dis tout ce que j'avais à dire. Je te conseil de me lâcher si tu ne veux pas avoir à faire à James »

Il tourna la tête vers la table à laquelle toute la petite bande les regardait puis retira sa main.

« S'il te plait »

« Je dois y aller »

Étrangement, elle se sentie peinée de le laisser là, mais elle se dirigea vers la petite table à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quand elle l'atteint, James était déjà debout. Elle sourit, s'excusa auprès des autres puis l'accompagna pour sortir. Ils rejoignirent rapidement leur salle commune, s'installèrent dans un divan et se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre. Lily eut une agréable idée qu'elle partagea avec lui.

« Que dirais-tu de voir à quoi ressemble une chambre de Préfète-en-Chef ? »

Un doux sourire naquit sur les lèvres du garçon.

« Allons-y »

Il se leva et tendit la main à la rouquine pour qu'elle en fasse autant. En un rien de temps, ils se retrouvèrent devant le tableau de la Sœur Nathastène qui leur cèda le passage en échange du mot de passe. Elle fit visiter les lieux au garçon.

« C'est… Un endroit intellectuel ! »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Ne sois pas trop impressionné par les livres, si tu regardais les titres, tu ne dirais plus la même chose ! »

« Ne me tente pas ! Au fait, comment était la réunion des préfets ? »

« Très bien » Elle sourit. « Je crois que les cinquièmes années étaient vraiment excités à l'idée de ce bal. Tant mieux »

« Tu me montre ta chambre ? » dit-il après avoir sourit.

Elle lui prit la main, le guidant vers sa chambre. Chambre où elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus mit les pieds depuis l'accident de James. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle sourit. Tous ses souvenirs se trouvaient ici. Elle laissa James visiter par lui même et ouvrit les portes de l'armoire pour sortir quelques affaires qu'elle posa sur son lit. Après s'être éclipsée quelques minutes pour passer un large jeans et un sweat confortable, elle continua à rassembler maintes et maintes affaires sur son lit. Rapidement, elle en arriva à un tas assez conséquent. Le garçon avait finit depuis longtemps et, assis sur le tapis, la taquinait.

« Mais puisque je te dis que je ne la met jamais ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu l'as mise dans ta pile ? »

« Parce que… Oh ! et puis de toute façon, elle est confortable »

Elle se rua sur lui pour attraper une chemise de nuit aux illustrations enfantines qu'il gardait entre ses mains.

« Tu serais très sexy là-dedans » dit-il avec un sourire, limite pervers, aux lèvres.

« Te moque pas de moi, j'aime pas ça » soupira-t-elle, réussissant enfin à arracher le tissus de ses mains.

Elle s'agenouilla devant le petit meuble à côté de son lit et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit une lourde boite à chaussure qu'elle posa devant elle. Avec un sourire, elle fit signe à James de la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit. Il appuya son dos contre le lit et attendit avec un sourire indulgent.

« Je vais te partager ma vie »

« Tu es tellement mystérieuse » Il lui colla un tendre baiser sur la tempe.

« Les seules fois où on a parlé de mes souvenirs, ça a viré au drame. Je voudrais te montrer que ma famille est tout de même chouette, qu'il y a aussi de bons moments. Je suis désolée, pour la première fois. Tu avais été tellement gentil de m'écouter et… Oh ! rien qu'y penser, je suis gênée. Je n'aurais jamais dût être si glaçante quand tu es venu après. Mais passons, je veux qu'il n'y ait que des bons moments ce soir »

Elle fit glisser la boite devant elle, en face de James, puis ouvrit le couvercle. Cette boite était remplie de photos, de papiers en tout genre et d'objets insolites. Les souvenirs de Lily, sa vie. A voir ça sous ses yeux, elle eut un sourire ému. Elle sortit une première photo qu'elle lui tendit.

« J'avais sept ans. Petunia et moi, on adorait faire du cheval et, pour nos bons bulletins, mon père nous avait emmener faire une promenade à cheval. Comme tu peux le voir, j'étais tétanisée ! Ce cheval était u monstre, il obéissait pas, enfin bref, une vraie terreur. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait rit ! Quand mon père nous a rejoint, il ne faisait que sourire en nous voyant si heureuses… »

Durant toute la soirée, Lily partagea des moments de sa vie avec James. Mélangés à des éclats de rire, des tendres baisers et des souvenirs complice, ils passèrent une excellente soirée. Ils finirent enlacés – et habillés – dans le grand baldaquins de la chambre de la Préfète-en-Chef.

* * *

**Bonnes vacances de Pâques**

**Merci**


	32. Instants souvenirs

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout est à JK Rowling.

**_Rating :_** K+

**_Correctrice :_** Anne-Laure0617 ( **N/A** - _MERCI !_ )

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_** Le bal a lieu et Lily et James préfèrent s'éclipser pour passer une chouette petite soirée entre eux.

**_Note de Moûa :_** Ce chapitre ne va pas se passer sous forme de flash-back parce que je n'aime pas spécialement cette formule mais je vais simplement mettre les dialogues du « passé » en italique, pour plus de compréhension. Ça vient plus tôt que prévu parce que je pars et que je ne serais de retour que vendredi. Je pense à tout :)

**_Deuxième note de Moûa:_** J'ai eu un peu du mal à pondre ce chapitre, j'espère que ça ne se ressentira pas trop. Il est fort court mais bon…

* * *

°° Chapitre 32 : Instants souvenirs °°

Si passer une excellente soirée voulait dire être entre amis, rire, s'amuser, ne pas se soucier du regard que les autres portent sur vous, manger à sa faim et se fabriquer de nombreux souvenirs, alors oui, Aliénore Lester avait passé une soirée mémorable. Bien que sa meilleure et première amie de Poudlard n'était passée qu'en coup de vent sans même lui adresser la parole et que James, un ami cher à son cœur, avait fait pareil, tout en bavardant quelques instants avec elle, la soirée fut riche en émotion. Il ne s'était rien passé d'exceptionnel, mais pour Allie, avoir des amis et être avec eux signifiait tout.

Lorsque le couple Potter, comme Sirius se plaisait à les nommer, disparut dans la foule en direction de la salle commune, Remus lui proposa d'aller danser. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Sirius faire pareil avec Christie, laissant Peter pitoyablement seul autour de la table ronde et, malheureusement, vide. Et voilà pourquoi, dès que la valse prit fin, elle s'excusa auprès de Remus, qui trouva une charmante cavalière avec qui partager la danse suivante, pour rejoindre Peter. Elle s'affala sur la chaise à sa gauche, souriante. Le pauvre semblait au bord des larmes, tremblant comme une feuille, les jambes rassemblées sous sa chaise et les mains coincées entre ses cuisses. Il leva à peine ses petits yeux sur elle, qu'elle y lut toute la peine du monde. Ne sachant pas que faire, elle attrapa une mousse au chocolat qu'elle dégusta silencieusement. Lorsqu'elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers le garçon, elle vit ses joues complètement humidifiées et elle craqua.

_« Peter, que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour dehors ? »_

Sur le coup, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait. En y repensant, cette idée était vraiment bien. Peter avait déjà une bien piètre image de lui, alors si les gens se moquaient de lui parce qu'il pleurait, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver cette vision.

_« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »_

Il haussa les épaules.

_« Tu n'as pas à te sentir ridicule ou stupide parce que tu pleures… Je veux dire, ça arrive à tout le monde. Et c'est plutôt bien, en vérité. »_

_« T'as déjà vu James, Sirius ou Remus pleurer ? »_

Honnêtement, elle fut décontenancée par le ton dur qu'il avait utilisé. Le pauvre avait l'air si misérable. Il faut avouer que Dame Nature n'avait pas été fort généreuse avec l'aîné des Pettigrew. De petite taille, un peu bouboule, les sourcils abondants, les cheveux rêches bruns clairs, des dents de grandes taille et en avant… Rien n'était véritablement admirable, mis à part ses beaux yeux caramel. Mais il les baissait tellement souvent que peu avait eu l'occasion de les voir.

_« Ils ne le montrent pas, c'est tout. Et puis, une personne n'est pas l'autre… »_

_« C'est certain, personne ne peut être aussi pathétique que moi. Laid, stupide et inutile… Qui désirerait être comme moi ? Je suis un véritable looser. »_

_« C'est stupide, ce que tu racontes. Tout d'abord parce que tu n'es pas un looser. Les loosers n'ont pas d'amis alors que toi tu en as des merveilleux ! »_

_« Qui me traînent comme un fardeau. Ils ne savent jamais que faire de moi ! »_

_« Peter ! Comment peux-tu dire ce genre de choses alors qu'on tient tous à toi ? Et il n'y a pas que Sirius, Remus ou James, il y a également Lily, Christie et moi. »_

Il frotta ses yeux d'un revers de manche. Ils avaient atteint la sortie, se faufilant entre les couples se bécotant avec ardeurs et les plus jeunes se matant avec avidité. L'air était glacial et la neige tombait en abondance sur la propriété de Poudlard.

_« Ecoute, sans doute que tu as du mal à croire ce que je te raconte parce qu'on a que très peu bavardé, toi et moi, mais je peux t'assurer que s'il t'arrivait quoi que se soit, on en serait tous vraiment chamboulé. Ne doute pas de notre amitié envers toi, c'est tout. »_

Il leva une paire d'yeux timide, souriant du coin de la bouche.

_« Je ne sais pas toi, mais j'ai un peu froid. Ça te dirait de rentrer et de, je sais pas moi, danser ? »_

Le sourire franc qui s'étalait d'une oreille à l'autre de son visage rond fit retourner son estomac, tellement c'était un spectacle émouvant. Curieusement, elle se sentait responsable de protéger Peter. Et voir qu'un vrai sourire pouvait illuminer son visage lui faisait du bien, mais savoir qu'elle en était la cause lui faisaient encore plus de bien. Elle lui tendit sur bras qu'il attrapa et ils rentrèrent ensemble, allant directement sur la piste rejoindre leurs amis pour danser.

**.oOo.**

Quand Sirius rejoint son lit ce soir là, ce fut avec un sourire de pleine satisfaction. Cette soirée avait été à la hauteur de ses attentes. Tout avait démarré sur des chapeaux de roues, à vrai dire. Quand les portes s'étaient – enfin – ouvertes, tous ses amis et lui s'étaient rassemblés autour d'une charmante table ronde. Bien qu'au début, ils avaient peu discuté, la suite avait été bien plus amusante. En fin de soirée, il avait organisé une sorte de concours de danse, ouvert à tous. Par couple, ils devaient danser le plus de temps possible sans s'arrêter. Lui, en bon fainéant qu'il était, s'était nommé juge, l'arbitre, le tout ce que vous voulez.

Remus avait kidnappé une ravissante blonde de Serdaigle, Christie et un certain Adam dansaient également ensemble et Peter faisait élégamment tournoyer Allie.

Etonnement, beaucoup d'élèves avaient voulu participer. Leur table ronde avait viré en table d'inscription et distribution des dossards. Le directeur était venu les féliciter pour leur ingénieuse et créative activité, proposant de trouver lui-même le prix qu'il annoncerait le lendemain au couple gagnant. Excités, encore plus d'élèves, toutes maisons confondues, s'étaient rués sur leur table. Christie s'était improvisée distributeur de numéros, Remus prenait les noms sur un parchemin et Allie annonçait les règles.

_« Aucun arrêt n'est autorisé sauf pour abandon, bien entendu. Vous avez bien naturellement droit à votre baguette pour vous ravitailler en boisson et nourriture uniquement. Toute tricherie entraînera à une disqualification ! Un champ de démarcation sera créé autour de vous pour que vous ne vous touchez pas entre concurrents. Il est obligatoire de danser sur le rythme de la musique joué par l'orchestre. Je crois que c'est à peu près tout… Ah oui, amusez-vous ! »_

Le professeur McGonagall, prenant ce concours improvisé très au sérieux, se désigna comme second juge, juge adjoint, arbitre ( adjoint ou second ), ou tout ce que vous voulez. Sirius n'eut pas trop le choix, mais en y repensant, se fut plutôt marrant de la voir se moquer, plus ou moins discrètement, des piètres danseurs. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à, tout comme Sirius, venir tapoter sur l'épaule d'un couple ou l'autre pour leur annoncer qu'ils n'étaient pas sur le rythme ou qu'ils avaient dépassé le champ de démarcation. Une magnifique jeune fille accompagnait le garçon partout pour rayer les noms de la liste que Remus avait faite auparavant.

Quand finalement, l'avant dernier couple abandonna, à bout de souffle et en sueur, Léo et Sotilya étaient à la limite de s'écrouler par terre en remarquant qu'ils avaient gagné le prix. Quel prix, tout le monde le découvrirait le lendemain au petit déjeuner. Mais quelle satisfaction il pouvait voir dans leur yeux, s'en était vraiment épatant !

Sirius se retourna dans ses couvertures. Après tout, ce n'était pas si compliqué de faire plaisir aux gens… Il repensa à sa danse avec Allie. Cette fille était la tentation incarnée. Il avait encore l'impression d'avoir une de ses mains dans le creux de ses reins et l'autre qui serrait doucement mais fermement sa main. Il voyait encore ses yeux pétiller alors qu'il la faisait tourner sur elle-même et il sentait son souffle chaud dans le creux de son cou lorsqu'ils avaient enchaînés avec un slow apaisant. Oui, cette soirée était définitivement à la hauteur de ses attentes. Et que James n'ait pas été de la partie n'avait strictement rien changé.

**.oOo.**

D'accord, il connaissait à peine cette fille. Mais après tout, quelques danses et un bref baiser en fin de soirée ne signifiait strictement rien. N'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai quoi, il ne savait presque rien sur cette fille alors ça n'engageait à rien. Marion Telson, septième année de Serdaigle. Elle adorait Shakespeare, voir du théâtre, lire, le rock alternatif, vivait chez son père moldu, parce que sa mère était morte alors qu'elle n'avait que quatre ans, avec ses deux grands frères moldus également. Seule sorcière de la famille. Oui, bon, il savait un peu plus que le strict minimum sur elle, et alors ? Il le savait, il n'était pas le genre à tomber amoureux en une soirée. Il n'y avait aucun problème.

Et puis, si Sirius n'avait pas organisé ce stupide – pas si stupide que ça, mais il ne l'avouerait jamais – concours de danse, il n'aurait jamais passé toute sa soirée avec une ravissante jeune fille au creux des bras. Et si Allie n'avait pas décidé de prendre Peter en pitié, rien du tout ça ne se serait passé. Peu de temps après qu'Allie l'ait délaissé et que Marion l'ait remplacée, il avait vu Peter sortir en larmes, la main apaisante d'Aliénore sur son épaule.

A vrai dire, il se sentait un peu coupable par rapport à Peter. Ils l'avaient tous délaissé pour s'amuser entre eux. Il savait bien que ces derniers temps, Peter vivait une horrible remise en question. Il l'avait bien vu les regarder, lui et ses deux compères alors qu'ils s'habillaient. Ça n'avait rien de pervers, il le savait fort bien. Seulement Peter avait du mal à vivre sous l'immense ombre qu'étaient James et Sirius. Remus ne savait pas trop si lui aussi était une ombre sur Peter, mais il espérait vivement que ce n'était pas le cas. Le garçon se sentait minable face à lui et aux deux autres. Il avait déjà essayé d'en parler avec lui, mais c'était en vain. Il se fermait comme une coquille d'huître dès qu'il tentait d'aborder le sujet. Peut-être qu'Allie avait réussi, elle.

Il espérait, vraiment. Cette situation était fort pesante. Pas pour lui, mais voir le pauvre Peter se regarder avec dégoût était à la limite du supportable. Un jour, il l'avait même surpris à imiter Sirius face au miroir de la salle de bain. Piètre résultat, s'avoua-t-il.

Depuis toujours, Remus l'avait soutenu. Que se soit en classe face aux regards inquisiteurs des professeurs, devant les devoirs ou les exercices mal compris, et même quand Sirius et James le taquinaient un peu. Parfois, il avait l'impression de trop le couver. Sans doute, se dit-il, mais Peter en avait besoin.

Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il eut un petite pensée pour la jolie Marion.

**.oOo.**

Se réveiller avec la fille qu'on aime calé au creux de vos bras, en pleine nuit, était un spectacle des plus merveilleux. Quand il vit se petit corps enveloppé dans la même couverture que lui, la respiration régulière, les cheveux éparpillés un peu partout autour de son visage, les yeux calmement fermés et les lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes, il en eut presque mal au ventre.

Avec un sourire, il repensa à la magnifique soirée qu'ils avaient passés, tous les deux. Une soirée simple, sans chichis – si ce n'est le minuscule moment du bal – et riche en émotions. Lily s'était ouverte à lui comme jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle le ferait. C'était bien plus fort qu'au début de l'année quand elle lui avait parlé de ses parents et de sa sœur ou d'y a quelques jours quand elle lui avait appris qui était Judith. Oui, c'était vraiment… Magique. Quand elle lui montrait une photo, qu'elle lui lisait des lettres, lui faisait sentir le doux parfum de sa défunte mère ou qu'elle décrivait à quoi ressemblait sa maison, son jardin, le square au bout de la rue, il avait l'impression d'être projeté dans sa vie, dans son passé, dans son vécu, dans son histoire.

Jamais il n'aurait penser vivre de moments aussi exceptionnels avec quelqu'un. Jamais.

C'est dans ce genre de moments qu'on comprend ce qu'est l'amour, l'amitié, qu'on ressent ce petit feu d'artifice au creux du ventre. Oui, c'est ce qu'on peut simplement appeler le bonheur. Chose cherchée et enviée de tous ceux qui ne l'ont pas atteints ou qui cherchent désespérément à l'atteindre.

* * *

**Merci**


	33. Joyeux Noel

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout est à JK Rowling.

**_Rating :_** K+

**_Correctrice :_** Anne-Laure0617 ( **N/A** - _MERCI !_ )

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_** Petit récapitulatif, selon chacun, du bal de Noël.

**_Note de Moûa :_** C'est une formule assez étrange que j'ai utilisée ici pour écrire… Je ne détaille vraiment presque rien. Si je fais ça, c'est parce que je veux terminer l'année scolaire à Poudlard, mais si je continue à cette lenteur, je vais en avoir pour des chapitres et des chapitres ! C'est pas qu'écrire me déplait, au contraire, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait une lassitude qui s'installe, à la longue… Pour le moment, ça me plait d'écrire de cette manière, mais bon, y'a qu'un chapitre comme ça. A certains moments, je compte ralentir pour des moments qui me plaisent ou que je veux souligner, mais sinon je n'entrerais pas trop dans les détails… Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cette nouvelle formule :)

**_Deuxième note de Moûa:_** Waw, diminution du nombre de lecteurs, diminution du nombre de reviews… Pas top.

* * *

°° Chapitre 33 : Joyeux Noël °°

Lorsque le petit déjeuner démarra, la majorité des élèves était présente. Chose qu'il faut souligner car en tant que jour de vacances, le déjeuner étant servi jusqu'à dix heures, personne n'est présent à huit heures ! Pourtant, ils attendaient tous que le directeur annonce le prix qu'avaient gagnés Léo et Sotilya, le couple vainqueur du concours de danse organisé la veille par Sirius.

« Chers élèves, hier soir, Léo Vanst et Sotilya Milder ont gagné le concours de danse. Je vais à présent leur offrir leur prix. Si vous voulez bien vous avancer… Voilà, je vous offre à tous les deux cette médaille qui, lors de la fin de votre scolarité à Poudlard, sera exposée dans la salle de trophées. »

Si Léo paraissait sous le choc, s'en était peu dire pour la jeune Sotilya. Ses yeux étaient globuleux par le choc et sa bouche, grande ouverte. Elle demeura ainsi un moment puis se rendit compte que les élèves en riaient, alors elle ferma la bouche. Le directeur leur remit leur médaille puis les pria d'aller d'asseoir.

« Je tiens à vous rappeler que c'est le derniers repas que nous prenons tous ensemble cette année. J'espère que vous en profiterez ! Excellent appétit ! » sourit-il.

« Oh, c'est vrai… » souffla Christie.

« Vous avez terminé vos valises ? » s'enquit Peter.

« Je ne rentre pas. » déclara Allie.

Sirius la regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Mais… Tu… »

« Ecoute, je me vois mal débarquer chez moi et crier un excellent Noël à la famille. » dit-elle d'un ton sans appel.

James et Sirius se concertèrent du regard.

« Et pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas passer les fêtes de Noël chez moi ? » proposa James.

« C'est vrai, plus on est de fou, plus on rit ! » sourit Sirius.

« C'est totalement hors de question ! Les fêtes de Noël se passent en famille. »

« Les amis, c'est aussi ma famille. Et je veux que tu viennes. »

« Mais comment veux-tu prévenir tes parents, il reste à peine deux heures avant le départ et… »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » James balaya l'air d'un revers de main.

Timidement, Allie acquieça. Elle serait ravie de passer ses fêtes de Noël avec ses amis, ce serait vraiment génial. Dommage que Lily parte avec sa sœur chez sa tante. Ç'aurait été encore mieux si elle était là.

« Où est Lily ? » demanda Remus.

« Je l'ai laissé dans sa chambre, elle termine de se préparer. Elle va chez des amis qui l'accueillent pour les fêtes. »

« Mais non, voyons ! Elle va chez sa tante. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, elle me l'a dit ce matin. »

« Peut-être qu'elle va d'abord chez sa tante puis chez des amis ? » proposa Sirius.

« Elle n'a pas de tante, ses parents sont tous les deux enfants unique. » dit Christie, les sourcils froncés.

Elle, elle allait avec ses parents dans les Alpes françaises. Ils avaient un chalet que ses grands-parents avaient légué à son père. Ils y passaient chacune de leurs vacances d'hiver, pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle adorait skier, les promenades nocturnes aux flambeaux et les magnifiques ballades dans la neige.

« Alors tu as dû mal comprendre… »

« Non, j'ai très bien compris. Elle a dit qu'elle s'entendait bien avec la petite Flore, l'aînée des tr… »

« Des trois enfants. Flore est quelqu'un de très timide qui lui ressemble beaucoup. Je parie même qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle considérait les parents comme ses propres parents, n'est-ce pas ? »

Intriguée, Allie acquieça. Comment diable Christie pouvait être au courant ?

« Lily sort ce bobard assez fréquemment pour les vacances. Elle ne veut pas qu'on s'inquiète pour elle alors qu'elle va rester seule au château. Je me demande bien pourquoi je n'y ai pas fait attention. »

« Elle reste au château ? »

« James, où veux-tu qu'elle aille ? »

Il serra la mâchoire et se leva lentement vers la sortie.

« Si elle a menti, c'est parce qu'elle a une bonne raison » lui dit Remus d'un ton apaisant.

Oui, elle avait une bonne raison. Elle ne voulait faire pitié à personne. Mais il était simplement hors de question qu'il ne profite pas de ça pour qu'elle vienne passer les vacances chez lui. Sa mère serait ravie d'avoir encore plus d'invités, de rencontrer ses amis et sa petite-amie. Il marcha jusqu'au portrait, annonça le mot de passe puis entra dans la salle commune des Préfets. Lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur, il remarqua que Nathan était installé dans un fauteuil. Il leva les yeux vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je vais voir Lily. Ça te pose un problème ? »

« Elle est dans sa chambre. »

Nathan retourna à sa lecture. James, lui, ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il le détestait pour ce qu'il avait fait à Allie, mais d'un autre côté, que pouvait-il faire ? Cette histoire ne le concernait pas, et Nathan avait le droit de coucher avec toutes les donzelles du pays, Allie n'était pas sa copine.

« Merci » finit-il par dire avant de se diriger vers la chambre.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Nathan hocher la tête sans lever les yeux de son bouquin. Il frappa deux coups à la porte puis entra, fermant la porte directement derrière lui. Lily était installée sur son lit, un bouquin énorme ouvert sur ses jambes repliées. Une couverture en patchwork recouvrait son dos et elle portait un pyjama en flanelle orange jurant avec ses cheveux roux rassemblés en haute queue de cheval.

« Lily, tu n'as pas encore fait tes affaires ? »

Mieux valait la jouer fine.

« Je ne pars pas, en vérité. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas de tante. Ecoute, va terminer de déjeuner, je viendrais te dire au revoir tout à l'heure, avant que tu ne partes. D'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête. Avec un sourire, il se dirigea vers son armoire d'où il sortit son immense malle qu'il tira jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. James se plaça devant une étagère à vêtement et attrapa des vêtements au hasard qu'il lança avec dédain dans la valise. Après avoir pratiquement vidé son armoire, il se tourna vers Lily qui le regarda curieusement.

« Tu veux que je prenne moi-même les sous-vêtements ou tu le fais ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Je te dis que je ne pars pas, laisse mes affaires tranquille, ça va me prendre une éternité à tout ranger ! »

« Bien sûr que tu pars ! Avec moi, chez moi. Il y aura Sirius et Allie également. Remus fera une petite apparition après le nouvel An. Bon, je les prends moi-même ? » Il lui fit un sourire coquin.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi et va te préparer »

Elle se leva de son lit, referma son immense livre et se positionna devant lui, les poings sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu sais bien que je ne te mentirais jamais. Je te prends avec ! Allez ma belle, le train part dans à peine une heure. Grouille ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle, l'enlaça tendrement.

« Je veux que tu viennes avec. Je ne saurais pas passer de bonnes fêtes si d'un, tu n'es pas avec moi, et de deux, si tu ne t'amuses pas »

Il conclut sa phrase par un petit baiser sur le nez. Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Des vacances avec James ? Le rêve ! Mais après tout, ses parents n'étaient sûrement pas au courant ! Elle n'allait pas partir comme ça en sachant que si ça se trouve, ses parents ne voudraient pas qu'elle vienne.

« Mes parents seront d'accord. Sirius vit chez moi pendant les vacances d'été et quand il a débarqué, ma mère était toute excitée à l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un en plus. Et comme t'es une fille, ce sera encore plus la folie. Elle va vouloir faire plein de trucs avec Allie et toi. Je t'assure, rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir ! »

Et elle flancha.

« Ne touche pas à mes sous-vêtements ! »

Il rit, se décalant pour qu'elle attrape culottes et soutiens-gorge qu'elle fourra sans cérémonie dans sa malle. De sa baguette magique, elle fit léviter sa boite à souvenirs, le contenu de sa petite bibliothèque et elle se dirigea – presque en courant – vers la salle de bain, James sur les talons.

« J'ai tellement hâte ! » dit-il alors qu'elle préparait sa trousse de toilette. « T'as vraiment besoin de tout ça ? »

« Savon, shampoing, dentifrice, brosse à dent, crème hydratante, cotons-tiges, crème dépilatoire, brosse à cheveux, essuie et gant de toilette… Tout le nécessaire. T'as quoi dans ta trousse ? »

« Brosse à dent et dentifrice »

« C'est parce que tu vas chez toi ! »

« Toi aussi, tu auras tout ce qu'il te faut. On a des cotons-tiges, du savon, du shampoing, des essuies,… On a tout ! »

« Je vois… Mais ça ne change rien »

Elle lâcha sa trousse de toilette et le plaqua contre le mur, collant son corps contre lui. Lily vit ses yeux briller alors que son visage se rapprochait du sien. Elle glissa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il lui faisait un effet dingue ! Elle sentit sa main glisser dans son dos alors que la sienne se perdait dans sa masse de cheveux. Rapidement, il la retourna de sorte qu'elle se trouve contre le mur, égarant sa langue sur sa mâchoire puis vers son oreille. Elle sentit sa langue caresser le lobe de son oreille et elle ouvrit grand la bouche, haletante. Il repoussa ses cheveux vers l'arrière et posa ses lèvres quelques centimètres sous son oreille gauche. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait, il releva la tête et sourit en voyant le magnifique suçon qu'elle arborait. Il remonta lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il emprisonna dans un long et tendre baiser.

Et la magie fut brisée. La porte venait de s'ouvrir et les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent avec brusquerie. Nathan s'excusa timidement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de voir les joues rouges de Lily et ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers. Elle avait trouvé le bonheur, c'était certain. Il ferma la porte rapidement.

« Hum, je crois qu'on va retourner dans la chambre, je dois terminer de faire ma valise. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on loupe le train. »

Elle l'embrassa encore puis ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Lily.

**.oOo.**

Ils avaient trouvé un compartiment vide à la moitié du train et ils s'y installèrent confortablement. Les garçons avaient montés les malles dans les filets alors que les filles attendaient que le train démarre.

Lily s'était assise contre la fenêtre, à l'opposé même d'Allie qui était assise sur l'autre banquette, à côté de la porte coulissante. James la gardait contre lui à son plus grand plaisir. Christie et Sirius débattaient sur les causes de l'abandon de carrière du grand David Popolovich, joueur incontestablement célèbre de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch alors que Peter et Allie bavardaient.

Une jeune femme ouvra la porte du compartiment, mettant en évidence le chariot remplit de friandises devant leurs yeux gourmands.

« Vous pouvez nous mettre un peu de tout ? » proposa James.

La femme le regarda, croyant qu'il se foutait de sa tête.

« Tu veux réellement acheter de tout ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Bien sûr ! Vous voulez que je vous aide ? »

Dignement, elle refusa. Allie fit de la place sur la banquette pour pouvoir y déposer toutes les victuailles que la dame posait machinalement. Elle se tourna vers James et annonça :

« Trois gallions et vingt-cinq mornilles. Je vois fais cadeau des douze noises »

Elle tendit la main vers James qui lui sourit, cherchant déjà sa bourse dans sa malle. Lily le regardait, inquiète. Qui pouvait avoir une telle somme sur lui ? Et encore, qui pouvait dépenser une telle somme pour des _friandises_ ? Elle retourna à la contemplation du paysage, mais quand elle vit, du coin de l'œil, James sortir sa bourse, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder, curieuse.

« Voilà. »

Il lui donna les pièces. Cette femme devait voir rarement des élèves lui donner autant d'argent pour de la nourriture, si on en voyait son air. Et Lily comprenait ! Lorsque la porte se referma, il leur sourit, les invita à se servir autant qu'ils le désiraient puis se réinstalla près d'elle, la souleva pour qu'elle s'asseye à califourchon sur ses genoux, ce qu'elle fit volontiers. Déjà, sa tête vint se nicher au creux de son cou et sa main allait rejoindre la chaleur de sa nuque et de ses cheveux en bataille dans lesquels elle se perdait volontiers. Elle sentait les mains de James lui caresser le dos et son souffle chatouiller son oreille. Seigneur qu'elle aimait ce mec !

« Hé ! les tourtereaux, une bataille explosive, ça vous tente ? » demanda Christie, les regardant avec amusement.

Lily releva, avec regrets, le nez du cou de James et l'interrogea du regard.

« Non, merci » déclina-t-il avant de la tirer à nouveau vers lui, ses bras s'enroulant presque automatiquement autour de sa fine taille.

**.oOo.**

Se lever de son siège après des heures de voyage assis est quelque chose d'atrocement désagréable mais de réconfortant à la fois. Le groupe rassemblèrent leurs affaires, les garçons descendirent les malles des filets à bagages, les filles remplirent leurs poches des dernières friandises abandonnées sur la banquette puis ils sortirent enfin, au plus grand plaisir des parents.

Christie enlaça les deux filles, promettant d'écrire autant qu'elle pourrait, embrassa chacun des garçons avec tendresse et Remus avec plus de réticences. Peter salua tout le monde et rejoignit sa mère qui attendait timidement sur le côté. Remus salua ses amis, dit bonjour aux parents de Christie qui le regardaient sans rien comprendre. Il se retourna, adressa un dernier sourire complice aux garçons puis disparut dans la foule. James avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Lily qui se pressait contre lui. Sirius et Allie ne savaient pas trop comment réagir face à l'autre. Finalement, ce fut une voix qui les tira de cette situation embarrassante.

« Jââââmes ! Siriûûûûûs ! Vous m'avez tellement manqués, mes chéris ! Vous savez comme je peux me faire du souci quand vous êtes si loin de moi ! Et vous qui ne me donnez pratiquement **aucune** nouvelle, c'est pas sympa… »

La mère de James était une femme élégante et gracieuse, possédant les mêmes yeux chocolat que son fils et l'exacte réplique de ses airs malicieux.

« Maman, j'te présente Allie et Lily »

Lily tendit automatiquement la main.

« Lily Evans, madame »

La mère de James se fendit d'un immense sourire et la propulsa dans ses bras.

« Moi c'est Katerine, mais appelez-moi Kate ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille ! Qui est l'amoureuse de mon fils chéri ? »

Lily, paniquée, leva les yeux vers James qui riait aux éclats. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa la main qu'elle agrippa aussitôt, comme une bouée de sauvetage.

« Je vois… Je t'aime déjà ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

La rouquine souffla intérieurement puis sourit. Oui, elle allait passer d'excellentes vacances.

**.oOo.**

Si Lily pensait que Sirius était une personne excentrique, elle ne savait que penser de Kate Potter. Cette femme était des plus extraordinaires ! Pourtant avancée dans la vie, Lily lui donnait bien la quarantaine, elle ne les faisait pas dès qu'il était question de plaisanter, de chouchouter ses deux _chéris_ ou de discussion entre filles. En effet, Kate avait emmené Lily et Allie à la rue de Traverse pour quelques achats féminins. Non pas qu'elles n'aient acheté uniquement de la lingerie, mais c'était fort agréable de passer une journée rien qu'entre elles. Etonnement, la rouquine s'étaient prise d'affection pour cette dame qui la considérait déjà comme sa belle-fille.

« Et cette robe d'été ? » proposa Kate, montrant aux jeunes filles un magnifique bain de soleil verte pomme.

« J'adore ! » s'exclama Allie, la lui arrachant presque des mains.

« Je vois ça, je vais essayer de te trouver quelque chose de convenable » sourit-elle en direction de Lily qui regardait autour d'elle.

Celle-ci acquieça vaguement. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Allie fermer le rideau de sa cabine d'essayage. C'était gênant de passer du temps avec elle sans vraiment lui adresser la parole, mais elle avait encore du mal. Quel idée ses parents avaient-ils eu de lui doter de ce foutu caractère rancunier ! Pire qu'elle n'existait pas.

« Lily, tout va bien ? »

« Hu ? »

« Tu as l'air un peu pensive et tu fronces les sourcils… »

« Oh ! pas du tout je… J'étais dans mes pensées. »

« Je vois. Alors, toi et James… Ça fait combien de temps déjà ? »

« A vrai dire, je ne compte pas. Je dirais pratiquement un mois. Je ne sais pas vraiment, je perds la notion du temps avec lui, c'est affolant. »

« L'amour fait perdre la tête ! »

Gênée, Lily se rendit compte qu'elle parlait de ses amour avec la mère de James. Qui, sainte de corps et d'esprit, parlerait, à la mère de son copain, de son couple ? C'est bien ce que je pensais, personne ! Elle fit un petit rire crispé, attrapa un sweat marron et annonça qu'elle allait aux cabines l'essayer. Le copinage avec la mère de son mec, c'est courant ? Franchement, elle ne se sentait pas à son aise. Faire les magasins entre filles n'était, finalement, pas une si bonne idée que ça. Mais elle devait absolument y passer puisqu'elle devait acheter les derniers cadeaux pour la Noël. Ce sweat n'était pas si mal. Un taille au dessus et elle aurait moins l'air d'une trousse de toilette. Elle attrapa le dernier 38 de la pile, reposa la taille inférieur et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

« Lily, attends, j'ai quelque chose de magnifique pour toi ! » s'écria Allie, un sourire fendant son visage en deux.

Du béton coula le long de son œsophage pour emplir complètement son estomac. Génial. Vraiment, merci. Elle aurait voulu se retourner brusquement, lui lancer un regard furieux puis faire comme si rien ne s'était passer et aller à la caisse comme prévu. Mais le regard de Kate la dissuada de faire quoique se soit de déplacé. A contre cœur, elle s'avança vers Allie, fit mine d'observer la robe, puis annonça qu'elle ne la trouvait pas à son goût. L'air déconfit d'Allie, lui, l'était totalement. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle alla payer son achat puis lança à Kate qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard, après deux ou trois achats assez personnels. Celle-ci, plutôt déboussolée, posa le rendez-vous l'heure suivante chez Florian Fortarôme.

Libérée, elle gambada joyeusement dans la rue principale, collant de temps à autre son nez contre une vitrine, formant une légère trace de buée. A son plus grand plaisir, il se mit à neiger de gros flocon, et elle se planta au centre de la rue, les yeux rivés au ciel, un sourire mélancolique au lèvres. Elle avait toujours adorée la neige, rien ne l'excitait plus, rien ne la mettait autant dans cet état d'émotion intense. Finalement, sous les regards appuyés des passants, elle se décida à bouger. Ses pas la menèrent vers une petite boutique isolée. Oh, boutique parfaite ! se dit Lily en lisant l'enseigne. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle ressortait, carrément satisfaite, un lourd sac en plastique au nom de la boutique pendant à ses doigts. Elle entra et sorti de plusieurs magasins, avec ou sans un fardeau de plus à ses bras. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'une boutique de souvenir de Londres, elle eut une envie d'acheter quelque chose à sa sœur. Elle poussa la porte du magasin et erra un moment entre les allées, ne sachant pas exactement quoi acheter. Avant, Lily et sa sœur s'offraient des cadeaux sans même avoir besoin d'occasion pour cela. Maintenant, Lily n'espérait même pas recevoir quelque chose de Pétunia. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de lui offrir quelque chose. Et elle trouva ce qui pourrait convenir. Une aquarelle – non magique – représentait le Big Ben, vu d'en bas. C'était assez impressionnant de voir cette immense horloge d'en bas s'imposant de tout son haut. Oui, c'était un cadeau idéal pour cette adoratrice de l'art. Elle demanda un emballage cadeau et sortit avec un autre sac.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre sorcière et s'aperçut qu'elle avait déjà quelques minutes de retard au rendez-vous fixé par Kate. Heureusement, elle avait fait tous ses achats de Noël, même pour Kate et Monsieur Potter, qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontré. Elle s'assit à la table, répondit au sourire que lui lançait Kate puis se mit à la tâche de reprendre son souffle. Installées dans la partie entièrement vitrée de l'établissement, elles avaient tout le loisir d'observer les gens marcher dans la neige, de nombreux paquets à leurs bras, les joues rougies par le froid et bien emmitouflés dans leurs vêtements. Le chocolat chaud que leur offrit Kate ne fut vraiment pas de refus, tout comme la crêpe glace à la vanille et au chocolat fondu. Allie et Kate ne s'arrêtaient pas de bavarder et Lily put se permettre de laisser gambader ses pensées, jusqu'à atteindre James. Il lui manquait. Comme elles étaient parties tôt le matin, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le voir et elle avait réellement besoin de ses câlins, de ses regards affectueux et des ses baisers. Cette année, ce soir même, elle allait passer un Noël avec la personne qu'elle aimait. Elle aurait particulièrement aimé que ses parents soient présents ainsi que sa sœur mais… La vie en avait décidé autrement. Elle détourna le regard d'un petit qui confectionnant un bonhomme de neige sur un trottoir pour terminer sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

« On va prendre le réseau de cheminé pour rentrer. A cette heure-ci, les métros doivent être bondés… tout le monde rentre chez soi pour les derniers préparatifs de Noël et je ne pense pas que se soit très judicieux de faire pareil »

Allie et Lily hochèrent la tête, enfilèrent leur manteaux et suivirent Kate jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur où elles empruntèrent une cheminée pour retrouver le Manoir Potter. Lily crachota quelques poignées de suies, vira rapidement ses nombreux paquets de l'âtre avant que Kate débarque également dans le vaste salon où les garçons les attendaient sagement. Lily remarqua qu'un homme, ressemblant étrangement fort à James, était installé dans un des grands canapés face à la cheminée. Gênée, elle se redressa, déposa ses sacs dans un coin, frotta rapidement ses vêtements et tendit sa main au père de James.

« Je suis Lily Evans » annonça-t-elle poliment.

L'homme se releva, lui fit un magnifique sourire et la colla contre lui dans une longue étreinte paternelle.

« Heureux de faire ta connaissance, Lily. James m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, ces dernières années… »

Elle leva timidement les yeux vers James Senior qui souriait toujours autant.

« Moi, c'est John Potter, le paternel du suave là-bas » Il désigna du menton le suave en question, avachi avec Sirius sur deux magnifiques chaises en chintz.

« Aliénore Lester » lança la blonde en voyant l'air perplexe de John Potter.

« Oh ! la mystérieuse fille… »

Allie rougit. Lily leva les yeux aux ciel. James sourit narquoisement en regardant Sirius. Celui-ci même qui tentait de disparaître sous ses mèches de cheveux.

« Je propose qu'on se mette au travail pour le repas de ce soir… » dit Kate après un long moment de silence gêné.

« Oui. Oh ! James, Malybe et Trista se joignent à nous pour ce repas, avec leurs parents, bien entendu. »

Lily vit les yeux de James s'arrondir, sa mâchoire se décrocher et son teint devenir livide.

« Oh non » gémit Sirius.

« Les garçons, vous n'allez pas me faire le même cinéma que l'année précédente ! »

« Mais Kate… » « Mais maman… »

« Il n'y a pas de _mais_ qui tienne »

« Ces filles sont collantes, stupides et puériles ! Pourquoi les invites-tu à passer Noël avec nous ? C'est quand même sensé être une fête joyeuse, il me semble. »

« James, tu m'énerves ! Cette fête sera réussie, un point c'est tout ! »

« Et filez rangez vos affaires » proposa John avec un sourire indulgent.

Quand elle passa à côté de lui, elle l'entendit marmonné un « …Bien raison… Patricia… Vrai pot de colle… Glu perpétuelle… Sangsue… Impossible… ». Elle s'empêcha de pouffer tant bien que mal, mordant sur sa joue intérieure.

Mais il avait raison. Cette Patricia, la mère de Malybe et Trista, deux jumelles poupées Barbie, ainsi que Klund, le père, était une véritable famille de pot de colle. Lorsqu'elle descendit les grand escaliers pour saluer la famille, les jumelles se ruèrent sur elles, la questionnant sur son couple. Merde. James lui lançait un regard compatissant. En vérité, les jumelles étaient de véritables sangsues. Elles collaient James et Sirius comme s'ils étaient tous reliés par une paire de menottes. Visiblement, Allie semblait autant agacée que Lily de voir ces deux écervelées tournés autour des deux garçons. Qu'elle le dise ou pas, il était clair qu'Aliénore était encore attachée à Sirius, et pas en toute simple amitié.

Le repas était divin, les plats, plus délicieux les uns que les autres, s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle, donnant presque le tournis à Lily. Assise entre Trista et Malybe, Lily frôlait la crise de nerf. Elle cru qu'elle allait hurler sur la pauvre Malybe quand celle-ci se plaignit, pour la cent cinquantième fois que son vernis à ongles n'était pas en accord avec le ton de sa peau. Heureusement, James, installé face à elle, vint à son secours. D'abord, lorsqu'elle sentit un pied rencontrer sa cheville, elle sursauta. Puis, croisant le regard malicieux du garçon d'en face, elle comprit, et se détendit. Sa douce caresse la rendait calme, sereine, voire paisible. De temps à autre, elle se permit de fermer les yeux pour imprimer en elle cette sensation de bien-être qu'elle ne ressentait qu'avec James.

Le repas terminé, ils passèrent tous au salon qui était éclairé et chauffé par le feu qui crépitait dans la grande cheminée. Lily et James étaient calés l'un contre l'autre dans un petit fauteuil une place, Sirius et Allie avaient prit place dans une petite causeuse, les jumelles s'étaient installées sur des profonds coussins alors que les parents s'étalaient dans le divan formant un coin. Les yeux de tous étaient braqués sur l'immense sapin dont le bas était englouti par les paquets cadeaux. La distribution commença après minuit, lorsque chacun se fut souhaité, à force d'embrassades, un joyeux Noël. Seuls Lily, James, Allie et Sirius n'avaient pas posés l'entièreté de leur cadeaux au pied du sapin. Mais personne ne s'en faisait vraiment pour ça. Quand, quelques heures plus tard, la famille Andrastelle eut quitté le Manoir Potter, les jeunes se ruèrent à l'étage et s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de James où la pile de cadeaux les attendait sagement sous le minuscule arbre de Noël.

Sirius éclata de rire en déballant le cadeau de Lily, découvrant « _Le dictionnaire des synonymes pour Sorciers élogieux_ » par Vante Harde. Allie eut droit, de sa part, à un kit complet du « _parfait petit photographe_ ». Lily reçut de Sirius un lot de papier à lettres personnalisé à l'effigie de la rouquine et à une photo encadrée d'eux deux qu'il devait avoir retrouvé dans une pile de vieilles photos datant de leur troisième année. Remus lui avait offert la série complète de romans sorciers dont elle raffolait ainsi qu'une lettre où il lui souhaitait ses meilleurs vœux et racontait ses débuts de vacances. Peter lui avait envoyé une boule de verre colorée où étaient enfermés une dizaine de lucioles. Allie lui avait offert un carnet où il était décrit tous les moments qu'elles avaient passés ensemble jusqu'à présent. Une petite note était ajoutée, précisant que le reste suivrait pour son anniversaire et les autres grandes occasions. Elle la remercia du bout des lèvres, touchée au plus profond d'elle-même par ce dernier cadeau.

Le cadeau de James suivit en fin de nuit, quand les deux autres furent sortis de la pièce. Blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le lit du garçon, ils bavardaient paisiblement de la soirée et se remémoraient leurs derniers Noël respectifs. Lily se décala, attrapa un cadeau proprement emballé et le posa devant James. Il sourit et déchira précautionneusement l'emballage.

« Oh, Lily, c'est adorable ! » souffla-t-il, émerveillé.

Devant lui se tenait fièrement des petites figurines les représentant Remus, Christie, Allie, Sirius, Peter, James et elle-même. Les figurines se trituraient les mains, ne sachant pas trop que faire.

« Tu peux leur demander de te remémorer un souvenir, elles sont faites pour ça. » sourit Lily.

Elle avait littéralement fondue en voyant l'annonce dans une des vitrines. Il lui avait suffi d'apporter une photo de ses amis et le commerçant leur donnait une mémoire et une apparence. Facile comme bonjour avec l'assurance qu'elles ne se rebellent pas.

James tendit un emballage allongé que Lily prit délicatement entre ses doigts. Elle déchira le papier et découvrit un écrin de velours pourpre. Gênée, elle l'ouvrit et vit une chaîne avec un petit pendentif en forme de fée. Il était ravissant, elle en fut vraiment éblouie. Elle tourna vers James un visage éclaboussé par son sourire qui rejoignait ses deux oreilles si l'on pouvait dire.

Ils se murmurèrent un doux merci puis s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de leurs deux énergumènes d'amis. Installés dans le salon de musique, dans un large sofa, les deux jeunes se racontaient des choses et d'autres. Etonnement, Sirius ne profita pas du fait qu'il se soit retrouvé seul avec elle, et Allie lui en fut intérieurement reconnaissante. Lorsque les braises ne furent plus que très peu orangées, ils se décidèrent enfin à aller dormir, closant ce moment passé ensemble par un _bonne nuit_.

Le lendemain matin, une jolie chouette blanche attendait patiemment devant la fenêtre de la chambre de James. Lily se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de James qui dormait encore et marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la vitre. La chouette entra et la rouquine put la dégager de son lourd fardeau. Celui-ci se trouva être un paquet cadeau de la forme d'une boite à chaussure. Pas de carte, pas de mot. Frustrée, elle posa la boite au sol et retira, sans le déchirer, l'emballage typique des périodes de fin d'années. La boite à chaussure était vierge de toute écritures, alors elle l'ouvrit. Son esprit bouillonna quand elle se rendit compte de ce que pouvait représenter cette boite. Elle remarqua une lettre collé à l'intérieur du couvercle de la boite.

_« Chère Lily,_

_Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. Ton cadeau m'a fait plaisir, je suis contente que tu ais pensé à moi. Je t'avoue que je ne m'en serais jamais douté. Nous n'avons pas de véritables contacts ces derniers temps, mais disons que les choses vont ainsi._

_Vernon a accroché ton tableau au dessus de la cheminée, je crois qu'il lui plait également._

_Dans cette boite, tu trouveras des doubles de photos d'un peu tout le monde commenté par moi-même. Je devine bien que ce cadeau sera un de nos derniers souvenirs partagés et pas des moindres._

_J'espère de tout cœur que plus personne ne te posera de problème au sujet de Judith, je sais à quel point ça peut te toucher._

_Avec sincérité,_

_Pétunia. »_

Elle attrapa une première photo qui lui rappela des vacances qu'elles avaient passés à la plage, avec leurs parents. Petunia avait toujours fait ça avec toutes les photos que ses parents faisaient. Des doubles derrière lesquels elle écrivait un commentaire ou l'autre. Elle replia soigneusement la lettre, rajusta les papiers collants sur les bords et ferma la boite qu'elle fit glisser sur l'appui de fenêtre. Voyant qu'Honney, sa chouette, ne bougeait toujours pas, elle attrapa un bout de parchemin sur le bureau de James, trempa une plume dans l'encrier et écrivit ces quelques mots :

« Je n'en suis pas encore au point de ne pas t'envoyer un petit quelque chose pour la Noël. Je sais parfaitement que cette lettre représente notre dernier contact et j'espère que tu te rendra compte du ridicule de la situation dans laquelle nous nous sommes mises. Ne crois pas qu'il y ait de l'amertume dans ces mots, seulement un simple sentiment d'avoir loupé quelque chose qui aurait dû être important et fort entre nous. Quelque chose qui existant pourtant, avant. Avant que je n'entre à Poudlard, avant que je reçoive cette lettre. Lettre qui a bouleversé ma vie, pas que dans le sens négatif. Je crois que je peux dire, avec le recul, que c'est ça qui m'a sauvé. Sauvé de la pression que me mettaient les parents. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pût supporté cette fausse ambiance de famille, montée sur mesure pour sauver les apparences, bien longtemps encore. Je sais que toi, tu as tout fait pour me protéger du regards et des sarcasmes froids que les parents m'accordaient. Je sais qu'ils m'aimaient, mais plus de la même façon. Toi, par contre, tu as toujours été là pour moi, et j'espère que tu sais qu'il en sera toujours de même réciproquement dans un mois, un ans, dix ans. Pour toujours et à jamais Ta sœur, Lily » 

La chouette blanche s'envola aussitôt le mot accroché à sa patte. Encore un peu fébrile, elle se glissa sous les draps et se colla contre le corps chaud de James. Après tout, il n'était que six heures trente du matin.

* * *

**Merci**


	34. Bonne année

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout est à JK Rowling.

**_Rating :_** K+

**_Correctrice :_** Anne-Laure0617

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_** Petit Lily, Allie et Sirius partent passer les vacances de Noël chez James.

**_Note de Moûa :_** Un merci tout spécial à Zazo et à Bel-o-kiu-kiuni. La première parce qu'elle m'a fait une relecture alors que c'était prévu et la seconde parce qu'elle m'a aidé à construire ce chapitre. Et merci à Jersey pour sa review…

**_Deuxième note de Moûa:_** Je sais que ça a mit du temps mais j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, et j'ai remarqué que mon autre fic avait plus de succès alors je me suis concentrée plus sur celle-là.

* * *

°° Chapitre 34 : Bonne année °°

Voilà un moment qu'Allie n'avait pas aussi bien déjeuné. ( petit déjeuné) Vous savez, ce genre de repas en famille avec jus d'orange et croissants croustillants à volonté. C'était tellement divin qu'elle en eut les larmes aux yeux. Seule ombre au tableau : le comportement de Lily. D'accord, sa réflexion aux Trois Balais était sans doute déplacée et elle aurait sûrement dû tenir sa langue, mais ça faisait presque deux semaines aujourd'hui, il était temps de passer à autre chose, non ? Du moins, c'était l'humble avis d'Aliénore qui n'en pouvait plus de son ignorance ou de ses regards haineux. Elle exagérait vraiment et, à un moment ou à un autre, ça allait éclater.

Les parents de James étaient sorti jusqu'en fin d'après-midi chez des amis pour fêter le Nouvel An, laissant les jeunes au manoir. Pour l'heure, après avoir mangé copieusement, ils avaient prévus de s'entasser confortablement dans le grand salon et de bavarder un moment. Ensuite, James avait proposé une petite virée dans le centre de Londres côté moldu. Les ados avaient avidement acquiescés, déjà pressés de découvrir ou redécouvrir la partie moldue de la capitale. Ils enfilèrent des vêtements moldus, Sirius se sentait mal à l'aise dans ce jeans qui, selon lui, lui donnait des allures de pingouins. Lily, qui connaissait bien la partie moldue de la ville, les guidait avec grand plaisir dans ce dédalle de rues si particulières à ses yeux. Ils allèrent d'abord voir le Buckingham Palace puis ils traversèrent le St James Park. Ils finirent par arriver sur Oxford Street où ils firent un petit peu de shopping. Les jeunes revinrent au bercail, complètement lessivés par la journée qu'ils venaient de passer. Un jour avec Lily était pareil que de passer une journée avec un grand sportif. Ils avaient mal partout !

« Je crois que manger cette glace pillée après avoir avalé autant de part de pizza n'était franchement pas une bonne idée, Sirius ! » ricana Allie en le voyant se frictionner douloureusement le ventre.

« S'il est marqué pizzas à volonté, je ne vais pas laisser ces pauvres aliments me faire les yeux doux sans que leur charme me laisse de marbre. Imagine un peu… Je les entendais m'appeler ! C'était horrible, elles ont pris possession de mon esprit et j'ai été obligé de les manger ! »

Aliénore ne pu s'empêcher de rouler des yeux, un petit sourire étirant ses fines lèvres. James rendit leur taille normale aux paquets qu'il avait réduit pour pouvoir les porter dans sa poche et commença la distribution des sacs.

Kate proposa aux jeunes de passer à table, aux alentours de dix-huit heures pour leur permettre de festoyer en paix après, un joli festin les attendant. Allie se sentit toute guillerette, se croyant presque au château face à un tel menu varié. John passait son temps à plaisanter, profitant également pour roucouler avec sa femme. Ils étaient vraiment adorable et paraissaient si amoureux l'un de l'autre… Après ce repas, ils eurent la surprise de trouver Remus planter devant la cheminée, recouvert de suie et une lourde valise à ses pieds.

« Me voilà » sourit-il, s'époussetant.

« Et bien, il ne manque plus que Peter maintenant » dit Sirius.

« Je pense qu'il arrive demain si mes comptes sont exactes. Qu'avez-vous fait depuis notre arrivée à Londres ? »

« Oh ! si tu savais… Le jour de Noël, Kate nous a emmené faire du shopping entre fille sur le chemin de Traverse. Après nous avons eut la joie immense de rencontrer la famille Andrastelle, des gens assez étranges, pour le repas de Noël. La soirée s'est terminée dans la chambre de James. Aujourd'hui, Lily nous a trimbalée dans Londres partie moldue pour visiter des monuments, des parcs, des rues et on a aussi fait un peu de shopping » cita Allie en comptant progressivement sur ses doigts.

« C'était épuisant et sans grand intérêt ! »

« Sirius ! C'est toi qui es sans intérêt. C'est intéressant pour ta culture, il me semble. Et puis si tu veux devenir Auror, plus tard, il serait fort intéressant que tu connaisses aussi bien la partie moldue de Londres que la partie sorcière. Les Mangemorts ne s'attaquent pas qu'aux sorciers, je te rappelle. » gronda Lily, les joues rouges.

« Ça va, Lily… Ne parle pas de ce genre de choses alors que c'est les vacances. »

« Tu crois qu'ils n'attaquent pas pendant les vacances ? » répliqua-t-elle durement, fusillant Allie du regard.

« Non, bien sûr que non, seulement je te demande de ne pas plomber l'ambiance juste parce que tu veux faire l'intéressante. »

Allie ne supportait pas sa façon de lui parler. Lily se prenait vraiment pour ce qu'elle voulait et ça commençait à lui taper sur le système. Qu'elle fasse ce genres de répliques quand elles sont seules, passe encore, mais la faire passer pour quelqu'un qui se fiche de ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur devant tous ses amis, c'était hors de question.

« Je veux faire l'intéressante ? Mais tu t'es déjà vue, Ô reine du dramatique ? »

« Lily… »

« Quoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que j'ai tort ? » siffla-t-elle à l'égard de James.

Après un moment de pur silence, elle cracha un juron puis déclara d'un ton effrayamment calme :

« Je vois. De peur de _plomber_ l'ambiance, je vais vous laisser vous amuser entre vous, puisque ce qu'il se passe vraiment à l'extérieur n'a pas l'air de vous préoccuper plus que ça. Mais il se trouve que moi, je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe, et que j'ai un peu plus conscience de ce qu'il peut m'arriver à chaque pas que je fais dehors. Bonne soirée. »

Le ton glacial qu'elle avait employé suffit à montrer à quel point elle était blessée, et Allie en était véritablement satisfaite si on omettait le fait qu'elle se sentait assez mal qu'elle ait eut besoin d'utiliser le terme souillant que le Mage Noir utilisait pour les nommer. Elle se doutait bien que ça devait être blessant, vexant d'être appelée de cette manière si insultante.

« Heu… Remus, tu ne devais pas venir si tôt, si ? » improvisa Sirius pour détendre un tant soit peu l'atmosphère.

Il était évident que James se sentait mal de ne pas avoir défendu Lily, mais il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Mais le pire c'est de l'avoir entendu s'appeler de cette manière si vulgaire, ça le foutait vraiment mal. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se mettre également dans la conversation.

« C'est vrai, ça, tu ne devais arriver qu'après le Nouvel An qui, je te le rappelle, a lieu ce soir même. A moins qu'il se soit passé quelque chose d'inhabituel, je dirais que tu as essayé de fuir ta tante Margaret… Je brûle ? »

Le simple rire de Remus lui fit comprendre qu'il avait touché pile dedans. Au moins, il distrayait un peu la compagnie et il évitait du mieux qu'il pouvait de penser à Lily qui devait sans aucuns doutes fulminer comme jamais dans sa chambre de l'étage.

« Je veux tout savoir sur tata Margaret ! » s'exclama Allie d'une voix d'enfant, claquant vivement ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Le lycanthrope sourit, ses yeux reflétant l'inquiétude que sa pensée exprimait envers Lily. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de James. Quand il passa à côté de celui-ci, il lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais aller la voir ? » Il désigna la porte de la chambre que Kate avait attribuée à la rouquine d'un mouvement de tête.

« Je ne sais pas. Ecoute, je pense qu'Allie n'a pas tout à fait tort. Lily en a fait trop. »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle est blessée. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup, tout ce remue-ménage de l'extérieur lui fait trop penser à ses parents et je suis certain qu'elle s'inquiète pour sa sœur. »

« Tu sais quoi, sur sa sœur ? » s'enquit-il, jetant un coup d'œil à Sirius et Allie qui se balançaient des coussins à la figure au centre de sa chambre.

« On en avait déjà un peu parler un peu après que vous vous soyez mis ensemble. Quoiqu'elle puisse dire sur sa sœur, elle est vraiment attachée à elle et savoir qu'ils en veulent aussi et surtout aux moldus la terrifie. On n'est pas autant sur les devants de la scène qu'elle. »

« Je le sais bien. Seulement… Là, elle y va fort. Je suis d'accord, elle a peut-être peur, mais pourquoi elle est si agressive avec Allie ? »

« C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas aller la voir ? Pour une histoire entre elle et Allie ? Franchement, je vais te dire que ça ne te concerne pas du tout. »

Remus haussa les épaules et le planta là, se joignant déjà joyeusement à la bagarre qui avait éclaté entre les deux imbéciles qui leurs servaient d'amis. Un gros remord prit possession de son esprit et il regarda tour à tour la porte de Lily et sa chambre, ne sachant pas de quel côté aller. Il croisa une fraction de seconde le regard perçant de Remus et finit par céder. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea donc vers celle de Lily. Trois coups brefs et sonores.

« Quoi ? » claqua la voix sèche et irritée de sa rouquine.

« C'est moi… » dit-il, dépité.

Il ouvrit la porte et la trouva assise à l'indienne sous son baldaquin.

« Je vois. Maintenant, ta bonne conscience te dit que c'est peut-être une bonne idée de voir si ta _petite amie_ se porte bien. C'est plaisant. Mais il se trouve que la petite amie en question n'a pas spécialement envie de te voir, prince charmant. » Sa voix était dur et son ton, glacial.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça. Si je suis là, ce n'est pas parce que tu as raison et que je m'en suis rendu compte mais parce que tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme et que j'ai envie de te remonter le moral. »

« Raté. Mon moral ne va pas mieux. Au revoir. »

« Ce qu'il se passe dehors ne doit pas remettre en cause toute l'amitié qui nous lie, tout ce qu'on construit ensemble ! Tu ne dois pas te refermer comme une coquille d'huître juste parce qu'on essaie un peu d'oublier l'horreur de l'extérieur. »

« Il se trouve que moi, je connais des tas de gens dehors qui n'ont pas la chance de pouvoir oublier l'horreur parce qu'ils ne sont même pas au courant qu'ils vont peut-être être déchiquetés par un malade ! Je suis désolée, mais moi je n'ai pas la _chance_ de venir d'un milieu sorcier, je suis dans la mauvaise portion de la population du monde, honte à moi. »

« Il n'est pas question de honte, de chance ou d'oubli. Moi aussi j'ai peur, moi aussi je pense que ce type est complètement grillé de l'intérieur, mais j'y peux rien ! Je sais que dans un an, un mois, un jour, une heure, je peux y passer, comme tout le monde. C'est pour ça que je passe mon temps à y penser ? Non ! Il faut profiter du moment présent, du temps qui nous est offert. Essayer de faire de son mieux pour ne pas devenir morne, terne, terrorisé par ce cinglé. Parce que c'est ce qu'il veut, c'est la première chose qu'il attend, qu'on soit effrayés et qu'on se soumette. Tu veux lui faire ce cadeau ? »

James croisa les bras et la regarda, assise entre des centaines de photos. Des photos de familles. Il eut le malheur de comprendre enfin les paroles de Remus. Elle était effrayée de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à sa sœur. Effrayée de pouvoir la perdre, elle aussi. Sa dernière famille, c'est tout ce qu'elle représentait, et elle était angoissée à l'idée de la perdre, d'être abandonnée à elle-même. Il s'approcha d'elle, s'accroupit au pied du lit.

« Lily… Il ne va rien lui arriver. » souffla-il avec douceur.

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? T'es voyant, maintenant ? »

Il tendit la main, caressa sa joue tendrement puis se leva et quitta la pièce. Il referma la porte à contrecœur et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Les trois autres étaient à présent assis sur son épais tapis pelucheux et discutaient, insouciants.

« Elle va mieux ? » s'enquit Sirius en le voyant entrer.

Il haussa les épaules avant de sauter sur son lit et de s'y étendre de tout son long. Il adorait sa chambre. C'était un des endroits qu'il préférait le plus, hormis Poudlard, bien entendu. Il l'avait décoré lui-même, refusant l'aide des décorateurs que sa mère avait engagé pour refaire entièrement l'intérieur du Manoir. Il l'avait transformée durant l'été qui précédait son entrée en cinquième année. La couleur dominante était bien entendu le rouge. Il avait placardé des affiches sorcières sur lesquelles des grands joueurs de renommée mondiale souriaient, dans le genre publicité de dentifrice. En dehors de ces affiches, il y avait des tas de photos animées de ses amis et de sa famille. Ces photos pouvaient dater de ses premières heures dans la vie jusqu'à dernièrement.

« Tu sais ce qui lui arrive ? » le questionna Allie.

« Va lui demander » proposa-t-il en levant vaguement la main.

« Une autre fois, peut-être » grogna la blonde avec une amertume difficile à cacher.

« Vous allez vous faire la guerre pendant combien de temps ? C'est ridicule ! »

« De quoi tu te mêle ? Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé »

« Il serait peut-être temps de nous le dire, alors… »

« C'est très aimable mais… Non »

Frustré de s'être fait remballé pour la deuxième fois, il sortit de la pièce et marcha d'un pas calculé jusqu'à la cuisine ou un petit elfe rabougris s'affairait aux fourneaux. Immédiatement attendrit, il attrapa une pomme dans le plat à fruits et s'installa sur l'immense plan de travail. Ce geste eut l'effet escompté car l'elfe se mit tout de suite à couiner.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'asseoir là-dessus ! Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les petits garçons »

« Voyons, Sun, je ne suis plus un petit garçon » James feint d'être offensé, mais l'elfe n'était pas dupe pour un sou.

« Ne crois pas m'amadouer de la sorte, petit James ! Veux-tu que je prépare quelque chose pour toi et tes amis ? »

« Tu pourrais faire une coupe Dame Blanche et l'apporter dans la chambre attribuée à Lily ? »

« Bien sûr que je peux ! » Elle paraissait offensée, mais il ne releva pas plus loin. « Madame Potter est partie avec Monsieur Potter, je dois bien m'occuper de vous, maintenant. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va descendre dans le salon pour fêter la Nouvelle Année. Tu veux bien faire quelques plats à grignoter ? »

Sun hocha la tête, faisant trembler la peau qui pendait lâchement sous son menton. James était attaché à ce vieil elfe qui avait toujours été présent dans sa vie. Il était désolé qu'elle doive bientôt partir et être remplacé alors il essayait qu'elle se sente le plus utile possible dans la maison. L'idée de la glace lui était venue comme ça, mais il savait pertinemment que Lily adorait ça, alors à défaut d'autre chose… Ses trois amis descendirent dès son appel, mais Lily manquait, comme il s'y était attendu. Ils s'installèrent à leurs aises dans le salon à musique. Sirius se mit à faire le pitre avec le piano alors qu'Allie se mit à jouer – faux – au violon, ne produisant que d'affreux crissements de cordes. Le petit elfe arriva en souriant devant ce joyeux spectacle, déposa les nombreux plats qu'elle venait de confectionner puis disparut, non sans une discrète révérence.

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'il faudrait aller chercher Lily pour fêter le Nouvel An ? » proposa Remus.

« Je dois aider Sirius à apprendre le piano. » se défendit James, lançant un coup d'œil à son ami qui touchait sur plusieurs touches variées pour provoquer une sorte de mélodie écorchée.

« Je crois que je vais aller voir si Sun n'aurait pas de quoi boire… »

« Je vois… Vous vous dégonflez ! Et comme par hasard il ne reste plus que moi. » grogna Allie en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine

« Allez, va la chercher… » l'intima James du bout des lèvres.

Allie roula des yeux devant le ridicule de la scène. Elle refusait d'aller voir son amie. Bon, elle se sentait plutôt mal d'aller lui faire des excuses alors qu'elle n'était pas seule responsable mais elle se convainc que si elle ne faisait rien, ça allait finir par exploser. D'un pas lourd, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Lily puis s'immobilisa devant sa chambre. Honnêtement, elle aurait voulu prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais il était tard, les douze coups allaient sonnés et une réconciliation pour le Nouvel An, n'étais-ce pas bon en prédiction ? Sèchement, elle frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui ouvre, mais rien ne se passa. Frustrée, elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup. Les sourcils de la blonde étaient tellement froncés que ça lui faisait mal au front, mais elle y faisait à peine attention. La chambre était vide, un bol de glace était renversé au sol, fondant peu à peu et une forme était couchée sous un drap de couleur sombre, variant les tons de rouge.

« Lily, tu veux nous rejoindre en bas ? »

Elle avait eu envie de parler méchamment, histoire de lui faire comprendre que ça la pesait de faire cette simple demande, mais elle était tellement perturbée qu'elle oublia et parla d'un ton calme et détaché.

Elle attendit un moment, se disant que la rouquine allait finir par lui cracher quelque chose de désagréable à la figure, mais rien ne vint.

« Ecoute, je sais que notre dernière conversation n'était pas des plus agréables, mais tu ne penses pas que nous pourrions faire un effort pour le Nouvel An, pour James et sa famille ? J'ai dis des choses que je regrette, je sais bien que les propos que j'ai tenu sur James t'ont blessés et je m'en excuse. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je t'ai sorti ces choses-là. S'il te plait, j'aimerais qu'on s'entende comme avant…»

D'un geste timide, elle souleva le drap. Les couleurs qui habitaient son visage prirent la poudre d'escampette, un effroyable cri traversa ses lèvres et elle recula sous la vision d'horreur. Elle en avait vue, des choses, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, chez elle, en Amérique, ou chez les Malfoy, mais jamais, jamais elle n'avait vu un tas de chair déchiquetée et épiecée. Jamais. Elle sentit ses yeux picoter alors qu'elle se remémorait les derniers mots qu'elle avait échangé avec Lily. Elle s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose de… D'irrévocable. Elle eut le dégoût de voir un morceau de parchemin au sommet du monticule sanglant. D'un geste fébrile, elle attrapa le manuscrit souillé de rouge et le lut à haute voix, comme pour se convaincre que c'était une simple blague faite par Lily, une vengeance. De très mauvais goût.

« _Nous t'avons laissé plus de temps que nécessaire à ta décision. La fille aux cheveux de feu gémit, c'est assez drôle d'entendre ses hurlements. Te joindrais-tu à nous, maintenant ?_ _Je suis sûre que ta moldue d'amie sera heureuse de te voir finir sa douleur. _»

« Sale garce » rageât-t-elle en chiffonnant la lettre.

Elle eu l'humble idée de recouvrir le tas de chair, se sentant rassurée du fait que ce n'était pas sa meilleure amie qui en était couvert mais une tout autre créature. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Elle se rua jusqu'au rez de chaussée où les garçons partageait une blague…

« Et il hurla que c'était une licorne ! Bien entendu, le gobelin ne croyait pas un seul… » s'écriait Sirius en faisant des gestes hilarants.

« Lily a été enlevée » dit-elle, coupant court à la plaisanterie vaseuse.

« Quoi ? Quand ? Comment ? Par qui ? » beugla James, se relevant immédiatement de son siège et regardant Allie avec effroi.

« Par mes… Les… Akhlaës, menés par Klaÿthas. Je devais me rallier à eux, j'ai refusé. C'était quand tu étais encore dans le coma. J'ai refusé, elles m'ont laissées une semaine de réflexion, mais ne sont plus jamais revenues »

« _Et nous revoilà_ »

« Foutez-moi la paix ! Je ne tuerais jamais personne, je ne serais jamais avec vous, avec _elle_. »

« Hu, Allie ? Tu… Tu parles à qui ? » s'enquit Sirius, le visage reflétant une frayeur épouvantable, liée à l'enlèvement de Lily, et peut-être au fait que son amie parle aux murs.

« Elles s'insinuent dans mon esprit. » gémit-elle avec plainte.

« Qui ? Qui s'insinue ? »

« Elles ! » s'écria-t-elle, horrifiée.

« Elles disent quoi ? Où es Lily ? Que lui ont-elles fait ? Je vais les étriper ! Je vais les étriper ! » grogna James, les poings serrés, le cœur battant.

« James, il y a un grenier, chez toi ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

« Oui, personne n'y met jamais les pieds avec la poussière qui y est accumulée… Pou… »

« Elles sont là haut. »

Elle vit James partir en flèche vers les escaliers et elle se mit à le suivre, Sirius et Remus sur les talons. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de compter le nombre de couloirs différents qu'ils avaient empruntés, ils se trouvaient à présent sous une petite trappe, ouverte, d'où émanait une tendre lumière dorée. En un clin d'œil, une bourrasque de vent et un petit gémissement, Allie portait une somptueuse robe bleue pâle et des ailes transparentes battaient frénétiquement dans le creux de ses omoplates. Sirius fut, une fois de plus, abasourdit par sa beauté, mais il ne s'en occupa plus car déjà, Aliénore avait disparue par la trappe et Remus faisait la courte échelle à James. Bientôt se fut à son tour et il se retrouva dans l'endroit sombre et étouffant qu'était le grenier du manoir Potter. James et lui se penchèrent et tendirent les mains à Remus qui se hissa, sans trop de difficultés, à son tour dans l'obscur endroit. Quand Sirius se redressa pour s'épousseter, il remarqua avec horreur que des dizaines de taches jaunes les fixaient. Un claquement de doigt plus tard, des torches furent allumées, ils furent tous les quatre envoyés valdingués contre un mur et déchargés de leur précieuse baguette. C'est là que Sirius découvrit les autres. Toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, des beautés froides et sèches. Il eut du mal à les différencier d'Allie. Elle parlait d'abord d'une langue qui lui était étrangère, la voix sifflante et rugueuse. Finalement, elle se retourna vers ses amis et lança tristement :

« Ils ne veulent pas la laisser. Je vais… »

Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas tuer, déchiqueter, voler des vies. Elle ne voulait pas se rallier à ces monstres. Des monstres comme elle et pourtant si différents. Alors devait-elle se sacrifier ? Elle n'avait pas ce sens du courage. Dans ses principes, c'était : sauve ta peau, et celle des autres si tu peux. Pas l'inverse. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'elle connaisse, Lily, avant qu'elle connaisse James, Christie, Sirius, Remus et Peter. Avant qu'elle ne rencontre des amis si merveilleux.

« Tue-les ! » hurla Klaÿthas de sa voix aiguë.

Allie faillit s'étrangler. Les tuer ? Jamais ! Pourquoi ferait-elle une chose aussi abominable ? C'était ses amis, sa famille, ses confidents, son tout. Elle ne ferait jamais du mal à ce qui compte le plus pour elle, même si pour ça, il fallait qu'elle en souffre un minimum, voire un maximum. Elle était prête à donner tout ce qu'elle possédait pour ne pas qu'il leur arrive quoique se soit.

« Alors tue-les. » siffla la voix de l'horrible mais magnifique créature.

Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. La femme avait parlé leur langue, tout d'abord, et ce qu'elle avait ordonné l'avait véritablement effrayé. Si Allie était comme elle, alors peut-être finirait-elle par les tuer… Il était frustré de penser comme ça de son amie, mais dans une telle situation, aucune supposition ne peut être écartée. Et s'il en croyait les mines horrifiées et paniquées de ses meilleurs potes, il n'était pas le seul à douter.

« Si… Si je viens avec vous, vous relâcherez Lily ? Vous les laisserez en paix ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, ses magnifiques ailes battant de plus en plus vite aux cognements de son cœur.

Remus ne comprit pas la réponse que proféra l'immonde créature, mais si on en voyait l'expression de vague soulagement qui dérida un peu les doux traits d'Allie, il comprit qu'ils seraient sauf en échange de son ralliement. Mais de son point de vue, c'était hors de question. Personne ne se sacrifierait encore une fois pour lui. Son père avait donné, il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre doive payer pour sa propre vie. Il n'était pas sûr que cette histoire amènerait Allie à la mort, mais le malheur qu'elle y trouverait et l'avenir qui l'attendait avec ces choses peu humaines n'était pas très ensoleillé. Il eut envie de réagir, mais elle se mit à parler et il l'écouta attentivement.

« Vous allez descendre par la trappe et rejoindre le grand salon. Ils ont quelque chose à me faire faire pour prouver ma… Non, James, laisse-moi finir. Je dois le faire. Pour Lily, pour vous. »

« On ne veut pas que tu foutes tout ça en l'air pour nous ! » s'exclama Sirius, en colère.

« Tu ne peux pas décider pour moi ! Ma décision est prise et est irrévocable. »

« Tu n'es qu'une égoïste. Qui te dit qu'on a envie d'être sauvé, qui te dit qu'on n'a pas envie de se battre nous aussi ? »

« Espèce d'abrutis, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire. De toute façon ma décision est prise. Je refuse que Lily paye mes conneries. »

« Lily refuserait cet espèce de contrat que tu passes avec ces saloperies. Tu ne peux pas la laisser tomber comme ça. » grogna James.

Il était impératif de trouver de bons arguments parce que les autres devaient sûrement lui parler dans sa tête, comme lorsqu'elle était venue leur prévenir de l'enlèvement de Lily, et la convaincre que c'était le bon choix. Hors ça ne l'était pas du tout.

« Si je le fais, c'est justement pour elle. »

Ses yeux s'assombrirent brusquement. Sirius n'en menait pas large. Il était paniqué. Difficile à croire, mais la réalité était bien là. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça se concrétisait réellement. Ces bêtes immondes se trouvaient bien sous ses yeux, et Allie s'apprêtait à les aider dans leur quête anti-Moldus. Mais c'était contre lui. Contre ses principes. Contre ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il refusait qu'elle se livre, impuissante, dans les bras même du mal pur. Il craignait pour elle, mais également pour Lily. La petite rouquine de James, merlin sait ce qui lui était arrivé et où elle était, en cet instant même. Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine comme ça, sur une note d'ironie mielleuse. Elle faisait ça pour Lily ? C'est certain qu'elle aimerait que sa meilleure amie se fasse la malle pour aller massacrer des innocents.

Pour Allie, c'était un combat monstrueux qu'elle tentait de vainement mené en elle. Parce qu'il faut avouer qu'elle n'était pas réellement seule. Des voix, un nombre incalculable, lui faisait la causette comme si elle se trouvait chez le boucher, à parler avec trois mégères de la file qui attendaient leur contre-filet. Mais les voix ne parlaient pas biftecks, rognons ou saucisses de campagnes mais plutôt destin, choix, solution et délivrance pour _la fille aux cheveux de feu_. Leurs variantes de solutions étaient toutes plus attirantes les unes que les autres, mais elle y était à chaque fois impliquée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer, dans quelques années, le teint livide, les yeux cernés de bruns, maigre et regrettant de ne pas s'être battue pour conserver sa liberté, son esprit ouvert. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, ressentant le tic-tac effrayant au plus profond d'elle-même, plus leur corruption était grande, leurs propositions attirantes.

Minée, brisée, blasée, vidée, elle leva ses yeux jaunes vers ses amis pour rencontrer un à un une paire d'yeux ternes et déçus. Ils avaient compris. Elle en avait mal au ventre, à la tête, elle eut un haut le cœur, le malaise la prenait. Elle les aimait tellement. Ils étaient face à elle, collés coude à coude, soudés comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été face à elle.

Prit d'un élan de chagrin, Sirius souffla, d'un voix plaintive et rauque :

« Al'… Ma p'tite princesse »

Son cœur se gonfla, alors que d'horribles voix grinçantes lui hurlaient de faire ce qu'elles lui ordonnaient. Elle ne pouvait décidemment pas lâcher l'affaire comme ça. Elle tenait trop à eux, elle tenait trop à lui pour ça. L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Elle n'était finalement pas prête à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, quoique ça puisse lui coûter.

**.oOo.**

Sun marchait d'un pas boitillant, un large plat dans sa main droite, un autre dans sa main gauche. Il faut avouer qu'elle avait quelques difficultés à effectuer ce simple genre de travail manuel avec ses mains potelées par ses problèmes de circulation du sang, mais il était tout simplement hors de question qu'elle faiblisse. Surtout pour des maîtres aussi bons et généreux qu'étaient les Potter. Et elle ne voulait pas affaiblir sa lignée d'elfes de maison. Sa mère avait été une créature exemplaire, tout comme son mari, ses aïeuls et toute sa lignée d'ancêtre. Jusqu'à présent, elle ne les avait jamais déçus, elle ne voulait pas baisser dans leur estime, si proche de la fin.

Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de s'en aller, d'imaginer ne plus pouvoir voir son petit James. Elle l'avait pratiquement élevée, elle le considérait comme son propre fils, comme son ami – le seul. Elle l'aimait, du plus profond de son petit cœur meurtrit d'elfe de maison. Ce petit maître avait été exemplaire avec elle, ne l'avait jamais traité comme une simple esclave ni avec la moindre trace de mépris. Les maîtres Potter lui avaient appris, depuis son plus jeune âge, à la considérer comme un membre a part entière de la famille, et elle leur en était réellement flattée.

Alors elle poursuivit sa route, ses deux plateaux en mains, et rejoignit de son pas claudiquant le vaste salon, quelques corridors plus loin. Ses sourcils broussailleux formèrent un étrange point d'interrogation alors qu'elle se rendit compte que le salon était vide et qu'aucun de ses plats préparés auparavant n'avaient étés touchés. De ses mains tremblantes, elle déposant le plus délicatement possible la nourriture sur la table basse en vieux bois de Chine.

**.oOo.**

« Je t'ordonne de les tuer ! » hurla hystériquement Klaÿthas.

Elle claqua sèchement ses doigts et quelques instants plus tard, sous les yeux horrifiés d'Allie et des trois jeunes hommes, elle leur désigna, avec un sourire carnassier, une Lily pandouillant verticalement dans le vide, telle une poupée de chiffon. Sa tête, ensanglanté, penchait vers l'arrière, ses yeux clos. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et un mince filet de sang s'échappait de sa bouche. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, son soutien-gorge pleinement visible. James étrangla un cri d'horreur et Remus dû encercler sa taille de ses deux bras puissants pour qu'il n'aille pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Après maintes insultes qu'il cracha abondamment à tout le monde, il finit par se calmer sous les rires sadiques des créatures.

Allie était pétrifiée. Elles avaient osées la toucher. Elles avaient osées lui faire du mal, lui lacérer le visage. Une coulée d'insultes lui caressait la langue et elle les laissa sortir, hurlant le plus qu'elle pouvait à force de postillons.

« Vous la voulez, votre princesse ? » questionna ironiquement une des Akhlaë, son regard brûlant de malveillance.

« Saleté de… » cracha Sirius, avant d'être éjectée contre un mur poisseux.

« Ton vocabulaire, humain. » siffla une des beautés froides.

Sirius lui lança un regard glacial, se frictionna le bassin puis s'aligna avec Remus et James. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir, il avait peur. Véritablement peur. Lily, Lily Evans était à moitié morte, suspendue à quelques centimètres du sol. Il n'avait pas été de toute douceur avec elle, mais dire qu'il ne tenait pas à elle aurait été un terrible mensonge. Depuis qu'elle sortait avec James, il avait découvert une fille gentille, à l'écoute, avec un humour acceptable et une tendresse infinie. Son pote s'était trouvé la fille qu'il désirait, dont il rêvait. La chance. Il tourna la tête sur sa droite et découvrit le visage blême et tordu d'angoisse de l'ami en question. Quand il y songeait, il n'aurait pas supporté voir Allie à la place de la rouquine.

« Bandes de véracrasses pouilleuses, lâchez là immédiatement ! Je ferais ce que vous voudrez mais laissez là tranquille ! » gémit Aliénore avec toute la peine du monde.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de cet abominable spectacle. Mais elle voulait une explication. A qui pouvait bien appartenir ces morceaux de chair en lambeaux ? Elle n'avait pas rêvé, c'était bien un corps, elle en était malheureusement persuadée.

« Une désespérante moldue » ricana une des siennes, vêtue d'une longue robe turquoise. « Qu'as-tu pensé du petit tas ? Pas mal, la pyramide, hum ? » Elle éclata d'un rire crapuleux qui fit sursauter les quatre adolescents.

« S'en est assez ! » s'écria finalement Allie, à bout de nerf.

Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce fichu grenier et qu'elles les menaient en bourrique. Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'avait qu'une envie, leur foutre un joli pain en pleine face. Elle n'avait plus sa baguette et avait la forte impression qu'aucun de ses pouvoirs ne fonctionnaient contre son propre peuple. Mais quand allaient-ils enfin sortirent de cette situation ? Que quelqu'un vienne, un héros, une héroïne, quelqu'un, merde.

C'est à l'instant même de cette prière, de cet ordre silencieux que le silence se fit parmis le bourdonnement de fond qui parcourait le grenier du manoir Potter. Effrayé par ce silence soudain, les jeunes se retournèrent en simultanés pour découvrir la petite silhouette rabougrie de Sun, l'attachante elfe de maison. Elle avait l'air hors d'elle, carrément furieuse. James écquarcilla les yeux. Elle ne devait pas être là, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoique se soit. Il tenait bien trop à elle. Peut-être qu'elles s'en étaient aperçues, ou peut-être que le hasard était une chose vraiment pourrie, mais quoiqu'il en soit, son adorable petite Sun fut soulevée par une sorte de sortilège d'attraction. Elle émit un hurlement couinant tant elle était terrorisée. À son âge, on ne devait plus faire ce genre de choses, elle devait se ménager un peu. Une lueur de tendresse traversa ses immenses yeux globuleux lorsqu'elle croisa le regard inquiet, anxieux, paniqué de son petit James. Elle l'aimait si fort. Heureusement, elle pu se défaire du sort grâce à sa capacité à disparaître, et elle en profita pleinement, apparaissant et disparaissant sous les yeux frustrés des androïdes.

« Crapulosités, Sun vous interdit de toucher à maître James et ses amis. »

Une des créatures éclata d'un rire diabolique et tenta de lancer un sort à l'elfe qui couina de satisfaction, disparaissant à nouveau pour réapparaître devant son maître, devant Allie. Elle se campa face à elles, les poings sur les hanches, un regard venimeux faisant ressortir ses yeux globuleux.

Et là, tout se passa à une vitesse effrayante. Des pas retentirent dans le couloir sous la trappe et des adultes apparirent au grenier. Des cris, des échanges de sort, des hurlements d'agonie, de douleur, de peur.

Dans la cohue, Remus et Sirius furent tirés jusqu'à l'étage inférieur par des hommes en robe bleus pâle. Des Aurors. Ils tentèrent vainement de se débattre, sachant James, Lily et Allie encore présent dans le champ de bataille qu'était le grenier poussiéreux. L'un d'eux les rassura avant de disparaître dans la trappe du plafond.

En haut, c'était un carnage. Il y avait des corps. Autant d'humains que d'Akhlaë. Allie avait disparu du champ de vision de James, qui rampait pathétiquement sur le sol entre les corps et les duels pour retrouver Lily. Il se recula de justesse pour ne pas être enfouit sous la longue robe d'une des créatures et poursuivit son ramping, s'enfonçant multes échardes. Quelqu'un l'attrapa brutalement par les cheveux, il se retrouva alors à moitié à genoux, les traits tirés par la douleur. Celle qui semblait être la dominatrice de toutes ces femmes le tenait entre ses doigts, un sourire jubilant au visage. Avec toute la jouissance dont elle semblait capable, elle enfonça ses longs ongles dans les joues de James qui hurla son mal. Ce cri avertit certains Aurors.

« Lâchez mon fils ! Lâchez-le ! Prenez un adversaire à votre taille, immonde chose. » s'égosilla Kate pour couvrir les divers bruits qui parcouraient la pièce.

Elle fit un clin d'œil vicieux et battit frénétiquement des ailes pour prendre son envole, la petite lucarne du plafond ouverte brusquement d'un simple mouvement de sa main libre.

« N'y pensez même pas. » siffla à son tour John Potter, sa baguette pointée sur le dos de Klaÿthas.

Elle lâcha rageusement les cheveux du garçon qui fut immédiatement prit en charge par des personnes compétentes. La créature fut enveloppée dans une bulle magique l'empêchant d'user de tout pouvoir. En traversant la pièce, parmis les nombreux cadavres, il reconnu le petit corps fripé de Sun, son rayon de soleil. Il fut parcouru d'une vague de tristesse, les larmes ne parvenant même pas à atteindre ses yeux, tellement il était en état de choc. Il vit un Médicomage emmener sa Lily alors qu'on le hissait à l'étage inférieur. Il était lessivé.

**.oOo.**

Un membre de la Justice magique vint faire une pellicule complète de photographies du grenier et le lieux fut mit en quarantaine jusqu'au lendemain. Kate et John Potter réunirent Sirius, Remus et James dans le grand salon où reposait encore la nourriture préparée un peu plus tôt par Sun.

Les parents annoncèrent alors qu'Allie avait été emmenée à Sainte Mangouste pour différentes blessures que lui avaient fait subir certaines des Akhlaës. Ils les rassurèrent au sujet de Lily, leur faisant comprendre qu'elle serait rapidement sur pied. La gorge nouée, la voix enrouée, Kate annonça que Sun avait été touchée par un maléfice très puissant mais qu'elle n'avait pas souffert, que sa mort avait été immédiate. Elle dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir poursuivre…

« Sun avait remarqué que vous ne vous trouviez pas dans le salon et elle entendait de bruits étranges parvenant des étages. Elle nous a alors appelée par cheminée interposée et nous sommes arrivés, après avoir fait appel, par sécurité, à une brigade renforcée d'Aurors. »

James ne pu plus rien entendre, il était désespéré. Il se leva et marcha d'un pas peu assuré vers les escaliers. Lorsqu'il referma la porte de sa chambre, minuit sonna. Bonne année.

* * *

**Merci**


	35. ANNONCE

Samedi 27 Octobre 2007.

Je vais être honnête avec vous. Vous faire attendre un an et demi tout en sachant que je n'écrirai plus rien ici c'est pas correct. Alors voilà, je vous l'annonce, même si je m'étais dis que jamais cela n'arriverai, j'abandonne cette Fiction. Je n'ai plus d'inspiration, je suis dépitée en voyant les premiers chapitres, j'ai honte de moi. Je n'écris plus comme ça, j'ai fait un Marie Sue (Beurk), je n'ai même pas de fin pour cette Fiction et je n'en ai jamais réellement eu, pour être honnête. Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui attendaient une suite, s'il y en a encore. S'il vous plait, profitez de votre temps libre, allez voir vos amis, allez à des concerts, allez vous balader, passez du temps avec votre famille,… Mais ne restez pas trop collée à votre écran. J'vous jure, c'est du temps perdu. Pour ceux qui paniqueraient, je n'abandonne pas _**Et pourtant**_, je suis en écriture du prochain chapitre, elle est planifiée jusqu'à la fin et je compte bien clore ça. A bientôt, et merci d'avoir cru en cette Fiction.


End file.
